MEANT TO BE
by Lars Black
Summary: Destinado a ser. Harry Y James cambian de mente, y cada uno debe lidiar con los problemas de la época del otro, Harry ama a su madre, Pero Lily odia a James, ¿James siente algo por Lily? ¿Quien dice que el pasado no se debe cambiar?
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling

No me pude resistir a escribir esta idea, es lo que pasa cuando no tienes nada que hacer.

Esto ocurre en el sexto año de ambos

Meant to be by Lars Black

Capítulo 1: La llegada

-¡TE ODIO James POTTER!- fue lo último que escuchó antes de sentir la bofetada en su rostro. Fue tal el impacto que sus gafas salieron volando dejándolo parcialmente ciego.

A lo lejos podía escuchar las risas de sus compañeros, pero su cabeza aún daba vueltas, ¿Acaso lo habían llamado James Potter?.

-Cielos, amigo esta vez la hiciste buena, hubieras visto la cara de Evans, no se porque se empeña en defender a esos Slytherins- escuchó decir al que le regresaba sus gafas.

-Pero querido amigo Prongs, esta broma pasará a la historia-

Harry enfocó bien al chico que le decía esto, cabello negro lacio y ojos azules, y una mirada bastante pícara.

-Sirius, ¿Realmente eres Sirius?-

El chico ojiazul miró a su amigo.

-Prongs ese golpe te afectó, Claro que soy Sirius, esa Evans las pagará si te hizo algún daño irremediable-

-No- gritó Harry.

Sirius ahora si estaba preocupado por su amigo.

-¿James te ocurre algo?-

La cabeza de Harry daba vueltas, tenía una vaga idea de lo que había pasado.

-Nesecito un espejo- dijo rápidamente.

Sirius quien siempre llevaba uno se lo dio.

Harry miró su reflejo, por un momento pensó haberse equivocado ya que se veía a si mismo, pero no era así, había diferencias, sus ojos no eran verdes, eran color avellana y su tez era un poco más clara.

Esto era increíble, era imposible, se encontraba dentro del cuerpo de su padre.

-Volteó hacia el que alguna vez sería su padrino, y sintió una oleada de sentimientos, después del final del curso anterior creyó haberlo perdido para siempre y ahora lo veía vivo y feliz, no lo soportó y se hechó a llorar.

-Santo cielo James ¿Qué te ocurre?- gritó Sirius al ver a su mejor amigo estallar en lágrimas sin ningún motivo.

-Nada Sirius, es solo que me da gusto volverte a ver-

-Ya, Ya James- dijo Sirius apapachado a su amigo, sé que una semana sin verme debe ser duro pero ya se te pasará, mira ya estoy aquí- Y Sirius se echó a reir.

Harry no quería llamar mucho la atención y hecho a reír tambien.

El silbato del Expreso de Hogwarts silbó, ya era hora de partir hacia Hogwarts.

-Subámos James, Moony y Wormtail nos esperan-

Los dos chicos subieron al tren.

En la mente de Harry solo había una cosa, encontrar a Dumbledore.

No pudo evitar sentir emoción al ver al joven Remus, el solo echo de pensar que en el futuro estaría tan solo, lo hizo sonreirle tímidamente, lo cual Remus notó.

-¿Te sucede algo James?-

-No. No es nada Pro… dijo Remus-

-Lo que pasa- interrumpió Sirius. -Es que nuestra "Gran amiga" Evans le dio santo golpe que……..

-Lily te ¿Golpeó?- Interrumpió otra voz, la cual Harry en un futuro odiaría a muerte.

-¡PETER!, déjame terminar-

Harry sintió el impulso de querer terminar con él en ese momento, pero sabía que no podría, no ahora cuando no tenía nada de culpa, si alguna vez tendría su venganza, sería en su tiempo, cuando realmente lo mereciera.

Harry no lo soportó y salió del compartimento.

-Necesito estar solo- les dijo a sus amigos y cerró la puerta.

Sirius estaba a punto de seguirlo, cuando Remus lo detuvo.

-Déjalo Padfoot, creo que su orgullo esta herido-

Sirius suspiró y se sentó junto a Remus.

-Moony, tenemos que hacer algo estamos perdiendo a nuestro James-

Afuera Harry pensaba en lo sucedido, y sobre todo ¿Qué le había pasado al verdadero James, seguramente estaría en su cuerpo en el futuro, solo esperaba que el Dumbledore de allá fuera lo bastante ingenioso para que el asunto no se saliera de control, otra duda era ¿Cómo demonios había ocurrido esto?, técnicamente no estaba haciendo nada cuando de repente sintió la bofetada,

El solo recordarlo le hizo mariposas en el estómago, aunque hubiera sido un golpe, su madre lo había tocado, toda su meditacion fue interrumpida por un gritop desde el otro lado del comedor.

-¡POTTER! Ni creas que te vas a librar de esta-

Harry volteó y casi se muere de la impresión o de la risa que le dio en ese momento.

Un grupo de Slytherins, se acercaba a él, sus cabellos se encontraban estilo afro bastante exagerados, y de colores llamativos, sin duda el que más risa le dio fue al que reconoció sería Snape, el cual portaba un rosa brillante.

-Si Ron estuviera aquí- pensó y volvió a echarse a Reír.

Los otros que reconoció fueron Lucios Malfoy, el cual era bastante diferente a Draco, tal vez lo único que tenían en común era el cabello, pero en ese momento con ese Púrpura…………..

-Yo que tu no reiría tanto Potter, nos vengaremos, ya lo verás.- y el grupo desapareció por donde entró.

El resto de los merodeadores, los cuales escucharon los gritos salieron y al ver a James carcajeandose, se sintieron mejor.

Harry se acercó a Sirius.

-Amigo tienes razón esta broma pasará a la historia-

El resto dl viaje se la pasaron planeando las siguientes bromas, acerca de estrategias para la nueva temporada de Quidditch, Harry aunque en un principio se encontraba reservado, poco a poco se fue envolviendo en el ambiente de la platica.

Ya en el castillo, en el despacho de Dumbledore.

-Y eso es lo que pasó Director- terminó James.

Dumbledore lo miraba con esos brillantes ojos azules.

-Entonces te llamas Harry Potter, supongo que James ha de ser tu padre-

-Asi es profesor, todavía no tengo idea de cómo ocurrió esto, y de cómo remediarlo.-

-James, digo Harry, sabes lo que concierne a los viajes del tiempo, sabes que no puedes alterar la historia por más que lo desees, y tampoco decirle a nadie, incluso a mi sobre lo que sucederá-

-Si profesor, estoy consciente de ello, pero Yo no me preocuparía por mi, me preocupo por papá, hay demasiadas cosas en el futuro que sería mejor no supiera.

-Si te entiendo Ja…… Harry-

-Puede decirme James Profesor Dumbledore, Mi nombre completo es Harry James Potter, asi que no será tan difícil acostumbrarme-

-Bueno James, tengo una idea, me haré una nota mental para recordarme tomar las medidas necesarias para la llegada de tu padre al futuro,

-Eso me parece una excelente idea profesor, pero mientras averiguo como regresar ¿qué voy a hacer?-

-Eso es bastante obvio me parece-

Harry frunció el entrecejo

-Si lo que dices es cierto en este momento estarías cursando sexto curso, igual que tu padre en este momento, así que creo que sería bastante conveniente, para que no perdieras una buena educación, que te integraras al cuerpo estudiantil, además creo que sería demasiado sospechoso que el joven James, nada más desapareciera, sobre todo con la clase de amigos que tiene-

Dumbledore miró a Harry, el cual de inmediato entendió a lo que se refería-

En el interior Harry se sentía realmente feliz, otra vez tenía a Sirius, y a su madre, y aunque tuviera que tolerar la presencia de Peter, sabía que este año, en el que nadie quería matarlo, en el que no tenía porque preocuparse, la pasaría genial, con un rápido vistazo a los que este año serían sus amigos suspiró y pensó en como le estaría yendo a su papá.

__

En el futuro

29 de agosto.

En Grimauld 12

Toda la orden reunida. (excepto los Weasleys y Remus)

Albus Dumbledore al frente de Todos.

-Los he reunido aquí a todos porque tengo algo importante que decirles-

Dumbledore trataba de buscar las palabras adecuadas, al fin y al cabo no debía revelar la identidad del joven viajero.

-Todos sabemos que Harry a sufrido bastante al final del año pasado, estoy seguro que esta pasando momentos difíciles, y les voy a pedir a todos que no le mencionen nada respecto a todo.

Todos los de la orden se quedaron viendo unos a otros.

Esto va sobre todo a los miembros del cuerpo docente de la escuela, al decir esto Dumbledore miró directamente a Snape.

Si nos interesa el bienestar de Harry, no quiero que hagan alarma por su comportamiento.

Harry Hermione y Ron atravesaban el anden, el expreso partiría en escasos 5 minutos, cuando de pronto.

-¡Harry! ¡Harry!- el chico se había desmayado.

-Ha, mi cabeza,- el chico de los ojos esmeraldas se puso de pie. -¿Quién eres tu?- se dirigió a Hermione

-¿En donde esta Evans?, ¿Y Sirius?-

Ron miraba boquiabierto. -¿Harry, estas bien?-

-¿Harry?. ¿Quién es Harry?, James volteó hacia el expreso, y vió su reflejo en una de las ventanas.

-¡QUIEN DEMONIOS ES EL!- gritó.

-Harry cálmate.- le gritó Hermione.

-No te acerque chica, y deja de llamarme Harry, Yo no soy Harry, soy James, James Potter-

----------------------------------

Este capítulo terminó

Recomiendo mis otros fic

TWINS: terminada. Harry tiene un hermano gemelo el cual es atrapado por Voldemort antes de que comience el curso. Dumbledore tiene que cambiar sus planes

Through the Dragon eyes: La primera parte de Twins vista desde los ojos de Draco.

¿Igualito a papa?: Humor, Snape y Remus son padres, sus niños son muy especiales

Remus Desire: X- over DB y HP, historia 100% merodeadores, llega a Remus una esfera que podrá concederle su más grande deseo

Aquel al que siempre temió: Después de un accidente Dumbledore es convertido a un chico de 15 años, su plan proteger a Harry, pero no yodo es tan sencillo como parece.

La sangre que nos une: El padre de Lily tuvo un hijo antes de casarse, ahora busca a su familia, Harry deja a los Dursleys para irse a vivir con él.


	2. James Potter

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.  
  
Gracias por sus reviews. Y gracias a todos los que leen esta historia.  
  
MEANT TO BE by Lars Black.  
  
Capitulo 2: James Potter.  
  
-Yo soy James, James Potter-  
  
Hermione y Ron se quedaron viendo a su amigo. Harry acababa de decir que era su padre.  
  
-Harry, amigo tranquilízate- dijo el pelirrojo mientras trataba de acercarse a Harry.  
  
James reaccionó y se alejó de él.  
  
-Ya les dije que no me llamo Harry, y si no me dejan no tendré más remedio que atacarlos-  
  
James buscó su varita y apuntó a los dos con ella.  
  
-Esta no es mi varita- dijo.  
  
Las cosas se salían de control, tanto grito estaba llamando la atención de los demás estudiantes, Ron y Hermione ahora estaban seguros, que Harry no bromeaba, más bien que James no bromeaba.  
  
-James, cálmate y baja la varita- dijo la chica.  
  
-No hasta que me digas donde están Evans y Sirius-  
  
-Ellos no están aquí- contestó Ron.  
  
-¿Qué?-  
  
-No están aquí- dijo Hermione. -James, entiende ha ocurrido algo extraordinario, no sabemos como pero creo que tu mente ha viajado en el tiempo-  
  
Decir eso, incluso en el mundo de la magia sonaba imposible.  
  
-Estas loca chica, o ¿qué?-  
  
-No, mira Harry es nuestro amigo, y tu estas en su cuerpo-  
  
James que volvió a mirar su reflejo en el vidrio, empezaba a creer lo que ella le decía.  
  
-Pero que tiene este Harry de especial, ¿por qué sucedió esto?-  
  
-Acaso no lo vez James- dijo Ron. -Casi todos dicen que Harry es una copia de ti.  
  
James bajó su varita, y volvió a mirar su reflejo. Tocó su rostro y revolvió su cabello. Luego sonrió.  
  
-¡WOW!- gritó. -Mi hijo es idéntico a mi, esperen a que se lo cuente a Sirius, Yo en el futuro, y pensaba que no me podía pasar nada más raro que quedar atrapado en el espejo del baño.  
  
James sonreía. -Siento mucho esto- dijo a Ron y Hermione, -Ustedes deben ser los amigos de Mi hijo, y por lo que veo soy bastante popular como para que me conozcan, pues claro, ustedes deben ser los nuevos merodeadores-  
  
En eso el silbato del expreso señalaba su partida.  
  
-Hay que apurarnos, y deseo ver que tanto a cambiado Hogwarts en........ ¿En que año estamos?-  
  
-1996- dijo Ron.  
  
James hizo varios cálculos mentales, -Esperen, ¿ que año cursan?.-  
  
-Sexto-  
  
-Wow, No puedo creerlo, ¿Me casé tan joven?, pero ¿Con quien?-  
  
Hermione, esperaba que James hiciera preguntas, pero al igual que Ron Sabía que no debía enterarse de nada de lo que ocurría en este tiempo.  
  
-James, sabes que no podemos decirte nada, o alteraríamos la historia-  
  
-Hay eres una aguafiestas ¿Cuál dijiste era tu nombre?-  
  
-Hermione James, y el es ....-  
  
-Ron. si ya lo sé- James jaló a Ron y lo acercó para decirle algo al oído.  
  
-Ron verdad que tu si me dirás algo-  
  
-Bueno, James, yo.....-  
  
Pero su platica fue interrumpida por la típica visita Draco Malfoy.-  
  
--Vaya Weasley, muy acurrucado con Potter, ¿Quién diría que hay más motivos para avergonzarse de tu familia?-  
  
-Y tu Potter- Dijo señalando con odio y una mirada acecina a Harry. -Me las pagarás por lo que le hiciste a mi padre, ningún Malfoy ha sido deshonrado de esa forma. Crabbe, Goyle, vámonos de aquí-  
  
La puerta del compartimento se cerró de golpe, James tenía cara de asombro, aún no daba crédito a lo que acababa de ver.  
  
-Es es..ese...es..-  
  
-Si- dijo Hermione, ese es Draco Malfoy, hijo de Lucius Malfoy.-  
  
-¿Malfoy? Malfoy que más da, no puedo creer que los idiotas de Crabbe y Goyle se hayan casado, ahora si creo que todo es posible, No me sorprendería que Peter tuviera veinte hijos en este momento-  
  
James no lo notó, pero Ron y Hermione, se molestaron a tan solo la mención de la rata.  
  
-Oigan, por cierto ¿Qué le hice, digo que le hizo Harry a Malfoy?-  
  
-Lo enviaste, digo, Harry lo envió a Azkaban- contestó el pelirrojo  
  
-¡RON!-  
  
-Hay, lo siento Hermione-  
  
James se hinchó de orgullo, bien sabía que desde sus tiempos Malfoy era un seguidor de Voldemort, y su Harry lo había enviado a Azkaban.  
  
El resto del viaje, James se la pasó preguntando toda clase de cosas, de las cuales Hermione solo se permitía contestar 1 de cada 20 que hacía, hasta que por fin encontraron un punto para desarrollar.  
  
-O sea que Harry entró al equipo en primer año, ese es mi muchacho, Realmente espero que este año quede como capitán, digo yo lo soy, y creo que me he acostumbrado al cargo. Espero no tener problemas con los jugadores, y sabes estilo de juego y esas cosas-  
  
-Espera un segundo James- interrumpió Hermione. -Hablas como si realmente te fueras a quedar, acaso tu......-  
  
-Mira Her...-  
  
-Hermione-  
  
-Mira Hermione, para empezar no tengo la menor idea de cómo llegué aquí, solo esta parado frente a Evans.......- James sintió mariposas en el estómago. -...... cuando de pronto ¡PAS! Estoy en el futuro, no tengo ni la menor idea de que sucedió y ni como volver, y la verdad es que no pienso quedarme parado como una roca sin hacer nada, creo que sería bastante sospechoso que de pronto Harry, no haga nada., además ¿Qué puede pasar?, Estoy seguro que Harry es idéntico a mi, no habrá problema en pasar por él.-  
  
Hermione en su interior no estaba tan segura de que eso fuera verdad.. Miró por la ventana, ya había oscurecido, eso significaba que pronto estarían en el castillo, y lo primero que harían al llegar sería hablar con Dumbledore.  
  
----------------´--------------  
  
Dumbledore se encontraba en su oficina, con el un agotado Remus Lupin, ya que dos noches atrás había sufrido su trasformación, y eso lo agotaba, aún más desde que tomaba la poción matalobos. Mantener su mente durante las transformaciones, era lo que acababa con su energía.  
  
-Por eso te pido Remus que aceptes el cargo de maestro de DCLAO este año-  
  
-Pero Dumbledore, yo le sirvo al frente del campo de batalla, ¿Por qué me pide que haga esto? ¿Acaso cree que ya no soy de utilidad?-  
  
-Remus, me extraña que pienses eso, pero ese no es el motivo, después del fiasco del año pasado nuestro alumnos están muy atrasados en lo que refiere a esta materia, y creo que el candidato adecuado eres tu-  
  
-Pero profesor, los padres, los alumnos-  
  
-De eso no hay problema Remus, yo mismo me encargaré de se asunto.-  
  
-No lo sé profesor-  
  
Dumbledore sabía que al hacer esto lo único que hacía era meterse en más problemas, pero no podía dejar a su amigo Remus, continuar, desde lo ocurrido el año pasado se había vuelto, más arrojado, y menos conciente de sus actos, si seguía en el campo de batalla lo más probable es que terminaría en tragedia y eso no lo podía permitir, debía desalojar su mente y tranquilizarlo un poco.  
  
-Piénsalo bien Remus, Creo que Harry y a ti les haría bastante bien- Ya estaba, lo había hecho, ahora solo esperaba que las cosas no se salieran de control..  
  
-Esta bien profesor, acepto-.  
  
Dumbledore sonrío.  
  
-Bueno Remus, bienvenido a Hogwarts y solo una cosa más, Cuando estés con Harry, no creo que sea conveniente de hablar del pasado, Si no me equivoco estará algo suceptible, y la verdad creo que eso no le ayudará en nada.-  
  
-Profesor-  
  
-Albus, por favor.-  
  
-Bueno Albus, no cree que es mejor hablarlo-  
  
-No esta vez Remus, no al menos por un determinado tiempo-  
  
-Esta bien profesor, digo Albus, si así lo cree conveniente-  
  
Dumbledore asintió. -creo que le avisaré a Severus, que necesitaremos de sus servicios otra vez.-  
  
---------------------´---------------- -Potter, Weasley, Granger- se oyó la voz de la profesora McGonagall. -El director desea hablar con ustedes-  
  
El trio se acercó. -No se que hicieron esta vez para que Dumbledore los llame tan temprano- dijo con tono severo. -Y por favor Potter no sonría de esa manera, me hace pensar que esta orgulloso de meterse en problemas-  
  
-Y vaya que si- dijo James con voz baja.  
  
-Disculpe Potter-  
  
-Nada Profesora McGonagall- y puso cara de angelito.  
  
James le guiño el ojo antes de desaparecer por las escaleras que llevan al despacho del director.  
  
-Cielos- dijo James. -Este lugar no ha cambiado nada en tanto tiempo, ¡FAWKES! Amigo, sigues igual que siempre,- el fenix voló desde su perchero hasta el hombro de Harry.  
  
-Veo que mi fenix, no lo ha olvidado joven James- Dijo Dumbledore. El cual aparecía desde lo alto de la habitación.  
  
-Ya lo creo profesor, He pasado tanto tiempo en este despacho, que ya lo considero mi segundo hogar-  
  
-Acaso ¿usted lo sabe profesor?- preguntó Ron.  
  
-Por supuesto señor Weasley, Harry en el pasado me dijo que esto sucedería, y por eso tome las medidas necesarias para la llegada del joven James.-  
  
-Eso fue imprudente de Harry- dijo Hermione.  
  
-Tal vez señorita Granger, pero al parecer no conoce muy bien a su amigo, el joven Potter, sabía muy bien que no podíamos cambiar la historia, así que realizamos un hechizo de nota mental, Simplemente se olvida hasta el día que se desea recordar, y eso ocurrió hace dos días, pero lo curioso, es que solo recuerdo ,el día de su llegada.  
  
-Pero eso no es posible- refutó Hermione. -El pasado esta escrito-  
  
-Lo se señorita Granger, pero eso es algo que no puedo explicar, y en cuanto al joven James, supongo que sabrá que se integrará al cuero estudiantil.-  
  
-Por supuesto señor, de hecho ya tengo algunos planes, para la causa-  
  
-Supongo que también sabe lo que concierne al viaje del tiempo, no podremos revelarle cierta información sobre el futuro.-  
  
-Si también lo sé profesor,- contestó tranquilo. -Pero supongo que usted sabe que no tendrá caso ocultármelo, por que al final de cuentas lo sabre´-  
  
-Estoy de acuerdo con eso Joven James, pero me gustaría que estuviera listo para recibir esa información, tiene que prometerme que al menos por el momento dejará las cosas por la paz.-  
  
James podría ser de todo, pero una promesa era una promesa, y mas si era echa al hombre en que más confiaba en el mundo.  
  
-De acuerdo-  
  
-Bueno, no les quito más tiempo, la selección ya habrá finalizado, y hay algunas palabras de bienvenida que me gustaría dar.-  
  
James miraba todas las caras nuevas de este año, realmente sería difícil, recordarlos a todos. Primero empezó por la mesa de Gryffindor, luego las demás, desde la mesa de Ravenclaw una chica con aretes de rábano lo estaba saludando, por cortesía le correspondió el saludo, luego postró su mirada a otra chica, pero esta a diferencia, lo miraba con aire de desprecio.  
  
Suspiró hondo, -No están tan bonitas después de todo-  
  
Luego miró la mesa, de los profesores, Había muchos que reconocía, como Sprout, McGonagall, Binns, Vector, Sinistra y Hooch, pero había muchos otros que jamás había visto.  
  
-¿Qué hace Hagrid en la mesa de profesores?- preguntó al verlo sentado ahí.  
  
-Hagrid es maestro de CCM desde nuestro tercer año- contestó Ron. A lo que james solo asintió y siguió con su recorrido, paso por alto al profesor de cabellos castaños, que para el lucía extremadamente cansado, y fijó su mirada en el último de la mesa.  
  
-Mirada de odio, nariz talla extra, pelo grasiento, no puede ser, no puede ser, JA, JA, JA, JA,- estalló a carcajadas  
  
-NO Lo Puedo creer, este año será genial- gritaba desde su lugar-  
  
-Ja... Ha....¡HARRY JAMES POTTER!- gritó Hermione, mientras le tapaba la boca, Ron solo se achicaba en su asiento.  
  
-Pero que sucede James- preguntó el pelirrojo.  
  
-Es increíble, Snivellus, maestro, ¿Qué enseña? ¿Metichismo?.-  
  
-Muchas gracias por demostrar su entusiasmo por el año que comienza señor Potter- dijo Dumbledore, sin embargo, antes que todo, quisiera decir una palabras-  
  
-Este año, como muchos de ustedes ya habrán notado tenemos de vuelta a uno de nuestro queridos profesores, que gustoso ha aceptado retomar el cargo, espero que le sigan mostrando el respeto que se merece, y sobre todo que respeten su condición, bueno, para los que no lo conocen quisiera dar la bienvenida, a su maestro de DCLAO Remus J. Lupin-  
  
Para sorpresa de Remus, tres cuartas partes del comedor estallaron en aplausos, y se pusieron de pie. Al parecer el único Gryffindor que no lo había hecho era Harry.  
  
James, todavía no dejaba de reirse cuando lo escuchó. Uno de sus mejores amigos, uno de sus mejores amigos.  
  
Cuando regresó en si, ya se encontraba sobre la mesa de Gryffindor, mirando al hombre que se había puesto de pie, Se sintió torpe, ¿Cómo diantres no lo había reconocido?  
  
Pero la respeta era obvia, se vía tan diferente, ¿acaso todos ellos habían cambiado tanto?, si no fuera por la tonta promesa a Dumbledore, hubiera corrido en ese instante para llenar de preguntas a su amigo.  
  
Los animos se calmaron, y pudieron seguir, con el banquete.  
  
-¿Hermione?- dijo James.  
  
-Vaya, lo recordaste-  
  
-Si, si, como sea, Hay algo que no entendí del discurso de Dumbledore, ¿qué quiso decir con "RESPETEN SU CONDICIÓN"?, ¿Acaso ya saben el secreto de Remus?-  
  
-Bueno James-  
  
-Llámame Harry, después de todo me tengo que acostumbrar-  
  
-Bueno Harry, no creo que esto afecte mucho, pero Remus ya había sido nuestro profesor, cuando íbamos en el tercer curso-  
  
-Y es bueno, ¿Digo Moony es bueno?-  
  
-Es el mejor- contestó Ron. -En nuestro primer día de clases con él, nos enfrentamos a un boggart, y Neville- Ron lo señaló. -Convirtió al boggart en Snape, con vestido verde, bolso rojo y un sombrero de buitre disecado-  
  
James echó a reir.  
  
-¡Ron!.-  
  
-Lo siento Hermione, pero eso es algo que nadie se puede perder-  
  
-Yo te entiendo amigo, yo te entiendo, pero, y luego-  
  
-Ha claro, ahora ya quieres saber-  
  
-Vámos Hermione, anda cuéntame- James se acercó muy insinuosamente a Hermione, ¿Verdad lo harás?-  
  
Hermione se puso colorada, después de todo aunque fuera James, era el cuerpo de Harry el que veía al frente.  
  
-Esta bien, esta bien, pero aléjate de mí- Hermione empujó al chico lejos.  
  
-Bueno, todo iba bien hasta que al final del curso, hubo un incidente................ y Snape y Remus se pelearon, Dumbledore creó en la palabra del Profesor Lupin, y este en revancha, les dijo a todos los Slytherins el secreto de Remus, y como debes saber, al día siguiente toda la escuela ya lo sabía, Remus tuvo que dimitir, antes que las cartas de padres quejándose le llegaran a Dumbledore.  
  
James miraba con atención la mesa de profesores, Chocó miradas con Remus, y este la desvió de inmediato, luego fijó su mirada en Snape.  
  
-Snivellus, te metiste con mis amigos, ¡ESTO ES GUERRA!- 


	3. Las dificultades de ser un Potter

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling

Muchas gracias por los reviews y por leer esta historia.

MEANT TO BE by Lars Black.

Capítulo 3: Las dificultades de ser un Potter

No existía sonido alguno, simplemente veía pasar las imágenes en cámara lenta.

__

El departamento de misterios

La cámara de la muerte

El arco con el velo.......... Ese maldito velo,

Y a Sirius cayendo por el.

-¡SIRIUS!- gritó.

Harry se levantó todo sudado, [otra vez esa maldita pesadilla], miró a su alrededor. El chico junto a su cama. Se levantó.

Talló un poco sus ojos y dio un gran bostezo.

-Que quieres James- y dio otro bostezo. Más vale que sea bueno porque son las cuatro de la madrugada.

Harry se quedó sin palabras, lo había olvidado. Sirius realmente estaba con él. -No, nada Sirius, vuelve a dormir-

El joven ojiazul dijo algo inaudible para Harry y se echó de nuevo a la cama.

Harry lo miró por unos segundos, y luego sonrió. Él estaba ahí, el realmente estaba ahí. Ya no pudo conciliar el sueño, y mejor bajó a la sala común.

Pensó en la que había sucedido, todo el verano deseando volver a verlo, y su deseo se había vuelto realidad, aunque , no exactamente como lo pensaba, tal vez el destino deseaba que por fin tuviera una vida normal. Y no o iba a desperdiciar.

Harry observaba con detenimiento su nuevo rostro, no cabía duda que eran muy parecidos, pero extrañaba su mirada esmeralda, se volvió a mirar en el espejo, simplemente no lo podía creer, Sonrió a su reflejo.

-TOC TOC TOC. -Apúrate Prongs, Otros también quieren entrar al baño, no importa lo que hagas tu cabello no mejorará mi una pizca.-

Harry suspiró -Ya voy Sirius, ya voy-

Al abrir la puerta se topó con la mirada ojiazul de su amigo.

-Ya era hora, James, no ves que otros también debemos ponernos guapos-

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su padrino en pijamas, todo despeinado y con cara a medio dormir

Sirius cerraba la puerta del baño, Cuando Harry escuchó un grito desde las escaleras.

-¡JAMES, DETENLO, NO DEJES QUE ENTRE PRIMERO!-

Era nada menos que Remus, bajando a toda prisa por las escaleras, con una toalla en mano, y el uniforme en otra.

Pero era demasiado tarde. Se oyó el click del seguro de la puerta.

Remus, cayó de rodillas. ¡NOOOOO! ¡De verdad quería bañarme el día de hoy!, James como permitiste que entrara.- Remus tomó por los hombros a su amigo.

En eso el resto de los gryffindors hicieron su aparición..

-No me digan que Black ya entró- dijo uno de séptimo. A lo que Remus asintió. Y se oyó un ah general.

Después del incidente del baño, los cuatro amigos se dirigían al gran comedor, Harry escuchaba con detenimiento todos los planes que tenían tan solo para e l día de hoy, mientras recorrían los pasillos, muchas chicas le sonreían, guiñaban un ojo, e incluso algunas le mandaban besos volados.

-James, James, te hablo James- venía diciendo Sirius.

Harry reaccionó. -AH si, dime Sirius-

-En que mundo andas amigo, mira quien viene ahí- Sirius señaló al joven, de rostro pálido, y cabellos negros.

-Snape- dijo. Y no pudo evitar una sonrisa burlona al recordar lo del tren.

Cuando los cruzó les mandó una mirada de odio. Y una de asco hacia Remus. Lo cual notaro el resto de los merodeadores.

-Maldito Snivellus, me las pagará, miren esto-

-No, espera- lo detuvo Remus.

Harry entendía a la perfección lo que ocurría. Ya se lo habían contado, Snape sabía el secreto de su amigo, y si pensaba que se aprovecharía de ello estaba muy equivocado.

-Remus amigo, no dejes que te controle-

-Pero James-

-Nada, si lo dejas ahora siempre será-

Ambos se miraron.

-Gracias James.-

-De nada Moony, y ahora Sirius ¿qué tenías en mente para el desayuno?-

Se escuchó ¡Ploc! desde la mesa de las serpientes y de pronto montones de ranas empezaron a saltar por todos lados, los merodeadores reían a carcajadas cuando una de ellas saltó justo sobre la cabeza de la profesora McGonagall.

El lugar era un desastre total.

-Silencio- Gritó Dumbledore.

-Profesores, regresemos a los alumnos a la normalidad- y con un movimiento de varita los Slytherins regresaron a la normalidad, el salón estalló en carcajadas cuando Lucius Malfoy apareció sobre los brazos del profesor de Pociones.

Harry después de mucho tiempo reía, simplemente reía. Y el resto del desayuno pasó tranquilamente. Hablaban de lo que habían echo en las vacaciones, Mientras Peter contaba como lo había pasado en Francia, Harry desvió la mirada hacia una chica de cabellos de fuego. Ella platicaba feliz mente con una de sus amigas, por unos segundos ambos chocaron miradas y Harry instintivamente le sonrió. Lily le mandó una mirada fulminante y luego negó con la cabeza.

Harry volteó y se topo con una chica de Ravenclaw.

-Hola James- la chica le sonrió y le plantó un beso en la boca. Harry quedó en Shock, por unos segundo y luego como si se tratara de algún enemigo Harry empujó a la chica.

-¿qué sucede James?.- preguntó confundida.

-Yo, no yo.-

Pero la chica empezó en lágrimas.

-James ya no me quieres,- y echó a correr hacia sus amigas.

Harry miró primero a Lily. La cual estaba más que molesta, y luego miró a sus amigos.

-Bueno Prongs- dijo Sirius. -Esta fue la más rápida de todas, siquiera salieron una vez.-

Harry miró a la chica, la cual seguía llorando en su mesa. No lo penó dos veces y se dirigió hacia ella.

Antes de llegar las amigas le hicieron frente.

-Ni se te ocurra Potter, ya le hiciste suficiente daño a Arlene.-

Harry apartó a la chica y se dirigió hasta la chica.

-Arlene- dijo.

-Que quieres Potter.- contestó.

-Yo quisiera disculparme, sé que no debí jugar con tus sentimientos, pero debo admitir que lo nuestro jamás funcionaría, y mejor terminar antes de que alguien salga realmente herido.-

-La chica miró a James, dejó de llorar y le dio una sonrisa tímida.- Sabes Potter no eres tan idiota como todas dicen...-

-¿Acaso las demás piensan que soy un idiota?-

-Tu que crees, todos los merodeadores son iguales...... Bueno no todos.- Arlene miró fijamente hacia a mesa de los leones.-

Y Harry se dio cuenta. -Bueno Arlene. Lamento mucho lo sucedido.-

-Gracias James- y la chica le dio un tímido beso en la mejilla.

Todos, absolutamente todos los veían. Pero la que más sorprendida se veía era sin duda Lily Evans.

Sirius miraba con el seño fruncido a su amigo. -James ¿qué demonios fue eso?-

-Nada Sirius, simplemente, fui a dejar las cosa en claro, y ahora para cambiar de tema ¿qué clase nos toca?-

-Ups- gritó Peter -por cierto James, no nos has dicho cuantos Timos Conseguiste, Yo conseguí 5, Remus 9.-

-¿Entonces no conseguiste el de pociones Moony?- preguntó El ojiazul.

-No, es una lástima, solo me faltó ese para poder continuar los estudios como auror-

-Bueno, Yo conseguí 10, los suficientes para auror, y nuestro querido Prongs, no lo van a creer, consiguió 11, solo le faltó el de Adivinación.-

-Entonces fuiste el mejor, Prongs, quien lo diría-

-No, Peter, la sabelotodo consiguió 12-

-¿quién?-

-Evans Peter, Evans-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ustedes están aquí, por que son lo mejor de lo mejor- El profesor miró fijamente hacia donde se encontraba. -Aunque algunos dudo de verdad que lo sean. Bien Potter, Black, lo hicieron, pese a mis esfuerzos de librar a esta clase de su incompetencia, siguen aquí, así, que por lo menos no cometeré el mismo error de antes. Los quiero separados, Potter, tome lugar junto a Evans y usted Black, junto a el Seño Snape.-

-¡QUE!- gritaron tres de ellos.

-No puede hablar en serio profesor Arkand, no puede ponerme junto a Ese- dijo Sirius apuntando a Snape.

-Profesor, por primera vez en mi vida esto de acuerdo, ponerme junto a Black sería.........-

-Acaso duda de mi señor Snape-

-No profesor, solo creo que no es buena idea.-

Pero a regañadientes ambos tomaron lugar uno junto al otro.

Lily no podía creer lo que acaba de suceder ¡POTTER!, ¡Por que tenía que tocarle con Potter!, este año sería el más largo de su vida.

-Hola Lily- dijo Harry al llegar al lugar.

-¿Lily?, ¿qué pasó con Evans, o con "amargado gusano de biblioteca"-

Harry estaba sin palabras, ella realmente lo odiaba, recordó lo que Sirius le dijo una vez, que sus padres empezaron a salir en el séptimo año. Definitivamente su padre debió hacer algo gigante para que su madre lo dejara de odiar.

--Yo jamás te diría eso- refutó Harry-

-Ah no, y quien era el que se encontraba ayer en el andén, No me digas que tu hermano gemelo-

-¡SEÑOR POTTER, SEÑORITA EVANS!- Gritó Arkand. -¡Dejen sus peleas maritales para después!-

Harry Frunció el entrecejo y Lily se puso del color de su cabello.

-Cinco puntos menos a cada uno por causar alboroto en la clase, y detensión hoy a las 5 en mi despacho.-

Lily fulminó con la mirada a James.

-Ya vez lo que logras Potter-

Harry meditaba sobre lo sucedido, nunca hubiera imaginado que su padre realmente hubiera dicho aquello, y sin duda la relación que su padre tenía con su madre en este momento era de odio. En el fondo deseaba pasar más tiempo con ella, pero al parecer con este cuerpo eso sería por demás imposible..

-No seas torpe Potter-

-Solo una pizca-

-Esa no es la raíz-

-Agita mas despacio--

Era lo único que la pareja se decía.

-No lo entiendo Potter, ¿cómo diantre obtuviste el Timo de Pociones, siquiera sabes diferenciar esta hierba de esta otra, y tus manos son torpes para agitar-?-

Harry empezaba a pasarla mal, No era nada diestro en pociones y su compañera era aún más estricta que Hermione.

[Ron, Hermione ¿qué estarán haciendo] pensó.

Pero su meditación se vio interrumpida n cuando se escuchó una explosión proveniente del otro lado del salón.

Cuando la nube de polvo por fin se disipó, se podía apreciar perfectamente a un joven Snape totalmente lleno de tizne y varios cabellitos todavía incendiándose.

-¡BLACK!- gritó. Y el aludido salió de su escondite debajo de la mesa..

-¿qué sucedió? - preguntó Arkand mientras apagaba los cabellos de Snape y desaparecía los restos de poción esparcidos por toda el aula.

-Black echó algo extraño en MI poción- gritó Snape.

-Tu poción Snape, te recuerdo que también era mi poción.- refutó el ojiazul. -Entonces por que razón echaría a perder mi calificación, Profesor, lo que realmente sucedió fue que grasa del cabello de mi compañero cayó en el caldero, y como me di cuenta, ya que conozco a la perfección las reacciones, me escondí de la explosión-

Todo el salón se echó a Reír, pero con una mirada fulminante de su profesor, se callaron.

Harry tenía que admitirlo, Sirius era bueno, muy muy bueno.

Snape le mandó a Sirius una mirada de odio. -Me las pagarás Black- fue lo último que dijo antes de ser enviado a la enfermería.

Sirius le mandó una mirada de complicidad a su amigo. Lo que hizo que Lily se enfadara aún más, así que el resto de la clase, le dejó por completo la poción a Harry, la cual varias veces se arremolinó y tomaba tonalidades que no debía tomar.

Sonando el timbre del final de la clase, la pelirroja salió de inmediato.

-Por favor, dejen la muestras sobre mi escritorio-

Cuando Arkand tomó la de Potter, sonrió con superioridad,

-Morada Potter, cuando debía ser roja, ¡Que sorpresa! Un mal día para el grandioso Potter.-

Harry se limitó a mirar con indiferencia. Este maestro no le llegaba ni a los talones al Snape de la época-

El niño que vivió nunca imaginó que ser su padre podría ser tan difícil. No entendía como podía tener tan buenas calificaciones si al parecer nunca estudiaba, eso aunado a que era acechado por cuanta chica se le pusiera enfrente (las que todavía tenían esperanza)., y librarse de las maldiciones que los Slytherins y alguno que otro de otra casa le mandaban..

[Y solo llevo medio día].

A la hora de la comida Peter fue el primero en Hablar.

-Miren chicos quien viene ahí-

Harry y Sirius alzaron la vista Mientras que Remus giró por completo.

Los merodeadores pusieron cara de Asco, mientras que Harry inspeccionaba al chico.

Slytherin de cabellos negros azabache perfectamente peinados y una gélida mirada gris, que por momentos le recordó a Draco Malfoy..

El chico mostraba con orgullo su insignia de prefecto. Llegó hasta la mesa de los leones y se paró justo frente a Sirius.

Sonrió maliciosamente, y luego tosió para llamar la atención del ojiazul., pero Sirius simplemente lo ignoró.

Volvió a toser.

-¿qué demonios quieres Regulus?-

Harry escuchó aquel nombre, se le hacía familiar pero no recordaba de donde.

-Bueno Sirius, solo quería saber cuando felicitarías a tu hermanito por haber sido nombrado prefecto-

Harry entró en Shock, ahora lo recordaba Regulus Black, Hermano de Sirius, muerto por desertar de las filas de Voldemort.

-Debes estar bromeando Regulus, si crees que te voy a felicitar, creo que ya recibiste bastantes elogios por parte de nuestra madre y padre.-

Regulus se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de su hermano.

-Lo que pasa es que eres un mal perdedor Hermano, sabes que ellos me prefieren, por que saben que soy mejor que tú-

Los cuatro merodeadores se pusieron de pie, Sirius sujetaba a su hermano por la túnica-

-Vaya vaya, montoneros, tenían que ser gryffindors, No entiendo como puedes juntarte con esta clase de gente, Un fenómeno, un perdedor, y un traidor a la sangre,- dicho esto miró directamente hacia James.

-Y tu Potter, más vale que empieces a entrenar a tu equipo de una buena vez, porque este año soy capitán y nuevo buscador.-

Regulus se fue no sin antes lanzar varias miradas de odio a los demás.

-Es increíble que sean Hermanos- dijo Remus. -No se parecen en nada-

-Tienes razón Moony, pero toda la familia es igual, no se que haría en esta navidad si ustedes no me acompañaran, díganme que no me fallarán. James ya está apuntado,-

--Pues yo no estoy muy seguro Sirius-

-Vamos Peter, todos juntos-

-Esta bien esta bien-

-Y que me dices de ti Moony-

-Pues solo veo el inconveniente de la luna a mediados de las vacaciones.-

-Por eso no hay problema Remus, ya nos hemos encargado de todo, ¿Verdad James?-

-Eh, Si, Si, Remus, te sorprenderías- Contestó Harry, aunque no tuviera la más mínima idea de lo que hablaban.

-Esta bien- contestó el ojos miel. -Oigan chicos, hablando de Luna llena, La primera del año es en una semana, ¿Ya tienen algún plan?

Aquello a Harry le cayó como balde de agua fría. -¿LUNA LLENA?.-

------------------------------------------------------

Bueno este capi ya terminó, disculpas por la tardanza, pero este ha sido un capítulo bastante difícil de escribir, ya que no tenía ni idea de cómo empezar con Harry, Puesto que no es tan despreocupado como James, y el hecho de que nadie sepa quien es en verdad lo limita bastante, pero, ya que comencé lo demás vendrá más fácil.

Recomiendo Mis otras historias


	4. Rivalidad

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling  
  
Gracias a todos por sus reviews y por leer esta historia.  
  
MEANT TO BE by Lars Black  
  
Capítulo 4: Rivales por naturaleza.  
  
James no podía conciliar el sueño, por más que no lo quisiera admitir. Este lugar le era muy diferente., buscó sus gafas y se sentó sobre sus cama.  
  
El lugar era idéntico, pero la compañía no era la misma, definitivamente extrañaba a sus amigos. Lo máximo de tiempo que había permanecido lejos de Sirius habían sido si acaso dos semanas, y ahora no sabía cuanto tardaría en volver.  
  
Se preguntó si Ron sería tan intimo de Harry como lo era él de Sirius. Por instinto miró su reloj, pero este no funcionaba.  
  
-Que estraño-  
  
No tenía caso y mejor fue a ducharse.  
  
James observaba con detenimiento su reflejo, lo examinaba minuciosamente.  
  
-Rayos, si que va a ser difícil, Harry es idéntico a mi, salvo los ojos, son verdes, A ver cuantas personas conozco con los ojos verdes-  
  
James hizo un refrescamiento de memoria.  
  
-Susan. No lo creo-  
  
-Maggie, Samantha, Lynn, Marcie, Casey-  
  
-Evans- James sintió un vuelco en el estómago. -No lo creo, ella me odia-  
  
-Arlene............. Si, ella. No, No hay nada entre nosotros, no puede ser ella.-  
  
-ASH, deja de pensar en eso James, Te acaba de pasar algo extraordinario y solo piensas en Chicas, debes pensar en otra cosa, algo que te distraiga-  
  
James miró su reflejo, y su mirada esmeralda resplandeció.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Ron abrió los ojos, no entendía porque, se había levantado tan temprano, pero al no ver a su amigo en la cama se preocupó.  
  
Cuando bajó a la sala común Harry tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro.  
  
-¡Ron Amigo!-  
  
-James, Digo Harry, por que te has levantado tan temprano-  
  
-Bueno, digamos que tenía algunos asuntos pendientes, con cierto pelo grasiento.-  
  
-¿No habrás hecho lo que creo que hiciste verdad?-  
  
-Ron, no me digas que eres igual de aguafiestas que Hermione-  
  
-De eso nada, solo que me hubiera encantado vengarme de Snape. La próxima vez que planes algo avísame ¿vale?-  
  
-Bueno Ron ahora que veo que eres de confiar, tengo varias cosas pendientes-  
  
Tanto el moreno como el pelirrojo empezaron a hablarse en secreto, el rostro de Ron no expresaba más felicidad y complicidad.  
  
-Eso es brillante, mira, tengo unos hermanos que tienen una tienda de Bromas, ellos son los mejores, te sorprenderías de lo que pueden lograr, y puesto que Harry es su principal albacea. Nos envían productos gratis.-  
  
-Bueno Ron, me encantaría conocer a tus Hermanos-  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
El gran comedor se encontraba lleno, todo parecía estar en completa tranquilidad, algunos profesores hablaban de lo tranquilo que sería este año sin la presencia de los grandes Alborotadores Weasley, pero que gran error.  
  
Todos estallaron a carcajadas, incluso hubo algunos Slytherins que no pudieron contener la risa. En la mesa de profesores, Snape echaba pestes, Alguien había convertido sus orejas en un par de alas de murciélago, cuando quiso revertir el efecto un montón de confeti salió de su varita. Y su vos se había vuelto incluso más chillona que la de los elfos domésticos.  
  
En su rostro se reflejaba ira interna, pero los demás profesores, mostraban cierta preocupación (solo por fuera porque por dentro no aguantaban las risa) todos excepto Remus, sonreía. Como si eso le recordará los viejos tiempos.  
  
James miró a su amigo.  
  
-Lo sabía mi Moony esta escondido ahí dentro-  
  
Algunos profesores trataron de ayudar, pero mientras más lo intentaban los efectos se agrandaban, Las Alas de murciélago ya eran incluso más grandes que la cabeza de Snape.  
  
-Y el efecto durará todo el día- repuso James.  
  
Ron rió a carcajadas, pero Hermione fulminó con la mirada a sus amigos.  
  
-¡Harry!, no me digas que tienes algo que Ver-  
  
-¿Y que si digo que si, Hermione?-  
  
-Eso esta mal, ya son casi adultos-  
  
-Tu misma lo has dicho Casi-  
  
-ASH; Ron apóyame-  
  
-Hermione, Harry tiene razón, no me digas que no fue gracioso-  
  
-Ron, acaso tu también tienes que ver-  
  
-¿Y que si digo que si?- contestó el pelirrojo.  
  
James y Ron Chocaron palmas. Mientras que Hermione los fulminó con la mirada.  
  
-AH, vamos Hermione, no te enojes, solo jugábamos, James se acercó a la chica y paso su brazo por la parte de atrás del cuello-  
  
Verdad que todavía somos amigos- y le plantó un beso en la mejilla.  
  
Ron no supo ni lo que sintió en ese momento, sabía que era James, pero lo que el vió fue a Harry besando a Hermione.  
  
El resto de los Gryffindors miraba boquiabierto, Y Hermione se había puesto más roja que el cabello de Ron, pero no por vergüenza, sino otra cosa.  
  
Parvati Patil, fue la primera en hablar.  
  
-Harry, Acaso Hermione y Tu son........... ¿Algo?-  
  
-Si-, contesto seguro el ojiverde, -Somos amigos, acaso no le puedo dar un beso a mi amiga-  
  
-Bueno, si- contestó algo insegura.  
  
-A ver, no me digas que es envidia- Para sorpresa de todos, Harry se puso de pie, caminó hasta Parvati y le dio un beso en la mejilla-  
  
Parvati se ruborizó un poco. Después de todo era el niño que vivió el que le estaba dando un beso.  
  
-Señor Potter, se puede saber que esta haciendo- Fue la profesora McGonagall quien los había interrumpido.  
  
.-Nada, profesora, solo les demuestro a mis compañeras que besar a alguien, no siempre significa, que ya estén a punto de casarse-  
  
McGonagall miró con el ceño fruncido a Harry. -Señor Potter, ¿se encuentra Bien?-  
  
-Si- contestó. -¿Por qué lo pregunta?.  
  
-Bueno, pensé que después de............- Pero Minerva recordó las palabras de Dumbledore.  
  
-Nada, Potter, sabe que esta Prohibido esa clase de cosas-  
  
-Como si alguien hiciera caso- susurró para sí.  
  
-¿Como dice Potter?-  
  
-Nada profesora-  
  
-Como sea, aquí están los horarios de clase, y Potter, supongo que estará al corriente, sobre la situación del equipo de Quidditch, ya me acostumbre a tener la copa en mi despacho y realmente desearía conservarla un año más.-  
  
Cuando tuvo oportunidad James preguntó al respecto.  
  
-Bueno James, básicamente, solo nosotros, quedamos del equipo, tu de buscador, y Yo de guardián, el resto se graduó el año pasado. Supongo que como eres el de más experiencia tu serás capitán-  
  
-Esto es excelente, así no tendré problemas, con un equipo nuevo, será mucho más fácil.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Lo que parecía ser una broma aislada, ya no lo fue cuando a la hora de la comida. Un Snape (con un sombrero para cubrir sus orejas). Empezó a saltar por todo el comedor entonando el himno del colegio. Cuando terminó medio salón reía a carcajadas. Pero Snape que había adquirido un un tono verdoso miraba directo hacia la mesa de los leones, en donde Harry tenía puesta su mirada fija en él con una sonrisa burlona que llenaba su rostro.  
  
-Potter- gruñó y caminó directo hacia el niño que vivió.  
  
-Tu- le gritó. -Tú eres el responsable-  
  
Harry tranquilamente se levantó de la mesa, se acercó a Snape.  
  
-No tienes pruebas- contestó, le sonrió a su profesor y volvió a sentarse.  
  
Snape quedó en Shock, esperaba que Potter lo negara, pero fue todo lo contrario, lo había admitido, y lo pero de todo tenía razón. -¡Maldición!- Potter tenía razón.  
  
Miró con odio al muchacho. Luego miró al director, el cual no parecía sorprendido por el comportamiento del muchacho.  
  
James sonreía.  
  
-Eso ha sido Genial- bramó Ron.  
  
-Ya lo creo Ronald, y eso no ha sido nada.  
  
Durante los siguientes días Snape a pesar de cuidarse de todo, y de no perder de vista a Harry, era blanco de muchas bromas. Un día amaneció con manchas azules en el rostro, y otro día su cabello se había caido por completo.  
  
Todos los alumnos la pasaban genial, la única que parecía enojada con ello era Hermione.  
  
-Debes entender James, Harry no es que digamos un causa problemas-  
  
-No,- dijo Ron. -Más bien Harry los atrae-  
  
-¡Ron, sabes que James no debe llamar la atención. Nadie debe enterarse quien es y ya sabes.........-  
  
Hermione jaló al pelirrojo fuera del alcance de los oídos, del merodeador.  
  
A James no le importó, lo que fuera después lo descubriría, mientras tanto, dio un vistazo a su alrededor, si iba a estar atorado en ese lugar, al menos no quería estar solo, además seguro que a Harry le Era muy fácil, encontrar con quien pasar la tarde.  
  
Después de unos vistazos topó miradas con una chica pelirroja, de su misma casa, por una fracción de segundos pensó en Evans, pero ella no tenía esa mirada que la hacía tan especial.  
  
No lo pensó dos veces y se acercó.  
  
-Hola linda- dijo sin preocupación. A lo que la chica lo miró sorprendido.  
  
Hermione y Ron habían llegado a un pasillo en donde no se encontraba nadie.  
  
-¿Qué sucede Hermione?-  
  
-Tu lo sabes Ron, actúas como si a Harry no le hubiera ocurrido nada y andas ahí con James haciendo bromas contra Snape, ¿Qué acaso no te preocupa Harry?, no recuerdas lo susceptible que estaba desde el final del curso anterior- Hermione echaba chispas al hablar.  
  
-¡Cálmate Hermione!, Claro que Harry me preocupa pero estoy feliz por él-  
  
-¿Qué?-  
  
-Mira, Harry Sufrió bastante, y tuvo que aguantar a esos odiosos muggles por tres semanas, no se que hubiera pasado si no lo hubiéramos sacado de ahí. Lo que creo es que un tiempo sin preocupaciones le vendrá bien.-  
  
Hermione se mordió el labio inferior  
  
-No lo sé, como sea es peligroso, se podrían alterar muchas cosas, además extraño a nuestro amigo, debo admitir que James es algo pesado de vez en cuando.-  
  
-Yo tambien Hermione, Yo también- Ron abrazó a la chica y le plantó un tierno beso en la mejilla.  
  
Hermione lo miró sorprendida y Ron se sonrojó.  
  
-Yo, Yo lo sie.......-  
  
Hermione le puso un dedo en los labios.  
  
-Vámos Ron, regresemos por James, no se vaya a meter en problemas, además nos toca pociones y no deseo llegar tarde.-  
  
Cuando llegaron al comedor, se estaba levantando una pelea, y en medio de ella se encontraba Harry.  
  
-Retráctate Potter, Ginny es mi novia- Se trataba de un chico Ravenclaw de sexto curso.  
  
-No-, contestó el ojiverde.  
  
Hermione y Ron se acercaron rápidamente.  
  
-¿Harry que sucedió?  
  
-Nada Hermione, solo dije que Ginny me parecía linda y la invité a Salir el sábado-  
  
-Ash. Ya basta- gritó Hermione, mientras jalaba a James fuera del comedor, mientras tanto Ginny jaló a Ron, definitivamente debía contestarle muchas preguntas.  
  
-Basta Hermione, me estas lastimando el brazo-  
  
.-Eso te mereces por bocón, no vez que Ginny es la hermana de Ron-  
  
-¿En serio?-  
  
-Ash- gritó Hermione.  
  
-Bueno, todo esto es su culpa- repuso James.  
  
-¿Disculpa?-  
  
-Si, si ustedes me dijeran más cosas, no hubiera pasado, ¿cómo diantres iba a saber que Harry no es un conquistador, eso es ridículo, conmigo y con Sirius, Harry debería traer a todas las chicas del colegio locas por él............-  
  
Hermione no supo que contestar.  
  
-............... pero los únicos que se me acercan, me preguntan que si voy a continuar con el ED, lo cual no tengo ni la menor idea de lo es-  
  
-Ejercito de Dumbledore- contestó Hermione.  
  
-¿Cómo?-  
  
-Ejercito de Dumbledore, el año pasado tuvimos una bruja, y no lo dijo literalmente como maestra de DCLAO, pensaba que aprenderíamos a defendernos solo leyendo y Harry fundó la ED, nos daba clases a todos los que quisiéramos aprender.- -¿Estas Contento?-  
  
-No- repuso el ojiverde. -Pero por el momento me conformo, además apurémonos no quiero llegar tarde a pociones.- en el rostro del chico se dibujó una sonrisa.  
  
Cabe decir que no llegaron a tiempo. El aula de pociones jamás había estado tan vacía, de los 20 lugares que se acostumbraban esta vez solo había 7. Harry y Hermione de Gryffindor, Draco de Slytherin, Lisa Turpin, Terry Boot y el chico con el que se había peleado de Ravenclaw, y Ernie MacMillan de Hufflepuff.  
  
-5 puntos menos a cada uno señor Potter, señorita Granger, y no toleraré otro retraso en mi clase-  
  
-Lo que usted diga profesor- contestó James  
  
Hermione le pegó un codazo.  
  
Snape lo miró con el ceño fruncido. -Veo Potter que le encanta perder puntos, 5 puntos menos por ser altanero-  
  
-Que así sea- dijo esta vez mientras sonreía.  
  
Hermione ya lo veía venir, Draco solo miraba curioso y los demás no daban credito a lo que sus ojos veían.  
  
-¡20 puntos menos!- gritó Snape.  
  
-Claro profesor, 20 puntos menos, ya lo tengo- James hizo el ademán de que apuntaba algo.  
  
Snape esta fuera de sí.- ¡100 puntos menos!-  
  
-Aaaah, lo siento Snape- dijo James. -No hay más puntos que me puedas quitar, así que si no tienes una mejor idea me voy a sentar-  
  
-¡Maldito Potter!- y Snape levantó la mano en señal de querer golpear a Harry. -¡Eres igual que tu padre!-  
  
-Y que no te quede duda Snivellus, ahora termina, anda golpea a un estudiante para que te corran de una vez, todavía no puedo creer que Dumbledore permita que estés aquí-  
  
Esto era el acabose, nadie dejaba de mirar a los dos-  
  
Snape miró al chico, por una fracción de segundos todos sus peores recuerdos regresaron a él. Apartó a Harry de su camino y salió del salón ante la mirada de incredulidad de los demás.  
  
James no podía estar más satisfecho.  
  
-Harry, no tienes idea de lo que has hecho- le dijo Hermione. Mientras lo alejaba de las miradas curiosas de los demás.  
  
-No, que pasa, solo es pelo grasiento-  
  
-Eso mismo, es SNAPE-  
  
-Por favor Hermione, tu no lo conoces-  
  
-No Harry James Potter. Tu eres el que no lo conoces-  
  
Ya habían pasado 20 minutos desde que Snape había dejado el aula. En todo ese tiempo nadie había dicho nada, siquiera Draco, y no porque no tuviera nada que decir, sino porque era clara la desventaja que tenía en ese momento.  
  
Fue un chico Ravenclaw el primero en hablar.  
  
-¿Creen que Snape Vuelva?-  
  
-¿Y si nos vamos?- comentó Ernie.  
  
Pero justo en ese instante la puerta del aula se abría de par en par mientras que Snape atravesaba por ella.  
  
-5 puntos menos señor MacMillan, por tan solo pensarlo-  
  
-Ahora, no quiero estupideces, esta es la poción que deben realizar, y como se supone que ustedes son los mejores (miró fijamente a Harry) supongo no tendrán problemas-  
  
Con un golpe a la pizarra, apareció la poción. Era extremadamente difícil.  
  
-Por parejas-  
  
James levantó la mano, Snape lo ignoró por completo, pero eso no lo detuvo.  
  
-Tal vez no lo ha notado Profesor pero solo somos 7 personas.-  
  
-Bueno Potter, puesto que usted lo notó, tendrá el privilegio de hacerla solo-  
  
Aquella poción necesitaba de mezclar, cortar con cuidado cada ingrediente, por ello debía hacerse por parejas, pero Snape no contaba con la gran habilidad de James.  
  
El año pasado a pesar de haber faltado a más de la mitad de las clases de pociones, había sacado Extraordinario en su Timo, simplemente era nato en él.  
  
Para el final solo el grupo de Hermione y Harry habían realizado la poción como era requerida.  
  
Snape simplemente no lo podía creer.  
  
-Debes ser un gran maestro Snape- dijo James Sarcásticamente, pero esperando una respuesta de su rival, esta no vino.  
  
En cambio Snape se puso pálido, y tomó rápidamente su brazo izquierdo, había comenzado a sudar.  
  
Los únicos que parecían saber lo que sucedía eran Draco y Hermione. Y ambos se acercaron a su profesor.  
  
-¡Todos Fuera, la clase ha terminado!- gritó  
  
-Ustedes También- le gritó al trío.  
  
Ya afuera  
  
-Hermione, ¿Qué demonios fue eso?- 


	5. Moon Madness, el primer encuentro

Harry Potter es propiedad de j. K. Rowling.

Gracias a todos por sus Reviews y por leer esta historia

Amps14: Snape también es uno de mis favoritos, pero tenía que ser realista, a James no le cae muy bien que digamos.

MEANT TO BE BY Lars Black

Capítulo 5: Moon Madness, El primer encuentro.

El nuevo comportamiento de James era inquietante. -Muy Serio- decían todos. Sobre todo los merodeadores, pero el que más distinto notaba a su amigo era Sirius.

-James, te voy a ser sincero, desde que te peleaste con Evans en el andén andas algo raro. ¿Qué te hizo la pelirroja?-

Harry sin duda no esperaba esa pregunta, y mucho menos en la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

-No se de que hablas Sirius,- y rápidamente desvió la mirada.

La clase era entretenida, le recordaba mucho a las que Remus le dio en su tercer curso, Pensó en su maestro, sabía que Remus daría de nuevo clases, El mismo le había pedido a Dumbledore que llevara a Remus de nuevo como profesor, y estaba seguro de que había aceptado.

Una chica le mandó un beso volado, y solo se limitó a sonreírle.

Harry tenía que admitirlo, ser su padre le costaba trabajo, cada vez que hacía algo amable, todos se le quedaban viendo, y además en esta época todos parecían ser muy abiertos con eso del romance, sin duda bastante distinto en su tiempo, en donde darse la mano, ya era signo de boda. Y el echo de pensar en su padre, tratando de conquistar a todas le hizo reír, pero cuando se lo imaginó se ruborizó por completo, se vió a si mismo dándole besos a todas las chicas del colegio.

-¿Le sucede algo señor Potter?- preguntó el profesor.

Harry salió de su trance. -Ah, no, profesor Lupin. Digo profesor Miller-

Ya en la hora de la comida.

-Cielos James, esta vez si te luciste, "Profesor Lupin"- Dijo Sirius.

Remus frunció el entrecejo -¿Acaso no cree que pueda ser un buen maestro señor Black?-

-Pues no lo sé- dijo tranquilo. -¿Tu que opinas James?, después de todo fue tu idea,-

-Pues Yo creo que Remus sería de lo mejor-

-Gracias James, ya veo que tu si eres un verdadero amigo-

-HEY MOONY ESO DOLIÓ-

-No te creas Padfoot, además no creo que la fachada de maestro me quede ¿quién va a querer contratarme?-

Los cuatro guardaron silencio unos segundos.

-Ya basta de pesimismo Chicos- Gritó Sirius. -Mejor pensemos en lo que haremos pasado mañana, estoy ansioso de probar de neuvo ya saben que, James y Yo practicamos todo el verano, Esto va a ser genial, Diría que incluso ya podemos salir a dar una vuelta por los alrededores-

La preocupación de Harry se hizo mayor. ¿Cómo demonios se saldría de esta?. Definitivamente no podía acudir a Dumbledore, y tampoco podía revelar su identidad, siquiera podía negarse a participar porque empezarían a dudar. Seguro su papá jamás se negaría a pasar una noche con Remus.

Tenía problemas, realmente tenía problemas.

Por la noche percatándose de que todos estuvieran dormidos, buscó la capa de invisibilidad, esperaba que la trajera, y para su fortuna así era, Tomó el mapa del merodeador, y salió de la habitación.

-Juro solemnemente que mis intensiones no son buenas-

Y salió de la sala común. Mientras revisaba, que no hubiera nadie en los pasillos, se percató de algo,

-[Rayos]- Pensó. Justo donde debía estar la marca de James Potter, aparecía la marca de Harry Potter. -[El mapa nunca se equivoca], ahora aunado a todos sus problemas, tenía que evitar que cualquier otro merodeador viera el mapa. Simplemente todo se empezaba a complicar,

Se deslizó hasta la biblioteca, ya tenía varios días buscando algo que le pudiera servir, pero hasta el momento solo había hallado , todas las cosas legales que un Animago tenía que hacer, para registrarse.

-Basura, Basura, más basura- Ahora sí que extrañaba a Hermione, ella realmente sabía buscar información. Los ojos le ardían, miró su reloj eran las tres y media de la mañana. Esto era inútil, y mejor dejó el asunto por la paz.

Con el mismo sigilo regresó a la sala común.

-Travesura realizada-

Pero justo cuando subía hacia las habitaciones, sintió un fuerte golpe, por la espalda haciendo que cayera al suelo.

Cuando volteo, una mirada ojiazul lo veía atentamente.

-¡Sirius!-

Pero el aludido, lo cogió por el cuello de la pijama, y lo arrojó hacia el centro de la habitación, inmediatamente sacó su varita.

-¿Dónde está James?- preguntó sin Chistar.

Harry después de sobreponerse al golpe. Contestó.

-Sirius ¿Qué te pasa? Soy Yo, ¿acaso no me vez?-

-Ja, amigo, no soy idiota, tal vez te pareces a James, pero definitivamente no eres él. James es mi mejor amigo, somos casi hermanos, lo conozco y tú definitivamente no eres él-

-Calma Sirius, soy Yo, no vayas a cometer una locura-

-Ya te lo dije impostor, tal vez engañas a los demás pero no a mi-

Las cosas se salían de control. Sirius podía ser muy terco, pero el problema era que estaba en lo cierto.

-Ahora me dirás quien eres y que has hecho con mi amigo-

-No puedo- dijo Harry.

-Que no puedes, esa no te la creo, quien quiera que seas-

Harry con ágil movimiento de manos sacó su varita y apuntó a Sirius, realmente odiaba tener que atacar a su padrino, pero no podía arriesgar demasiado,

-Sirius, si no te calmas no tendré opción-

-Vaya que si tienes sentido del humor, el único que puede vencerme en duelo es James y puesto que tu no lo eres ¡EXPELLIARMUS!-

Y un rayo rojo salió de la varita del ojiazul, Harry lo esquivó pero el hechizo golpeó un jarrón, haciendo que explotara en pedazos,

Impedimentas, desmaius, petrificus, volaron por la habitación, estaban haciendo un escándalo, los demás ya se despertaban, pronto bajarían y encontrarían a dos amigos en medio de un duelo.

-¡PROTEJO!- gritó Harry y el desmaius que Sirius le había mandado, rebotó

-DEMAIUS- y el hechizo golpeó con certeza al ojiazul. Haciendo que saliera disparado hacia atrás, Harry lo detuvo antes de que golpeara con el piso. Ya podía escuchar los murmullos de sus compañeros, no lo pensó dos veces, tomó el cuerpo de Sirius, la capa y el mapa. Y salió de la sala común, de ahí, directo con Dumbledore.

Albus miraba a los dos chicos, -Harry, lo que me cuentas ha sido muy peligroso, pero debo admitir esperaba que esto sucediera, el joven Black y su padre son muy unidos.

-Eso es muy cierto profesor, y no puedo permitir que algo así vuelva a ocurrir, creo que lo mejor sería, alejarme un poco.

-Me temo que eso no sería posible, joven Potter, eso empeoraría las cosas, sobre todo con los amigos de James, y me temo también que no me puedo arriesgar a ponerlo en un peligro mayor, En Hogwarts estará seguro.-

Harry analizó las palabras que Dumbledore le acababa de decir, ¿Un peligro mayor?, Entonces su rostro se llenó de odio.

-Voldemort-

Dumbledore se sorprendió un poco.

-Asi es joven Harry, en esta época existe un mago muy poderoso llamado Voldemort, no quiero ni imaginar lo que podría pasarle, si se entera de su verdadera identidad-

Harry no lo podía creer, el futuro lo había alcanzado,. Voldemort, el culpable de todo, en esta época se encontraba en su máximo esplendor.

-Esta bien profesor. Me quedaré, pero debemos hacer algo con Sirius, ya sabe que no soy James, y si lo descubrió una vez lo volverá a hacer-

-No se preocupe, señor Potter, de eso me encargo Yo-

---------------- --------

Ya había amanecido. Cuando Sirius, abrió los ojos se topó con la mirada de sus tres mejores amigos.

-¿James, Remus Peter?-

-Así es- contestó Remus. -Al menos te acuerdas de nosotros Sirius-.

-Si,- dijo Peter. -Con lo que pasó anoche es un milagro-

Sirius no comprendía nada.

-¿Qué?, ¿de que hablan?-

Y Harry fue el que habló.

-¿Acaso no recuerdas?, estábamos preparando la próxima broma para las serpientes, y algo salió mal, la mitad de sala común esta echa un desastre-

-¿En serio?-

-Asi, es- dijo el ojos miel. -Bueno, James fue el único que lo vió, y después te trajo a la enfermería, Madam Pomfrey dijo te tendrías suerte si lograbas recordar algo-

Peter, Remus y Harry (algo fingido) se miraron preocupados.

-¡Hey!, ¿Por qué ponen esa cara?-

-Madam Pomfrey dijo que tenías que quedarte al menos tres día en la cama- contestó Peter.

-¿Qué?-

-Ya lo oíste Padfoot, tres días y mañana es ya saben- dijo Remus, mientras señalaba hacia arriba.

Por unos segundos Harry había visto su salvación.

-De eso no hay problema Moony, Yo soy muy fuerte, y jamás me perdería algo como esto.-

Harry siquiera se atrevió a refutar, no quería ser descubierto otra vez.

-Entonces ya está- dijo Peter. -Yo los esperaré en el sauce, mientras que Prongs viene y saca a Sirius de la enfermería.-

-Vaya Pete, ya comienzas a pensar- dijo Sirius, soltando una gran carcajada.

Harry notó como ese comentario no le había caído nada bien, a Peter. -Ah, si Sirius- y rió un poco forzado.

------------------------ -----------------

Por fin llegó el día, Harry estaba tan nervioso, que no ponía atención a ninguna clase. En pociones, echó raíces de más haciendo que su poción arrojara mucho humo anaranjado, Lily y el pasaron media mañana con la piel pintada de ese color.

También hubiera disfrutado más la broma de estática que les hicieron a los Slytherins. Todo el día con los cabellos de punta.

Ya era la hora, Peter los esperaba en el sauce, con ayuda del mapa, logró sacar a Sirius sin problemas de la enfermería. Y se escabulleron con facilidad.

-Entonces ya esta.- dijo Sirius, hoy daremos un pequeño paseo, por el bosque.

Por fin llegaron a donde Peter, Harry tenía que hacer algo, tenía que ganar tiempo.

-Sirius, Peter, Tengo una idea, Yo los espero aquí-

Ambos merodeadores lo miraron sorprendidos.

-Si, Ya que vamos a salir, Yo vigilaré la entrada, por si alguien se acerca, mejor que atrapen a uno que a todos-

-¡Que Buena idea! James.- dijo Peter.

-Pues a mi no me parece tanto, pero si es lo tu quieres esta bien, Vámonos Pete-

Peter se transformó, tocó el nudo del árbol y ambos se introdujeron al hueco.

Por fin el sol se ocultó, Y Harry pudo oír a lo lejos los aullidos de un animal, seguramente ya venían en camino. Podía irse y luego inventar algo, pero era arriesgado.

Lo único que deseaba era que algo ocurriera, algo que lo sacara de ese problema.

Sintió un profundo mareo, abrió los ojos y distinguió el castillo, pero era desde otro ángulo. Volvió en sí y un escalofrío le llegó hasta la médula. Anterior mente había sentido algo así. Pudo ver como Peter salía del hueco del árbol.

-¡NO SALGAS!- le gritó. Y la rata se quedó quieta. -Regresa y dile a Sirius que no salgan-

Pero era demasiado tarde, Remus en su forma de lobo salió de un brinco, del hueco, enseguida salió el canino Padfoot.

Remus, al ver a James, al ver un humano, perdió el poco control que tenía y se abalanzó sobre el.

Harry logró esquivarlo, pero el verdadero peligro se acercaba, no podía, no debía exponer a nadie.

-¡DESMAIUS!- gritó y un potente rayo noqueó por completo al animal.

Sirius y Peter regresaron a su forma humana.

-¿Qué has hecho James?- gritó Sirius

Pero pronto su disgusto se fue, al sentir un fuerte escalofrío.

Peter se puso pálido. -Si….. Si……Sirius, James, ¿Qué es eso?-

-Es un dementor- Contestó Harry.

En eso una gran esfera de Luz paso volando sobre ellos golpeando una de las paredes del castillo.

-Atacan Hogwarts- gritó Peter.

-Tenemos que Regresar- dijo Sirius.

-No, espera- lo interrumpió Harry. -No podemos dejar a Remus aquí, y tampoco podemos llevarlo al castillo.-

-Y tampoco quedarnos a aquí- terminó Peter.

-Sirius, Peter, Regresen con Remus a la casa de los gritos-

-Pero tu ¿qué harás?- gritó el ojiazul.

-Ayudar- contestó firme.

-James, estás loco o que, hay dementores, y hasta mortífagos-

Harry se empezó a exasperar un poco. -Sirius, por favor,-

-Esta bien, James-

------ -----------

Harry corría lo más rápido que podía, otra esfera de energía, atravesó el cielo, golpeando el castillo, pero esta vez el golpe no había sido directo, algo, una especie de barrera lo había desviado.

Dumbledore estaba enterado.

Casi llegaba a la entrada del castillo, ahí pudo distinguir, a varios profesores, que salían para entablar combate, entre ellos distinguió a Dumbledore, el cual se encontraba lazando un hechizo de protección sobre el colegio, ya que para Dumbledore, siempre, lo más importante eran sus alumnos.

-Profesor Dumbledore- gritó.

Albus se sorprendió al verlo, pero Arkand aún más. -Potter que diablos hace afuera, debería estar con sus compañeros protegiendo la entrada principal-

-Eso no le incumbe profesor- contestó tajante, Los mortífagos no vienen solos, traen dementores con ellos.-

-Pero eso es ridículo- dijo Arkand. -Los dementores están bajo el control del ministerio, ellos no nos atacarían-

Harry se dirigió directo a su profesor. -Por gente como usted es que muere la gente-

-Como se atreve Potter-

Pero Harry, no oyó aquellas palabras, sintió otro mareo pero esta vez distinguió perfectamente, una figura, una figura que gritaba.

-[Sirius]-

Salió corriendo de regreso al sauce.

-¡POTTER!- gritaron los profesores. Pero Harry ya había salido de su alcance.

Harry no lo podía creer. ¿Porqué?, ¿Por qué Sirius no había hecho lo que le había pedido?.

En el camino se topó con varios mortífagos, a los cuales noqueó de inmediato.

Acababa de noquear a otro cuando escuchó un grito. Y aceleró la marcha.

Entonces un rayo iluminó el cielo, seguido de un potente trueno y lluvia. Las gotas golpeaban su rostro haciéndole difícil ver por donde iba.

Cuando por fin distinguió el sauce. Lo que vió ahí lo dejó helado.

Al menos 50 dementores, rodeaban el lugar. Pudo distinguir el cuerpo de Peter en el suelo, estaba inconsciente. Pero a pocos metros de él. Sirius, gritaba, estaba de rodillas sujetando fuertemente su cabeza y gritando. Un dementor se acercaba a él.

Harry sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer, salvaría a su padrino. ¡EXPECTO PA……!-

Pero un dementor se acercó a su otro "amigo", el dementor, recogió el cuerpo inconsciente de Peter, lentamente acercaba su boca al rostro del muchacho.

Harry dudó. Todo hubiera acabado, todo iba a ser distinto, solo tenía que salvar a Sirius primero, nadie lo hubiera culpado, solo tenía que salvar a su padrino primero……..

-¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!- y un ciervo plateado salió de la punta de su varita.

Cornamenta galopó ferozmente, embistiendo primero al dementor, que sostenía a Peter, haciéndolo retirarse, luego embistió al los demás, el ciervo plateado ahuyentaba a todos los dementores del lugar.

POV de Sirius.

-Sirius, entonces nos vamos,- dijo Peter mientras recogía el cierpo de Remus.

-No lo sé Wormtail, creo que podemos ayudar.-

-Pero Sirius, James dijo que…….-

-Ya lo sé. Pero James no es el único mago dotado.-

-¿En serió?- escuchó decir a una voz.

Sirius y Peter voltearon al lugar. Del origen, pero justo un rayo escarlata golpeó a Peter haciéndolo volar varios metros, cayendo inconsciente.

-¡PETER!- gritó el ojiazul.

El mortífago se acercó lentamente. -Ya veo un Black- dijo. -Esto será divertido.-

En eso los dementores aparecieron.

-Agggghhhh-

__

El día de la selección…………… Su madre llamándolo Traidor……… Su padre negándolo.

-IMPEDIMENTA, DESMAIUS,- pero nada hacia efecto.

Estaba perdido, pero de pronto, una luz plateada, un ciervo lo salvaba.

-James- y cayó al suelo.

-------- -------------

El colegio era un hervidero de Rumores, los cursos superiores se habían colocado en las entradas del colegio, mientras los más pequeños eran refugiados en sus salas comunes.

Los sextos de Gryffindor miraban como afuera la batalla se llevaba a cabo.

Pero la mayoría se preocupaba por ellos mismos, Lily notó la ausencia de ciertas personas.

-¿En donde están Potter y los demás?- preguntó a una de sus amigas. Pero ellas solo negaban.

Unas risas la interrumpieron. Se trataba de un grupo de Slys.

Black, Snape, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, y otros.

-Así que mi hermano no es tan valiente, y al parecer todos los Gryffindors son iguales- Seguro esta escondiéndose- y Regulus, rió.

-Que gracioso eres Black, ¿Acaso no te importa tu hermano?-

-MMmm. Déjame pensar…….. No-

- Y a ti que te interesan sangre sucia- dijo Malfoy. -Le harían un gran favor al mundo si desaparecieran, seguro se creyeron superiores y fueron a enfrentar a los mortífagos…. Ja, como si pudieran hacer algo-

Todos rieron tontamente a excepción de Snape. El cual miró hacia una ventana, y ahí en el cielo, una enorme luna llena decoraba el firmamento. No era que le importara, es más no le importaba.

Pero Lily se dio cuenta -Tu lo sabes ¿Verdad?, Tu sabes en donde se encuentran-

Snape la miró. -¿Y que si lo sé Evans? Es Potter y los otros idiotas. ¿Qué te importan?-

Esas palabras hicieron reflexionar a la pelirroja. Era cierto ¿Por qué le importaban?.

-Eso no te concierne Snape, me vas a decir o no, ellos son mis compañeros y pueden estar en peligro.

Snape se dio media vuelta, Lily estaba a punto de reclamarle. Cuando.

-El Sauce boxeador- dijo Snape tan suave que solo Lily pudo escuchar.

-Gracias Severus-

-No me agradezcas nada sangre sucia- dijo y se fue con sus demás compañeros.

Cuando logró salir del colegio, los profesores luchaban ardua mente contra un grupo de mortífagos, no podía distraerlos, así que ella iría por sus compañeros.

-------- ------------ -------------- -------------

Harry estaba exhausto. Alejar a los dementores lo había agotado considerablemente, Definitivamente su padre era un mago muy poderoso, pero aún no se encontraba al nivel que el estaba.

Jadeaba por el esfuerzo, los dementores empezaban a reagruparse, pero el peligro más próximo era el mortífago frente a él.

-Eres muy poderoso muchacho- dijo.

-Y no ha visto nada- contestó Harry.

Lily corría lo más rápido que podía. Por fín distinguió el sauce, se colocó tras un árbol y de ahí vió todo.

James era el único, que seguía de pie, Sirius y Peter estaban en el suelo. Pero aún faltaba alguien: Remus, buscó en los alrededores pero aún nada.

De pronto otra esfera de energía pasó sobre ellos, pero esta impactó directo al castillo, Lily pudo ver como la torre este se derrumbaba a lo lejos.

Por la distracción el mortífago asestó un fuerte hechizo sobre Harry, haciéndolo volar y caer de rodillas junto a Sirius.

-Eres fuerte, cualquier otro y se hubiera desmayado, estarás de mi lado quieras o no- el mortífago descubrió su rostro y Harry lo vió, ese rostro, esos ojos.

-Voldemort- dijo.

El lord oscuro rió. -Debes ser muy valiente, o muy tonto si te atreves a pronunciar mi nombre, pero eso solo crece mi interes por ti ¡IMPERIUS!-

Por una fracción de segundos, Harry perdió conocimiento de sí, y luego regresó.

Voldemort lo veía asombrado, el chico había resistido su imperuis.

-¿Quién eres?-

-El que acabará contigo maldito-

Harry se incorporó y lanzó su hechizo, pero Voldemort simplemente lo desvió.

-Tu cuerpo es débil muchacho, pero tu mente…… ¡LEGIMENS!-

__

Un rayo verde, Corriendo, ocultándose de Dudley, llorando dentro de la alacena, luchando por no entrar en el suéter, siendo castigado por andar en los tejados, una lechuza, una carta, una carta, una carta.

-¡No! ¡protejo!- gritó. Y Voldemort salió disparado varios metros atrás.

Harry volvió a caer de rodillas, su varita había volado varios metros a lo lejos, el esfuerzo que había realizado, había agostado con todo su poder.

Si Voldemort lo atacaba una vez más lo acabaría.

-Eres un caso muchacho, me servirás bien, solo tengó que educarte un poco-

Voldemort extendió su mano, y con sus largos dedos fríos toco el rostro de James. De pronto.

-AGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH.- gritó de dolor, -¿Cómo?-

Harry pudo observar como la mano del lord oscuro aún ardía tortuosamente.

Lily solo observaba todo aquello, no podía moverse. No comprendía.

El rostro de Voldemort cambió totalmente. Apuntó a James.

-AVADA KEDRA………-

-¡EXPELIARMUS!- gritó Lily. Con todas sus fuerzas.

-muchacha insolente-

Y Lily corrió hasta el cuerpo de James. -James, James,- Lo abrazó firmemente.

Harry estaba agotado, estaba a punto de caer, pero alquien detuvo su caída, la vió fijamente, ella lo había salvado, y con su último aliento. Dijo.

-Gracias mamá- y cayó desmayado.

Pero el peligro no había terminado. Voldemort miraba con odio a la pareja, no permitiría que unos mocosos se interpusieran en las planes del mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos.

Algo ocurrió, Una luz blanca empezó a rodear todo el lugar. Lo último que Lily pudo escuchar fue el eco de la voz de Dumbledore en aquella luz.

-------- ---------------------

Ella fue la primera en despertar, aún sujetaba con firmeza el cuerpo inconsciente de James. Pudo ver como Sirius y Peter seguían en el suelo. El ojiazul tenía la pierna en una posición muy extraña y Peter un gran chichón sobre su frente.

Fue entonces cuando Lily lo vio, un animal, un lobo, no lo había visto en la oscuridad de la noche. Lentamente se incorporó dejando con cuidado a James sobre el suelo.

El animal estaba inconsciente. Ya casi llegaba a él, cuando comenzó a moverse.

-Yo no me acercaría más señorita Evans-

Lily volteó sorprendida. -Profesor Dumbledore, Yo, Yo, Yo no-

Pero guardó silencio al ver lo que ocurría con aquel animal.

El lobo comenzó a convulsionarse. Y poco a poco dejó de ser aquel animal para convertirse en un humano.

-Remus- gritó al verlo, se acercó rápidamente, se quitó la túnica y cubrió el cuerpo desnudo de su compañero.

Remus abrió lentamente sus ojos miel. -¡LILY! Yo, Yo, Yo, no ¡NO!, Yo no quería, Yo no quería-

Lily podía ver el temor en sus ojos. -Calma Remus, no te preocupes- y acarició el pelo revuelto de su compañero.

-Señorita Evans- dijo Dumbledore, -Si, se encuentra en condiciones ¿podría ayudarme a llevar a sus compañeros al castillo?, necesitan atención de inmediato-

-Si profesor, enseguida-

Durante el trayecto de regreso, Remus evitó todo contacto visual tanto con Dumbledore como con Lily, se sentía muy mal, sus amigos estaban heridos, y aunque no lo recordara seguramente había sido su culpa.

-Profesor- preguntó Lily. -¿Cómo supo donde encontrarnos?-

-Eso señorita Evans debe agradesércelo al joven Snape-


	6. En paralelo

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling  
  
Muchas gracias por leer esta historia, y gracias por los reviews.  
  
MEANT TO BE by Lars Black.  
  
Capítulo 6  
  
-¡Hermione!, ¡Hermione!- resonaba por el lugar.  
  
En la sal común se podía ver a un chico pelirrojo sobándose el golpe que acababa de recibir.  
  
-¡HERMIONE!- gritaba Ron desde la parte baja de las escaleras a los dormitorios de las chicas.  
  
Parvati Patil, y Lavender Brown, gritaron al unísono. -¡Hermione! Baja ya y déjanos dormir-  
  
-ASH- la chica dio un gran bostezo, y se colocó su bata. Bajó para ver que diantres quería Ron a las 3 de la madrugada.  
  
Cuando llegó a la sala común Ron la veía precupado.  
  
-Hermione James no está-  
  
-¿Cómo que no esta?-  
  
-No está, desperté y no lo ví, trate de buscarlo en el mapa, pero se lo ha llevado, también la capa-  
  
-¿Y que estamos haciendo aquí?- dijo algo desesperada.  
  
-¿Tienes alguna idea de a donde pudo ir?-  
  
-Si- contestó segura. -La biblioteca-  
  
-¿Y por que iría a la biblioteca a esta hora?-  
  
-Dime Ron, ¿a dónde irías si quisieras obtener información?-  
  
-Pues...... a preguntarle a mi mejor amiga- y Ron echó en carcajadas.  
  
-Muy Gracioso Ronald Weasley, esto no es cuestión de risa.  
  
-Pero no sabemos, hace cuanto salió. Puede que hace mucho, ya no tendría caso-  
  
-Hermione, se mordió el labio inferior, ¡Ya se!, le preguntaré a la señora Gorda, y si no tiene mucho, aún podemos detenerlo.-  
  
Ron frunció el entrecejo.  
  
-Nadie llega más rápido a la biblioteca que yo-  
  
---------------- ------------------------- ---------------  
  
James caminaba bajo la capa de invisibilidad, solo había tomado el mapa, para que nadie pudiera encontrarlo, pero a pesar seguro de que no se toparía con nadie a esa hora, mejor asegurarse.  
  
[No puedo creerlo, PRONGS escabulléndose a la biblioteca, si Sirius me viera, pensaría que me he vuelto loco, o que me han poseído, o quien sabe que cosa]  
  
James iba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se percató, que alguien se acercaba a el.  
  
Cuando regresó en sí, fue demasiado tarde, y no reaccionó a tiempo, Chocó con la figura y Ambos cayeron al suelo.  
  
Severus Snape acababa de regresar de su "Reunión" con el señor oscuro, Al parecer el pequeño Potter había conseguido cerrar su mente por completo, pero lo más extraño era la rapidez con lo que lo había hecho.  
  
Voldemort se había pasado todo el verano atormentando a Harry con sus peores recuerdos, pero ahora siquiera podía encontrarlo, o enfocarlo y eso realmente lo enfurecía.  
  
Snape sintió un escalofrío al solo recordarlo. [No, Severus, no pienses en ello] y se dio una ligera palmada en su mejilla.  
  
Pero ahora Dumbledore quería verlo, Eran las tres de la madrugada y Dumbledore lo había mandado a llamar, -[Acaso no dormirá]- pensó para sí.  
  
Iba sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto ¡PAF!, tropezó con algo y cayó redondito al suelo.  
  
James reaccionó de inmediato. ¡Era Snape!, había tropezado a la mitad de la noche con Snape. La capa se había deslizado un poco dejando al descubierto su pierna derecha, rápidamente la escondió.  
  
James miraba aprensivo a su Rival, Este era el momento, podía jugarle una gran broma, pero no lo hizo, simplemente no pudo. El hombre se veía mal, Severus Snape se veía mal.  
  
Lentamente se incorporó, y se fue alejando poco a poco.  
  
Snape se incorporó, lo único que le faltaba para que la noche fuera "perfecta" era haberse tropezado con alguien a la mitad de la noche. Al menos alguien perdería muchos puntos-  
  
Se incorporó pero no vio a nadie, o eso creyó por que estaba seguro de haber visto un pie.  
  
-Entrégate, y no seré tan cruel- dijo.  
  
James rió para su interior.  
  
Pero Snape no aguardó más y se retiró. Albus, lo estaba llamando con urgencia. Se encaminó hacia el despacho del director. Dio la contraseña y entró al lugar.  
  
-Severus- dijo el Profesor Dumbledore. -No tienes buena pinta, Recuérdame darte el día de mañana Libre-  
  
-Eso no será necesario Profesor, ya tomé una semana-  
  
-Eso no esta bajo discusión Severus-  
  
Snape lo miró fijo a los ojos. -No me ha llamado para decirme esto-  
  
-No, de echo, tengo una pregunta, ¿recuerdas algo del final, de tu sexto curso, aquí en Hogwarts?-  
  
Snape, frunció el ceño, ¿Qué clase de pregunta era aquella?  
  
-¿Disculpe?-  
  
-Lo que escuchaste Severus ¿recuerdas algo?-  
  
-No, no recuerdo nada-  
  
-¿Y que me dices del principio, recuerdas algo de la primera Luna llena del año?.  
  
Snape estaba de dar su respuesta cuando Dumbledore, le hizo el ademán de que esperara-  
  
-Disculpa un segundo Severus, Harry esta intentando colarse en la biblioteca-  
  
Snape iba a decir algo, cuando de pronto se escucharon varios gritos, y tres Gryffindors aparecieron en el suelo del despacho.  
  
Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger y Harry Potter.  
  
-Debí suponerlo- dijo James mientras se levantaba, y limpiaba el polvo de su pijama.  
  
-¿Acaso pensaste que Dumbledore, no prevendría esto?- le regañó Hermione, mientras se levantaba.  
  
Ninguno de los tres había notado la presencia de Snape.  
  
-Oigan, no es mi culpa- gritó Harry.  
  
-Entonces eran Granger, Weasley, y Potter- dijo Snape, mientras sonreía sarcásticamente. -Debí suponerlo-  
  
Los tres voltearon estupefactos.  
  
-¿Profesor Acaso él?- preguntó Ron.  
  
-Por supuesto que no señor Weasley- Contestó Dumbledore. -Pero ya que todos están aquí, creo que podemos escuchar lo que Severus tiene que decir.-  
  
-Te pregunto de nuevo ¿Recuerdas algo del principio de tu sexto curso?-  
  
-Profesor, dígame ¿que está ocurriendo aquí?-  
  
-Severus, te lo revelaré a su debido, tiempo, por el momento no creo que estés listo, ahora por favor contesta a la pregunta que te hice.-  
  
-Recuerdo a Evans, señor,-  
  
James sintió como si le dieran un gancho al Hígado, Si le salían con que Pelo Grasiento y Evans eran algo....... Asqueó por completo su rostro.  
  
-¿Harry te sucede algo?-Preguntó Ron.  
  
-Eh, no nada-  
  
Snape fulminó con la mirada a los Gryffindors. -Como les decía, recuerdo que Evans me preguntaba por los ineptos de los merodeadores-  
  
Esta vez James cerró fuertemente los puños.  
  
Pero Snape palideció de forma considerable. -Esa noche, el señor oscuro atacó Hogwarts,....  
  
Profesor Dumbledore, lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer-  
  
Dumbledore, se puso de pie, y miró directo hacia los tres jóvenes, Hermione asintió, mientras que James, y Ron seguían en las nubes.  
  
-Yo también lo recuerdo como si hubiera ocurrido ayer, Severus, muchas gracias, y puedes retirarte.-  
  
-Pero Señor-  
  
Snape, dio media vuelta, pero justo salía y se detuvo. -Se me olvidaba, Potter, Granger y Weasley, 20 puntos menos a cada uno por andar fuera de sus habitaciones a altas horas de la noche.-  
  
Snape regresaba a su habitación, ahora si que estaba seguro que Dumbledore le ocultaba algo, Lo descubriría.  
  
James, miró con detenimiento a Dumbledore, -Profesor, no soy estúpido, ¿qué esta ocurriendo?, Y no me diga que no estoy listo. Porque sino, ahorita mismo le revelo a todo mundo quien soy-  
  
-James-  
  
-No, lo siento Hermione, pero es verdad, Simplemente no pueden tenerme así, todo es muy extraño, ¿Por qué Snape, viene así?, ¿Por qué Remus, me ha evitado toda la semana?,eso no puede ser normal-  
  
-¿Y que fue todo eso del Sexto curso? ¿Qué le ocurrió a Harry?-  
  
-James- dijo Dumbledore Tranquilamente,- Harry esta bien, es un gran mago, En el pasado ha enfrentado a Voldemort, y logró salir vivo, además ha salvado a todos sus amigos.-  
  
-¡A Voldemort!- pero si solo tiene 16 años.  
  
-------------------- ------------------------- --------------------------  
  
James no podía estar más orgulloso de su retoño, su Bebe era todo un GRYFFINDOR, valiente y dispuesto a ayudar a los demás, eso aunado a que se había enfrentado a la víbora principal, le hinchaba por mayor.  
  
Pero había algo que le inquietaba, si lo que Dumbledore le había dicho era cierto, estaba en grandes problemas.  
  
La teoría era que Ambas épocas se estaban viviendo al mismo tiempo, Tanto Harry como él Vivian en paralelo, eso significaba que si alguna vez llegaba a regresar, regresaría al punto en donde Harry se quedó, y viceversa. Eso no era nada bueno, como diantres explicaría, que no recordaba nada de lo que hizo.  
  
El trío almorzaba en el comedor en el comedor. Después de la larga velada, necesitaban recargar todas las energías que pudieran.  
  
-Esto es muy extraño.- Repuso Hermione. -Esto quiere decir que si Harry cambia algo en el pasado, la modificación no se dará hasta que regrese-  
  
-Eso si es extraño- dijo Ron.  
  
-Pero no tan extraño como que Malfoy sea capitán de Slytherin. ¿cómo es posible si Lucius apenas sabía montar la escoba?-  
  
-James, estamos hablando de algo serio-  
  
-Pues yo también, Hermione, ¿Verdad Ron?-  
  
-Por supuesto Harry, mañana haremos las pruebas, y seleccionaremos al mejor equipo de toda la temporada-  
  
-Así se habla compañero-  
  
Y ambos, se echaron a reír.  
  
------- -------------- ----------------- ------------- ------------ ----------- ------------- ------  
  
-¡ESTO ES GENIAL!- gritaba James mientras daba vueltas por el campo de Quidditch y probaba por primera vez la Saeta de fuego.  
  
-Es increíble, es fantástica. No puedo creer que Harry tenga una escoba como esta, debo ser el papá más consentidor del planeta-  
  
-Esta es la mejor escoba del momento, usada en los mundiales de hace dos años, Todo el equipo Irlandés montaba en estas preciosuras. Y aunque ese Krum halla atrapado la Snitch, no pudieron con el equipo-  
  
-¿En serio?- dijo James, mirando con complicidad al pelirrojo.  
  
Ron cayó en cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. -Este, yo, yo, ¿No le dirás a Hermione, verdad?.-  
  
Y el ojiverde echó a reír.  
  
-Mira ahí vienen- dijo Ron, mientras apuntaba a la veintena de Gryffindors que se acercaban al campo.  
  
Todos estaban suspendidos en el aire, formando un círculo, James se colocó en el centro.  
  
-Hoy haremos las pruebas, paras elegir a los nuevos integrantes del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, Tenemos 6 plazas para cubrir, 3 cazadores, dos golpeadores y un sustituto de plaza, eso quiere decir que 14 de ustedes no lo lograrán, pero a los que queden, les puedo garantizar que formarán parte de un equipo, y no cualquier equipo, sino del equipo de la casa de los leones, así que, quien no este completamente convencido de estar aquí, puede marcharse desde ahora-  
  
Nadie se movió en absoluto.  
  
-Bien- dijo James. -Ahora, ya que queremos ganar, probaremos las habilidades de todos, y así seleccionaremos a los candidatos ideales-  
  
Las pruebas eran arduas, James se había tomado muy enserio su puesto como capitán, y el hecho de poder elegir, todo a su conveniencia, le alegraba bastante.  
  
-Ron, tu hermana, vuela bastante bien-  
  
-¿Ginny?-  
  
-Si, Ginny, ¿Cuántas hermanas tienes?-  
  
-Ja, Ja, eso es obvio, incluso el año pasado sustituyó a Harry, en dos partidos, ella era novata, y venció al cretino de Malfoy-  
  
James observaba desde las gradas con atención a la pelirroja, era tan parecida a Lily, claro que a Lily, no le gustaba el Quidditch, y era una sabelotodo insufrible, y le caían mal sus amigos, y se la pasaba defendiendo a todo mundo, y era muy atenta con los demás, y nunca dudaba en ayudar, y tenía esa sonrisa angelical, y esa mirada esmeralda... esa mirada que le derretía, que le cautivaba....................  
  
Pero ella lo odiaba, realmente lo odiaba, él había sido sincero con ella, le había confesado su amor y lo despreció, Lily Evans lo había despreciado.  
  
James regresó en sí. -¡HEY! Weasley- gritó desde su lugar, y Ginny se acercó al "Capitán Potter".  
  
-No vuelas nada mal pelirroja- le dijo. -Creo que consideraré, ponerte en algún puesto del equipo.......... Ya sabes, si haces los méritos suficientes- y James le guiñó un ojo.  
  
Ginny echó a reír. -En tus sueños James-  
  
-JAJAJAJAJa- rió James sarcásticamente. Y luego cayó en cuenta. -¿Qué?, Hey pelirroja espera. ¿Cómo me llamaste?  
  
Ahora fue Ginny la que rió. -¿Quién? ¿Yo?. Harry sabes que te dije por tu nombre, o ¿No?.  
  
James montó en la saeta y voló hasta donde Ginny, -A mi no me engañas pelirroja, ¿Quién te lo dijo, ¿Ron?, ¿Hermione?-  
  
-Pues....... Ninguno, yo lo descubrí, digo eres tan malo actuando, si es que estabas actuando, y Ron, Hermione y tu se la pasan gritándose todo el tiempo, creo que es un milagro que nadie más se haya enterado todavía.-  
  
James meditó un poco. -¿Quieres decir, que nadie sabe que tú sabes?-  
  
Ginny negó.  
  
-Dime Ginebra, ¿qué tan buena actriz eres?-  
  
Las pruebas terminaron, y todos se dirigían muy contentos a las duchas, James, se había quedado atrás para practicar un poco, después de todo, debía mantenerse en forma. Primero dio unos cuantos giros, y luego soltó la dorada, la atrapó en solo 5 minutos, con esa escoba, era realmente muy fácil. Le encantaba volar, le encantaba sentir el viento en su rostro.  
  
Después de una gran atrapada, notó como alguien entraba al campo, no lograba distinguir muy bien, así que mejor bajó para ver de quien se trataba. Cuando aterrizó, pasó su mano por el cabello revolviéndolo aún más.  
  
La persona rió. James la reconoció de inmediato, era la chica que el primer día le había mandado una mirada fulminante. Pero aparte de eso, no tenía ni la remota idea de quien era.  
  
-Has volado muy bien, Harry- le dijo.  
  
-Gracias- contestó para no parecer mal educado.  
  
-Harry... Yo, yo quisiera, pedirte una disculpa, sé que no terminamos, muy bien el año pasado, pero este es mi último año y no quisiera irme, peleada contigo, creo que lo de nosotros, aún puede funcionar-  
  
James, miraba a la chica, primero, ¿De que demonios estaba hablando?, segundo ¿Qué era lo que quería?, y tercero, y si Harry tenía algo con ella. No podía arriesgarse.  
  
-Mira.- James trató de buscar las palabra adecuadas, después de todo, nunca había echo algo parecido. -Mira, Ahora no tengo tiempo- fue lo primero que dijo.  
  
-¡PLAS!- Harry Potter, eres eres, un "#$%$##$#"!&- no sé que pude verte en primer lugar, Cedric era mil veces mejor que tú-  
  
-¡Ah, si, entonces porqué no regresas con tu perfecto Cedric y me dejas en paz!-  
  
A Cho, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. -¿Cómo te atreves?,- y se fue del lugar.-  
  
---------------- ----------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Como era de esperarse Ginny quedó en el puesto, de cazadora, junto con Seamus, y Larry Wingfield de segundo curso, que según James, el más rápido cazador que hubiera visto nunca.  
  
De Bateadores quedaron Sandy Wells, de Cuarto y Dennis Creevy, de tercero.  
  
Como suplente eligió a un chico de primer curso, solo tenía que convencer McGonagall de que lo dejara entrar al equipo.  
  
Después del anuncio, hubo una pequeña celebración animada por bengalas y cerveza de mantequilla vía Harry Potter.  
  
-Señor Potter- Gritó McGonagall cuando entró a la sala común. -Ahorre los festejos para cuando ganemos-  
  
-Hablando de ganar Profesora, hay algo de lo que quisiera hablar.........-  
  
------------------ --------------- --------------------- ------------  
  
Remus Lupin caminaba por los pasillos del colegio, ese día le tocaba hacer guardia, lo cual era bastante aburrido, Nada comparado con sus días de escuela en donde cada noche era una aventura distinta. Después de recorrer, el cuarto piso, y no encontrar nada, decidió tomar un pequeño descanso, Era extraño, cada vez se cansaba más rápido, y se sentía peor, no recordaba que se agotará tan rápido cuando joven, de echo, casi no lo hacía, solo unos días antes, y si acaso un día después de su transformación, pero ahora todo el tiempo lo estaba.  
  
[Deben ser las preocupaciones] pensó para sí, -Han pasado tantas cosas, no lo entiendo, ¿por qué?, ¿Por qué las peores cosas le pasan a la gente buena?,- Remus estaba perdiendo su auto control.  
  
-Por que, de todos, soy el único que queda, soy el que menos debería estar aquí-  
  
-No estés tan seguro Lupin,- le interrumpió una voz.  
  
Remus levantó su rostro, -¿Severus?. ¿qué haces aquí?-  
  
-Vaya Lupin, Debes creerme que este es lugar en el que menos quisiera estar, bastantes problemas tengo como para escuchar a un mago lamentándose por su existencia.-  
  
Remus fulminó con la mirada. -¿Entonces?-  
  
-Nunca creí, que haría esto, pero creo que debemos unirnos-  
  
-¿Disculpa?, Severus, que por fin Tronaste.  
  
-No es para que te burles Lupin. Y estoy hablando en serio-  
  
-Y puedo saber que es tan importante como para que pienses debamos unirnos-  
  
-Potter- contestó Snape, bien seguro.  
  
-¿Harry?, ¿Qué asunto traes con Harry?-  
  
-Quiero saber que le ocurre-  
  
-Vaya, pero si Snape no ha cambiado nada, sigue igual de entrometido que siempre-  
  
-Eso, Lupin, pensaré que no lo has dicho, pero debes admitir que A Potter le sucede algo, y estoy seguro que no nada relacionado con la muerte, de Black-  
  
Remus, se puso de pie de inmediato. -Nunca Vuelvas a mencionar el nombre se Sirius con tu boca, si le hubieras enseñado a Harry como era debido, eso nunca hubiera pasado-  
  
-Cree lo que quieras Lupin, todos sabemos la verdad, Así que te lo digo una última vez-  
  
-------------------------- -------------------------- ---------------------- ---------------------  
  
El tiempo siguió pasando, Tanto Remus como Snape, no habían podido conseguir nada, y siempre que encontraban algún indicio de algo, Dumbledore se encargaba de borrar toda huella, ambos sabían que algo no cuadraba, ese definitivamente no era Potter.  
  
Harry se paseaba por los pasillos, revolviendo su cabello, para que pareciera más rebelde de lo que era, las bromas se habían multiplicado a montones, y las chicas, empezaban a ver en Harry algo mas. Todos en el castillo por momentos olvidaban el terror que se generaba en el mundo exterior. Al parecer al ver, al niño que vivió tan relajado, tranquilizaba a los demás.  
  
Ginny ya se les había unido al grupo, no sin antes jugarle una pequeña broma a Ron.  
  
Tanto James, como Ginny, habían anunciado que se habían vueltos novios, cierto día en el comedor, Ron casi se muere atragantado cuando La pareja se dio un beso en la boca frente a todo el colegio.  
  
Ginny testaruda le preguntaba a Ron una buena razón por la cual no podía salir con Harry, y este terminó por revelarle el secreto de James, pero cual fue su sorpresa al enterarse de que ella ya sabía.  
  
-Hermione, Hermione anda pásanos el Resumen de Pociones-  
  
-Claro que no, si pasaran más tiempo estudiando que realizando esas tontas bromas-  
  
-Pero no lo puedo Evitar, tengo que distraerme en algo, a menos que me quieras contar una historia-  
  
-Sabes que no puedo James-  
  
-Vamos, no he faltado a mi promesa de no buscar por mi cuenta, pero me estoy volviendo loco, Seguramente Harry la esta pasando genial con Sirius, Remus y Peter, ellos jamás dejarían que mi hijo se aburriera. Y en cambio ustedes......-  
  
-Pues no creo que Harry, les haya revelado su secreto, el sabe que sería muy peligroso, además ya lo sabríamos-  
  
-Pues no lo creo, Harry debe estar divirtiéndose, estoy completamente seguro, paseándose por los pasillos en las noches, Escabulléndose al bosque prohibido en luna llena, ¿Oigan por cierto en que animal se convierte Harry?.-  
  
Ron, Ginny y Hermione, se miraron. -Este James, Harry no se convierte, en ningún animal-  
  
-¿Cómo?, ¡Dices que mi hijo no se convierte en nada!-  
  
-Eso Dijo James- le repitió Ginny.  
  
-¿Cómo es posible?. Debí pasarle el secreto. A menos que...... no, no importa. Si lo que me dicen es cierto, eso debe cambiar, los futuros merodeadores deben saber este arte, Yo les voy a enseñar-  
  
Todos esperaban un reproche, por parte de Hermione, pero este nunca vino.  
  
-¿Hermione, te encuentras bien?- preguntó Ron. -James acaba de decir que nos enseñará a convertirnos en animagos, ANIMAGOS e Ilegales, ¿Te suena?-  
  
-Por supuesto que Si Ronald Weasley, ya lo escuche-  
  
-¿Y?-  
  
-Y, creo que es una gran oportunidad-  
  
James se acercó a Hermione, -Espíritu merodeador, sabía que lo tenías en algún lugar-  
  
-Bueno chicos, antes que todo, Hermione. ¿Podrías pasarnos el resumen de pociones?.-  
  
-------------------------- --------------------------- --------------- ------------  
  
Este capitulo ya terminó.  
  
Muchas disculpas por la tardanza. Pero les prometo actualizaré más rápido.  
  
Les recomiendo mis otras historias.  
  
Iva Girl: Te respondo a tu review, en el que me preguntas el porque de Voldemort en el capítulo pasado, pues la verdad, me gusta mucho la acción temprana (ya has leído otras de mis historias) y además soy de las que cree que Harry no crea los problemas, sino que los atrae. Y que mejor problema, que la serpiente mayor. 


	7. Lily Feelings

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling

Antes que todo gracias por leer esta historia, y gracias por sus reviews

**Amps14**: A mi también me gusta esa faceta de Hermione, después de todo quien se negaría a aprender a convertirse en animagos.

**Katie-Soul-Sieth: **Primero gracias por animarte a leer mi historia y segundo gracias por los reviews que enviaste, pones muchas cosas interesantes, sobre todo la teoría de lo que "ya ocurrió". Pero tengo un punto a tratar en la historia, (Tiene que ver con el título).

**Meche:** No te preocupes, es garantizado que lo terminaré.

**Nui Lupin: **Se podría decir que James es un poco más relajado, y sobre la mención de la época, voy un capítulo Harry, un Capítulo James, así que en este será completamente época merodeadora.

**Amynaoko: ** Gracias por leerla, y a mi me pareció bastante curiosa la idea, por eso me anime a escribirla.

**Herm25: **Gracias, ya va la continuación.

**Fallen fan: ** Uno a la vez, Harry y luego James, pero si te referías a ¿Cómo estaba?, solo una cosa, a Harry aún le faltan algunos capítulos por recorrer

**Sara Fenix Black:** Contestando a tu Duda, Remus lo ve y le recuerda a James, pero para él su amigo esta muerto, pero no creas que no sospecha nada, si no, no se abría unido a Snape. Y con respecto a lo del capítulo 5, lo que más me gusta es la acción.

**Iva Girl: ** Como tu lo dices, en verdad refrescante.

Y gracias a todos los que me dejaron Reviews en los capítulos anteriores

**Nathalie de Potter, Aryblack, Eleanor Black. Sarah Evans, Kokoro Yana, Jessytonks, Agus y Moony, Kary Anabell Black. Kiara McGonagall, Undomiel de Vil, legaña, Kat Blasted, **

MEANT TO BE by Lars Black

Capítulo 7: Lily Feelings.

En Hogwarts todo tipo de rumores corrían por los pasillos, desde los más increíbles y descabellados hasta los meramente cercanos a la realidad; sin embargo todos ellos tenían algo en común: "LOS MERODEADORES"

Su desaparición durante el ataque se había extendido por todas partes y debido a los daños causados la noche anterior las clases se habían suspendido, los alumnos sólo se movían de la sala común al gran salón, mientras los profesores realizaban conteos de pérdidas y Daños.

Para alegría de Dumbledore, no faltaba ninguno de sus queridos estudiantes, sin embargo 3 de ellos aún se encontraban en la enfermería, ellos habían estado frente a frente al mago tenebrosos más poderoso de la época y habían salido vivos. Definitivamente, Harry Potter era algo especial.

Mientras Remus Caminaba por los pasillos su ánimo decaía considerablemente, siquiera había tenido el valor de ir a visitar a sus amigos, cuando entró al gran comedor a la hora de la cena, sintió todas las miradas sobre él, trató de ignorarlos, si por el hubiera sido se hubiera quedado encerrado en su habitación, pero Dumbledore no creía que eso fuera muy saludable y lo había convencido de bajar a cenar,

Su aspecto era distinto, cualquiera que lo conociera diría que en una sola noche había envejecido radicalmente, tomó su lugar habitual y empezó a "jugar" con su comida, simplemente no era capaz de ingerir nada.

De pronto sintió la mano de alguien sobre su hombro, volteó de inmediato y unos hermosos ojos esmeralda lo miraban.

-¿Evans?-

-Hola Remus, ¿Me puedo sentar?-

Remus incapaz de mirarla a los ojos solo dio un tenue bufido.

-No te sientas mal- le dijo Lily mientras ponía su brazo sobre su espalda. -No es tu culpa-

-Tu que sabes Evans- le contestó -Tu no entiendes, ¡SOY UN PELIGRO PARA TODOS!- gritó antes de parearse de su asiento y salir a paso acelerado del lugar.

Muchos lo observaron, pero desde la mesa de Ravenclaw una chica lo miraba preocupada.

Lily se quedó quieta, Nunca había visto esa expresión en el rostro de Remus, y una de sus amigas se le acercó.

Casey Winters, era una chica de baja estatura, cabello castaño oscuro corto y ojos azules oscuros.

-Lily, ¿qué te ocurre?, Ellos son los merodeadores, se merecen lo que sea que les haya pasado, siempre andan sintiéndose superiores a los demás, ¿Qué tenían en la cabeza al tratar de enfrentarse solos a los mortífagos?-

Lily la miró sorprendida. -Tu no creerás esa basura Slytherin ¿Verdad?-

-Pues no lo sé, conociéndoles eso es lo más probable, ahora sabrán que no son tan perfectos como creían....... Pero sabes que es lo que más me molesta-

-¡ESO!, solo míralas, se la pasan sufriendo por ellos-

Casey señaló hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw en donde un grupo de chicas hechizaban una tarjeta gigante que decía "Sirius recupérate" y otra en Hufflepuff con montones de arreglos.

-ES EL COLMO-

Pero Lily asintió desganada, después de todo ella no habían estado allí, ella no sabía lo que en verdad había sucedido, ella no había estado frente a frente con la muerte, de echo no sabía nada de ellos. Y odiaba admitirlo pero ella tampoco lo sabía; Los merodeadores no eran perfectos, James Potter no era perfecto, Lily sin darse cuenta empezó a sonrojarse.

Casey se dio cuenta. -¿Lily estas bien?-

-Eh, si, si, pero discúlpame, debo hacer algo importante y salió tras Remus.

-¡Espera Remus!- le gritaba, pero el ojos miel continuó caminando sin prestarle atensión.

-¡REMUS!-

Remus sin detenerse le contestó

-¡DÉJAME EN PAZ EVANS O NO RESPONDO POR MIS ACTOS!-

Lily lo seguía desafiante

-Ah ¿Sí?, ¿Y que harás? ¿Atacarme?-

Remus se detuvo en seco dio media vuelta y le mandó una mirada fulminante a la pelirroja, por unos segundos sus pupilas se dilataron y sus colmillos se agrandaron un poco. (Secuelas de la noche anterior).

-Tu nunca lo harías Remus, ¿Y que es todo eso de Evans? Jamás me habías llamado así.

Remus caminó lentamente hacia ella -¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura EVANS?, te reto a que te pongas frente a mi, a ver si no te ataco-

Lily caminó y se plantó justo frente a él. -Bueno, no veo que me ataques-

Remus quedó boquiabierto. -Sabes que no me refería a eso, me refería a ............-

Pero Lily lo interrumpió.

-A 12 días del año, 12 de 365, uuuuuyyyy, me aterras por completo, además Potter, Sirius y Peter te acompañan y tu no les haces nada.-

-Es por que con ellos es diferente, ellos son.............-

-Ya lo sé,- interrumpió. -Son tus amigos-

-Si, y vaya amigo soy Yo, Los puse en peligro-

Lily se exasperó

-REMUS JONH LUPIN, DEJA DE ECHARTE LA CULPA DE TODO, TU NO SABÍAS QUE VOLDEMORT NO ATACARÍA-

Remus la miró sorprendido. -Pensé que solo nosotros decíamos su nombre-

-Pues pensaste mal, Yo no le tengo miedo, ahora, si ya dejaste de autocompadecerte, vamos a visita a los chicos a la enfermería, ya que han de estar preguntándose donde está su amigo-

-Espera un segundo Lily, tu nos odias-

-Bueno Remus, digamos, que los toleraré mientras se recuperan.

Remus la miró fijamente.

Y ella se acercó, a él lo bastante para que nadie los escuchara -Y No te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie-

(Aunque después de tanto grito era innecesario)

A lo lejos, alguien daba media vuelta y se regresaba al gran comedor.

-¡Señor Black! Gritó Madam Pomfrey. -¿Sería tan amable de quedarse quieto?

-Es que estoy aburrido- contestó el ojiazul. -¿Por qué no me da de esa poción Repara huesos y nos dejamos en paz?-

-Pues no lo creo señor Black, nuestras reservas se agotaron, después de la broma que usted y sus amigos realizaron al final del año pasado, así que tendrá que curarse a la manera muggle-

Peter no se aguantaba la risa, por las caras que Sirius ponía mientras le enyesaban la pierna-

A Varias camas de ahí James Potter todavía seguía dormido.

Los dos merodeadores miraron a su amigo.

-Tengo que salir un momento, no vayan a destruir le lugar-

-Vamos Madam, ¿Acaso nos cree capaces?- le respondió el ojiazul.

Cuando la enfermera se fue sus expresiones cambiaron por completo, ambos guardaron silencio, el cual resultaba muy incómodo, Peter fue el primero en hablar.

-Fue, Horrible- dijo con voz quebrada.

Y los ojos de el ojiazul perdieron su brillo.

-Tienes razón Pete, fue espantoso, aún recuerdo el frío....... El miedo.....

-Pero Sirius ¿qué sucedió?, ¿Cómo nos salvamos?-

Sirius se levantó de su cama, y como pudo se acercó a la de James.

-Fue James, James nos salvó, nosotros no pudimos hacer nada y James nos salvó....... A ti, a mí, incluso a Remus, él supo que hacer mientras nosotros nos poníamos a temblar-

-Oye, Sirius, hablando de Remus..........-

-Tienes razón Pete, el lobito no ha venido a visitarnos-

Pero en eso la puerta se abre y un chico de ojos miel entró.

-¡Remus!- gritó Sirius

Y justo detrás de el entró Lily.

-Ah, y la pelirroja-

-Para tu información Black, tengo nombre y es Lily-

-Como sea pelirroja, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¡Sirius!- le regañó Remus.

-¿Qué?, no es mi culpa, ella siempre es la que nos molesta.-

Lily se acercó a Sirius. -Para tu información, vengo de buena fe, solo quería saber si se encontraban bien, si James se encontraba bien-

Los tres merodeadores voltearon a verla de inmediato sorprendidos.

Lily al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho intentó corregirse.

-Este, Yo, Yo, Yo no me refería a eso, bueno si, pero no en ese sentido, es que en la mañana cuando lo trajeron no se veía bien y quería saber si ya se había recuperado.-

-Oh, ya entiendo Evans- le dijo Sirius viéndola pícara mente. -Que ni se te ocurra acercarte a James, desde su altercado en el andén, anda muy raro, no sé que le habrás echo, pero no permitiré que te le acerques más-

Lily lo miró furiosa. -ASH, ¡BLACK!, eres un tonto- le gritó y se dio media vuelta para marcharse de la enfermería, cuando salía le dio un último vistazo a James y recordó algo.

Salió directo hacía la sala común, cuando llegó nadie se encontraba en ella, se encaminó hacia las escaleras de caracol. Tenía que hacerlo, desde anoche esa duda se le había creado en la cabeza, pero no podía preguntarle directamente a los chicos.

Suspiró hondo. -Vamos Lily, tu puedes, además no hay ninguna norma que diga que no puedas hacerlo-

Y decidida se encaminó al cuarto de los chicos de sexto curso. Ya se encontraba frente a la puerta, giró lentamente, abrió la puerta, esperaba encontrarse una zona de guerra en la habitación pero era todo lo contrario. La habitación estaba en perfectas condiciones.

-Bueno Lily, lo hiciste, entraste al dormitorio de los chicos, ahora enfócate-

Miró alrededor, no iba a ser difícil descubrir cual era la cama de James, abrió el dosel de la primera, y lo único que estaba sobre ella era un peluche.

-AH-, dijo enternecida, se trataba de un peluche con la forma de un pequeño lobo. -Esta debe ser la cama de Remus-

Miró las demás y sobre todas había un pequeño peluche, sobre la de Sirius, un perro negro, sobre la de James un ciervo con una gran cornamenta y sobre la de Peter..... ¿Una Rata?

-¿qué clase de peluche era una rata?.

Ella tranquila se sentó sobre la cama de James y empezó a buscar en su baúl sacó un montón de objetos relacionados con el Quidditch, un viejo trozo de pergamino el cual no tenía nada en el, y......

-¿Qué es esto?- Lily tomo lo que parecía ser una especie de capa, se llevó las manos a la boca al descubrir de lo que se trataba. Pero no tenía tiempo que perder, siguió buscando hasta que encontró lo que parecía ser un álbum fotográfico, ojeó una por una las fotografías, no pudo evitar sonreír cuando se topó con una en donde los cuatro estaban vestidos de ovejas, y un señor, que al parecer era el padre de James, los estaba acarreando. Sirius y James sonreían y saludaban a la cámara, mientras que Remus y Peter estaban aún más rojos que su cabello.

Siguió ojeando, hasta que por fin encontró la foto que buscaba, James era idéntico a su madre, cabello negro azabache y ojos color avellana, las mismas facciones, lo único distinto era que el cabello lo había sacado igual a su padre completamente indomable.

Lily quedó perpleja. ¿Por qué James La había llamado mamá?, la verdad era que no podían ser más distintas.

Pero entonces escuchó voces provenientes de la sala común, se apresuró a guardar todo y se asomó un poco por la puerta.

-¿Peter? ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ahí? Pero justo detrás venían Remus y Sirius.

Lily miró su reloj, ya tenía más de una hora en el dormitorio de los chicos.

-¿Que hago? ¿Qué hago?- no la podían atrapar

los Chicos casi llegaban a su habitación, cuando de pronto lo detuvo un mar de chicas que se abalanzaron sobre ellos (más bien sobre Sirius).

-¡Sirius! Pobrecito, ¿Te duele?, Yo te firmo tu yeso- -No, Yo primero-

Lily aprovechó la distracción y se coló fuera de la habitación, cuando pasó frente a ellos, siquiera los miró y se fue derechito a su habitación.

Sirius, Remus y Peter por fin lograron alcanzar su habitación, y lograron hablar en paz.

-¿de que creen que Dumbledore quiera hablar con James?- Preguntó Pete

-Pues Yo todavía no puedo creer que nos hayan sacado del lugar, no importa Prongs nos contará mañana- dijo el ojiazul mientras se echaba sobre su cama.

Pero Remus aún seguía frente a la puerta de la habitación, su fino olfato había detectado algo [Lily] Pensó, definitivamente esa chica se traía algo entre manos.

Bueno este capi ya terminó, no trae muchas cosas interesantes, pero es un capitulo de transición.

Con respecto a la s actualizaciones, había tenido algunos problemas, pero ya esta todo solucionado, así que las verán más seguidas (En todos mis fics)

El siguiente capí se llamará. "El Lobo y el ciervo"

Recomiendo mis otras historias.


	8. El Lobo y el ciervo

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling

Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia. Y muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews.

MEANT TO BE by Lars Black

Capítulo 8: El Lobo y el ciervo.

-AHGGG- gritó James al regresar a su forma humana. -¡Cielos!, olvidaba lo que duele la primera vez.-

Ron, Hermione y Ginny lo observaban un poco asustados y James al darse cuenta les sonrió.

-No se preocupen. Sólo es la primera vez y no es exactamente dolor, es como si en todo tu cuerpo te diera un calambre-

-Pero aún así es fantástico- Gritó Ginny llena de emoción. -¿Cuándo empezamos?-

James se acercó al Trío. -Cuanto antes mejor, ya ansío las escapadas nocturnas al bosque prohibido- James miró por la ventana la luna y suspiró. -Y los paseos con Moony-

Ron y Hermione se miraron.

-Si, le daré una sorpresa, seguramente extraña la compañía cuando se trasforma, y un poco de diversión le vendrá bien-

-Este, James- le interrumpió Hermione. -No creo que eso sea posible-

James la miró perplejo. -¿Por qué?-

-Es Peligroso- contestó Tajante.

Y James le sonrió. -En el peligro está la emoción, Hermione-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&.

Remus se encontraba calificando los últimos trabajos de la clase de Harry. Era increíble que ya hubiera pasado casi un mes y no habían tenido ninguna conversación, Dumbledore le había pedido que se reservara las cosas para con Harry, pero ya se estaba saliendo de control, Harry estaba actuando muy extraño [Muy extraño y muy familiar a la vez] pensaba.

Seguía pensando en esas cosas cuando alguien tocó a su puerta.

-Adelante-

Se trataba de Snape, el cual llevaba una copa con un líquido humeante y de muy mal aspecto.

-Te traigo tu poción Lupin- y le dejó la copa en el escritorio.

-Gracias Severus- Remus la tomó y le dio un pequeño sorbo. Sacudió la cabeza en señal de desagrado.

-Por lo que veo cada vez te esfuerzas más Severus- Y el ojos miel notó una leve sonrisa en el rostro de su compañero.

-Tómala toda Lupin, no queremos tener más problemas-

Remus le dio otro sorbo, al parecer Snape no se iría hasta que se bebiera todo el contenido de la copa.

-Mañana te traeré la otra- y Snape salió del despacho.

Remus suspiró hondo y empezó a sentir los efectos de la poción matalobos, un profundo sueño se apoderó de él y sin mas cayó dormido sobre su escritorio.

Por fin amanecía y a diferencia de toda la semana el día era perfecto, un brillante sol relucía en todo lo alto y conforme avanzaba la mañana el clima se volvía más agradable, así que para la tarde todos los estudiantes salían a divertirse a los terrenos.

James había sido de los primeros en salir, cuando Ron y Hermione lo encontraron, se encontraba platicando alegremente con un grupo de chicas de varios cursos y casas. Todas estaban riendo, al parecer Jajmes les había contado una broma.

-Cielos Harry- dijo una de ellas. -Eres muy gracioso, y mucho más divertido de lo que creía-

-Ya lo creo linda-

Y todas se echaron a reír.

Mientras hablaban una chica muy extraña se le acercó, era de Ravenclaw, él la reconoció, en su primer día le había saludado, sólo que esta vez no llevaba los aretes en forma de rábano, sino que llevaba unas arracadas con un montón de dijes de distintas formas, en la mano llevaba lo que parecía ser una recista.

-Hola Harry- lo saludó sin importarle las miradas desaprobadoras de las demás.

-Hola……….-

-Luna- se apresuró a decir Hermione.

Luna alzó las dos cejas.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?- le preguntó serena.

Y Luna ignorando olímpicamente a Hermione se dirigió a Harry.

-Oh, mira Harry, mi padre te envía la edición de este mes del QUISQUILLOSO, dice que gracias atí el periodismo de verdad ha resurgido y lo mínimo que puede hacer es darte copias gratis-

Luna le entregó la revista.

James la ojeó y vió en la portada la fotografía del que parecía ser un duende con alas y en sus manos un cetro de oro.

-Gracias Luna- dijo alzando una de sus cejas y mirando de reojo a las otras chicas, las cuales saltaron a carcajadas.

-¡Harry!- le regañó Hermione y luego se volteó hacia Luna.. -No le hagas caso Luna, es que esta algo…… Confundido- fue lo primero que se ocurrió decir.

A Luna se le dibujó una gran sonrisa en el rostro. -OH, ya veo, ha de ser el efecto de los Funjix, estaba segura de que había visto unos en el colegio, una mordida de ellos y la persona queda confundida, ¿Me avisas cuando regrese a la normalidad?

-Eh, si, desde luego Luna-

Y la chica se fue tarareando una canción, y mirando hacía el cielo con esos ojos soñadores que la caracterizaban.

-Si que es extraña- dijo Ron.

-De eso no me cabe duda, pero James debería ser más precavido- dijo negando con la cabeza.

Ron alzó la vista y empezó a reír. -Bueno. Al parecer no se esfuerza mucho-

James y el resto de las chicas se alejaban rumbo al lago. Hermione negó con la cabeza y jalando a Ron de la túnica fue tras el Animago.

Cuando por fin lo alcanzó le iba a reclamar pero alguien le ganó la palabra.

-Vaya , vaya, pero si es Scarface, ¿Qué?, ¿Ya dejaste a la pobretona de Weasley y a la sabelotodo para buscarte algo mejor?

Ron casi se le echa encima pero Hermione lo detuvo. James por su parte, volteó a verlo de manera desafiante, caminó hasta ponerse frente a el.

-Mira asquerosa serpiente, mejor vete-

-UUUUUUUUUYYYYYYYYYYYY- dijo Draco sonriendo burlonamente. -Ahora si muy valiente, ¿Por qué no les cuentas a tus admiradores que lloraste como niña cuando tu querido padr………¡AY!-

Para evitar que continuara Ron se le había echado encima.

-Será mejor que te calles Malfoy-

Pero Draco estaba furioso.

-Vaya, pero si comadreja Weasley por fin tiene carácter, tanto tiempo con tu novia sangre sucia inmunda……..

James se tensó, acababa de oír las dos palabras que más odiaba en el mundo

-¡Retráctate Malfoy!- le gritó. -Te doy una oportunidad para que te retractes-

-¿O que Potter?

Ron y Hermione trataban de tranquilizar a James

-Harry no le hagas caso- dijo Hermione.

-Hazle caso a la sangre sucia Potter-

James no lo aguantó y sacó su varita, apuntando directamente hacia el Slytherin. -Discúlpate Malfoy.-

Draco lo miró arrogantemente. -Ja, Potter, no puedes atacarme-

Crabbe y Goyle ya se habían puesto en defensa de Malfoy.

-Harry, vamos, olvídalo- le insistía Hermione. -A mi, no me molesta, no me importan las estupideces que Malfoy dice-

James bajó su varita y dio media vuelta, Draco soltó un bufido -COBARDE-

Y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, James dio media vuelta.

-PETRIFICUS TOTALUS- Gritó y Crabbe y Goyle cayeron golpeando el suelo duramente.

Draco sacó su varita.

-EXPELLIARMUS- gritó James y la varita del Rubio salió volando. Toda sonrisa en el rostro del Slytehrin se había esfumado.

-Te lo digo Malfoy, pídele disculpas a Hermione-

-Jamás- gritó Draco.

Después de algún tiempo de reflexión Remus estaba decidido a Hablar con Harry, su comportamiento le intrigaba, no era que quisiera verlo completamente triste y abatido, pero verlo como si nada hubiera pasado era demasiado.

Sabía que lo encontraría en los terrenos del colegio, por fín lo divisó cerca del lago pero lo que vió no le gustó para nada.

Harry apuntaba con su varita a Draco Malfoy, y en el suelo estaban dos Slytehrins.

-Una vez más Malfoy- dijo.

-Nunca-

James se revolvió su cabello.

-Bueno Malfoy así lo pediste-

Y con un movimiento de su varita alzó a Draco poniéndolo de cabeza.

-¡Déjame en paz Maldito Potter!- Y Draco le mandó una mirada fulminante.

James bajó su varita e hizo que Draco bajara lentamente hasta que su cabeza tocara la superficie del lago.

-¡Sueltame Potter o las pagarás!-

-Palabras Mágicas Malfoy-

Remus se apresuraba, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

-¡Harry!- le gritó Molesto.

James volteó y por la impresión de ver a su amigo muy enfadado perdió la concentración y dejó caer a Draco en el lago.

Los que estaban cerca soltaron a carcajadas, pero Remus y Hermione no parecían nada contentos.

Remus ayudó a Draco a salir del lago.

-¡No me toque!- gritó y empujó a Remus.

-¡Me las pagará Potter, lo juro!- gritó antes de marcharse hacia el castillo.

Remus apuntó a Crabbe y a Goyle, para romper el hechizo, ambos se pusieron de pie y corrieron tras el rubio.

James reía a carcajadas mientras que Remus lo miraba entre molesto y desconcertado.

James lo notó, -Vámos Moony, eso fue Divertido-

Los presentes se miraron unos a los otros, nadie sabía a quien se estaba refiriendo Harry.

-Eso no fue divertido Harry, Fue peligroso, pudiste lastimar a tu compañero- le contestó Remus.

-En todo caso se lo merecía, no es más que una serpiente- James se revolvió el cabello y posó sus manos sobre su cabeza.

Eso molestó mucho a Remus.

-Ya basta Harry, estás actuando infantil e inmaduro, no quería hacer esto pero no tengo opción-

-Ah, vamos Remus, somos amigos además tu jamás me……. Digo delataste a mi papá-

-Harry, quiero que quede claro que ahora soy tu profesor y lo que acabas de hacer no puedo pasarlo por alto, 30 puntos menos para Gryffindor……-

-¡Que!- gritó James.

-…….. Y detención hoy a las 6 en mi despacho.-

James estuvo a punto de reclamar pero analizando mejor las cosas, puso una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Esta bien profesor Lupin-

Remus se desconcertó con ese cambió tan drástico de actitud.

-Señorita Granger, señor Weasley, deseo hablar con ustedes-

Ron y Hermione siguieron a Remus hasta el castillo mientras que James se quedó con los demás.

-Felicidades Harry- le dijo una de las chicas. -Ese Malfoy se las merecía.-

-¿Qué se le ofrece Profesor?- Preguntó Ron.

Remus aún contrariado les preguntó.

-¿Que sucede con Harry, ha estado actuando extraño?-

-¿Harry?- dijeron al unísono.

Y Remus alzó ambas cejas. -Si, Harry, ¿Acaso solo Snape y Yo pensamos que esta actuando muy raro? ¿qué fue lo que pasó? La última vez que lo ví en Grimmauld Place estaba desecho, y ahora……….. no lo sé-

44$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$44

Ya marcaban las 6 en el gran reloj (POA) y James apenas se dirigía a su castigo, quería que todo saliera perfecto, era la primera vez que confrontaría a Remus y si quería que todo saliera bien debía ser muy presiso.

Pro fin llegó al tercer piso y luego caminó hasta el despacho, se paró frente a la puerta, revolvió su cabello y tocó 2 veces.

Como no recibió respuesta abrió la puerta lentamente, era extraño, adentro no había nadie.

-¡Harry!-

A James le dio un vuelco el corazón, Remus estaba saliendo de sus habitaciones.

-Llegas tarde-

James revolvió su cabello, .-AH, si lo siento Moony-

Remus lo miró severamente.

-Esta bien, "Lo siento profesor Lupin"-

Y después de 10 segundos de silencio.

-Toma asiento Harry- y James lo hizo, observó con detenimiento el despacho de su amigo, en cada esquina habían raros animales que lo miraban fijamente, sobre el escritorio cientos de pergaminos y sobre una de las repisas había una fotografía, James la miró fijamente.

-¡WOW!- gritó y se puso de pie, tomó la fotografía, en ella se veían perfectamente 5 personas.

Remus, Peter, Sirius y el mismo, solo que en brazos llevaba un pequeño bulto con cabellos azabaches desordenados-

-La tomamos cuando tenías dos semanas de nacido.- Remus se acercó, y tambien tomó la fotografía, la acomodó de nuevo en la repisa y tomó a Harry por los hombros.

James no podía dejar de verla, era él, era él y todos sus amigos, se veían tan felices…….

-Harry, necesitamos Hablar-

-Ya lo creo Remus- le respondió-

-Mira Harry, necesito saber que esta ocurriendo-

James pueso la cara más inocente que pudo -No sé de que hablas Remus-

-Claro que lo sabes, has estado actuando muy extraño últimamente-

-Pues Yo no sé de que hablas- y deliberadamente se revolvió el cabello.

-¡VEZ! A eso me refiero, el único que siempre hacía eso era…….

TOC TOC TOC

-Espera un segundo Harry-

[Rayos] Pensó James.

Remus abrió la puerta y se trataba de Snape, que traía en mano una copa con la poción matalobos.

-Ahora no Severus, estoy en medio de algo importante-

-Oh, pues lo siento Lupin, no voy estar esperándote toda la noche-

Remus dejó pasar a Snape que al ver a Harry alzó ambas cejas.

-No te sorprendas Sniv……. Profesor Snape, tengo detención con el profesor Lupin.

Snape ignoró por completo a Harry.

-Toma Lupin, tu poción, es el penúltimo vaso, así que tómala completa-

Remus tomó el vaso y ante la mirada de incredulidad de James le dio un gran sorbo.

-¿qué haces?- gritó James. -Remus ¿cómo puedes tomar algo que hizo Pelo grasiento?

Remus casi se ahoga de la impresión. Y Snape miró a Harry directo a los ojos. Por una fracción de segundo James sintió una punzada en la cabeza.

-¿Qué demonios haces Snivellus?-

Tanto Remus como Snape lo miraban asombrados.

-Harry, ¿Cuál es el problema?- le preguntó el ojos miel.

-¿Cómo que cual?, Remus, estás tomando algo hecho por Snape, te ha de estar envenenando- y lanzó una mirada fulminante.

Snape, lo miró pero enseguida desvió la mirada. -Yo, me retiro Lupin, cumplí con traerte la poción matalobos, pero no pienso involucrarme en esto………… te puedes quedar con la taza. Y Snape salió del despacho.

-Harry, ¿Qué te ocurre?, sabes que Snape no me esta envenenando, solo me hace el favor de traerme la poción matalobos-

-Por eso mismo Remus, ¿por qué demonios tomas eso?-

-tu lo sabes Harry, es lo único que mantiene al margen a la bestia-

James estaba fuera de sí, no podía creer que su amigo estaba diciendo eso.

-Pero Remus, el mismo nombre lo dice MATA LOBOS, ¿qué crees que eres tu?, tu eres un hombre lobo, técnicamente te estás matando tu mismo.

Por unos segundos los oios de Remus parecieron perderse, era como hubiera recordado algo.

-¡YA BASTA Harry!- gritó. -Ese no eres tú, Estas actuando igual que tu padre, estas actuando igual que James-

Remus pudo ver como en el rostro de Harry se dibujaba una sonrisa.

-¡BINGO REMUS!- gritó. -Lamento haber sido tan rudo, pero no podía creer lo que me estabas diciendo, realmente lo lamento, pero ahora todo puede cambiar, Dumbledore me había pedido que no se lo dijera a nadie, pero no podía dejarlo así, sobre todo contigo cerca, me habían dicho que Harry era muy tímido, así que actué como lo yo lo hacía normalmente, para que te dieras cuenta-

Remus negó con la cabeza.

-Espera un segundo Harry, ¿De qué demonios estas hablando?-

-Ah, pero si serás cabeza dura Moony, tu mismo lo has dicho, Soy Yo, soy James, no sé como pasó pero estoy dentro del cuerpo de Harry, he tratado de darte pistas, no podía ser muy directo con Dumbledore pisándome los talones, pero tu lo has descubierto.-

Ambos se miraron por varios segundos, James esperaba que Remus, saltara de alegría, y que lo llenara de preguntas, pero nada de eso ocurrió, al contrario sus ojos perdieron el poco brillo que les quedaba.

-No es gracioso Harry, por favor-

James quedó con la boca abierta.

-No lo entiendo Moony, ¿Por qué no me crees? Soy Yo, soy James.

Remus se desplomó por completo. -¡YA BASTA Harry, SABES QUE James ESTÁ MUERTO! ¡ESTA MUERTO!- Por los ojos de Remus cayeron algunas lágrimas.

James estaba en Shock. Estaba muerto, él estaba muerto, Dumbledore lo sabía, todos lo sabían, Muerto, estaba muerto, siquiera había vivido 38 años,

-No,- Dijo mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, no podía evitarlo.

Remus lo miró pero no tenía palabras. No podía explicar el porque Harry actuaba así.

James salió corriendo del despacho, no podía dejar de pensar, corrió y corrió hasta que sus pies lo llevaron al lugar a donde siempre lo llevaban cuando se sentía mal. La Torre de astronomía.

Se quedó ahí, no supo cuanto tiempo, meditaba, Dumbledore no quería decirle eso, tenía sus razones, pero nada cuadraba, algo estaba ocurriendo.

Después de una hora, se sentó y puso su cabeza sobre sus piernas, y así se quedó hasta que sintió como alguien le tocaba la espalda.

Era Remus. Parecía bastante abatido, y por primera vez se puso en el lugar de su amigo, debió ser horrible para el, tener que recordárselo. Se tranquilizó un poco.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?- le preguntó desganado.

-Tu padre solía venir aquí cuando algo le molestaba-

-Pues has tardado mucho en venir-

-Solo quería darte tiempo Harry-

Ambos se miraron.

-Disculpa Remus, siento haber echo lo que hice-

Remus le revolvió el cabello. -No Harry, Yo soy quien debería disculparme, no supe como reaccionar, no debí decir eso, pero me recordaste tanto a tu padre que no pude evitarlo,,,,,-

Hubo unos segundos de Silencio.

-Nunca te lo he contado Harry, pero cuando murió James, estábamos peleados, fue por algo parecido a lo que sucedió esta noche, él tenía razón y nunca pude pedirle disculpas.-

-No te preocupes Remus, sea lo que sea, estoy seguro que papá te hubiera perdonado-

-Gracias Harry-

-No hay de que Remus, pero prométeme que ya no tomará esa cosa, solo te ha perjuidicado, jámas te había visto en perores condiciones-

-Te lo prometo Harry- Y Ambos se sonrieron.

Remus Suspiró hondo. -Creo que le pediré a Dumbledore que me deje usar la casa de los gritos otra vez-

Al día siguiente James no habló con nadie, siquiera con Ron y Hermione, quienes lo miraban extrañados, ambos estaban seguros que algo había cambiado en James, pero por más que le insistían no lograron sacarle palabra alguna.

Faltando una hora para el amanecer, se despegó de ellos, había tomado el mapa del merodeador, y su capa de invisibilidad.

Remus, había pasado muchos momentos difíciles, y ahora lo necesitaba, él sabía perfectamente que el lobo solo se dañaría a si mismo, y no podía permitirlo,

Esperó a Que Remus pasara por el sauce para luego seguirlo.

Cuando llegó se encontró con un Remus mediante, faltaban escasos minutos para el anochecer.

Se deshizo de la capa.

-Hola Moony- dijo tranquilo.

-¡Harry! ¿Pero que haces aquí?, es Peligroso, la luna se pondrá en cualquier momento, debes irte-

-Calma Moony, solo eres peligroso para las personas, Ayer no me creíste, pero hoy te lo demostraré, Hace mucho tiempo, nos hicimos una promesa, nos juramos que nunca nos dejaríamos solos, que pasara lo que pasara ayudaríamos a un amigo en sus infortunios, por esa razón nos volvimos animagos.-

James se transformó en un flamante Ciervo con una gran cornamenta, y luego regresó a la normalidad, no te mentí Moony, Dumbledore lo sabe, Ron y Hermione También, Ahora me crees, ¿Dime que me crees?-

Remus lo miraba atento, cada palabra resonaba en el, estaba en Shock, era cierto, era cierto, ese era James, No había duda de ello, Las lágrimas desbordaron en su rostro.

-James… - dijo tenuemente antes de sentir la primera convulsión de la transformación, después de eso, toda conciencia se perdió.

James lo vió transformarse, y de inmediato hizo lo mismo, Tanto el lobo como el ciervo se vieron desafiante, el animal, reconocía a su compañero, tanto tiempo y no lo había olvidado, aunque su olor era distinto la esencia era la misma.

Esa noche, El lobo fue libre después de tanto tiempo, toda preocupación, cada problema se esfumó, por varias horas ambos fueron libres.


	9. Cambio

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling

Antes que todo gracias a los que leen este fic.

**Iana: ** Aquí va la continuación.

**Iva Girl: **Gracias, para mi fue uno de los capítulos que más disfrute a la escribir.

**Marla: **Buena Marla, de echo si salieron a dar una pequeña vuelta, pero creo que tal vez no explique muy bien lo que sucedió, y sobre que James sea egoísta al no dejar que Remus se tomara la poción, si relees algunos capítulos (2), La poción hacía que Remus no se sintiera muy bien, James notaba eso en Remus, pero no sabía porque, así que cuando se dio cuenta trató de proteger a su amigo. (a eso súmale que era Snape el que se la daba). Como resultado. Un encuentro no muy agradable.

**Amps14: **Amps14 cada quien tiene sus gustos, en cuanto a lo de la poción, arriba hay una pequeña explicación. James ya no es un niño, en algún momento tiene que madurar y alguien va estar muy complacido. (ojo).

**Sara Fenix Black: ** Debía ser especial, después de todo son amigos, ahora muchas preguntas se van a generar. (Sobretodo porque James ya sabe "algo"). Y en cuanto Snape, digamos que es bastante listo, pero como tu lo dices; Es difícil de pensar.

**Eleanor Black: ** No te preocupes definitivamente va intentar sacarle algo más.

**Shaggy Sirius**: Gracias.

**Nuinardiel Lupin Riddle**: Primero gracias por empezar a leer esta historia.. Y a mi también me pareció emotivo.

**Fallen Fan:** Lily tambien tiene su lado. Merodeador, por eso no podía quedarse con la duda. Sólo imagina que un compañero te dice mamá, ahí debe haber algo, ahora que probó un poco el "desorden" tal vez le haya gustado.

**Amynaoko:** Ya viene el siguiente.

Meant to be by Lars Black

Capítulo 9: Cambios.

La luna se apreciaba en el firmamento. Harry que aún no despertaba dormía intranquilo, algo lo perturbaba, algo perturbaba sus sueños.

Algo le molestaba, si, eso era, se sentía molesto, furioso, no había conseguido su objetivo, no había podido hacer daño no había podido acabar con Dumbledore, pero no todo estaba perdido, ahora sabía el punto débil de ese viejo loco.

-JA JA JA JA-

JA JA JA JA JA-

-POTTER, ¡POTTER!- Potter ¡Despierte!, ¡Despierte!-

Harry abrió los ojos, estaba alterado, todo su cuerpo se encontraba empapado en sudor frío, a la primera que vió fue a Pomfrey en Bata dormir, se inclinaba sobre el, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-¿Que sucedió?- preguntó de inmediato. Mientras se ponía de pie de un salto,

La enfermera lo miraba entre angustiada y temerosa.

-Potter, estaba riendo, a carcajadas, me despertó y vine a ver que sucedía-

Harry sintió un vuelco en el estómago, ahora recordaba estaba feliz, se sentía muy feliz. Meditó por unos segundos, las cosas empezaban a tener sentido, o más bien empezaban a perderlo.

-Debo hablar con Dumbledore- Dijo rápidamente.

Madam Pomfrey se le puso enfrente y le tocó la frente.

-Potter son mas de las tres la mañana, recuéstese, y por la mañana podrá hablar con el profesor-

Harry no podía esperar tanto tiempo, hizo como si se fuera a acostar, pero de inmediato salió corriendo hacia la puerta de la enfermería, la atravesó con suma agilidad.

En cuestión de segundos llegó al lugar. Dio la contraseña y subió hasta el despacho del director. Para su no tan sorpresa Dumbledore ya lo esperaba.

El director se encontraba acariciando el plumaje de Fawkes, mientras que el fénix cantaba una suave melodía que endulzaba el ambiente. Durante unos segundos Harry sintió que se adormilaba, pero luego el motivo por el cual había ido lo hizo reaccionar.

-Profesor Dumbledore- dijo.

-Toma asiento Harry, no tienes muy buena apariencia- le contestó amablemente, y Harry lo hizo.

Y sin perder tiempo comenzó a decirle el por que estaba ahí.

-Profesor, lamento molestarlo a estas horas pero sucedió algo que usted debe saber......

Y ante la mirada inexpresiva de Dumbledore Harry continuó.

-.....Algo HA cambiado-

Dumbledore arqueó la cejas. -Harry, sabes perfectamente que no debes decirme nada.-

-Ya lo sé profesor, pero esto ya ocurrió, y si lo que le voy a decir puede evitar que Voldemort cause más muerte y destrucción estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme.-

Dumbledore no dijo nada, pero con su mirada le dio a entender a Harry que continuara.

-Profesor, en mi época, usted es un mago muy respetado, Claro sin contar el año pasado en la que media comunidad mágica pensaba que se le había zafado un tornillo. Y uno de los motivos es porque cuando Voldemort tenía su máximo esplendor, o sea en estos momentos, Nunca se atrevió a atacar el colegio porque usted estaba aquí, Voldemort le teme.-

Dumbledore suspiró hondo. Y dio una tímida sonrisa.

-Creo que la gente exagera un poco, Tom es un mago en extremo poderoso, tiene muchos recursos en los cuales apoyarse-

-Exacto profesor- gritó Harry.

-No hubiera atacado sino se hubiera sentido listo, sino se hubiera sentido seguro de poder vencerlo.-

Hubo un silencio incómodo hasta que Harry volvió a Hablar

-Eso no debió haber pasado, nuestro encuentro fue pura coincidencia, si no hubiéramos estado ahí nos habría golpeado desprevenidos.-

-Tienes razón Harry, lo cual me lleva a la siguiente pregunta-

Harry entendió perfectamente a lo que se refería.

-No puedo decircelo señor, lo siento, no puedo romper la confianza que los chicos tienen en mi padre-

Dumbledore suspiró. -Lo entiendo joven Potter, y me alegro que así haya sido...... -

Dumbledore acomodó sus gafas y dio un gran bostezo.

-Bueno Harry, si no hay nada más que quieras decirme...... -

Por una fracción de segundo sus miradas chocaron y Harry sintió otra vez esa sensación de completo gozo. Sería prudente decirle a Dumbledore lo de su conexión,,,, No, eso sería en revelar demasiado.

-...... Creo que tengo mucho trabajo por delante, es hora de que alguien se encargue en verdad de este asunto, así que te pido que trates de no involucrarte demasiado, suficiente has de tener con estar buscando la manera de volver a tu tiempo, Ah, por cierto, lo que ocurrió anoche es considerado como extreme secreto por ende......-

-No me diga profesor- interrumpió Harry. -todo el colegio lo sabe-

-Supongo que ya había dicho eso-

Y Harry asintió con una leve sonrisa.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$44444444444444444

Regresaba a la sala común, por nada del mundo regresaría a la enfermería. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos pensaba en todo lo que había hablado con Dumbledore, pero a pesar de todas las cosas importantes que se comentaron una era la que le llenaba la cabeza, Su Regreso.

Ya tenía más de una semana en ese lugar y nunca le había pasado esa idea por la cabeza, técnicamente no había echo nada por averiguar el porque del cambio, ¿Realmente quería regresar?.. y con ese pensamiento llegó a la habitación de los merodeadores,

Sirius, Peter y Remus, dormían placidamente, apacibles y sin ninguna preocupación, ¿podría el sentirese así?, ¿Por qué no?. Tal vez ese era el motivo por el cual estaba ahí, tal vez.

El día amaneció nublado, era una suerte que fuera sábado, Harry creyó que podría dormir hasta tarde, pero oh sorpresa, los merodeadores se asombraron tanto de ver a su amigo dormido en su cama, que hicieron un escándalo que despertó a más de medio castillo antes de las 7 de la mañana.

-¡ARRIBA PRONGS!- gritó Sirius.

Harry agarró su almohada y se la puso sobre la cabeza. -Sirius déjame dormir un poco más-

-De eso nada. Bello durmiente, te la pasaste dormido todo el día de ayer, tienes que compensarnos con información, y que mejor que empezar temprano por que quiero muchos detalles-

Harry se giró y se acurrucó, realmente tenía mucho sueño.

Después de un minuto de silencio, pensó que Sirius ya había cedido, y abrió un poco los ojos para buscarlo.

Y cual fue su sorpresa el ojiazul, se le había quedado viendo con una mirada melancólica, de inmediato buscó sus gafas y se sentó sobre su cama. Esperando no haber levantado ninguna sospecha.

Abrió la boca para decir algo pero lo Sirius le ganó la palabra.

-Lo siento Prongs- dijo.

-¿Por qué Sirius?- preguntó algo confundido.

-Que buen amigo soy aquí molestándote, cuando estas cansado- Sirius lo dijo de tal manera que Harry no supo si restaba bromeando o si de verdad lo sentía.

-No hay cuidado Padfoot, no es para tanto, solo tengo algo de sueño, no estoy moribundo ni nada por el estilo-

Pero el ojiazul no parecía animarse. Y eso Harry no lo podía permitir, había visto esa mirada triste en su padrino, y no quería volverla a ver nunca más.

-Hey, Sirius si te vas a poner así cada vez que me pase algo, ahorita mismo declino la idea de convertirme en auror, le pido matrimonio a Evans y me voy a vivir una vida aburrida-

El ojiazul levantó la vista de inmediato.

-¿Tu no harías eso Prongs?-

-Ah no, mírame Sirius Black- Harry se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a la puerta. -L I LY.......-

Y Sirius estalló en carcajadas,- No, espera James Potter, no arruines tu vida-

Y Harry Tambien sonrió.

-Tienes razón Prongs, pero aún así no te libras queremos mucha información-

Harry miró a su alrededor. -¿En donde esta Remus, no son ni las siete?-

-El y Pete fueron a Hogsmeade, para surtirnos, nos hacen falta muchas cosas, además de que el chocolate de Remus se terminó, y nuestra reserva de cervezas de mantequilla se está agotando-

En eso la puerta se abrió y Remus cargado de bolsas y con el cabello despeinado entró, enseguida Peter, con otro montón de bolsas. Y la parte de abajo de la Túnica chamuscada.

Tanto Harry cono Sirius arquearon las cejas.

-Traté de aplicarme un hechizo de secado, afuera está lloviendo a cántaros, pero no me salió muy bien-

-Eres un caso perdido amigo- Dijo Sirius Mientras revisaba el surtido de bombas fétidas.

Después de arreglar y esconder en lugares inimaginables para Harry las cosas. Los cuatro se sentaron sobre la cama del ojiazul.

Ninguno parecía querer empezar a hablar. Y fue Remus quien rompió el hielo.

-Lily lo sabe- dijo. -Lily sabe lo de mi licantropía-

Eso a Harry no le extrañó, después de todo ella había estado ahí, ella lo había salvado, ella.......

Harry se puso pálido, Le había dicho, mamá. Le había dicho mamá-

-¿Estás bien James?- preguntó Peter.

-Eh, si, si, solo, me sorprendió mucho-

-¿Creen que se lo diga a alguien?-

-No lo creo Remus- contestó Harry. -Lily puede ser cualquier cosa, pero no creo que divulgue algo como eso.-

Peter puso la mano sobre el hombro de su amigo. -No te preocupes, seguro Dumbledore habló con ella. Y su Dumbledore logró que Snape no dijera nada, seguro convénse a Lily-

Remus suspiro con alivio.

Hubo otro silencio incomodo.

-Prongs- dijo Peter. -¿Qué sucedió?, No recuerdo mucho, ¿Cómo nos salvamos?-

-Si James, Yo tambien tengo esa duda, lo ultimo que recuerdo es que envestiste a ese Dementor-

Harry les relató a los chicos mas o menos lo que había sucedido, claro que omitiendo muchos detalles, como quien era en verdad el mortífago, o que había sido un patronus y no él quien había envestido al Dementor.

-Y me desmaye, en ese instante, supongo que Dumbledore nos encontró hasta que amaneció y por eso Lily, descubrió tu secreto-

-A ver a ver a ver- dijo Sirius mientras negaba con la manos. -Algo no cuadra bien en esa historia, para empezar ¿Cómo es que la pelirroja sabía en donde estabamos?-

-Eso no lo sé Sirius, Debió haberse enterado de alguna manera, ¿Quien más sabía que estaríamos ahí-

Los merodeadores guardaron silencio.

-Snape- susurró Remus.

-¿Quién?-

-Snape- repitió. -Era el único que sabía-

-JA- bufó el ojiazul. -Snape preferiría vernos en mil pedacitos antes de hacer algo por nosotros-

-Bueno, Yo solo decía-

Pero para Harry esa era la opción más probable, y lógica, tal vez después de todo su futuro profesor de pociones tenía más de una carta bajo la manga.

Para la hora de la comida los cuatro decidieron bajar al gran comedor. A su paso la mayoría de los alumnos se les quedaban viendo y luego empezaban a murmurar. Pero era distinto a lo que Harry había vivido anterior mente, esos murmullos no eran de terror si no más bien de admiración, ya que cuando los veían les sonreían.

La puerta se abrió de par en par y enseguida un silencio sepulcral llenó el lugar. Todos los alumnos voltearon de inmediato. Los merodeadores caminaron con paso firme hacia su lugar y tomaron asiento.

Echo esto, los demás regresaron a sus cosas y el lugar volvió a llenarse de vida.

-¿Cuánto tardaron esta vez?- preguntó Sirius.

-20 segundos- contestó Peter.

Los cuatro comieron animadamente, pero cuando ya iban por el postre, una hermosa lechuza negra entró al comedor batiendo sus alas con sumo porte, suave mete se deslizó hasta la mesa de los Gryffindors y dejó caer un sobre justo frente Sirius.

-Es un vociferador- dijo Peter. -No piensas abrirlo-

-Sirius negó con la cabeza. -De todos modos pasará-

El ojiazul dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa de las serpientes, en donde Regulus, Narcissa y Bellatrix le sonreían maliciosamente.

El vociferador estalló llenado el lugar con la potente voz de la señora Black.

-Sirius BLACK, ERES UNA VERGÜENZA PARA TODA LA FAMILIA, COMO TE ATREVES A HACER SEMEJANTE ESTUPIDEZ, ENFRENTARSE A LOS MORTIFAGOS, QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO. DEBERIAS SEGUIR EL EJEMPLO DE TU HERMANO Y APRENDER A COMPORTARTE COMO ES DEBIDO, NO QUIERO VOLVER A OIR OTRA QUEJA.

El vociferador se deshizo en cientos de pedacitos.

Sirius suspiró hondo. -Ah. Mi adorada madre, si vieran cuanto ansío en presentarlos con ella-

Pero en ese instante otra lechuza entró al gran comedor, dejando caer otro vociferador pero esta vez justo frente a Peter y el ni tarde ni perezoso lo abrió le inmediato.

-PETER, COMO TE ATREVES A HACER SEMEJANTE TONTERIA, TU PADRE ME LO HA DICHO ESTA TARDE, Y NI CREAS QUE NO TENDRAS CASTIGO SOLO ESPERA QUE REGRESES A CASA Y VERAS SI Te VUELVO A DEJAR SALIR A OTRO LADO......

El resto de los compañeros empezaron a burlarse del pobre Peter que estaba rojo de vergüenza. En eso la voz que emitió el vociferador se hizo más gruesa.

-NO LE HAGAS CASO A TU MADRE PETE, SABES QUE SIEMPRE EXAGERA LAS COSAS.-

El vociferador se hizo trizas.

Justo en ese instante la tercera lechuza entró volando, todos esperaban a que fuera el vociferador de James o de Remus, pero el ave dejó caer una pequeña nota sobre la cabeza de Peter.

El chico la tomó y la leyó.

PS: El próximo mes iré al castillo para arreglar algunos asuntos con Dumbledore.

-Tu padre es genial Peter, no como el mío una simple marioneta de mi madre- dijo Sirius.

Harry que nunca había oído hablar del padre de Peter estaba algo intrigado. -¿Qué clase de asuntos crees que quiera tratar con Dumbledore?-

-No lo sé James. Papá últimamente ha estado muy ocupado, ya sabes con los continuos ataques de Quien tu sabes, tal vez tenga que ver con el que hubo aquí en el castillo, no lo sé-

Harry estaba sorprendido, nunca imaginó que el Padre de Peter hubiera sido un auror, y mucho menos que tuviera tratos directos con Dumbledore, eso era extraño, muy extraño.

Harry estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto sintió un suave golpe en su cabeza. Su Vociferador había llegado.

Después de escuchar a su abuelo regañándolo por su falta de sensatez, dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa de profesores, en donde un sonriente Dumbledore le guiño un ojo.

-Muchachos no se ha puesto a pensar que taz vez Dumbledore se las ingenia para que los vociferadores siempre lleguen a la hora de la comida cuando todo el colegio los puede escuchar-.

Septiembre pasó volando, Harry ni podía creer que en realidad ya tuviera un mes en ese lugar, cada vez se sentía más relajado, y había que admitir que no sentir un punzante dolor en la frente a cada rato era muy agradable. Y su relación con Lily había llegado a un punto neutro, pareciera que simplemente se toleraban. Eso no era del agrado de Harry, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Con la llegada de octubre tambien llegaron las fuertes lluvias, pero diversión nunca le faltaba, las constantes bromas, las aventuras nocturnas e incluso los castigos eran muy divertidos, solo había una cosa que le faltaba para que todo fuera perfecto; Quidditch.

Y no tardó en llegar. La primera practica del equipo era esa tarde, y a pesar de las fuerte lluvia todos estaban muy animados, Harry había aprendido exactamente los nombre de los jugadores, pero aún le faltaba verlos jugar y aprender como se desenvolvían como equipo, así que en la primera sesión, se dedicó a observar los movimientos de su compañeros.

Tenía que admitirlo, eran muy buenos, tanto como su equipo en su tiempo, fue en ese momento en cuando una ola de sentimientos le llegaron desde la médula hasta la piel, Recordó a su amigo Ron, a Hermione, a todos los Weasleys, a sus compañeros de curso. A pesar de que su vida fuera muy dura ellos siempre lo habían apoyado y no era justo abandonarlos.

Regresó empapado pero muy satisfecho a la sala común, en donde la única persona que se encontraba en ese momento era Lily, la cual leía un ejemplar del profeta junto a la chimenea.

-¿Algo interesante?- preguntó para iniciar una conversación.

-No, solo las mismas tonterías de siempre, este diario se deja manipular muy fácilmente- La pelirroja lo examinó de pies a cabeza.

-Creo que deberías ir a cambiarte, podrías pescar un resfriado-

Harry asintió y empezó a subir las escaleras.

-¡James!, espera- dijo Lily.

Y Harry volteó hacia ella.

-Te había querido hacer esta pregunta desde aquel día, pero no me había atrevido, ¿Por qué me llamaste mamá?, no me parezco nada a ella.-

Harry meditó un poco su repuesta.

-Si te pareces- dijo y Lily frunció el ceño. -Pero no físicamente, verás ese día me recordaste mucho a ella, siempre dispuesta a darlo todo por mi, a protegerme, cuando te acercaste fue lo que sentí, creo que por ello te confundí.-

Ambos se miraron fijamente. Harry no pudo evitar sentirse algo bochornado y empezó a adquirir un tomo más elevado.

-James, Yo................ -

-¡LILY!- gritó una chica mientras bajaba por la escalera. -Te he estado buscando-

Y la chica jaló a la pelirroja hacia los dormitorios.

Harry subió a cambiarse. En las habitaciones no se encontraba nadie así que se tomó todo el tiempo que quiso, cuando estuvo listo saltó sobre su cama, sacó el mapa del merodeador y lo activó.

Peter estaba en el despacho del director, Remus y Sirius, se encontraban en las cocinas, y Harry Potter justo en su lugar, el mapa no había cambiado, seguí señalándolo como Harry Potter, estaba a punto de guardarlo cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y Peter entró por ella.

-¡PETER QUE HACES AQUÍ!- gritó Harry, y de inmediato cerró el mapa.

Pete frunció el ceño.

-Creí que estaba en el despacho del director-

-Ah, no James, debió ser mi papá, ahora esta hablando con Dumbledore, lo vi cuando llegó y me dijo que después quería hablar conmigo................. y con ustedes- la expresión de Peter no fue de mucho gusto.

-Así que vine a buscarte, pero no sé donde pueden estar Sirius y Remus-

-Ellos están en las cocinas. Vámos a buscarlos de inmediato-

Y los dos salieron rumbo a las cocinas, no hablaron nada mientras se dirigían a ellas, pero Harry podía notar cierta preocupación en el rostro de Peter, y Por más que odiara a esa Rata, no podía dejarlo así, su padre nunca lo hubiera dejado así.

-¿Qué te sucede Pete?, te vez algo preocupado.-

-Ah, James no lo sé, En un principio quería ver a papá pero ahora no estoy tan seguro-

¨Vamos Harry, sé que puedes hacerlo -¿Porque?, tu padre es genial-

-Por eso mismo James, papá es muy bueno, orgulloso de ser auror y de luchar contra los magos tenebrosos, ¿qué crees que piense de su hijo, que lo único que va a poder hacer es sentarse tras un escritorio?-

-Pues Yo creo que estaría muy orgulloso, después de todo es tu papá-

-No lo sé-

666666666&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Peter Pettigrew padre, era de complexión robusta pero atlética, y a pesar de que pasaba los 40 se le veía en muy buena condición, su cabello era rubio cenizo y tenía ojos color gris, pero lo que más lo caracterizaba era su sonrisa bonachona.

-Hola chicos, gusto en volverlos a ver-

-Mucho gusto señor Pettigrew- contestaron al unísono.

-Y bueno papá ¿para que querías vernos?-

La expresión bonachona cambio por completo, ahora era seria. -Chicos, sé que es mucho pedirles, pero me gustaría que dejaran sus expediciones fuera del castillo............... Es peligroso, Voldemort ha estado muy activo.-

-Pero.....-

-Nada de peros chicos, miren, no debería decirles esto, pero sé que si no lo hago tal vez no tomen en serio mis advertencias, Dumbledore y otros magos de confianza están creando una oposición a Voldemort, como han de saber eso le traerá más problemas a su director, y lo último que necesita es que ustedes mismos se expongan-

Harry recordó su ultima unión con Voldemort, el estaba feliz por que ya había descubierto el punto débil de Dumbledore, y con esa advertencia ya tenía una vaga idea de lo que podía ser.

-Eso es todo chicos, así que por favor-

Y como no queriendo ellos aceptaron.

-Bueno ya me voy, aún tengo mucho trabajo que hacer-

Pettigrew padre ya se retiraba cuando de pronto se volteo hacia Harry.

-Por cierto James, de verdad me sorprendiste, Dumbledore me lo contó ,un Patronus corpóreo, esa es magia muy avanzada, tu futuro como auror va a ser extraordinario-

Y el señor se retiró.

Los merodeadores miraban a Harry, entre confundidos, y molestos.

-¿Sabes hacer un patronus?- preguntó Sirius. -¿Cuándo pensabas decirnos?-

A lo que Harry no respondió.

-Esto es increíble James, cuantos secretos te tienes guardados.-

-Vamos Sirius no es para tanto- Remus trataba de tranquilizar un poco al ojiazul.

-No Moony, si es para tanto, se supone que somos amigos y los amigos no se tienen secretos-

Sirius se fue muy molesto del lugar, aún no podía creer que James le hubiera ocultado algo como eso, ahora que lo pensaba su amigo estaba actuando muy extraño, y las cosas comenzaban a tener sentido, aquel día no había sido James, sino su patronus lo que lo había salvado del Dementor, pero ¿por qué no decírselo? No era nada malo.

Harry iba a ir tras el pero Remus lo detuvo.

-Déjalo James, se le pasará, siempre se le pasa, aunque creo que tiene razón, ustedes dos siempre andan juntos, es muy raro que algo tan grande como esto pudieras haberlo ocultado-

--No tienes ni idea Remus- y Harry suspiró.

Durante el día siguiente ninguno de los dos se habló, Sirius se sentía molesto, se sentía abatido, y también se sentía como un tonto, se había peleado con su mejor amigo por una tontería, ¿Y que si James podía hacer un patronus?, También el podría, es más ahora que lo pensaba mejor, tal vez era una sorpresa, despees de todo su cumpleaños estaba cerca, tal vez James pensaba enseñarle a usarlo, y él había echado todo a perder-

-Eres un tonto Sirius- se dijo a si mismo mientras se golpeaba con la mano extendida.

El Rumor de que los dos grandes amigos se habían peleado se escurrió como pólvora, y los que más felices se encontraban eran sin duda los Slytherins, que a cada rato se les veía murmurar por los pasillos.

Y eso no le agradaba al ojiazul, su fortaleza siempre había sido su unión, tenía que arreglar las cosas cuanto antes. Así que de inmediata fue hasta la sal común, pero ahí solo se encontraba Peter, el cual le dijo que Remus ya se había ido a acostar, pero no tenía ni idea de donde se podía estar James.

Eso no le importó, y sacó su espejo de doble reflejo. Pero James no le respondía.

Eso sobrepasaba todos los grados de rareza, nunca desde que habían conseguido esos espejos, habían dejado de contestarse cuando se llamaban

Y subió a la habitación para buscar a James en el mapa del merodeador. Cuando lo encontró en el fondo del baúl de su amigo y trató de usarlo este no le respondió.

Una especie de Conjuro sellador lo protegía

-¿Qué escondes Prongs?- se preguntó mientras sacaba de su baúl una pluma y un frasco de tinta.

-Juro solemnemente que mis intensiones no son buenas- escribió sobre el pergamino y de inmediato el mapa apareció frente a sus ojos.

No es posible que lo haya olvidado

Buscó y Busco, pero James Potter no aparecía por ningún Lugar, sin embargo no era el único Potter en el lugar.

Salió de inmediato rumbo a la biblioteca.

-¿A dónde vas Sirius?- le preguntó Peter.

Pero Sirius iba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que n0 se dio cuenta de que lo llamaban.

Recorrió varios pisos con suma agilidad, pero en su distracción no se dio cuenta de que lo seguían.

-HEY Sirius- oyó y levantó la mirada. Regulus lo observaba desde el inicio del pasillo, a su lado Lucius Malfoy le sonreía arrogante mente.

-¿Qué quieres Regulus? No estoy de humor, no tengo tiempo-

-Oh, nada importante hermano mayor, solamente, darte una lección por todas las cosas que nos has hecho a mis amigos a mi-

-No me hagas reír Regulus, sabes que nunca has podido conmigo, que te hace pensar que tu y Don Lucius estiércol bajo la nariz Malfoy, van a poder hacer algo.-

-Bonitas palabras Black, aún no puedo creer que el hijo de la respetada señora Black sea tan vulgar-

-Y no solo soy bueno con las palabras Malfoy- el ojiazul desenfundó su varita.

Pero en el otro extremo del pasillo, más Slytherins aparecieron,

Crabbe y Goyle más enojado que nunca. Tronaban sus nudillos.

-¿Qué chicos, no le gustó la broma?- rió Sirius al verlos.

Crabbe y Goyle no tenían ningún diente y al momento de hablar solo emitían raros sonidos, que según Sirius no había ninguna diferencia a cuando tenían dientes.

-Cielos Regulus, cuatro contra uno, muy Slytherin de tu parte-

-¡Acabenlo!.-

Y un montón de hechizos volaron por el lugar. Sirius se agachó justo a tiempo, y el petrificus que su hermano le había lanzado golpeó de lleno a Goyle.

-Rayos,- dijo Sirius mientras esquivaba una maldición de ampulas. -En donde está Filch, cuando se le necesita-

Pero las serpientes lo habían planeado todo, en otro piso habían causado un revuelo con varias armaduras y el celador y los maestros estarían mucho tiempo ocupados. Y Aunque su objetivo era distinto, ya teniendo A Sirius solo, no podían dejar pasar la oportunidad

Después de pensarlo detenidamente Harry fue directo a la biblioteca para empezar su investigación, estaba consiente que no estaba haciendo las cosas bien y en cualquier momento lo descubrirían así que mientras antes regresara mejor.

Sin embargo mientras leía "Las paradojas de viajar en el tiempo" tuvo un presentimiento, algo no estaba bien, guardó todo en su mochila, y se marchó de la biblioteca, No tenía idea de a donde se dirigía, pasaba por uno de los pasillos del segundo piso cuando vió a lo lejos un montón de reflejos luminosos, soltó su mochila y corrió hacia ahí.

Con un potente desmaius se libró de Crabbe, quedando dos contra dos.

-Pero miren quien llegó, San Potter- dijo Lucius. -Justo lo que queríamos

-Gracias por venir a ayudarme Harry- dijo Sirius.

-No es nada Sirius, por algo somos amigos, siempre en las buenas y en las malas.-

-Bien Harry, tu encárgate de Malfoy y Yo me encargare de darle a Regulus una lección que nunca olvidará-

Y el Duelo comenzó. Harry esquivó con suma facilidad los hechizos que Malfoy le lanzaba, y Sirius hacía lo mismo,

.Es muy fácil- gritó el ojiazul. -Vamos Regulus sé que lo puedes hacer mejor-

Al oír esas palabras, Harry sintió un hueco en el estómago, y descuidó su defensa.

Lucius y Regulus se miraron con complicidad.

-¡SERPENSORTIA!-

Y dos cobras venenosas salieron de la punta de sus varitas cayendo a escasos cm de ellos.

Sirius alzó su varita pero la cobra lanzó una fuete mordida.

-No te muevas Sirius.- gritó Harry mientras daba un ligero paso al frente.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Sirius, alejaré a la serpiente, tu prepárate para desvanecerlas- Harry dio otro ligero paso. No tenía ni idea de porque lo hacía, simplemente sus instintos se lo ordenaban.

Las serpientes se movían intranquilas, y para lo que a muchos era simple siseo, para Harry eran verdaderas palabras.

_Morder. Desgarrar, matar._

_-Aléjense- les ordenó. -Les pido que se alejen-_

Tanto lo hermanos Black, como Malfoy fruncieron el ceño.

-¿Harry, Que haces?- preguntó el ojiazul.

-No te preocupes Sirius, después te lo explico, tu solo prepárate para desvanecerlas-

Pero del otro lado los Slytherin empezaron a carcajearse.

-¿Qué crees que haces Potter?.- se burló Malfoy. ¿Crees que solo diciéndole que se aleje lo va a hacer?-

Harry no supo que contestar a aquello, estaba seguro que seguro que les había ordenado en Pársel que e se alejaran. Durante el verano pasado había practicado bastante y estaba seguro de que lo hacía bien,

Las cobras lanzaron varias mordidas. Y tuvo que hacerse para atrás.

-No que muy valiente Potter- gritó Malfoy.

_Muerte, sangre, morder. _ Seguía escuchando Harry. No había duda las entendía. E intentó de nuevo alejarlas.

_Aléjense _ dijo, pero igual nada.

Una de las cobras se abalanzó sobre el, y por poco no logra esquivarla.

-Vipera Evanesca- gritó. Y la serpiente desapareció. Sirius hizo lo mismo con la suya y luego ambos fueron tras los Slytherin.

Los cuales ni tarde ni perezosos se esfumaron al ver que no tendrían oportunidad, después de varios pasillos, se detuvieron.

-Ash- gritó Sirius. -Regulus me la pagará-

-No te preocupes Sirius, tendremos nuestra oportunidad-

El ojiazul suspiró y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. -Si, lo sé Harry, ya tendremos nuestra oportunidad-

Harry asintió, pero al ver a Sirius notó algo extraño en su mirada. No era melancolía si no todo lo contrario, era picardía.

-¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó algo intrigado.

-No lo sé Harry- dijo, -Dímelo tu-

Harry estuvo a punto de volverle a preguntar cuando se dio cuenta. Y por la cara de sorpresa que puso, Sirius había confirmado sus sospechas.

-No sé de que hablas Padfoot-

-Yo te voy a decir de que hablo- y apuntó su varita directo al rostro de Harry. -¿Quién eres? Harry Potter-.

Harry no podía creer lo descuidado que había sido, al parecer todavía no se acostumbraba a su nuevo nombre y eso lo había delatado.

Ambos merodeadores caminaban hacia el despacho de Dumbledore. La cabeza de Harry daba vueltas, no quería volver a atacar a su padrino, pero tampoco podía dejarlo así, y si llegaban hasta AD Sirius tendría otro lavado de cabeza seguro.

-¿Es necesario que me apuntes con tu varita?- preguntó.

-Por supuesto- contestó el ojiazul. -No lo tomes personal Harry, pero no te conozco y definitivamente no confío en ti, ¿Qué harías en mi lugar?-

-Supongo que lo mismo-

Casi llegaban al despacho del director

-Mira Sirius, no es necesario recurrir a Dumbledore, te puedo explicar todo, sólo tienes que confiar en mí.-

-¡Que te hace pensar que Yo haría eso?-

Esa era una pregunta muy válida, que ponía a Harry en aprietos. Pero acababa de tener una idea, no era muy limpia pero si resultaba las cosas saldrían bien.

-Nada, sin embargo...- y guardó silencio.

Y la curiosidad emanó del ojiazul.- ¿Sin embargo que?-

-¿Qué te hace creer que puedes confiar en Dumbledore?-

-Es una broma ¿Verdad?, Yo le confiaría mi vida-

Y Harry negó. -Te lo voy a decir, Dumbledore sabe quien soy, por eso me ha permitido quedarme en el castillo, si me llevas con él, lo único que lograrás es que te vuelva a desmemorizar, y todo regresará a la normalidad-

Harry no sabía por que hacía aquello, llevar a Sirius con AD era la solución sensata, pero algo dentro de sí le decía, le pedía que revelara su identidad. Mientras más se acercaban al despacho, la adrenalina, la ansiedad llenaba su cuerpo, tan fácil que sería decirle todo en ese instante, tan fácil.

Pero justo llegaban al último pasillo y el ojiazul bajó su varita.

-Esta bien Harry, tu ganas, pero mas vale que la explicación que me vas a dar sea muy buena-

Lo siguiente que hicieron fue buscar un lugar en donde pudieran hablar si ser interrumpidos y lejos de oídos curiosos.

Ambos tomaron lugar uno frente al otro. Sirius aún se aferraba fuertemente a su varita.

-¿Y bien?- Preguntó.

Harry apacible, tomó aire y empezó su explicación.

-Primero, debes prometerme que lo que te voy a revelar debe quedar solo entre nosotros.-

Pero el ojiazul sólo frunció el ceño.

Harry sabía que eso era exigir demasiado.

-Como ya te has de imaginar no soy James-

Sirius bufó.

-¿Entonces quien soy?, Es Fácil, bueno, no tanto,- Harry aspiró hondo. -Mi nombre completo es Harry James Potter, y soy el hijo de James Potter-

Harry esperaba alguna reacción por parte de su padrino, pero esta nunca vino, es más, Sirius se le quedó viendo de una manera muy extraña, como si esperara que le dijera más.

-No sé como pasó, pero al parecer cambiamos de mente, o algo por el estilo. -

Sirius seguía sin expresar nada y Harry continuó.

-Llegué aquí el día que abordamos el tren, Al principio no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero al verte a ti supe que no me encontraba en mi época, lo primero que hice fue hablar con Dumbledore, obvia mente no podía decírselo a nadie más, o si no podría alterar el futuro.-

Sirius por fin habló. -O sea que Tu eres el hijo de James, estas aquí por no sabes que, y todo este tiempo has estado fingiendo que eres el para no levantar sospechas-

-Eh, si, algo por el estilo-

Sirius guardó silencio por varios segundos, Harry estaba a la expectativa de la reacción que pudiera tener.

El ojiazul, dio una gran sonrisa. -WOW, y Yo que pensé que a James no le podía ocurrir nada más extraño que quedarse atrapado en el espejo del baño.-

Harry alzó ambas cejas.

-¿Entonces me crees?- preguntó algo desconfiado.

-¡Por supuesto!, eres el hijo de un merodeador, te puede ocurrir lo que sea, además de que todo empieza a tener sentido. Esa repentina conciencia y Seriedad, El patronus, y la increíble perdida de memoria, ¡Cielos Harry!, es un milagro que nadie más te descubriera. Pero no te preocupes, con Sirius Black ahora de tu lado ya no tendrás esos problemas, Yo te enseñaré, cómo ser James............ Espera un segundo, si lo que dices es cierto ¿en donde esta Prongs?-

-Lo más seguro es que esta en el futuro, y en mi cuerpo, espero que ahora si me prometas que no revelarás mi secreto-

-No te preocupes "James", esto no saldrá de los merodeadores-

-No Sirius, nadie más debe saberlo, siquiera Remus o Peter-

-¿Por qué?. Ellos son de confiar jamás Revelarían algo que Te perjudicara, después de todo Eres Prongs Jr.-

-No puedo decirles Sirius, entiende siquiera debí decirte a ti, Dumbledore se molestaría, y si el secreto se expande no quiero ni pensar lo que podría ocurrir.-

Sirius Suspiró. -Sabes Harry, A pesar de ser el hijo de James no se parecen mucho, para él el riesgo hubiera sido divertido, pero que puedo esperar, solo eres 1/2 Prongs, ¡Dime quien es tu madre para ir ahora mismo y decirle que cuando tenga un hijo lo deje ser igual a su papá!-

Harry no dijo Nada. No quería pensar en lo que pudo ser. Pero tampoco quería levantar muchas sospechas. Y fingió una leve sonrisa.

Esa Noche el ojiazul llenó de preguntas a Harry, pero de todas solo unas pocas podía contestarlas. Era tan agradable tener a alguien con quien conversar sobre el asunto, que el tiempo pasó volando. y ya les había dado más de la media noche.

Cuando regresaron a la sala común, Harry no pudo evitar ver el peluche de Ciervo sobre su cama y pensar en su papá, le habría encantando conocerlo, charlar con el, como lo hacía con Sirius.

Este había sido un día extremadamente largo, muchas cosas le habían pasado, desde que ahora Sirius ahora supiese la verdad y en ¿Qué afectaría? Hasta el echo de que no podía Hablar en Pársel, y todo eso le daba vueltas. Sería un milagro que lograra levantarse temprano o que no tuviera una terrible jaqueca cuando despertase.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Este capítulo ya terminó, tal vez sea un poco diferente a los otros ya que las cosas ocurren bastante rápido. Pero ocurren bastantes detalles que serán muy importantes en la historia.

Y ahora que Sirius sabe la verdad, no dejará tranquilo a Harry, tal vez en un principio se lo tomó muy calmado, pero la curiosidad es un arma de dos filos.

El siguiente capítulo se llamará. _ Estar Seguro_

Dudas, gustosa responderé.

Gracias por tenerme paciencia Ya les había dicho que actualizaría más rápido ( y me tardé más) Pero solo tengo algo que decirles.

Nunca menosprecien una caída. ya sea porque se resbalaron (como Yo) o se tropezaron o cualquier golpe fuerte que se den, Yo lo hice y las consecuencias no son agradables.

Estuve en cama varias semanas y hasta ahora puedo actualizar mis historias (Ya tengo escritos varios capítulos de todas ellas).

Eso es todo y ya saben cuiden su salud.


	10. Estar seguro

Harry Potter es Propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia.

Meant to be By Lars Black.

Capítulo 10: Estar Seguro.

Llovía suavemente aquella noche, y entre las penumbras de que aquel tenebroso lugar una sombra se movía segura y decidida. Aquel lugar era un cementerio, pero no un cementerio ordinario, era un cementerio de magos, un lugar en donde sus restos descansaban hasta el final de los días.

Aquella sombra por fin llegó a su destino, la tumba más grande y hermosa de todas, sin embargo algo deteriorada por el transcurso de los años, Era increíble que aunque las personas que yacían ahí eran muy queridas por todos nadie en varios años había venido siquiera a visitarlos. Eso era típico de las personas: olvidan con facilidad.

Descubrió su capucha y se acercó lentamente a donde un montón de enredaderas cubrían el nombre al que pertenecía aquella tumba, descubrió el mensaje y de inmediato dejó de llover dando paso a una Hermosa Luna llena que iluminó el lugar y el mensaje escrito sobre aquella lápida.

"Aquí Yacen los Restos de James Potter, Amado Esposo, padre y Amigo, que el cielo cuide de él, hasta el final."

-¡Vaya Severus, no te conocía esta Faceta!-

Y Snape volteó de inmediato hacia el origen de aquélla voz.

-¡Profesor Dumbledore! ¿Qué hace aquí?- dijo mientras se alejaba de la tumba,

Dumbledore se acercó a su profesor de Pociones. --Solo vengo a visitar a unos viejos amigos, y de paso charlar un poco con ellos-- Dumbledore miró fijamente a Snape y alzó las cejas. -Supongo que la pregunta sería ¿qué haces tu aquí?-

Snape guardó silencio unos segundos, y miro hacia la tumba, -No estoy seguro que hago que hago en este lugar, supongo que solo quería estar seguro de que todavía estaba aquí-

Dumbledore alzó una ceja.

-ES que su hijo, ha estado actuando......... Extraño, y si antes creía que se parecía a su padre, ahora no es más que una copia, profesor, tal vez piense que me estoy volviendo loco, pero le juro que en cierto momento sentí como si el mismísimo James fuera el que me dirigiera la palabra,-

-Y supongo que eso te hubiera alegrado Severus-

Snape perdió toda expresión. -Profesor, Que James Potter haya tenido un momento de decencia, no cambia el echo de toda una vida de desfachatez-

-Si tu lo dices amigo, pero No te preocupes Severus, Yo estoy igual de loco, después de todo Harry es hijo de su padre, es lógico que te recuerde a James,-

Dumbledore, empezó su marcha hacia la salida del cementerio.

-Enseguida lo alcanzo Albus, todavía hay algunas cosas que deseo decirle-

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$4444444444444$$$$$$$$$$$$

Por fin amanecía., y los primeros rayos del Sol le calaron en su rostro, Remus despertó, su cuerpo le dolía un poco, pero por dentro se sentía bien, descansado, por una noche había olvidado todas sus preocupaciones, y se sentía renovado.

Con lo primero que se encontró fue con una mirada Esmeralda, -Harry- susurró, pero el ojiverde negó con la cabeza..

-James- volvió a Decir.

Y el chico se le abalanzó encima. Dándole un fuerte abrazo. -Moony, -

Remus todavía no lo podía creer, James estaba ahí, claro que no físicamente, pero estaba ahí, y la felicidad que lo albergaba disminuyó al recordar lo que había pasado dos días atrás.

-James, Yo, lo siento..... debió ser duro enterarte, no era mi intención, no lo sabía.-

James entristeció un poco, -No te preocupes Moony, no fue tu culpa, Pero ahora entiendo porque Dumbledore no me quería decir nada, cuando llegué aquí no estaba listo para recibir una noticia como esta-

Hubo un minuto de silencio.

-Remus, Por favor dime Como Ocurrió.-

El ojos miel miró a su amigo. -James, Si te digo lo que ocurrió podría ser peligroso-

-Remus, si quieres omite todos los detalles importantes, Solo dime como morí.-

Remus suspiró hondo. Y como si aquel recuerdo le doliera hasta el alma dijo aquella palabra que nunca había temido pronunciar, pero que ahora dudaba en decir. -VOLDEMORT-

-Voldemort te mató, mientras tratabas de proteger a Harry.-

James apretaba con firmeza sus puños, a tal punto que pequeñas gotas de sangre brotaban de ellas.

Voldemort era el culpable, ese maldito era el culpable de que estuviera muerto. Muchos sentimientos afloraron en su piel, Había muerto protegiendo a su hijo, había muerto para Salvar a Harry, Para salvar a su retoño, Su muerte no había sido en vano.

-Gracias Remus, necesitaba saberlo-

Remus terminó de vestirse, y tomó a James por los Hombros, -Vamos James, Regresemos al castillo, todavía hay muchas cosas de las que podemos hablar, como por ejemplo, Como fue que Llegaste aquí, y que fue lo que le sucedió a Harry. Supongo que Ron Y Hermione ya abran empezado a sospechar, no eres muy buen actor-

-Ah, eh, Remus, Ellos ya lo saben, de echo fueron los primeros, hubieras visto sus rostros cuando se enteraron-

-Ah, Si, ¿Y quien más lo sabe?, porque creí que siendo Yo tu amigo sería el primero en enterarme-

James Contó con los dedos. -Déjame ver, Dumbledore, tu, Ron Hermione, Y La hermana de Ron, Ginny, si, creo que son todos.-

Cuando James regresó a la sala común, Ron y Hermione, ya estaban desesperados.

-¿En donde podrá estar?- decía la chica mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro. -Desde ayer que actúa muy raro, y si le pasó algo, Y si.................-

-Y si solo fue a dar una vuelta- Interrumpió.

¡JAMES!- gritaron al unísono, Ron y Hermione.

-No se preocupen Chicos, no me pasó nada, no me morí ni nada por el estilo-

Ante tal insinuación Ron miró a Hermione algo inquisitivo. Y la chica comprendió de inmediato lo que estaba sucediendo, trató de decir algo pero las palabras no le salieron, sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que averiguara algo.

-Nosotros lo sentimos James- dijo el pelirrojo.

.--Va, no te preocupes Ron, Ya sucedió. Y si tuviera que morir de nuevo para proteger a Harry, lo haría gustoso-

Aunque James parecía seguro de lo que decía, los chicos comprendieron, que en el fondo en verdad le dolía.

-Hey, no se preocupen, es todo lo que sé, si hay algo más creo que esperaré un poco más para saberlo. Pero no se desanimen, ya encontré un método, para saber cómo esta Harry, y que es lo que esta haciendo con mi cuerpo, en el pasado.-

Tanto Ron, como Hermione, arquearon las cejas.

James no quiso decirles hasta el final del día., ya que según su método todavía no estaba disponible, así que tuvieron que aguardar, impacientes, durante todas las clases, el la primera; transformaciones. Ron accidentalmente chamuscó su mesa banco, ya que en vez de trasformar su trozo de madera, lo incendió y el fuego se extendió. Para Encantamientos, los tres fueron los únicos que lograron, hacer el encantamiento Locomotor, sobre l todos los objetos que Flickwick les dio. Sin embargo, lo peor de día estaba por llegar, doble hora de pociones y una de defensa, pero como Remus estaba indispuesto Snape les daría esa clase, en total, tres horas Con su profesor "favorito".

James por su parte estaba dispuesto a llevarla en paz, pero solo por esta vez, realmente deseaba saber sobre Harry, y no iba a permitir que su repudio por Snape le arruinara la ocasión. Tendría que aguantar.

-Que envidia me das Ron, tu solo vas a tener que aguantar a Snape una hora-

Cuando entraron a las mazmorras James pudo ver como Draco Malfoy, le mandaba una sonrisa maliciosa y llena de odio.

-Malfoy Trama algo-

-Ya lo sé Hermione, no creas que Harry es el único que se parece a su padre.-

Snape llegó con su tradicional paso marcial. Y los puso a trabajar individualmente. James sentía como su "profesor" no le quitaba la mirada de encima, como si estuviera restándolo a hacer algo, y eso es lo que más deseaba, pero tenía que aguantar.

-¡Potter! ¿Qué demonios esta haciendo?--

James reaccionó, y estaba agregando unas raíces que todavía no debía agregar y la poción estaba arremolinándose.

-Rayos- pensó. Ahora sabía el porque de las notas de Harry en pociones, no es que fuera malo si no que estando con Snivellus en clase cualquiera se distraía.

Snape estaba a punto de desaparecer la Poción de Potter. -EVA,....-

-Lo siento Profesor- dijo James. Y agregó un poco de catalizador y la poción regresó a la normalidad.

Snape se quedó con varita en mano, estaba asombrado, Potter, no era tan sutil en el arte de las pociones. -EVANSCO- dijo y la poción de James desapareció. -Considérese afortunado Potter, si su poción hubiera estallado hubiera perdido puntos para su casa-

James apretó los dientes y contó hasta diez, Hermione lo observaba de reojo. Podía notar en la mirada de James que si Snape continuaba, el chico iba a terminar por hacer algo descabellado.

-Calma James, mañana te puedes vengar, mañana te puedes vengar.

Se aguantó, e inició de nuevo su poción, apenas si tuvo tiempo de terminarla, le faltaba cocción, pero con unas pizcas de cenizas de árbol de fuego bastaría para que se terminara de cocer para cuando Snape las revisara.

Apenas sonó la campana y fueron al salón de defensa, Snape simplemente venía atrás de ellos. Como que no queriendo tratando de escuchar lo que Potter y Granger decían.

-Sabes Hermione, esto me recuerda mucho a mí época, solo que esta vez Snivellus tiene veinte años más, te apuesto que podríamos decir lo que sea y nos lo creería.-

-Vamos James, deja de ser infantil, sé que no se llevan muy bien, pero estoy segura que no quieres otro "Evento" peligroso del cual te arrepientas más tarde.-

-Hermione si te refieres al "incidente" en que le salve la vida, creo que el que se tomó muy mal fue él, No debería hacerle la vida imposible a Harry.-

-Yo También lo creo, pero para Snape, él ya pagó su deuda contigo.-

James alzó ambas cejas.

-Mira, lo que te voy a contar, ocurrió en nuestro primer año, creo que te lo mereces por comportarte en la clase de Pociones a pesar de que Snape fue totalmente injusto-

-Hermione, eres la mejor- y James le besó la mejilla.

Por asares del destino Snape no los vio ya que un mosquito le estaba picando el brazo y volteó para aplastarlo.

Hermione comenzó su relato. -Mira, Ron y Harry se conocieron en el tren, obviamente se hicieron amigos de inmediato, ¿Conoces La piedra Filosofal?....., Si Bueno, nosotros no sabíamos mucho acerca de ella. Pero para ese entonces, alguien quería robar la piedra, la cual estaba guardada en Gringotts, pero Dumbledore la sacó de ahí antes de que alguien intentara robarla.-

-Y no me digas- interrumpió James. -Creyeron que fue Snape, hay que admitirlo tiene toda la pinta- y volteó a verlo.

-Si, la verdad si creímos que fue, ya que en Halloween alguien dejó entrar a un troll de las montañas al castillo. Harry y Ron me salvaron de ese Troll y desde ahí fuimos amigos, pero ese día Snape había sido mordido por el perro de tres cabezas de Hagrid y por eso creímos que Snape quería la piedra-

-Cielos, solo once años y ya se habían enfrentado a un Troll, Los merodeadores no lo van a creer cuando se los cuente.-

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada,

-No te creas Hermione, solo bromeaba.-

Pero la historia tuvo que ser interrumpida, ya habían llegado al salón de DCLAO. La clase pasó tranquilamente. Y Ron se unió a la historia. Entre los dos le contaban los detalles de todo lo que les había sucedido.

-Entonces creímos que Snape trataba de tirar a Harry de su escoba.- dijo Ron. -Hermione corrió y le incendió la capa- Hubieras visto su rostro.-

-Pero hubieras visto el nuestro cuando nos enteramos que Snape sería el árbitro en el siguiente partido- dijo Hermione, mientras le hacía cosquillas a la pera para abrir el retrato hacia las cocinas para ir por algo para merendar.

-Y luego tuvimos que enviarle una carta a mi hermano Charlie, el cuida dragones en Rumania, yo no pude ir porque estaba herido, pero Malfoy se encargó de delatarlos-

-¡WOW! 150 puntos en una noche, eso debe quedar para el recuerdo, cuando regrese, le diré a los chicos que debemos esforzarnos más.-

-y al final resultó ser Quirrel, que había intentado matar a Harry, durante todo el año, y el que quería la piedra y Snape solo lo había estado protegiendo.- terminó Hermione.

James meditaba sobre todo lo que había escuchado. Era obvio que habían omitido muchos detalles, pero aún así la historia era increíble, su pequeño a pesar de no contar con él, era todo un merodeador, y no pudo dejar de sentirse orgulloso de él, cómo le hubiese gustado conocerlo, poder hablar con él, pero por el momento sólo tenía que conformarse con saber que era lo que estaba haciendo..

-Y bien James, ¿ya piensas decirnos como podemos saber acerca de Harry?- preguntó Hermione.

-Si, le preguntaremos a Remus-

Tanto Ron como Hermione se sorprendieron.

-No se preocupen, él ya lo sabe, tuvimos un encuentro la otra noche, y muchas cosas salieron al aire, pero no se enojen, fue mi culpa, lo presioné demasiado, y me lo dijo, claro que no sabía que en realidad era yo-

-Si, ¿pero como nos va a poder ayudar, como va a saber lo que Harry esta haciendo?- preguntó Ron.

Miren, me he puesto a pensar en lo que ocurrió la noche que intenté colarme a la biblioteca y Dumbledore nos atrapó, ¿Recuerdan Que le preguntó a Snape si recordaba algo sobre su sexto curso y dijo que solo del principio?, Si, pues he llegado a la conclusión que por alguna razón los recuerdos de esa época se están reescribiendo en la memoria de los que vivieron en esa época, por eso esos recuerdos son frescos, eh aquí la idea, obviamente no le podemos preguntar a Snape sobre Harry, además no serviría de nada porque para lo unico que dirijo palabras con Snivellus es para lanzarle maleficios, pero que tal si le preguntamos a alguien de confianza que sepa el secreto, y que pase mucho tiempo junto a Harry.-

Ron y Hermione entendieron de inmediato a lo que James se refería.

-Sirius hubiera sido perfecto, ya que siempre esta conmigo, pero no está aquí, así que podemos preguntarle a Remus.-

Esto era genial, pronto tendrían noticias de Harry, así que sin pensarlo dos veces tomaron la capa de invisibilidad, el mapa del merodeador y salieron de la sala común. El único peligro cercano era la señora Norris, que Merodeaba cerca del corredor del Sexto Piso. Pero de ahí hasta el tercer piso, no había nadie más.

Con suma facilidad llegaron hasta el despacho de Remus, cuando tocaron a la puerta Remus les abrió de inmediato. Como si los estuviera esperando. Su apariencia era distinta a la última vez que lo habían visto, se veía más tranquilo, e incluso más joven que antes.

-Sabía que vendrían esta noche- dijo tranquilamente mientras cerraba la puerta tras ellos.

El trío se quitó la capa, y tomaron asiento junto a la pequeña chimenea del despacho.

-Sabes James, he estado pensando- dijo el ojos miel. -Más bien recordando ciertas cosas sobre nuestro sexto curso que ahora que las veo de nuevo me parecen muy extrañas.-

-Así es Moony, y son esas cosas extrañas las que nos gustaría que nos contaras-

Remus preparó algo de té, y comenzó a relatar todo lo recordaba acerca de su sexto curso.

-Así que ahora Evans lo sabe, rayos, vamos a tener a la señorita perfección sobre nosotros cada vez que haya Luna llena, solo esto nos faltaba, pero Prongs Jr, si que me sorprende, enfrentándose solo a los dementores.y a los mortífagos ¿En donde aprendió a hacer un Patronus?-

Remus se ruborizó n poco.

-Pues Remus se lo enseñó en el tercer curso, y Harry nos lo enseño a nosotros el año pasado- dijo Ron.

-¡Que!- gritó James. -O sea que todo mundo sabe hacer un patronus, no es justo, ustedes tienen que enseñarme, después de todo yo lo estoy enseñando a convertirse en animagos.-

-No te preocupes James, Yo te voy a enseñar a Realizar un patronus- dijo Remus,. -Pero tu después me vas a explicar que es todo eso de que les estas enseñando a convertirse en animagos, como sea, Sirius se lo tomó muy mal, no podía creer que tu, supieras hacer algo como eso y no se lo hubieras dicho y terminaron peleándose, eso es todo lo que recuerdo hasta el momento.-

-Ah, pero que Padfoot tan cabezón, pues obvio que yo no le hubiera escondido algo como eso, no sé como no se ha dado cuenta de que no soy yo-

Pero lo que Hermione temía estaba pasando. La historia había cambiado, El Voldemort del pasado había atacado Hogwarts cuando en su historia eso nunca había pasado, ahora solo había que esperar las repercusiones que eso tendría en su tiempo. Pero ella no era la única que pensaba en ello, Remus también lo había notado. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el grito de Ron.

-¡JAMES, LA CICATRIZ!-

Sobre la frente de James, la cicatriz en forma de Rayo de Harry, estaba sangrando y brillando intensamente. Pero a James no le dolía en absoluto, puso su mano sobre ella y esta le escoció.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué esta haciendo eso?-

Y de Pronto un intenso dolor brotó de ella.

-¡AAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- gritó mientras se caía de rodillas sobre el duro piso.

El dolor era intenso, sentía como si la cabeza se le partiera en dos, no lo resistió y se desmayó, con su último suspiro de conciencia escuchó una maquiavélica voz que reía a carcajadas.

JA JA JA JA.

555555

Este capítulo ya terminó.

Dudas gustosa les responderé.

Con respecto al capítulo anterior, me acabo de dar cuenta que los signos que usé para marcar cuando alguien estaba pensando se borraron, asi que algunos dialogos no tuvieron sentido, pero fueron muy pocos así que no afectaron mucho.


	11. Escribiendo el futuro

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling

Antes que todo gracias a todos los que leen este fic.

También a todos los que me dejan sus opiniones, estavez contestaré los reviews hasta el proximo capítulo, Y quisiera invitar a todos los que quisieran colaborar con la c2 de la que soy manager, se trata sobre Fics completos de Harry 

Meant to be by Lars Black.

Capítulo 11: Escribiendo el futuro.

Nadie sabia que era lo que ocurría pero una cosa era segura, nunca se había visto a un merodeador tan feliz.

Sirius corría por los pasillos con una enorme sonrisa que tal vez solo era opacada por el intenso brillo de júbilo que se podía notar en su mirada.

-No es este el día más hermoso de todos- dijo y luego suspiró.

Lo que hizo que Remus y Peter se miraran algo preocupados por la salud mental de su amigo, ya que afuera llovía a cántaros y una fuerte ventisca azotaba contra el castillo.

-¿Sirius, te golpeaste la cabeza o algo por el estilo?- preguntó Remus mientras le ponía la mano sobre la frente para checar su temperatura.

Pero nada podía quitarle su buen humor, siquiera las serpientes que se acercaban a ellos mientras caminaban hacia el gran comedor. e ignorándolas por completo se dirigió a sus amigos

-Chicos, creo que hoy tengo ganas de ir de cacería-

Remus y Peter alzaron ambas cejas.

-Tenemos que apurarnos, Prongs nos está llevando la delantera- Y Sirius en vez de sentarse a desayunar fue directo hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff, en donde de inmediato las chicas hicieron un lugar para él.

-Creo que mejor me siento desayunar- dijo Peter.

Pero el instinto de Remus le hizo voltear hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw, en donde cruzó miradas con unos hermosos ojos verdes. Arlene enseguida volteó hacia otro lado como si segundos atrás no hubiera estado mirando directo hacia el chico de los ojos dorados.

Remus estaba cien por ciento seguro que ella lo miraba, aunque no entendía porque, ellos apenas si se conocían, lo único que llegaron a platicar fue cuando James la presentó como su novia al final del curso pasado y no había sido mas que un "Hola".

-A ella le gustas Remus-

Y el chico volteó de inmediato, se trataba de James que acababa de entrar al comedor y lo había visto.

-¡Santo cielo! James casi me matas del susto.

-Yo lo siento Remus, pero como la mirabas embobado......-

Remus se ruborizó un poco. -¡Yo no la estaba mirando!.............. Espera un segundo ¿cómo sabes que Yo le gusto?-

-Es Fácil, ella me lo dijo el día que rompí con ella- aunque por dentro Harry sabía que las cosas no habían sido exactamente así. -Mira Remus, si sientes algo por ella....... -

-Ese es el problema James, siquiera la conozco, y Si Sirius no hubiera empezado con eso de que nos llevas mucha ventaja....... -

-¿Sirius dijo eso?- lo interrumpió Harry.

-Si, y ahorita esta intentando alcanzarte- Remus señaló hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff y Harry pudo ver como Sirius prácticamente tenía embobada a media casa.

-Es un caso perdido- Y Harry negó con la cabeza.

-Ya lo creo James, Por cierto, supongo que los problemas entre los dos ya se solucionaron, Sirius parece estar muy feliz.-

-Así es Remus, tuvimos una pequeña charla y todo quedó arreglado-

Harry tenía que admitirlo, haberle confesado a su padrino el secreto de su identidad había sido lo mejor que había hecho desde que había llegado, si antes se divertía ahora gozaba como nunca, Su padrino era fresco, ligero y gran sentido del humor, justo como lo había imaginado, y cada vez que la regaba acudía a su rescate. Incluso su relación con los otros merodeadores había mejorado bastante, por primera vez podía ver el lado merodeador de Remus en Acción.

Y aunque el resultado había sido una semana de detención, y tener que limpiar toda el aula de Herbología, verlo actuar de esa manera había sido más que suficiente.

Y por más que lo negara, incluso Peter llegaba a caerle, aunque solo por unos segundos, bien. No era más que otro chico preocupado por lo sería en un futuro, y aunque sabía que no tenía muchas posibilidades como los demás hacia lo posible por salir adelante.

Definitiva Este Peter no era la rata traicionera que un día llegaría a ser, comprendía porque eran amigos, porque confiaban en él.

-¡Bienvenido seas Harry!- gritó el ojiazul mientras hacía una reverencia. -A tu primera lección-

Harry que tenía ambas cejas arriba reía a carcajadas. -De verdad Sirius, ¿crees que todo esto es necesario?-

-¡Claro que sí Harry!- dijo el ojiazul. -Mira, no es que critique tu trabajo como imitador de James, pero hay ciertos detalles, mentira, muchos detalles que hacen que los demás sospechen-

-Oye, no lo hago tan mal- dijo Harry como que ofendido.

-Pues es la verdad, si lo haces-

-Te recuerdo que ya tengo mas de un mes y nadie sospecha nada- se defendió.

-Ah si, pues Yo te recuerdo que, que este maravilloso espécimen frente a ti, te descubrió como al segundo día-

-Si, pero tu, eres como el hermano de mi padre, era lógico, eso no quiere decir que todos sean tan meticulosos como tú-

Y después de casi media Hora de discusión.

-Ash, ya me harté Sirius, esta bien, tu ganas,-

-Sabía que cederías- dijo el ojiazul con una gran sonrisa, -Entonces empecemos con las lecciones, Lección numero 1: El cabello, James cada cinco segundos se alborota su cabello.-

-Eso ya lo sé- Harry recodó cuando entró al pensadero de Snape.

-Bueno, entonces ¡Hazlo!-

-Lección 2: Chicas, James cuida a sus fans, y tu pareces ser, no sé como decirlo, Aburrido, desde que cortaste con Arlene, de lo cual no creo que James este muy contento, no has salido con ninguna chica, eso debe cambiar-

-Pues no creo que eso sea muy buena idea Sirius, creo que en lo menos debería pensar en este momento es en chicas- Harry notó una mirada pícara en Sirius.

-No me digas, Prongs Jr. tiene una novia-

-No, No, no no, no es eso, no tengo novia.-

-Entonces está decidido, mañana a primera hora te conseguimos una- Sirius meditó un poco. -Creo que hay una Hufflepuff ,muy interesada en ti.-

Harry empezaba a creer que todas estas "Lecciones" le iban a traer más problemas.

-Leccion tres......-

-Espera Sirius, Porque mejor no me cuentas algo no sé, que me pueda servir más, como por ejemplo, Que cosas le molestan, o que es lo que tenían planeado para navidad, -

Sirius lo miró con semblante preocupado. -No puede ser Harry, ¿Qué clase de educación te dio Prongs?, no puedo creer que no consideres importante lo que estoy tratando de enseñarte-

Harry se mordió el labio inferior.

Pero luego el ojiazul soltó una carcajada. -Ya Harry, ya dime de una vez quien atrapó finalmente a James, me muero de ganas por saberlo, solo piensalo, si la interceptamos de una vez y la convemcemos de que deje a James educarte como el quiera, nos ahorraríamos todas estas lecciones-

Harry trató de contenerse, no quería, no debía pensar en el hubiera.

-No te lo puedo decir, Sirius, sería muy peligroso, solo te puedo asegurar de que te sorprenderías mucho-

El ojiazul alzó ambas cejas. -No me digas que fue Evans-

-¿Qué?- dijo Harry asombrado por la rapides con la que había deducido eso.. -Yo jamás dije que era Lily-

-LE- y Sirius se golpeó la cabeza. -Que estupido fui, era lógico-

Harry tenía que evitar que eso ocurriera.

-No, Sirius, te equivocas no es Lily, es otra persona, pero como ya te lo dije, no puedo revelarlo-

-A mi no me engañas Harry, tu mismo lo digiste el otro día. "Le pediré a Lily que se case conmigo y me iré a vivir una vida aburrida"-

Eso era todo, no había nada que Harry pudiera hacer o decir para solucionar eso, ahora solo tenía que esperar que esto no afectara demasiado.

-Esta bien Sirius, Lily es mi madre, y supongo que sabiendo eso, ya no importará si te digo como soy físicamente.-

-No, espera Harry, eso no quiero saberlo, algunas cosas son mejores cuando las disfrutas en vivo, pero ahora que me cuentas esto, mi percepción de James ha cambiado bastante, digo, ¿cómo es posible que se haya fijado en la pelirroja, y peor aún que esta le hubiera echo caso, si lo único que han hecho durante los últimos cinco años ha sido pelearse-

Harry suspiró. -No te voy a mentir Sirius, eso siquiera Yo lo sé-

-Tengo una idea- gritó el ojiazul. -Ahora, que sé que su asunto va para lo seguro, ¿Qué tal si creamos una atmósfera romántica entre los dos, tal vez eso sea lo que les faltaba a los tortolitos-

Pero Harry negó Rotundamente.

-¿Por qué no? Harry,-

-Sirius, ella es mi MAMA, jamás podría hacer algo...... Solo, imagina que tuvieras que coquetear con tu madre, o peor aún ¡tener que besarla!-

Harry lo único que escuchó fue el sonido seco que Sirius hizo cuando cayó desmayado de la impresión.

-¡Sirius, Sirius!- Harry golpeaba suavemente su mejilla para que reaccionara.

El ojiazul abrió los ojos. -Harry- dijo. -Me mataste- y echó a reír.

-Harry sintió un hueco terrible en el estómago y como pudo le ofreció una tímida a su padrino.

-Si, ya lo imagino, conocí a tu madre, y no es muy agradable-

Sirius alzó ambas cejas. -Así que la vieja bruja todavía esta viva, eso si me sorprende-

-Bueno- interrumpió Harry. -No la conocí personalmente, solo por un retrato que esta en su casa, cada vez que pasamos frente a el nos insulta.

-Pues no hay diferencia con la real, Ya verás, si no has regresado a tu época en Navidad la conocerás.-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Las lecciones vía Sirius fueron interrumpidas por tiempo indefinido, y el asunto "conquistar a mamá" quedó completamente olvidado, Pero para asegurar que nada surgiera y que ya nadie más lo descubriese implementaría los consejos que Sirius le había dado.

Nunca creyó que estar cerca de los merodeadores podía ser tan divertido, y ahora con Sirius de su lado las cosas eran más ligeras, y el resto del colegio empezaba a ver el regreso del viejo James, Divertido, fresco y espontáneo. Y los que peor la llevaban eran los Slytherins con las continuas trampas que les ponían.

Todos parecían contentos, bueno casi todos, porque cierta pelirroja no sabía ni que pensar.

Lily entró echa una furia al baño de las chicas, Los merodeadores, más específicamente James Potter y Sirius Black acababan de burlarse y pavonearse frente a un Grupo de Slytherin.

No podía creer que hubiese sido tan tonta, por unos momentos pensó que tal vez aunque sea una pizca de James había cambiado en algo, pero últimamente actuaba tan arrogante como siempre.

Después de refrescarse un poco, miró su reflejo en el espejo, podía ver en su mirada la decepción que sentía en ese momento, Pero luego recordó al James que le había dicho que ella le recordaba a su madre, al James que defendió a sus amigos a toda costa, al James sensible y abierto que le había confesado su amor aquel día en la estación.

-Ash- gritó.

No sabía que pensar, estaría jugando o realmente estaba interesado en ella.

Lily negó con la cabeza. -Vamos Lily, no dejes que Potter te controle, ten la cabeza fría-

Y volvió a refrescarse el rostro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Halloween estaba a escasos días, así como la primera salida a Hogsmeade, Pero para Harry eso no significaba mucho, ya que tenía otras cosas en la cabeza, algunas banales como el primer encuentro de Quidditch de la temporada, en donde se enfrentaría a Regulus, y como nunca lo había visto jugar no debía menospresiarlo.

Y otras de suma importancia como los constantes sueños en los que despertaba carcajeandose sin ningún motivo, o el echo de que por más que lo intentara no lograba hablar en Pársel, cada vez que invocaba a una serpiente, entendía a la perfección lo que esta decía, pero eso era todo, no era un don que apreciara mucho, pero ahora que carecía de el se sentía incompleto.

Mientras más se acercaba la salida al pueblo, los sueños eran mas seguidos. La noche anterior a la salida pasó algo que lo alertó por completo.

Soñaba que estaba volando sobre su saeta de fuego, en apariencia era él mismo, solo que el sueño era en blanco y negro y lo único que tenía color eran sus brillantes ojos verdes esmeralda.

Estaba en el estadio de Quidditch y todos gritaban llenos de emoción, a lo lejos podía ver como sus compañeros de grupo lo animaban, tenían en lo alto una Pancarta que por más que trataba de leer no podía. estaba ansioso de que todo comenzara.

En eso el otro equipo salió al campo, y del otro lado del estadio las porras y los virotes se escucharon aún más fuertes. Harry no podía distinguir bien de quienes se trataba ya que llevaban puesta su capucha al momento de salir, montaron a sus escobas y elevaron en vuelo, el que llevaba la insignia de capitán se acercó y descubrió su rostro.

Harry no podía creer de quien se trataba, era ni más ni menos que su padre.

James se acercó a él. Y con una mirada de superioridad le dijo.

-Ni creas que podrás ganarnos esta vez Serpiente-

y se fue volando hacia su lado del campo.

Harry quedó atónito, su padre lo había llamado serpiente, miró su uniforme, ahora relucía de un flamante verde con detalles en plateado, y es el escudo se encontraba el símbolo de Slytherin. Ahora todo tenía color y su padre vestía con el uniforme escarlata.

Madam Hooch entró al campo, soltó la Snitch, y las bludgers y dio inicio al encuentro.

Harry se quedó quieto, suspendido en el aire sin moverse.

De pronto estaba en un pasillo, oscuro y húmedo, hacia un lado había varias celdas, apenas se podía escuchar la leve respiración, de los que estaban encerrados, siguió caminando hasta llegar a una puerta, del otro lado estaba una estancia, había una chimenea cuyo fuego ardía copiosamente, frente a ella una un cómodo sillón.

Tomó asiento y se quedó viendo hacia el fuego.

De pronto la puerta tras el se abrió y alguien entró, pero no volteó para verlo.

Los pasos se acercaron hasta quedar justo tras el.

-Señor- dijo la persona. -Es seguro, Dumbledore está creando una resistencia para oponerse a usted-

Harry rió. -Ese viejo loco cree que podrá hacerme algo- y rió de nuevo. -Ya encontré su debilidad, ¡Se arrepentirá de haberse metido en mi camino!-

La puerta volvió a abrirse y por ella entró un hombre de Rubios cabellos Plateados, Harry lo pudo ver ya que este hombre se postró justo a sus pies.

-Mi señor- dijo.

-Lavantate Malfoy- dijo Harry. -Espero que me traigas la información que necesito-

Y Malfoy le dio un sobre. Harry lo abrió de inmediato, en el pudo ver una fotografía de los merodeadores.

-Su nombre es James Potter señor- dijo Malfoy. -Los otros son Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew-

-Que conveniente, ¿no lo crees?-

-Si mi señor- contestó la voz detrás de él.

-¡RETIRENSE!- gritó.

Y las dos hombres salieron de inmediato.

Harry se paseó por aquella habitación, utilizando el Pársel.

_Nagini, ven a mí._

Y en cuestión de segundos una enorme serpiente apareció y se enrroló en el.

_Te tengo una misión especial mi fiel Nagini, Envíale un mensaje a ese viejo, "Lord Voldemort no tie......_

-¡James!, ¡James!- gritaba Sirius. Mientras movía con desesperación el cuerpo de Harry.

-¿Pero que le sucede a James?- preguntó Peter. -¿El, esta hablando par...-

-No hagas preguntas Peter- gritó Sirius. -Corre y trae de inmediato a McGonagall-

Peter salió de inmediato.

-¿Qué hacemos Moony?- gritó más desesperado.

Harry no dejaba de hablar en ese maldito idioma, y cada vez estaba más pálido.

-No lo sé Sirius, No lo sé-

Pero en eso llegó McGonagall

Y al ver el estado en que se encontraba James de inmediato lo llevaron a la enfermería.

Por todo el camino Harry no dejó de gritar, despertando a todos los Gryffindors.

Lily vió como McGonagall transportaba el cuerpo de James, pero para los hijos de magos aquellos gritos significaban más que simples siseos, no entendían lo que su compañero gritaba, pero sabían que aquel lenguaje no era más que Pársel.

Remus y Sirius corrían a su lado. Por más que la profesora les insistió, no pudo dejarlos en la sala común. Peter se había quedado, y todos los Gryffindor lo llenaban de preguntas. Pero justo llegaban a la enfermería y Harry dejó de gritar.

Abrió de golpe los ojos, y como pudo se puso de pie. Miró confundido todo a su alrededor y cayó de rodillas vomitando.

Aquello había sido igual, había sido igual a cuando atacaron a Arthur Weasley, y si eso era cierto entonces ellos debían estar, ellos debían estar muertos.

Sirius y Remus se acercaron a su amigo.

Pero Harry aún sintiendose sucio los empujó -NO ME TOQUEN- Gritó.

-Calma James- dijo Remus, -No pasa nada, somos nosotros, tus amigos-

-Lo sé Remus, lo sé- dijo. Y sorpresivamente echó a correr rumbo a la salida del castillo, necesitaba aire fresco. Remus y Sirius corrieron tras el. McGonagall, fue directo al despacho del director.

Harry alcanzó la entrada principal, pero esta estaba cerrada. Por más que intentó no pudo abrirla Cuando los chicos le dieron alcance los miró fijamente.

-James, por favor Tranquilízate- le rogó Remus. -Vamos a la enfermería para que madame Pomfrey te revise-

-¡No!- gritó Harry. -Ya estoy bien, pero ustedes deben escuharme-

Harry perdió el equilibrio y casi cae al suelo de no ser porque ambos merodeadores corrieron para auxiliarlo.

-Remus, Sirius, tienen que escucharme con atención, la noche que los mortífagos, atacaron el castillo no solo fueron simples mortífagos y dementores-

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó Remus.

-No se los había querido decir, pero en base a lo que sucedió esta noche no tengo más opción-

Tanto el ojiazul, como el ojos miel, escuchaban atentos.

-Voldemort venía ese día, Voldemort fue el mortífago al que Lily y Yo nos enfrentamos-

Harry miró a su padrino, el cual parecía aún más consternado que Remus.

-Voldemort sabe quien soy, y sabe que ustedes son mis amigos, y no esta muy contento porque arruiné sus planes-

-¿Quieres decir que quiere tomar venganza contra ti?-

-Así es- asintió Harry.

Y en ese momento McGonagall apareció junto a Dumbledore, el cual miró directo a Harry.

-Señor Potter- dijo con voz afable. -Me parece que su broma ya puede terminar-

Harry frunció el ceño, al igual que Remus y Sirius, Pero McGonagall adquirió un tono muy elevado.

-¿Es cierto Señor Potter?- preguntó enojadísima.

A lo que Harry asintió.

-¡Esto es inaceptable!- gritó Minerva. -Y Supongo que ustedes tambien están involucrados-

Harry estaba a punto de decir que ellos no tenían nada que ver cuando ambos asintieron.

-Me sorprende de usted joven Lupin, Y supongo que el señor Pettigrew también-

-No- dijo Sirius. -El no tiene nada que ver-

-Tienen idea del caos y el pánico que causaron a sus compañeros, no tengo otra opción más que quitarles el permiso de salir a Hogsmeade, indefinidamente, y un mes de detención-

Harry sabía que su director tenía una leve idea de lo que había sucedido, pero aún así no lo llamó para hablar con él y eso lo molestó.

Aunque Harry se sentía un poco mareado no pidió ir a la enfermería como le aconsejaron sus amigos, McGonagall los guiaba de regreso.

Camino a la sala común venía meditando sobre lo que había visto, cuando lo analizó detenidamente, su visión no había sido igual a la que había tenido anterior mente, esta vez no hubo dolor, y había sido mucho más larga, Voldemort pareciese que ignoraba por completo que el podía ver lo que hacía, era como si su unión......... Y de pronto lo comprendió, los sueños la unión, todo tenía sentido, era tan lógico.

Harry Potter, él estaba unido a Voldemort, pero Voldemort no, aún no había nada que lo ligara con él, por eso siente lo que siente, por eso ve lo que él ve, y si Dumbledore se rehusaba a usar la información que podía proporcionarle, el no haría lo mismo.

Sirius y Remus corrían peligro y no se sentaría a esperar que los mortífagos vinieran a atacarlos, si lo iban a hacer, entonces tendrían batallar bastante.

McGonagall puso en orden la sala común, y les explicó a todos la pequña broma que sus compañeros habían planeado. Fueron escasos los que le encontraron humor, la mayoría estaban aterrados de que quien no debe ser nombrado había poseído a su compañero y en cualquier momento los podrían matar.

Cuando por fin estuvieron los cuatro en la habitación, Harry les contó lo que había sucedido, aunque un poco alterada la historia, como si aquello hubiese sido una especie de sueño profético en vez de una visión.

-Por eso les propongo que nos entrenemos, que aprendamos hechizos que nos puedan servir, que aprendamos de más a como defendernos-

-Pero James. -Dijo Peter. -¿De verdad crees que quien tu sabes, este detrás de ti?, digo solo somos estudiantes, y con Dumbledore aquí no creo que quiera volver a atacarnos.-

-Has lo que quieras- dijo Harry. -Pero no siempre estaremos en Hogwarts-

-Tienes razón- dijo el ojos miel. -No podemos sentarnos a esperar, pero James ¿Cómo lo haremos?-

-No te preocupes Remus, ya lo tengo planeado-

Sirius aún miraba preocupado a su futuro ahijado, había algo que no le gustaba de todo esto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al día siguiente, la noticia que Harry esperaba apareció en primera plana, Los McKinnon habían sido asesinados en su propia casa, todo era obra de Voldemort, el había estado ahí cuando fue ordenada su ejecución, había tratado por todos los medios de detener a la serpiente, le gritaba que se detuviera, pero todo había sido en vano. Y aunque los aurores habían llegado era muy tarde, la serpiente no pudo ser atrapada.

-¿que sucede Harry?- le preguntó el ojiazul. -Se que todo esto, tiene que ver con algo que sucederá en el futuro-

-Sirius, sabes que no puedo decirlo, podr......

-Ya lo sé Harry, podría afectar el futuro, pero no te parece curioso que lo digas, tu como quiera estás aquí, cambiando absolutamente todo, y a la vez no, ¡no has pensado que tal vez todo esto ya estaba destinado, ya sabes, destinado a ser-

-No lo sé Sirius- dijo y volvió a ver el artículo del profeta. Se sentía mal, si tan solo hubiera podido salir de su trance un minuto antes, esa gente se hubiera salvado. Toda su meditación fue interrumpida por las burlas que los Slytherins hacían al pasar a su lado. Mientras se dirigían a Hogsmeade.

Pero para los chicos las cosas no podían ser mejor, ahora tenían una perfecta excusa para quedarse en el castillo, y Harry después de meditarlo muy bien, tenía el lugar ideal para practicar: El cuarto del requerimiento.

Los primeros en llegar fueron Harry y Sirius, el cual estaba fascinado por todas las utilidades que podría tener un lugar como aquel. Pero Harry no le reveló el secreto del cuarto, eso era algo que simplemente no podía decir.

-Mira Sirius, te traje aquí primero, porque quisiera pedirte un favor-

El Ojiazul alzó ambas cejas. -Pídeme lo que quieras Harry-

Pero justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió y Peter y Remus entraron maravillándose por aquel lugar tan asombroso.

-¿Cuándo encontraste este lugar?- preguntó Peter.

Remus fue directo a la estantería para hojear la gran cantidad de libros que había en el lugar.

-No hace mucho Peter- dijo mientras colocaba el seguro de la puerta. -Fue pura coincidencia.-

Harry sabía de antemano que Sirius y Remus eran muy hábiles con la varita así que empezaría con cosas grandes.

Se colocó frente a sus amigos. -Muy bien muchachos, empezaremos con algo avanzado, algo que nos servirá en un encuentro, contra un dementor.-

-Se llama encantamiento Patronus- Y Harry dio toda la explicación. Cuando terminó y vió que Remus repetía sigilosamente lo que acababa de decir no pudo contener una sonrisa, nunca hubiera imaginado que sería él mismo quien le enseñaría a realizar este encantamiento, después de todo Remus se lo enseñó cuando cursaba el tercer grado.

Sirius se repetía a si mismo. -El recuerdo más feliz. El recuerdo más feliz, ¡Ya lo tengo! Cuando el sombrero me mandó a Gryffindor,- Gritó e intentó realizar el encantamiento. Pero solo logró que saliera algo de humo plateado.

-No está mal- dijo Harry. -Para ser la primera vez estuvo muy bien-

Después fue el turno de Remus, su mejor recuerdo, el día que le dijeron que podría venir a Hogwarts, Intentó el hechizo y para sorpresa de todos, el humo salió en gran cantidad y casi tomo una forma definida.

Harry no podía estar más orgulloso, a Peter no le fue nada bien, durante más de 10 intentos no hubo mejoría alguna y eso empezaba a desanimarlo.

-No te preocupes Pete- dijo Sirius. -Si lograste convertirte en Animago, seguro lograrás esto-

Durante casi todo el día practicaron el encantamiento, mientras tanto Harry se surtía con la más variada cantidad de hechizos que les pudieran servir, cuando ya estaban terminando la clase Harry se aclaró la garganta, lo que estaba a punto de hacer tendría un gran impacto sobre todos, y más que nada sobre Sirius.

-Ahora, ya sabemos como defendernos de un dementor. Los demetores son de las peores criaturas que existen en este mundo. Se alimentan de nuestro recuerdos felices y nos hacen recordar los peores momentos de nuestra vida, es difícil soportar la presencia de uno de ellos, podrías quedar completamente loco-

-Y no hay manera de salvarte de eso- interrumpió Peter con pesadumbres. -Mi padre me lo ha dicho, él ha visto a centenares de magos volverse completamente locos por pasar tanto tiempo encerrados en Azkaban, al primer año ya ni sabes quien eres-

Harry aspiró hondo.- Peter tiene razón, o incluso en menos tiempo puedes volverte loco, pero hay una esperanza, existe un método para conservar tu mente no importando el tiempo que pase-

Los tres miraban a James.

-Tienen que escucharme bien, y esto es algo que no deben olvidar, Lo que deben hacer es aferrarse a un recuerdo que no sea feliz, a algo que los dementores no les puedan quitar, Una idea, un pensamiento, pero tiene que ser intenso algo que no se olvide fácilmente-

Sirius estaba preocupado, ¿Por qué Razón Harry les estaría diciendo todo aquello? Acaso alguno de ellos tendría que usar alguna vez lo que les estaba enseñando. Y si así era ¿Quién sería?.

Ahora el ojiazul tenía la cabeza llena de cosas que le incomodaban, Había muchas cosas que le hacían sospechar que Harry le ocultaba algo muy importante y eso no le gustaba en absoluto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Señor, ¿Qué haremos ahora?-

-Esperar mi fiel Vasallo, solo esperar, Potter va a pagar por oponerse a mí, solo es cuestión de tiempo-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Este capítulo ya se terminó.

El siguiente se llamará "Cuando el Pasado nos alcanza".


	12. Cuando el pasado nos alcanza

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Antes que todo quisiera agradecer a todos aquellos que leen este Fic.

Meant to be by Lars Black.

Capítulo 12: Cuando el pasado nos alcanza.

Severus Snape era para muchos el profesor que menos les gustaba, era autoritario e infundia miedo a muchos de ellos, a eso se le agregaba que era prefencialista solo con los que eran de su casa: Slytherin. Pero eran muy pocos los que en verdad sabían algo de su profesor.

Uno de sus mayores secretos siempre lo ocultaba bajo la túnica de su brazo derecho. El había sido un mortífago, circuló bajo las ordenes de quien no debe ser nombrado, mató a mucha gente inocente, ese era su karma, esa era su maldición y por ello hacía todo lo posible para ayudar a la persona que había confiado en él, a la persona que había creído en su palabra.

Y una de esas cosas era justamente regresar a donde había jurado nunca regresar.

Voldemort se encontraba en el centro de aquella habitación, lucía cansado y con solo entrar en la habitación se podía sentir que estaba molesto, Todos los mortífagos del círculo más próximo estaban ahí, al parecer era el último en llegar... como siempre.

Estaba en su despacho calificando los deberes de algunos estudiantes mediocres cuando de pronto sintió el escozor en su brazo, como siempre fue hacía el despacho del director para avisarle y después de que AD le pidiera que se cuidara se marchó.

Cuando entró a la habitación todos voltearon a verlo y de inmediato empezaron a salir, como si aquella orden ya les hubiese sido impuesta. Solo quedaron el señor tenebroso, Wormtail y él.

Voldemort le pidió que se acercara y así lo hizo, lenta pero seguramente. Cuando estuvo a tres pasos de distancia se escuchó una voz sisiante y de inmediato apareció una gran serpiente que se deslizó por toda la habitación hasta llegar a su amo, cuando pasó por los pies de Pettigrew Snape pudo apreciar el pavor que este le tenía a semejante bestia.

Voldemort le susurró ciertas palabras y la serpiente se marchó.

Snape quedó ahí, apacible, le era bien sabido que solo podía hablar si su señor se lo permitía o si se lo ordenaba.

Voldemort lo miró fijamente a los ojos, sus pupilas rojas como la sangre estaban llenas de una ira inimaginable.

-Snape- dijo al fin. -¿Sabes qué es esto?- Y le señaló una extraña marca que se encontraba sobre su ceja derecha.

Severus la miró asombrado, aquella marca era similar o más bien idéntica que Potter tenía en la frente. De pronto aquella marca desapareció por completo.

El señor pasó sus largos y fríos dedos por su frente tanteando el lugar donde antes estaba aquella marca.

-¡RESPONDE!- gritó.

Y Severus negó con la cabeza.

Era la primera vez que en verdad no sabía nada en absoluto.

El señor oscuro empezó a caminar por toda la habitación. -Hace unos minutos- dijo con un deje de voz. -Intenté entrar a la mente de Potter, Creí que ya estaría lo bastante débil......-

-Señor- dijo Snape. -Dumbledore........-

-¡CALLA!- gritó tan fuerte que hasta Pettigrew se estremeció-

-Algo protegió a Potter esta vez, me devolvió mi ataque....- y rió a carcajada abierta. -Pero logré romperlo......-

Snape tenía un muy mal presentimiento de todo aquello.

-Ya puedes irte Severus, No queremos que el viejo sospeche de más-

Snape se dirigió a la puerta del cuarto, estaba a punto de cruzarla cuando escuchó la voz de Voldemort dirigiéndose a él. -Que no se te olvide Snape, puedo romper cualquier barrera-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Con un sonoro CRAC apareció a las afueras del castillo, ya pasaba de media noche, su cabeza era un mar de emociones, y por unos segundos su corazón le pareció palpitar más rápido de lo normal, ¿Acaso estaba sintiendo algo?.

Cuando llegó al despacho del director Dumbledore lo esperaba con un semblante algo agotado y preocupado, como si ya estuviera enterado de lo que le iba a decir.

-¿Qué sucede Profesor?- preguntó calmado, para no parecer contrariado, aunque había muchas cosas que deseaba saber.

Dumbledore se dio un leve masaje en la sien. -Ahora no te puedo contestar Severus, primero debes contarme el motivo por el cual Voldemort los ha llamado-

-Señor, acaso ya no confía en mí- dijo Snape, con algo de temor a lo que Dumbledore le fuera a contestar.

Dumbledore lo miró directo a los ojos. -Severus, Yo te confiaría mi vida, pero en este asunto creo que tu criterio estaría cegado, y de sobre manera.-

El profesor de pociones quedó perplejo. ¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa?, no teniendo otra opción le contó lo que había sucedido, a cada palabra que decía Dumbledore parecía más preocupado y su semblante decaía.

-Albus-

-No, Severus, estoy bien, pero lo que me dices es más grave de lo que te imaginas, Voldemort al parecer sospecha de tu lealtad, ya no podría mandarte ahí-

Snape bajó la mirada. -Yo tomaré el riesgo señor-

-Esta vez me temo que no Severus, las cosas se complican-

-Señor, Yo moriría antes de traicionarlo-

Hubo un silencio incómodo por más de cinco minutos, hasta que Severus volvió a hablar.

-Albus ¿Qué sucede con Potter?-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remus estaba al pie de la cama, a pesar de los continuos regaños por parte de Madame Pomfrey no se había movido ni un milímetro de ahí, Pero Ron y Hermione no pudieron hacer lo mismo, McGonagall los había obligado a regresar a la sala común.

El ojos miel estaba abatido, James su amigo, estaba en el cuerpo de Harry, no sabía por todo lo que su hijo pasaba por estos momentos, pero ahora Voldemort lo había atacado directamente.

A la mañana siguiente, James abrió los ojos con pesadumbres, el dolor había desaparecido por completo, pero aquella risa todavía resonaba en su cabeza. Recostado en sus pies pudo ver a su amigo durmiendo intranquilamente.

-Remus- dijo. Pero el ojos miel no reaccionó.

Volvió a llamarle pero igual, su amigo no reaccionaba, por inercia llevó su mano a la cicatriz de su frente y esta le escoció los dedos, como pudo tomó el pequeño espejo de la mesita de a lado y se miró la frente.

La cicatriz resplandecía en un tenue color verde, estaba ardiendo.

-Estúpida cicatriz- dijo. Y de pronto escuchó varios vidrios quebrarse volteó hacia el origen, Se trataba de Madam Pomfrey la cual lo miraba asustada y con las manos en la boca.

Remus reaccionó en ese instante. Y James lo llamó.

-Remus, ¿Qué sucedió?, ¿Qué es esta cicatriz? ¿De quien era esa risa?-

Pero Remus lo miraba entre desconcertado y asombrado.

-¿Que sucede?- Preguntó.

-Harry James Potter,- dijo Remus haciendo énfasis en James y lo Tomó por los hombros. -Si me entiendes, ya no digas nada, ya no hables-

James arqueó ambas cejas, ¿a que se refería su amigo?, pero siguió su consejo ya no dijo absolutamente nada.

Remus miró la cicatriz que resplandecía, y luego fue con madam Pomfrey, le dijo unas cuantas palabras y ella enseguida salió de la enfermería.

Remus regresó con James, le dijo que tomara asiento y que no dijera nada hasta que Dumbledore llegara.

Remus caminó hasta Dumbledore y le dijo unas cuantas palabras al oído, y enseguida s acercó a James.

-¿Qué sucede profesor Dumbledore?- preguntó de inmediato el merodeador.

Dumbledore recitó unas palabras que apenas si se podían oir y le dio un golpecito en la frente con la punta de su varita.

Enseguida el brillo de la cicatriz desapareció por completo y AD le dijo a James que todo ya estaba bien, el merodeador arqueó las cejas y se llevó la mano a la frente, la cicatriz de su frente ya no ,lo quemaba.

James volvió a preguntar. -¿Qué sucede profesor Dumbledore?-

-No te preocupes James, Todo esta bien- dijo con voz amable.

-No soy estúpido Profesor, tampoco soy un niño, o me dice de una buena vez que es lo que está pasando aquí, o me lo dice-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James salió de la enfermería por la tarde, en su rostro no se podía ver nada más que tristeza, Su hijo había vivido momentos horribles, y todo por culpa de ese maldito, esa maldita serpiente, sintió un hueco en el estómago con tan solo recordar las palabras de Dumbledore, Y de pronto sintió ganas de volver todo su contenido.

Se lavó su rostro y se miró directo al espejo, se veía triste, su hijo se veía triste, los ojos verde esmeralda estaban opacos, sin vida.

Nunca permitiría que su hijo volviera a estar así, nunca permitiría que su hijo tuviera que sufrir de nuevo, el acabaría con ese maldito, si no era ahora, sería en su tiempo. Se sintió renovado. Ahora comprendía cosas que antes le hubieran sonado muy extrañas. Harry podía hablar pársel, y podía unir su mente con ese, y lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior fue que trató de entrar a su cabeza.

Pero Dumbledore no había sido completamente sincero con él. Solo le había dicho lo más general sobre la situación: que tanto él, como su esposa habían sido asesinados por Voldemort cuando Harry solo era un bebé, y cuando trató de matar a Harry, este le habia regresado el hechizo casi matándolo, y marcándolo con la cicatriz y transfiriendo algunos de sus poderes y uniéndolos, y que en el cuarto curso había regresado al poder teniendo como principal objetivo matarlo. No le había dicho nada sobre la profecía, el sacrificio de Lily, la traición de Peter, ni la muerte de Sirius.

Cuando llegó a la sala común Ron, se encontraba jugando ajedrez con Ginny, y Hermione leyendo un grueso libro de pasta plateada. Al parecer ninguno se había percatado de su llegada.

Fue directo hacia la chica de cabellos castaños.

-¡Hermione!- la llamó. Y la chica dio un respingo.

-¡James!- y dio un grito ahogado tapándose la boca esperando que nadie más la haya oído.

Ron y Ginny dejaron lo que hacían y se dirigieron directamente a él llenándolo de todo tipo de preguntas.

Los tres se sorprendieron al saber que James estaba enterado de todas aquellas cosas; sin embargo Hermione meditaba sobre el asunto; si, James sabía muchas cosas pero su información era incompleta y eso podría llevarlo a especular las cosas de distinta manera.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En el castillo se empezaba a ver un poco del viejo Harry, reservado, y meditabundo, nada comparado con el Harry de los primeros meses.

Incluso Ron y Hermione empezaban a preocuparse, James se había vuelto monótono. Asistía a clases, a los entrenamientos de Quidditch, a las clases de animagia y luego desaparecía por horas y regresaba al castillo ya pasada la media noche. Era lógico que se hubiera deprimido por todo lo que le habían dicho, pensaban y lo dejaban en paz.

Pero James no estaba deprimido ni nada por el estilo, estaba dispuesto, Se entrenaba, practicaba todos los hechizos, aprendía, sin duda el cuerpo de Harry ea habilidoso y poderoso, y en un mes ya había aprehendido muchas cosas.

Sus Charlas con Remus no parecían llevarlo a ningún sitio, su amigo esquivaba muchas de sus preguntas, como por ejemplo ¿Quién se había quedado con Harry? Aunque por dentro sabía que había sido Sirius. ¿O como estaban el resto de los merodeadores?, incluso se negaba a contarle como había sido su primer año como profesor.

James empezaba a creer que en el tercer y el quinto año de Harry Había ocurrido algo más importante, de lo que todos pretendían aparentar.

Sin Embargo le animaba mucho saber de su hijo, a veces pasaba horas escuchando a Remus decir lo que Harry había echo durante un día

Faltando tres días para que terminara Octubre, James salió de su coraza y se le volvía ver sonriendo por los pasillos, Estaban dirigiéndose para su próximo entrenamiento de Quidditch cuando de pronto Malfoy se cruzó en su camino seguido por sus dos gorilas.

-Nunca creí ver un equipo tan patético Potter- dijo Malfoy mirando directo hacia Dennis Creevy que jugaba de golpeador.

James le mandó una mirada fulminante.

-Y Yo nunca había visto a un equipo tan idiota- le contestó mientras lo miraba directo a él. -Sabes Malfoy, al menos tu padre era lo bastante listo- dijo sarcásticamente. -Ah no, espera, creo que no lo era tanto, después de todo terminó metido en Azkaban por ser un mugroso mortífago-

Malfoy sujetó a James por la túnica. -¡No metas a mi padre en esto!- le gritó.

-¿No?- dijo James que ahora odiaba todo lo que pudiera estar aunque sea una pizca relacionado con Voldemort. -Déjame ver Malfoy, supongo que te ha de doler que todo el mundo sepa ahora la clase de personas que es tu familia, supongo que toda su "respetada desendencia" se fue a la basura.-

Malfoy apretó aún más fuerte a James, Ron, Ginny, Dennis y el resto del equipo se abalanzaron sobre el pero James los detuvo.

-No se metan equipo- les dijo. -Esto es cuestión entre capitanes-

Malfoy lo soltó no sin antes, decirle que se las pagaría.

James se acercó a Dennis que miraba el suelo algo deprimido, pensaba que tal vez Malfoy tenía razón los golpeadores de todos los demás equipos eran mucho más robustos que él, incluso era el jugador más pequeño de todos.

-No te preocupes Dennis- le dijo. -Malfoy es un patán, y tu eres mucho mejor jugador que él, además tu eres nuestra arma secreta contra todos los equipos, eres mucho más veloz y tienes mejor puntería que los demás Bateadores-

Ese entrenamiento fue intenso James necesitaba sacar toda la ira que había acumulado durante un mes, mañana sería Luna llena y no debía estar alterado para cuando se convirtiera, o sino sería muy peligroso tanto para Remus como para él.

James no podía estar más orgulloso de su equipo, Ron había mejorado considerablemente, y ahora era un excelente guardián, Ginny, Katie y...... Eran excelentes cazadores, y como lo había predicho ...... y Dennis hacían un trabajo excelente.

A la mitad del entrenamiento, vió como varios alumnos empezaron a llegar, para sorpresa eran chicos de Slytherin, los cuales llegaron chiflando y abucheando al equipo de Gryffindor, James volteó hacia Ron y est alzó los hombros. Como capitán del equipo bajó para ver que era lo que querían esas serpientes. Y entre todos ellos apareció Malfoy vestido con su uniforme de Quidditch.

-¿Acaso no aprendes Malfoy?- dijo James en tono cortante. -Más te vale que saques a todas las serpientes del campo, o te las verás conmigo-

-Ja, Ja- Rió Draco. -Entonces tienes miedo, Potter-

James Arqueó las cejas y en ese momento Ron descendió a su lado. -¡LARGATE MALFOY!-

Draco puso cara de asco. -No vine aquí para hablar con comadrejas como tú Weasley, Vine aquí para retar a Potter a un encuentro de Quidditch-

Ahora James Y Ron alzaron las cejas.

-¿Debes estar bromeando?- dijo Ron.

Malfoy miró directo a los ojos verde esmeralda de Harry. -A menos que el legendario Harry Potter tenga miedo-

Ron Jaló a James -Es una trampa- le susurró al oído, -Malfoy planea algo, te lo puedo Garantizar-

-Ya lo sé Ron, Ya lo sé sin embargo.....-

-Sin embargo ¿Qué?-

James meditó por unos segundos, esa sería una buena oportunidad para......

Se dirigió directo a Malfoy, -Acepto- dijo James, -Solo bajo una condición, Quiero que Snape sea el árbitro del encuentro, y que este sea oficial-

Ron se quedó con la boca abierta, -¡Acaso estas loco!- le gritó a James el cual le sonrió.

-No te preocupes Ron, tengo todo resuelto, ve y dile al equipo que baje para descansar un poco, pero no les vayas a decir que este es un encuentro oficial-

En cuestión de minutos Snape había llegado con una expresión de triunfo en su rostro, en el estadio no había más que seguidores de Slytherin, y uno que otro colado que había ido a ver el entrenamiento de los Gryffindors, Entre ellos el hermano mayor de Dennis, Collin, que sacaba montones de fotografía de su hermano y seguro que las fotografías del encuentro estarían bien recibidas.

Draco habló unos segundos con Snape y luego el profesor de pociones se dirigió al chico de los cabellos azabaches.

-Esta bien, Potter - dijo en casi un susurro.

James le sonrió sarcásticamente y luego se dirigió a Ron

-No te preocupes Ron- le dijo y ambos caminaron hacia el resto del equipo, juntos hicieron una piña en el extremo del campo y James les dio todas las indicaciones posibles.

-Esto es lo que quiero que hagan, Sabemos que el partido esta inclinado a favor de Slytherin, que Snape nos marcará falta por cualquier cosa que hagamos- al decir eso lo hizo de una manera suspicaz y todos comprendieron al instante a lo que James se refería.

Ginny rió por lo bajo. -Eso es genial Harry, ahora sé porque pediste a Malfoy que Snape fuera el árbitro.-

Y luego miró a Ron. -Este partido depende de ti- a lo que el pelirrojo asintió seguro.

Cuando todos se separaron, James jaló a Dennis y le dijo unas palabra al oído, Dennis asintió y puso una gran sonrisa.

Los equipos se colocaron en sus posiciones, Snape soltó la Snitch, las bludgers y por último la quaffle, dando por iniciado al encuentro.

Desde las tribunas los Slytherins aplaudían a su equipo y abucheaban al contrario.

Como James lo había previsto el equipo de las serpiente era de alto calibre, todos menos Malfoy. Basaban su juego en la fuerza bruta.

La primera parte de su plan estaba echa, Ginny pasó volando a su lado con la quaffle, esquivó a los cazadores y justo cuando estaba a punto de anotar, Crabbe golpeó una bludger directo a su cabeza, pero como un rayo apareció Dennis golpeando la pelota de regreso hacia Crabbe con tal fuerza que el Slytherin la recibió justo en su cabeza. Ginny logró marcar antes de que Snape marcara falta a favor de Slytherin.

En las tribunas Collin gritaba de emoción mientras sacaba un montón de fotografías, pero sus gritos eran opacados por los abucheos.

En el castillo, la ausencia de los Slytherins y el ruido que venía desde el estadio de quidditch era más que evidente, los estudiante comenzaron a murmurar sobre lo que estaría ocurriendo, y los curiosos se acercaban cada vez más al estadio.

Crabbe falló el tiro penal. Y la acción continuó. El partido se volvió muy rudo, pero no solo por parte de los Slytherins, el equipo escarlata consiente de que les marcarían falta por cualquier cosa que hicieran llegaba con todo.

Uno de los cazadores de Slytherin calló de su escoba cuando Katie Bell pasó volando a toda velocidad por su lado y el otro con tal de detenerla la sujetó de su túnica, pero Bell giró en espirar haciendo que cayera.

Fue otro penaltí fallado por Slytherin.

Draco veía que a pesar de la sorprendente ventaja que tenía su equipo sobre el de Potter, este lo estaba venciendo poco a poco.

50-10, 70-20 y el marcador seguía creciendo, cada falta que Snape marcaba terminaba siendo tanto para Gryffindor. Al parecer también el profesor de pociones se daba cuenta de eso y empezó a ser un poco más parcial al momento de marcar las faltas (parcial, porque no marcaba ninguna de Slytherin y ya no inventaba faltas a los de Gryffindor)

Cuando Ginny marcó otro tanto el estadio estalló en aplausos, James pudo ver que muchos estudiantes de distintas casas abarrotaban las gradas. James inició su segunda parte de su plan, le hizo una seña a Dennis, y Empezó a caer en picada. Malfoy fue tras el, pero de pronto James frenó en seco y el rubio lo rebazó, giró rápidamente y se dirigió hacia Dennis y le chocó las palmas, y luego elevó en vuelo con mucha velocidad. El rubio no tenía ni la más minima idea de lo que acababa de pasar, pero luego vió como Potter sostenía la Snitch en lo alto.

El partido había terminado, 230-20.

Malfoy estaba echo una furia y voló directo hacia Potter.

-Hiciste trampa- le gritó.

-¿Y?- dijo James. -No podrás probarlo, además de que tu tambien la hiciste, marcando todas esas faltas sobre mis jugadores protegiendote por el mal arbitraje de pelo grasiento-

Malfoy apretaba sus puños.

-No llores Güerito, no estuvo tan mal solo perdiste por más de 200 puntos.-

El Triunfo De Gryffindor, sobre Slytherin fue un suceso sin precedentes. Todo mundo hablaba de ello, y Aunque Malfoy insistía de que Potter había echo trampa, siquiera sus compañeros lo apoyaban, todos habían visto el partido, y la única trampa que habían visto era la de su equipo.

El secreto quedaría solo entre James y Dennis.

Por su parte Collin hacía negocio con las fotografías que había tomado

Esa noche en la sala común hubo grandes festejos, aunque muchos se quejaban de no haber podido ver el partido, oían con detenimiento el relato que Ron les hacía. James por su parte sacó la pequeña Snitch (Que después del partido se quedó con ella) y la dejó revolotear por toda la sala común.

Cuando le preguntaron porque había pedido que Snape fuera el árbitro contestó que los Slytherins se sentirían más confiados, y eso les haría perder.

Pero la fiesta no les duró mucho ya que McGonagall llegó, para calmar el ánimo de todos y para decirles que el partido no se iba a considerar válido, por ciertas razones que las serpientes habían inventado.

Cuando todos se desanimaron McGonagall se dirigió a ellos.

-No se preocupen, Eso solo significa que los venceremos otra vez-

Hubo una fuerte ovación.

-Ahora todos a sus dormitorios, o empezaré a quitar puntos-

A la mañana siguiente grandes nubes negras cubrían todo el cielo, y un fuerte ventarrón azotaba al castillo, los estudiantes preferían mil veces quedarse dentro del castillo.

Ron, James y Hermione se dirigían a su clase de DCLAO, pero no estaban nada emocionados, ya que como esa noche habría luna llena, Remus no se encontraba muy dispuesto, y el que siempre lo suplía era Snape.

-Asn- dijo Ron. -Ojalá el clima cambie para mañana-

James y Hermione lo miraron.

-Si, mañana es la primera salida al pueblo y odiaría tener que ir con este clima-

Ya había empezado a llover.

Y Ron negó con la cabeza. James por su lado no le importaba mucho la salida, él podía ir cuando quisiera al pueblo. Sin pensarlo sacó la snitch de su túnica y empezó a "jugar" con ella, le encantaba hacer eso.

Por fin llegaron al corredor del segundo piso, pero el aula de DCLAO estaba cerrada, Snape todavía no llegaba, James se recargó en una de las paredes, y siguió jugando con la dorada.

Snape venía meditabundo, seguía pensando (aunque no quisiera) en el misterio que Potter tenía últimamente, y con las palabras que el lord oscuro le había dicho en su reunión anterior su cabeza le daba vueltas.

Llegó al pasillo del aula de DCLAO y vió como Potter jugaba con la Snitch. Algo muy extraño, pero a la vez no, y cuando Harry revolvió su cabello muchos de sus peores recuerdos llegaron a su cabeza. Sintió como si todo su pasado estuviera regresando a él.

Sintió un fuerte escozor en su brazo derecho.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James estuvo toda lo noche fuera, así que no se le antojaba para nada despertarse temprano e ir al pueblo, a eso se le agregaba que el clima había empeorado, pero la fuerte insistencia por parte d Ron y de Hermione, lo obligaron a ponerse de pie.

-Cielos- dijo mientras se frotaba los ojos. -Ustedes son más tercos que Sirius-

Pero a pesar de la lluvia la mayoría de los estudiantes bajó al pueblo. Los tres pasaron a las Tres escobas por unas cervezas de mantequilla, luego a Zonko para que James pudiera surtirse, y cuando llegaron a Honeydukes para comprarle a Remus una mega caja de Ranas de chocolate supieron que algo no estaba bien.

El cielo se había oscurecido por completo. Y el viento había dejado de soplar dejando solo la abundante lluvía. Todo el bullicio que había en las calles se apagó por completo.

James pudo ver el rostro de varios de sus compañeros, había miedo.

Y de pronto una gran explosión hizo retumbar el lugar. Y los gritos no se hicieron esperar.

James tomó con firmeza su varita. -Mortífagos- susurró y echó a correr rumbo a la explosión. Ron y Hermione fueron tras él.

Lo que vieron al llegar los dejó impactados, al menos 50 mortífagos atacaban el pueblo, la explosión se había originado en el servicio de redes flu, así quien no supiera aparecerse estaba atrapado en el lugar.

El principal objetivo de los mortífagos: los estudiantes.

Pero no parecían querer matarlos si no más bien atraparlos.

Un grupo de enmascarados rodeó a varios terceros, Pero antes de que pudieran tocarlos Hermione les lanzó un fuerte encantamiento paralizador.

James y Ron miraron con la boca abierta a la chica.

-Hay que ayudar, a los demás estudiantes, hasta que la orden del Fenix llegue- dijo. Y fue por los chicos.

James pensó lo mismo y fue a ayudar a otro grupo, pero en el Ginny, y otra chica llamada Luna ya se habían echo cargo al lanzarles varias maldiciones.

De pronto se escucharon varios CRACS y al menos una veintena de magos aparecieron. Una chica de llamativos cabellos azules lo tomó por la túnica y lo jaló hasta un callejón.

-¡Sueltame!- gritó James. Y la apuntó con su varita.

-Calma Harry, soy Yo Tonks- dijo la chica.

Pero James seguía apuntando con su varita. Dudativo si creerle o no. Ahora deseaba no haberse separado ni de Ron o Hermione.

Tonks dio un paso hacia delante. -No te preocupes Harry, los de la orden se encargaran.- y le sonrió.

Pero de pronto la chica cayó de rodillas, justo frente a James, el merodeador pudo ver que detrás de ella, dos mortífagos los apuntaban directamente.

-IMPEDIMENTA- Gritó, pero el mortífago rechazó su ataque, estos no eran principiantes, eran magos poderosos.

Uno de ellos se acercó a paso lento. DESMAIUS, PETRIFICUS, INMOVILUS, y toda clase de hechizos salieron de la varita de James, el duelo estaba balanceado, hasta que uno de ellos llegó hasta donde estaba el cuerpo inconsciente de la chica y la tomó por el cuello.

-Será mejor que te rindas Potter- dijo. -O tu amiga no la contará por mucho tiempo- el mortífago la apuntó directo.

James estaba en un dilema, o todo era una trampa, o ella realmente era conocida de Harry, de ser así no podía permitirse que se sacrificara.

-¡Rayos!- gritó mientras tiraba su varita a lo lejos y se ponía frente a los mortífagos.

-Eres un buen chico Potter- dijo el mortífago. -Pero muy idiota AVADA KEDA...........-

-¡No!- gritó James.

Pero de pronto un rayo dorado impactó de lleno al mortífago, haciendo que cayera desplomado al suelo. James de inmediato buscó el origen y su corazón dio un vuelco al ver que se trataba del otro mortífago.

Estaba a punto de dar un paso, cuando sintió paralizado todo su cuerpo haciendo que cayera de bruces, estaba consciente pero no podía mover ni un músculo.

Tres mortífagos más habían aparecido, y los apuntaban a ambos.

-Vaya, vaya Severus- dijo uno de ellos cuya voz era la de una mujer.

James dio un respingo.

-Ya te delataste tu mismo, ¿Acaso creías que el señor tenebroso no se daría cuenta?-

La mortífago reveló su rostro, James sintió otro vuelco al corazón, él la conocía a la perfección, se trataba ni más ni menos que la prima de Sirius: Bellatrix Black.

Snape tambien descubrió su rostro, su mirada estaba fija en aquella mujer.

James empezó a sentir que la sangre le empezaba a hervir, ese pelo graciento no era más que un maldito mortífago, ¿Cómo era posible que Dumbledore lo tuviera enseñando en Hogwarts?. Era tanta la presión que ejercía sobre su cuerpo, que de pronto el hechizo paralizador se rompió. Pero en lugar de enfrentarse a los tres mortifagos que los apuntaban se echó encima de Snape.

-¡Maldito!- le gritó y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda. -Siempre supe que eras un rastrero, tu y tu maldita fascinación por todo lo oscuro, debí dejar que Remus te comiera esa noche, y tendríamos una alimaña menos en el mundo.-

Ambos cayeron al piso.

Belatrix rió. -CRUCCIO-

Y James se revolcó jadeante en el suelo, Sin embargo Snape todavía estaba en shock por lo que acababa de oír.

-James- susurró.

Y el merodeador rio. -Vaya si eres lento Snivellus, No sé que habrás echo para que Dumbledore confiara en ti, siendo lo que eres- James giró su cabeza un poco. -Pero Yo confío en Dumbledore.-

Bellatrix y los otros dos mortífagos se acercaron a Potter y a Snape.

-Tu tienes Suerte, Severus, el señor te quiere muerto- y los mortífagos le lanzaron varios cruciatus, -pero tu Potter.........-

-Pero Yo que- Dijo James.

-Tu pagarás-

-Si, ya lo creo Bella, pero creo que olvidaste una cosa-

La mujer arqueó ambas cejas.

-Que nunca debes prolongar tu discurso-

Varios Expelliarmus y toda clase de maldiciones impactaron a la mortífago y a los otros dos que no dejaban de torturar al profesor de pociones. Y los tres quedaron como grandes babosas tiradas en el suelo.

Ron y Hermione estaban al frente de lo que parecía ser una especie de ejercito formado por varios estudiantes.

-Ya nos tenías preocupados Harry- dijo Ron. -Te desapareciste de repente-

Sin embargo el resto de los estudiantes no miraban a Harry, si no al mortífago que estaba a su lado.

-¿Profesor?-

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Este capítulo ya se acabó.


	13. Desición

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Antes que todo muchas gracias a todos los que leen este fic.

MEANT TO BE by Lars Black

Capítulo 13: Desición

Las clases extras le sentaban muy bien a los merodeadores, y como Harry suponía tanto Remus como Sirius eran excelentes y los tres llegaban a niveles que nunca hubieran imaginado; sin embargo Harry sentía que le faltaba algo: Magia más poderosa.

Cuando pasaban tiempo en la biblioteca (lo que a todos sorprendía bastante) Harry cada vez que pasaba frente a la sección prohibida se le quedaba viendo, imaginando que el hechizo con el cual podría acabar con Voldemort estaba ahí.

Para muchos el ver a "James Potter" siquiera mirar hacia la sección prohibida era señal de que el mundo se iba a acabar.

James era famoso por odiar cada granito de la magia oscura, y verlo ahí inquietaba hasta a la bibliotecaria, la Sra. Pince.

-Jovencito, si no vas a necesitar nada mejor vete-

Harry tomó su asiento junto a los otros merodeadores y echó un último vistazo a la sección prohibida, Severus Snape salía de ella con un grueso libro de pastas negras. Vio como James lo miraba y le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

Sirius bufó. -Ja, ¿Qué se ha creído ese?, no me sorprendería que terminara siendo un mortífago a la orden de Voldemort-

Y Peter dio un respingo.

Los otros se dieron cuenta.

-Vamos Pete- dijo el ojos miel. -Si tiemblas ante la pura mención de su nombre de nada va a servir todo lo que estamos haciendo-.

Peter hizo una mueca de desagrado. -¡Claro! pueden ir gritando su nombre si les da la gana pero yo no soy tan buen mago como ustedes-

Cerró sus libros de golpe y salió de la biblioteca bastante molesto.

Remus arqueó una ceja. -cielos no creí que se pusiera así-

-Ni yo que se considerara menos que nosotros- dijo Sirius. -Peter debería saber que eso no es cierto, el es nuestro amigo-

Harry los miró a ambos, ellos en verdad hubieran dado todo por su amigo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El Clima empezó a empeorar mientras avanzaba Noviembre, y las practicas de Quidditch eran más intensas, y eso era lo que más le gustaba a Harry, solo esperaba con ansias el encuentro entre Gryffindor y Slytherin.

No lo hubiera considerado nunca, pero se estaba convirtiendo en un verdadero Oliver Wood, el equipo entrenaba bajo las condiciones más rudas pero aún así todos terminaban más que satisfechos.

Harry regresaba del último entrenamiento antes del partido, estaba empapado y calado hasta los huesos, había sido el último en regresar al castillo, entró al vestíbulo y pudo oír el bullicio que venía del gran comedor, si se daba prisa alcanzaría a cenar.

Casi llegaba al retrato de la señora gorda cuando vio que por el salía justamente a quien había estado evitando.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, y Harry sintió un cosquilleo, Lily lo veía con una mirada maternal que la señora Weasley le había dado muchas veces, pero esto era diferente ella realmente era su mamá.

No supo porque lo hizo pero dio media vuelta y se apresuró para alejarse de aquel lugar.

-Que no me llame, que no me llame.- pensaba.

-JAMES- Escuchó tras el. No podía ser grosero.

-Dime Evans-. Dijo tratando de ser lo mas indiferente y egocéntrico que pudo, lo que molestó bastante a la pelirroja.

-Solo quería decirte que no anduvieras por los pasillos todo mojado, si Filch te atrapa harás que Gryffindor pierda puntos- y Lily se marchó rumbo al gran comedor, echándose por lo tonta que había sido al querer hablar con James.

Harry por su parte suspiró aliviado. Aunque no le gustaba para nada ser así con su mamá.

Por fin llegó el día del encuentro, Harry ya quería montarse en su escoba y demostrar el buen trabajo que había echo como capitán.

En la sala común todos los alentaban, incluso Peter que después del enojo había regresado como si nada hubiera pasado.

Sirius jaló un poco a Harry para susurrarle unas cuantas palabras al oído.

-No me importaría si tiraras al pequeño rey de su escoba-

Bajaron a desayunar y en el gran comedor los Ravenclaw y los Hufflepuff le mostraron su apoyo incondicional a los leones, pero desde la mesa de Slytherin Regulus les sonreía fríamente.

Harry observó mejor la mesa y vio que alguien faltaba.

¿En donde está Snape?- preguntó sin pensar.

-Va, a quien le interesa- dijo Sirius, pero Remus se acercó a ellos.

-Por ahí escuché que tuvo un........ accidente- dijo en un susurro. -Algo relacionado con un hechizo que encontró en la sección prohibida-

-¿Y tu como sabes eso?- Preguntó el ojiazul.

Pero en eso se les acercaron varias chicas Ravenclaw, para desearle buena suerte a James.

Para el resto de los merodeadores lo que le había pasado a Snape los tenía sin importancia, pero para Harry era un gran misterio sobre todo por haberse tratado de algo que hubiera sacado de la sección prohibida.

Ya casi daban las once y junto a un mar de gente se dirigieron al estadio, cuando pasaron por el vestíbulo, Harry pudo ver a Lily que los observaba unos escalones más arriba en la escalera principal.

Pudo ver su mirada de decepción, cuando Lisa Mattwell de Séptimo lo tomó del brazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Ya en el vestíbulo les dio las últimas indicaciones a su equipo, Sabía de antemano que su encuentro no iba a resultar sencillo, este equipo de Slytherin era mucho mejor que el que Malfoy había juntado en su época, ya no se basaban en la fuerza bruta y eso se demostraba ya que la mayoría del equipo estaba conformado por mujeres. Unas hermanas Gemelas de cabello rubio y ojos verdes hacían de cazadoras junto a otra morena de cabellos rizados. El guardián era una chica de Séptimo alta y con largos brazos, pelirroja pero de cabellos cortos y de punta. Y los bateadores eran un chico de cabellos castaños claros y otro de cabello negro cenizo el cual sujetaba con una pequeña coleta en ese instante.

Regulus cerraba el equipo como buscador.

Así que confiarse no estaba para permitido para el equipo de Gryffindor.

Salieron al campo y tres cuartas partes del estadio estallaron en aplausos. Tomaron sus lugares y enseguida salió el equipo de las serpientes. Slytehrin aplaudió con mucha fuerza.

Tomaron sus posiciones, Madam Hooch salió al campo con el baúl de las pelotas, pidió a los capitanes darse las manos y Harry y Regulus se la apretaron con otra intención además de desear buena suerte.

Madame Hooch soltó la snitch, seguidas por las Bludgers, y por último la Quaffle dando por iniciado el encuentro.

Mientras que los cazadores de ambos equipos se pasaban de un lado a otro la Quaffle para anotar cuantos tantos les fueran posibles Harry sobre volaba por el estadio de un lado a otro en busca de la Snitch. Regulus hacía lo mismo desde el otro extremo y eso lo animó bastante, este sería un encuentro para demostrar quien era mejor buscador y no simplemente una carrera para ver quien era más rápido (como había sido en muchas ocasiones en que los buscadores del otro equipo se quedaban cerca de él).

De pronto Vio que Regulus empezó a caer en picada y cerca del piso distinguió el brillo de la dorada. También emprendió el vuelo. Regulus le llevaba ventaja, solo tenía que cerrar el puño pero el suelo lo alcanzó y tuvo que virar para evitar estrellarse. Los Slytherins gritaron de decepción mientras que los Gryffindors se llevaron las manos al pecho.

Dos veces vieron la Snitch, pero dos veces en el forcejeo la perdieron de vista. El partido se estaba prolongando y mientras más avanzaba el tiempo el clima empeoraba. Las nubes comenzaban a ponerse grises y un fuerte viento resoplaba por el estadio. En cuanto tantos iban muy parejos 70-80 favor Slytherin. El partido se definiría por los buscadores.

Entonces Harry la vio, sobrevolando por la parte trasera de los postes de Slytherin, no lo pensó dos veces y se lanzó como un rayo por ella. Regulus lo vio y fue tras el, pero Harry le llevaba mucha ventaja.

Entonces una especie de zumbido lo hizo voltear, uno de los cazadores De Slytherin le había mandado una bludger. Todo pasó en cuestión de segundos, Harry soltó el mango de su escoba y se impulsó hacia arriba haciendo que la Bludger pasara a escasos cm entre él y su escoba. Cuando volvió su vista hacia la Snitch vio algo que le heló la sangre. La guardián le Slytherin caía completamente inconsciente y con una grave herida en la cabeza, no había visto a la bludger cuando la golpeó. Harry no lo pensó dos veces, olvidándose por completo de la doradevó la mirada Regulus sostenía en lo alto la Snitch, Los Slytherins gritaban con emoción mientras que el resto delas casas estaban por completo perplejas.

Y no solo ellos sino los profesores que habían ido a ver el encuentro. Arkand empujó a Harry haciendo que volviera a caer en el suelo mientras corría para ver el estado de su guardiana. Y McGonagall hacia Harry.

En su rostro podía ver claramente una expresión de orgullo que rara vez había visto. Y una pequeña lágrima que le escurría por la mejilla.

-Esto ha sido lo más valeroso que he visto Potter, Aunque hayamos perdido creo que en este encuentro has ganado bastante-

Harry pudo ver como la guardiana de Slytherin se ponía de pie y tras unas palabras con el profesor de pociones, ella volteó a verlo con una cara de asombro que no podía con ella. Harry tuvo la ligera impresión de que la chica le sonrió.

Aunque Slytherin había ganado y hacía mofa de los leones, El resto de las casas consideraba la actuación de James Potter más digna que toda la del equipo de las serpientes a las que les había valido un comino lo que pudiera pasarle a su guardiana.

Sin embargo una derrota era una derrota, y si Gryffindor pretendía hacerse con la copa del campeonato debía ganar los próximos encuentros.

Cuando la noticia llegó a los oídos de cierta pelirroja, se encontraba completamente anonadada; Si sabía de algo que le importara mucho a James era el ganarle a los Slytherins en Quidditch. Y de verdad no pudo sentirse más contenta, después de todo El James que había estado imaginando durante todo el año en verdad existía.

Tal vez, después de todo estaba dispuesta a darle una oportunidad.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXX

Los días siguieron pasando, y conforme se acercaba Diciembre, el paisaje cambiaba drásticamente, Una semana antes de terminar Noviembre, todo amaneció cubierto de nieve; el lago había empezado a congelarse y muchos de los alumnos salían a los terrenos para jugar un poco sobre el terreno emblanquecido.

Harry pudo ver a lo lejos la cabaña de Hagrid, En su tiempo Hagrid era una de las personas a las que más quería, y constantemente lo visitaba, pero desde que había su terminado su quinto curso no lo había visto. Y en este tiempo los merodeadores no parecían tener el mismo contacto.

En ese instante Hagrid salió de su cabaña con algo grande y grueso que le colgaba por los hombros y se internó en el bosque prohibido. A escasos segundos Harry vio como sobre las copas de los árboles se elevó un Threstral.

Ya no le parecían temibles. Ya lo habían ayudado antes, cuando creyó que Voldemort tenía a su padrino en el departamento de misterios

-¿Qué tanto ves?- le preguntó Sirius mientras elevaba la miraba hacia el mismo lugar que Harry.

-Nada.- negó rápidamente.

Pero el ojiazul lo miraba con una ceja subida.

-Oye Sirius, ¿Qué tal se llevan con Hagrid?- preguntó rápidamente para cambiar de tema.

Sirius se llevó las manos a la nuca. -Bueno Harry, nuestra relación con Hagrid, es, bueno no sé como explicarlo, Solo imagina que pasa la mitad de su tiempo sacándonos del bosque prohibido, pero es muy buena persona, a todos nos agrada bastante.-

En ese momento apareció Peter que bajaba corriendo la escalinata de la entrada principal.

-¡Sirius!, ¡James!-

-¿Qué pasa Peter?- preguntó el ojiazul.

Y Jadeando les entregó un pedazo de pergamino. Harry lo leyó con el entrecejo fruncido.

Aquel trozo de pergamino era una copia de la última edición del profeta, Había habido otro ataque, Una pareja de magos había sido encontrada muerta. Un hombre y una mujer, y aunque el artículo no mencionaba nombres, si se mencionaba que los muertos habían pertenecido al un grupo de mortífagos que al ver los horrores que causaban quien no debe ser nombrado se arrepintieron, pero quien no debe ser nombrado no tolera la traición. Y fueron ejecutados antes de que pudieran decir algo.

Al leer eso Harry miró a Sirius, su Hermano Regulus sufriría el mismo destino.

Pero lo que más les impactó del artículo no fue eso, sino el hecho que la pareja que había sido asesinada tenía un hijo de 16- 17 años que asistía a Hogwarts.

-Eso quiere decir que está en nuestro mismo grupo o tal vez en séptimo- dijo Sirius. Mirando a su alrededor para ver si encontraba a otros alumnos de sexto curso.

Peter hundió su mirada, Harry sabía que a Peter le aterraba todo lo que tuviera que ver con Voldemort. Y el echo de que hubiera sido una familia de magos la que había muerto esta vez lo atemorizaba aún más. Nadie estaba a salvo.

La publicación del artículo hizo que el castillo hirviera en rumores, todo mundo se preguntaba quien podría ser el alumno que se mencionaba en el profeta. Pero al parecer nadie estaba dispuesto a admitir su identidad.

Y aunque las festividades estuvieran cerca, en el castillo se vivía un ambiente tenso.

Harry, Sirius, Remus y Peter salían de su última sesión de entrenamiento, esta vez habían avanzado bastante, incluso Peter, que después del artículo se había empeñado más, Ya tenían aprendidos todos los hechizos protectores, y algunos de ataque bastante poderosos, permutadores, e incluso algunos maleficio simples pero que podrían a ser de ayuda en algún encuentro.

-Si seguimos así, no necesitaremos cursar séptimo grado- dijo El ojiazul mientras Blandía su varita de un lado a otro.

-Pero Sirius- dijo el ojos miel. Estaba a punto de recordarle lo importante que era el séptimo curso cuando de pronto guardó silencio y dirigió su mirada hacia el otro lado del pasillo.

-Me disculpan un momento- dijo y salió corriendo.

Los tres fruncieron el ceño.

-Oigan, no se han dado cuenta de que nuestro Moony actúa algo raro desde hace unos días-

Peter alzó los hombros, pero Harry también pensaba lo mismo, Remus se perdía por largas horas durante la tarde, aunque luego volvía a la Sala común con una gran sonrisa que nadie podía quitarle.

-Sabes una cosa Prongs- dijo Sirius. -Creo que Moony va mucho más adelantado que tu- y echó a reir. -No me sorprendería que también hubiera Moonys Jr. Andando por ahí-

Harry tardó unos segundos en comprender a lo que Sirius se refería. Y luego lo miró con una mirada severa, eso ya era delatar demasiado, por suerte Peter pareció no darle ninguna importancia a lo que había dicho Sirius.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A pesar del ambiente tenso que se vivía en el castillo, los estudiantes también notaron otros cambios, las bromas, técnicamente se habían terminado, y todos se preguntaban que le había ocurrido a los merodeadores. Sobre todo los Slytherins que creían que estaban tramando algo muy grande para el final del trimestre, pero más alejados no podían estar.

A Sirius casi le da un ataque cuando se enteró que Harry no era animago, y aunque a Harry no le interesaba mucho el asunto, Sirius insistía en que ese era un arte que debía dominar para antes de Navidad o si no tendrían muchos problemas.

Guerras de bolas de nieve, patinaje sobre el lago, clases Extras de defensa, Clases de animagía con Sirius, escapadas furtivas a las cocinas, a Hogsmeade, al baño de los prefectos. Todo esto y el trimestre por fin se estaba terminando, En una semana subiría al tren e iría con Sirius y los otros merodeadores a pasar las Navidades con los Black.

En clase Harry parecía que por fin había tomado un ritmo que incluso Hermione envidiaría, Incluso en Pociones, ya que como Snape que todavía no regresaba de la enfermería Harry y Sirius se habían sentado juntos y cada clase era un mar de diversión.

-AHHHHHH- se escuchó un grito ensordecedor. En un descuido Harry había agregado más patas de salamandra de las que eran necesarias y el caldero le había escurrido quemándole un poco el brazo izquierdo.

-¡POTTER! A la enfermería- gritó Arkand. -Y usted Black Limpie todo el desorden-

Harry se dirigió a la enfermería, del brazo empezaban a brotar ámpulas de muy mal aspecto. Tocó dos veces y Madame Pomfrey le dijo que pasara, lo revisó y fue a su despacho para buscar el ungüento para quemaduras.

Harry echó un rápido vistazo a la enfermería había una cama adoselada en una de las esquinas, y de inmediato imaginó de quien podría tratarse. Su curiosidad fue mayor y a pasos grandes se acercó a la cama corrió un poco el dosel y en la cama más pálido de lo que jamás lo hubiera visto se encontraba el joven Snape.

Pero en general no se veía tan mal, Ya que Harry al escuchar la palabra accidente de inmediato pensó en una malformación o algo por el estilo (Como le pasó a Hermione en el segundo curso) y por eso no quería salir de la enfermería, pero al verlo así, tan apacible, como si nada mas estuviera durmiendo lo intrigaba.

Al lado de su cama sobre la mesita de noche pudo ver el ejemplar que Snape había sacado de la sección prohibida aquel día.

-¡Jovencito!- gritó Madame Pomfrey.

Y Harry dio un respingo. Le curaron sus heridas y antes de que pudiera preguntar algo Madame Pomfrey lo sacaba casi a empujones de la enfermería.

Pero en Harry había crecido la duda, no fuera que le tuviera mucho aprecio a Snape, pero algo de su espíritu merodeador lo obligaba a saber más.

El día siguió normalmente, y no comentó nada a los merodeadores ya que sabía de antemano la reacción que podrían tener (Sobre todo Sirius) que última mente le hacía más preguntas referentes al futuro (A que se dedicaban, o si tenía a alguien que suspiraba por él, o que hacían Remus y Peter, donde vivían, Si tenía hermanos) y en una muestra de madures increíble: Si Voldemort todavía existía en su época, naturalmente Harry se negaba a responder todo aquello, aunque cada vez que veía a su madre ya fuera viéndolo dulcemente o mandándole una mirada fulminante la idea de contarlo todo con lujo de detalle lo tentaba.

Después de ue todos se fueran a dormir, sigilosamente se incorporó de su cama, se puso sus gafas y tomó la capa de invisibilidad y el mapa del merodeador.

Bajó a la sala común y salió por el retrato el cual se sorprendió al ver que nadie salía del agujero de la pared.

-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas- susurró, y el mapa le mostró con lujo de detalle cada parte del colegio y las personas que en este habitaban.

Notó a Dumbledore en su despacho, pero no se encontraba solo, junto a su nombre había otras tres motitas, una a la que conocía (Alastor Moddy) y a otras dos no, pero estaba seguro que había escuchado sus nombres antes Fabian y Gideon Prewett.

Más abajo se encontraba Filch, y la señora Norris andaba deambulando por el otro lado del castillo.

Casi sin mirar al mapa hizo su camino hasta la enfermería, abrió la puesta con suma cautela y coló adentro, se quitó la capa y fue hasta la cama en donde Snape dormitaba. El Slytherin seguía exactamente igual a cuando lo vio en la mañana, si no fuera porque respiraba Harry creerá que ya hubiera muerto o algo por el estilo.

Pero ya estando ahí, su mente se bloqueó por completo, ¿Y ahora que hacía?, ¿Por qué diantres había ido?.

Y luego vio el grueso libro de pastas negras, lo tomó e intentó leer el título, pero estaba borroso. Sin embargo al solo hojear las primeras páginas de este, comprendió de que se trataba. Magia oscura muy avanzada. Pero bastante obvia ya conociendo al Snape del futuro.

Snape había intentado algún hechizo de aquel libro, pero su poder había sido demasiado y lo había dejado en una especie de estado de coma. Y por lo que podía apreciar (Todo el tiempo que había permanecido en la enfermería), los profesores no debían tener ni la mas mínima idea del hechizo que su alumno había utilizado. Pero él si lo sabía.

Tomó el libro, y se ocultó de nuevo bajo la capa, evitando a los fantasmas, y a Peeves, logró regresar a la sala común de Gryffindor sin ningún problema.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-No lo entiendo Harry- dijo Sirius El último día de Clases antes de terminar el trimestre. -¿Por qué tanto interés en lo que le pasa a Snivellus?-

Harry hizo una mueca que el ojiazul no pudo interpretar.

-¡No me digas!- gritó de pronto.

-Pues no te digo- le dijo Harry.

-ja Ja, que gracioso,- Sirius cambió su expresión a algo más serio. -Harry, ¿Acaso conoces a Snape?-

Harry asintió levemente. -Aunque sigue siendo igual que ahora- se apresuró a decir. -Pero si, si lo conozco-

-Bueno Harry, no te presiono ni nada por el estilo, pero sigo sin entender porque haces esto, Si lo que me dices es cierto y Snivellus es igual a como es ahora yo no me preocuparía de sacarlo de su trance, es más creo que le hacemos un favor al mundo dejándolo así.-

Remus entró al gran comedor para cenar, Peter se había quedado en detención con McGonagall, después de que estallara al conejillo de indias en vez de transformarlo, y James y Sirius llevaban todo el día desaparecidos. Eso era algo que ocurría últimamente, pero era comprensible, los dos eran como hermanos, y aunque su amistad con ellos fuera muy fuerte no había comparación.

Se sentía algo cansado, la noche anterior no había dormido muy bien, había soñado con el día en que lo mordieron, y todas las cosas que le sucedieron después, nada agradable.

Pero el ambiente en el lugar era mucho mejor, todos conversaban de lo que harían durante las vacaciones de invierno, estaba a punto de sentarse cuando escuchó una voz que lo llamó desde la mesa de Ravenclaw: Era Arlene.

La cual lo miraba de una forma muy extraña, Remus trató de ignorarla (como había estado haciendo durante toda la semana).

Después de que James le dijera que ella podría sentir algo por el, sintió que sería bueno darse una oportunidad para salir con alguien, pero mientras más se acercaba la luna llena ese ánimo se desvanecía, sabía que por culpa de su enfermedad nunca podría conseguir nada estable con alguien y sus terrible pesadillas no lo ayudaban en nada, así que sin decirle nada a Arlene, empezó a ignorarla.

-No me ignores Remus Lupin- gritó. Y todo el comedor empezó a verlos.

Ella se acercó y se le puso en frente.

Remus la miró, por algunos segundos sintió el deseo de abrazarla, pero mordiéndose el labio inferior no lo hizo.

-¿Por qué me ignoras?- preguntó la chica de los ojos verdes. Y Remus se quedó callado.

-No tienes porque ocultármelo, ya lo sé, sé tu secreto y no me importa en lo absoluto-

Remus la miró fijamente a los ojos, todo el gran comedor los estaba escuchando, y de pronto todo el color que tenía se perdió.

-Entonces si lo sabes- dijo tranquilamente. -sabes que no puedo estar contigo, nunca podría-

La chica se le acercó aún más. -Remus, no te dañes a ti mismo, ella solo tiene ojos para Potter, me lo dijo, y yo no podría permitir......

-¿Qué?- Interrumpió Remus. -¿De que hablas?, pensé que.....-

-Ya Remus, no te hagas el tonto, el otro día los ví conversando en el pasillo, Vi como la mirabas, pero Ya te lo dije, Evans solo piensa en Potter.

Remus no pudo contenerse y echó a reír. -No, Arlene, no es lo que piensas, A mi no me interesa Lily, Solo (meditó muy bien lo que tenía que decir a continuación) Solo hablamos.- Remus cambió su expresión. -Pero no es por ella, por lo cual no puedo tener nada contigo, -Y con nadie-, susurró a lo bajo. -Pero me sorprende lo que dices de Lily-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxx

Harry estaba en el cuarto del requerimiento leyendo el libro que había tomado de la mesa de Snape, estaba en lo cierto, casi todo se trataba de los hechizos de la mente, como usar la mente para entrar en la cabeza de otra persona, hacerle ver lo que quieras que vea, encontrar la información que se desee, y toda clase de cosas que un mago tenebroso le haría a otra persona. Cosas que Voldemort le haría a cualquier otra persona

Harry estaba determinado más que nunca a ampliar su entrenamiento mágico. Y aunque los otros merodeadores nunca aceptaran practicar alguna arte oscura, el sabía que a la hora de la verdad, cuando tuviera que enfrentarse a Voldemort, el señor oscuro no tendría nada de compasión y por lo menos necesitaba estar listo para repelerlo.

Pero todas esas cosas que leía eran complicadas, necesitaría de mucha ayuda para lograr siquiera hacer alguno de esos hechizos, y en eso definitivamente no podía confiar en los merodeadores, necesitaba a algien que supiera del tema, alguien que......

Harry se rió de su propia idea, aunque pensándola bien podría ser buena, aunque dudara que accediera a ayudarlo de alguna manera . Ya se imaginaba la escena: James Potter pidiéndole ayuda a su acérrimo rival, seguro Snape lo llenaría de maldiciones antes de dejarlo hablar.

Aunque eso no estaría tan mal ya que podría aprender algo de aquello, pero todo tenía un problema; para empezar Snape estaba en la enfermería inconsciente y lo más probable sería que no regresara hasta después de las vacaciones de invierno.

Tendría que esperar a que se recuperara para de alguna manera lograrlo convencer, guardó el libro en una estantería y se apresuró a dejar la sala del requerimiento, pero justo cerraba la puerta y esta desaparecía, sintió el contacto de una mano sobre su hombro.

Sin pensarlo, por instinto desenfundó su varita y apuntó hacia el dueño de aquella mano.

-¡Tu!- gritó. -¿Qué haces aquí?, digo, digo.-

Pero la pelirroja lo miraba con una expresión de desafío.

-¿YO?- contestó la chica mirando al tramo de pared en donde antes estaba la puerta del cuarto. -¿Y tu de donde saliste?-

-Mira...... No tengo tiempo, mis amigos me esperan- dijo Harry, pero lo chica lo detuvo, Harry pudo observar mejor el rostro de la chica, ya no se encontraba aquella expresión, esta había cambiado a una de tristeza entremezclada con algo de odio.

-Mis padres murieron por culpa de ese maldito- dijo casi susurrando.

Harry que unos segundos atrás quería irse de ahí volteó de inmediato. -¿Qué?-

-Mis padres murieron por culpa de Voldemort- repitió la chica.

Ahora Harry se quedó viéndola, -Yo lo siento mucho.........- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir. Nunca hubiera imaginado que ella era el alumno al cual se refería el profeta.

Ella lo miró como diciéndole que no quería su pena. -Mira Potter, Soy una Slytherin y estoy orgullosa de serlo, pero no por eso comparto todos sus ideales, por eso no me duele tanto darte las gracias por lo del partido de Quidditch-

-Pero eso no es lo único que querías decirme ¿Cierto?, si no, no me hubieras dicho......-

-Tienes razón- lo interrumpió. -Odio a Voldemort, me quitó lo que más quería en el mundo, y lo único que deseo es enfrentarme a él-

-Si, pero eso que tiene que ver conmigo- dijo Harry.

La chica rió. -Todo Potter, todo, Los chicos de mi casa se burlan de ustedes los merodeadores por que tratan de entrenarse para luchar contra Voldemort. Dicen que lo único que lograran es terminar en una caja-

-Espera un segundo, ¿Cómo saben que nosotros nos entrenamos?-

-No lo sé, pero todo el tiempo lo dicen-

-Y supongo que quieres que crea que te vamos a ayudar, aún sabiendo que eres una Slytherin que en cualquier momento nos podrías traicionar-

La chica se quedó callada unos segundos y luego negó con la cabeza.

-Sabes Potter, por unos segundos creí que eras diferente a los demás, pero eres como todos, Ustedes creen que por ser Slytherin ya somos escoria, Y dicen que nosotros tenemos prejuicios contra los hijos de muggles, Todos son iguales.- Dio media vuelta y se alejó con paso decidido.

Harry sintió que le dio migraña de tan solo pensar en lo que había ocurrido, ella tenía razón, le había negado su ayudo solo por ser de Slytherin, Si hubiera sido de alguna otra casa gustoso hubiera accedido. Después de todo el ser Gryffindor, Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff no indicaba que alguien fuera mejor, y eso quedaba demostrado por el echo de que un Gryffindor traicionaría a sus amigos.

Llegando a la habitación les contó todo a Remus y a Sirius.

-Va, seguro solo se trata de un engaño- dijo Sirius. -Los Slytherins serían capaces de cualquier cosa-

-Pues no o sé- dijo Harry. -Yo lo ví muy real-

-¿No te creerás todo lo que dijo? ¿Verdad?, ellos son los que llaman sangre sucias a media escuela-

Pero Harry y Remus pensaban de distinta manera.

-Mira Sirius- dijo Remus. -Ella en parte tiene razón, no solo los Slytherins son discriminadores, todos en parte lo somos, si no, no estarías dudando en este instante, además te puedo garantizar que si reveláramos mi secreto a toda la escuela, muchos de otras casas no lo aceptarían-

Harry pudo notar el tono melancólico que Remus uso al terminar su frase.

-¿Qué sucede Remus?-

-No, Nada- negó el ojos miel. Y para cambiar de tema rápidamente. -Oye James, ¿Sabes de lo que me he enterado?, Creo que cierta pelirroja de ojos verdes está muy interesada en ti-

Harry alzó ambas cejas y Sirius no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

-¿qué? ¿Qué sucede?-

-Ay Moony, Si supieras- dijo el Ojiazul.

Y Remus frunció el entrecejo.

Los últimos tres días Harry pasó el tiempo pensando en lo que la chica de Slytherin le había dicho, ella tenía tanto derecho como él de tomar venganza contra Voldemort. Todas esas familias desechas, todo lo malo que ocurría era su culpa. Estaba decidido, la ayudaría, todo por salvar más vidas inocentes, pero ella no sería la única, Si iba a cambiar algo lo iba a hacer bien.

-Lily, ¿Tienes un momento? Me gustaría hablar contigo-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Este capítulo ya terminó.

El siguiente se llama: Revelaciones

Recomiendo mis otras historias.

Recomiendo mi C2 la pueden encontrar en la información de usuario. Si alguien gusta cooperar será bien recibido.

Lamento mucho no poder contestar sus reviews, pero pueden tener por seguro que los leo todos y agradezco sus comentarios


	14. Revelacion

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Antes que todo gracias a todos los que leen esta historia.

En el capítulo anterior la parte del Quidditch se cortó en un pedazo cuando lo subí, por eso al leer como que no se entiende (Aunque no fue mucho) aquí les va completo.

__

Madame Hooch soltó la snitch, seguidas por las Bludgers, y por último la Quaffle dando por iniciado el encuentro

Mientras que los cazadores de ambos equipos se pasaban de un lado a otro la Quaffle para anotar cuantos tantos les fueran posibles Harry sobre volaba por el estadio de un lado a otro en busca de la Snitch. Regulus hacía lo mismo desde el otro extremo y eso lo animó bastante, este sería un encuentro para demostrar quien era mejor buscador y no simplemente una carrera para ver quien era más rápido (como había sido en muchas ocasiones en que los buscadores del otro equipo se quedaban cerca de él).

De pronto Vio que Regulus empezó a caer en picada y cerca del piso distinguió el brillo de la dorada. También emprendió el vuelo. Regulus le llevaba ventaja, solo tenía que cerrar el puño pero el suelo lo alcanzó y tuvo que virar para evitar estrellarse. Los Slytherins gritaron de decepción mientras que los Gryffindors se llevaron las manos al pecho.

Dos veces vieron la Snitch, pero dos veces en el forcejeo la perdieron de vista. El partido se estaba prolongando y mientras más avanzaba el tiempo el clima empeoraba. Las nubes comenzaban a ponerse grises y un fuerte viento resoplaba por el estadio. En cuanto tantos iban muy parejos 70-80 favor Slytherin. El partido se definiría por los buscadores.

Entonces Harry la vio, sobrevolando por la parte trasera de los postes de Slytherin, no lo pensó dos veces y se lanzó como un rayo por ella. Regulus lo vio y fue tras el, pero Harry le llevaba mucha ventaja.

Entonces una especie de zumbido lo hizo voltear, uno de los cazadores De Slytherin le había mandado una bludger. Todo pasó en cuestión de segundos, Harry soltó el mango de su escoba y se impulsó hacia arriba haciendo que la Bludger pasara a escasos cm entre él y su escoba. Cuando volvió su vista hacia la Snitch vio algo que le heló la sangre. La guardián le Slytherin caía completamente inconsciente y con una grave herida en la cabeza, no había visto a la bludger cuando la golpeó. Harry no lo pensó dos veces, olvidándose por completo de la dorada empezó a caer en picada para tratar de agarrar a la chica que caía, justo antes de golpear en el suelo logró sujetarla por una parte de su túnica aminorando el impacto, pero el peso muerto hizo que ambos cayeran de la escoba.

Harry rodó varios metros antes de detenerse, la muñeca con la que había sostenido la túnica le dolía horrores, y a lo lejos podía ver la escoba su padre completamente partida a la mitad.

Escuchó un estruendo sobre su cabeza, y elevó la mirada Regulus sostenía en lo alto la Snitch, Los Slytherins gritaban con emoción mientras que el resto de las casas estaban por completo perplejas.

Capítulo 14: Revelaciones.

__

Pero nadie miraba a Harry, si no al mortífago que estaba junto a él.

-¿Profesor?- se escuchó provenir de los labios de varios miembros del ejercito de Dumbledore.

Seamus Finnigan corrió hasta Harry para ayudarlo a levantarse, pero sin despegar su vista y su varita del "Profesor" Snape.

Varios miembros del ejercito se apresuraron para con Harry, En todos se podía ver la cara de desconcierto.

Pero el que sin duda estaba completamente pálido de la impresión era Neville.

Ron y Hermione no sabían que hacer, ellos sabían que Snape realmente (Sobre todo Hermione, porque Ron todavía tenía sus dudas) Trabajaba como espía para la orden del fenix, pero haberse descubierto como mortífago frente a los estudiantes no le iba a ayudar en nada, mucho menos con la reputación que tenía en el colegio.

Seamus logró cargar a James, el cual estaba bastante dolido, mientras que Ginny y otras chicas del ejercito ayudaban a Tonks, la cual no parecía estar muy bien.

Mientras tanto Severus intentó ponerse de pie, pero Neville rompiendo todo el temor que Snape le profesaba se abrió paso entre los estudiantes y le apuntó con su varita.

-Ni se te ocurra Mortífago- dijo con voz fuere y decidida.

Lo cual asombró a muchos, Ron y Hermione sabían que a los que más odiaba Neville aparte de Voldemort era a sus seguidores, los cuales le habían quitado a sus padres. Y al parecer nunca más le volvería a temer a Snape.

James no sabía nada de aquello, Pero al ver a su compañero supuso que algo había pasado.

Se separó de Seamus y cojeando llegó hasta Neville.

-Espera un segundo Neville, No hay que apresurarnos- dijo ante el asombro de todos y luego le mandó una fuerte mirada a Snape. -Estoy seguro que nuestro profesor tiene muchas cosas que explicar-

James recogió su varita y apuntó a su acérrimo rival. -Que ni se te ocurra hacer nada Snivellus-

Snape lo fulminó con la mirada. Aún tenía la impresión de haber descubierto al merodeador. Tenía que decirlo tenía que desahogarse.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero James le negó con la varita. -Yo no lo haría si fuera tu- le dijo. -No creo que Dumbledore te de otra oportunidad después de esto-

Hermione se acercó hasta James.

-James, El profesor Snape esta de nuestra parte, por favor compórtate- le susurró al oído

Pero el merodeador no escuchaba lo que su amiga le decía, el odiaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con la magia oscura, todo lo que tuviera que ver con Voldemort y Snape representaba ambos.

-Ron- llamó a su amigo, -Vigila a los mortífagos caídos, Yo me haré cargo de este-

Ron fue hasta los tres caídos, pero a pesar de que apenas se podían reconocer por la cantidad de maleficios que les cayeron encina, sabía de quienes se trataba, Había visto a Harry ver su fotografía durante todo el verano: Bellatrix Lestrange.

Neville también se acercó, el también reconocía a la mortífago tirada en el suelo, ella protagonizaba varias de sus peores pesadillas, de pronto sintió una especie de ira que nunca había sentido.

Ron se apresuró con él. -Calma Neville, no vale la pena- y le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros.

Neville desvió la mirada hacia Harry.

-No lo entiendo- susurró. Y Ron alzó ambas cejas.

-No entiendo como Harry puede estar enfrente de esta mujer y no querer acabar con ella-

Se empezó a escuchar más ruido por las calles aledañas, Más personas se acercaban a su posición.

-¡Aquí estamos!- Gritó Terry Boot

-No seas tonto- le regañó James -Y si no son Aurores-

Entonces como si fuera la persona a la que todos hubieran estado esperando apareció Albus Dumbledore. Tenía en su rostro la más pura decepción, Miró a Snape y luego a James que le apuntaba.

Después giró su rostro hacia los mortífagos caídos, y hacia el resto de los miembros del ejercito de Dumbledore.

-Profesor Dumbledore- dijo Ernie -Snape......

-Profesor Snape- interrumpió Dumbledore.

-Pero Señor- dijo Parvati -Tiene el disfraz, y la marca.-

-Pero eso no hace mortífago a su profesor- dijo tranquilamente mientras limpiaba sus gafas.

-Pero creí que solo los mortí......-

-Señorita Habbot, sé que todos tienen sus dudas pero todo se les explicará a su debido tiempo-

Dumbledore apuntó al traje de mortífago de Snape y este se transformó en su habitual túnica negra, Dumbledore se acercó y ayudó a levantarse del suelo a su amigo.

En eso aparecieron más personas, miembros de la orden del fenix y aurores del ministerio, Dumbledore señaló la pila de mortífagos y tuvo unas palabras con los aurores.

-Ahora si son tan amables de regresar al castillo los carruajes ya los esperan- dijo AD a sus estudiantes -Tenemos que hablar pero lo mejor será en mi despacho.-

Poco a poco los miembros del ejercito se fueron retirando, pero miraban de reojo como Harry aún seguía apuntando a Snape, Nunca hubieran creído que su profesor fuera en realidad un seguidor del que no debe ser nombrado.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El festejo de Halloween fue mucho más silencioso que en años anteriores en donde el bullicio era lo más notable, el motivo: Los estudiantes aún sentía el miedo que el ataque de los mortífagos había infringido.

Sin embargo la mesa de Gryffindor era la más silenciosa de todas, y aunque Dumbledore le había pedido que no dijera nada sobre el profesor Snape, James no despegaba la vista de este.

-Como se atreve- susurró a lo bajo.

Hermione que no había quitado la vista de encima de James desde que regresaron al castillo se acercó a el para hablarle al oído.

-Vámos James, En realidad no es un mortífago, solo trabajaba para Dumbledore-

-Si como No- Respondió el merodeador. -Y yo soy el brazo derecho de Voldemort, Mira Hermione, debes entender que siempre se ha interesado más por las artes oscuras que por las personas y la verdad no creo que haya cambiado en lo absoluto-

-Si, Pero tu no tomas en cuenta que El profesor Dumbledore confía en el-

James Frunció el ceño. -Y supongo que tu sabrás porque-

Hermione negó con la cabeza, Pero James no le creyó.

-Oh, vamos Hermione, estoy seguro de que lo sabes, nadie en su sano juicio confiaría en pelo grasiento sin una buena razón-

Pero La chica cortó la conversación cuando el director se puso de pie, en ese instante el gran comedor quedó en completo silencio. Algunos profesores voltearon a verlo algo sorprendidos.

-Lo que más me gustaría hacer en este momento- Empezó a decir. -Sería desearles feliz noche de brujas a todos ustedes, pero en ese caso no podría estar más fuera de lugar que de costumbre, todos sabemos con certeza lo que ocurrió esta tarde- hubo una pausa en la que todos se miraron los unos a los otros. -Los seguidores de Voldemort atacaron el pueblo de Hogsmeade y si no me equivoco su principal objetivo fueron ustedes, por lo tanto, y hago hincapié en ello, necesitamos estar mas unidos que nunca y prepararnos para afrontar las adversidades que se avecinan-

En ese instante miró directo al merodeador.

-Buena forma de enviar una indirecta- dijo James y de pronto una nota apareció frente a su plato, pudo ver que cada miembro del ED también recibía una, Esta los citaba en el despacho del director a las Cinco pm de mañana.

Y como suele suceder, cuando esperas con impaciencia que ocurra algo, el tiempo trascurre más despacio.

Y a pesar de que el día estaba fabuloso para pasarlo en los terrenos y jardines del colegio James se dirigía al despacho de su amigo, en verdad necesitaba muchas respuestas.

Tocó dos veces.

-Un momento por favor- Logró escuchar y en menos de 20 segundos Remus abrió la puerta, tenía un semblante agotado, y un corte sobre su mejilla izquierda, el ojos miel vio como su amigo miraba la herida con una ceja levantada y se apresuró a decir que había sido una rama la que había causado el corte.

-Siento mucho no haber podido acompañarte anoche-

-Va, no te preocupes James, es bastante compresible después de haberte enterado de lo de Snape-

Ambos pasaron al despacho, y Remus puso algo de Té, los dos se miraron en silencio. Y aunque Remus supiera quien era la persona que tenía enfrente, no podía dejar de pensar en Harry, en ese momento James tenía la misma mirada de tristeza y odio que Harry había mostrado durante todo el verano.

-(Y eso que no sabe todo)- pensó con amargura.

James fue el primero en hablar.

-Remus, Dime, ¿Por qué El profesor Dumbledore confía en Snape?, ni Ron ni Hermione me lo han querido decir-

Remus Sonrió. Y le dio un sorbo a su te, -Bueno James es que ellos no lo saben, y debo admitir que yo tampoco-

-Pero yo pensé que............-

Remus soltó una carcajada, -No creas que soy tan unido Con Dumbledore como para que me cuente todo-

-Bueno Ya, entonces ¿Existe alguien que lo sepa?-

-Si y no- contestó Remus cambiando su mirada por una más seria.

James arqueó una ceja. -¿Quién?

-Tu- contestó el ojos miel.

-¿Yo?-

-Bueno, no exactamente tu, ya sabes a lo que me refiero-

-Ah, ya veo-

-Pero lo más extraño de todo es que siquiera nos lo dijiste-

-Ni a Sirius- dijo James bastante sorprendido. -¿Cómo no pude decírselo a Sirius? ¡Jamás le ocultaría nada!-

-Pues lo hiciste James, recuerdo que te preguntamos como un millón de veces, incluso una vez agregamos unas gotas de Veritaserum a tu Wisky de fuego pero no funcionó, siempre me pregunté ¿por qué?-

Hubo una pausa y luego ambos hacharon a reír, James dejó su taza de té sobre la mesa. -Ya no me confiaré de nada de lo que ustedes me den de beber-

El joven merodeador se puso de pie, -Gracias Remus, en verdad necesitaba reírme un poco, todo lo que ha pasado últimamente me ha traído de mal humor..... y que me oculten las cosas no me ayuda en nada-

-Mira James- dijo Remus. -Dumbledore hace esto porque cree que es lo mejor-

James bufó. -Bueno, si cree que lo mejor para mi es estar muerto-

Hubo otro silencio incómodo, Remus se puso de pie y caminó hacia una de las ventanas de su despacho.

-James, supongo que esto no afectará mucho, pero me gustaría darte algo- Remus buscó dentro de su baúl y sacó un libro de piel rojo. Lo miró y lo puso sobre la mesa.

-Este álbum es de Harry, lo dejó en Grimmauld place antes de venir aquí, son algunas fotografías de ti y de.... Bueno, supongo que no tiene caso ocultarlo, creo que ya tienes una vaga idea de quien es la madre de Harry ¿Verdad?.-

James asintió. -La verdad Si, pero no quisiera desilusionarme...... Además no creo que ella este destinada a mí- Agregó a lo bajo.

-Yo no te puedo decir nada amigo, pero haré como que no veo cuando tomas el álbum, solo debe prometerme que lo pensarás muy bien.-

James asintió y con mano decidida tomó el álbum de la mesa.

El reloj de pared empezó a tocar, ya eran las cinco de la tarde.

-Lo siento mucho Remus, pero tengo que ir al despacho del director-

El merodeador guardó el libro en su túnica y salió del despacho de Remus, no tendría tiempo para regresar a la sala común, así que corrió directo hasta el pasillo que llevaba a la dirección, atravesó varias puertas secretas y en menos de cinco minutos ya se encontraba frente a la gárgola que ocultaba la entrada, pero esos cinco minutos eran suficientes para que ningún miembro del ED se encontrara ahí.

-RAYOS- Pensó. No se sabía la contraseña.

-Supongo que no será muy difícil, siempre son dulces- se dijo a sí mismo, pero apenas abría la boca para decir el primero que le venía a la mente cuando la estatua comenzó a girar.

Revelando a Ginny, que lo veía de una manera muy peculiar.

-James, el profesor Dumbledore me mandó a buscarte.-

--Pero sólo han pasado cinco minutos-

-Bueno, La mayoría de nosotros estamos aquí desde las cuatro y treinta, incluso Snape llegó con casi 10 minutos de anterioridad-

James negó con la cabeza. Y ambos subieron hacia el despacho de Dumbledore.

El lugar se veía mucho más pequeño de lo habitual, al era el echo de que en el se encontraban más de veinte personas. Dumbledore se encontraba sentado en su silla justo detrás del escritorio, a su lado se encontraba Snape que al verlo lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Vaya, Vaya Potter, la puntualidad no es una cosa que haya heredado me parece-

James no dijo nada sólo porque Dumbledore estaba ahí, pero sintió como sus entrañas se contorsionaban por el esfuerzo.

Los miembros del ED se encontraban pegados a la pared circular, cuando pasó junto a Colin Pudo escuchar como el chico se lamentaba no haber llevado su cámara para tomarle unas cuantas fotografías a Fawkes.

James y Ginny se colocaron junto a Ron y a Hermione.

Dumbledore comenzó. -Bueno, ya que estamos todos aquí creo que podemos empezar con unas cuantas aclaraciones, supongo que lo que se estarán preguntando en este momento es si en verdad su profesor está aliado a Voldemort-, muchos de los presentes chasparrearon un poco, inclusive Snape. -Pero yo les puedo garantizar que su profesor tiene de mortífago, lo mismo que yo tengo en este momento-

El despacho se llenó de murmullos.

-Ahs- bufó Hermione. -¿No creerán que el profesor Dumbledore tiene algo que ver con Voldemort?-

-No, no- comenzaron a negar todos.

-Pero nosotros lo vimos- dijo Parvati Patil. -El traje, y todo.-

-Además estaba a tacando a Harry cuando llegamos- agregó Michael Corner.

Snape fulminó con la mirada al Ravenclaw, pero al menos para con los miembros del ED el temor ya no sería su arma.

-¿es cierto eso Harry?- le pregunto AD al merodeador. -¿El profesor Snape te atacó?-

Si por James hubiera sido, o si se tratara de un juicio en donde el pellejo de Snivellus dependiera de su declaración gustoso hubiera que hasta utilizó alguna maldición imperdonable, pero frente a Dumbledore, y sabiendo que la respuesta era muy clara para él.

-No- contestó muy bajo.

Snape Sonrió. -No te oímos Potter-

-Ya me oíste Snivellus, y no pienso repetirlo de nuevo-

-Pero Entonces ¿qué hacía con ellos?- preguntó Susan Bones. -Si no es seguidor de Voldemort-

Ernie, Justin y Anna dieron un salto atrás al oír a su compañera de casa decir el nombre del innombrable como si nada.

-Muy buena pregunta Señorita Bones- dijo AD. -Y creo que la respuesta les aclarará todas sus dudas...... El profesor Snape trabaja para mí, o más bien trabajaba como espía......

-¿Trabajaba?- interrumpió Dean Thomas.

-Así es Señor Thomas, porque su identidad ha sido descubierta y sería de mucho riesgo que regresara-

Hubo otra tanda de murmullos, pero para muchos la palabra de Dumbledore era suficiente evidencia coma para volver aunque sea un poquito a confiar en su profesor, pero para otros esto todavía no estaba muy claro.

-Sin Embargo Chicos, me gustaría que todo lo que ocurre aquí, y todo lo que se comentó, no salga de esta habitación.

Todos asintieron.

Dumbledore sonrió. -Ya pueden retirarse...... ah, por cierto Señor Potter, Señor Weasley y Señorita Granger, me gustaría intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con ustedes-

Cuando Neville, que era el último en salir cerró la puerta. Dumbledore suspiró hondo. -Bueno, creo que ya podemos dejar de fingir-

Y esa fue la señal para encender el barril de pólvora.

James se apresuró al escritorio de Dumbledore.

-¡Profesor!, ¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo aquí? ¿Cómo puede confiar en este mortífago? ¿Qué diantres hizo para que confiara en él?-

-¿En verdad no lo recuerdas?- interrumpió Snape con cara de asombro.

-Ahora No Severus- dijo Dumbledore, -James tan solo tiene 16 años-

-¡Que!- gritó el profesor de pociones -Eso quiere decir que......-

-Así es Snivellus, tan solo unos meses atrás le mostré a todos tu "Lado Oscuro"-

-¡Tu!- y Snape sacó su varita.

Ron Y Hermione detuvieron a James para que no hiciera lo mismo, pero el director con un gesto les pidió que lo dejaran.

-Anda Snape, ¿O que?, Sin Evans que te defienda no te atreves, creo que sabes que te acabaría fácilmente.-

-Acabarme ¿Con que Potter?, con cosquillas y burbujas de jabón, no tienes el valor para acabar con nadie, tú y tus ridículos hechizos para niños no te servirán de nada-

Y después de casi 10 minutos de continuos ataques e insultos, ambos cedieron un poquito, pero lo suficiente para que Dumbledore pudiera hablar. -Me alegra que hayan sacado todo lo que tenían adentro, pero creo que ya es hora de que actúen maduramente- Su tono de voz era severo.

-No sé por que me pide eso a mi Profesor- dijo James. -Yo no soy el cuarentón amargado, y de verdad creo que me he portado maduramente a pesar de todas las cosas horrendas de las que me he enterado-

Eso dio por terminada la conversación, y ahora James estaba de muy mal humor, y los únicos afectados por ellos eran Ron, Hermione y Ginny, que tenían que soportar las quejas de su compañero todo el tiempo.

-Ash-gritó la pelirroja. -Si no fuera porque sé que es James, juraría que estoy viendo al Harry del año pasado-

-Lo extrañas ¿Verdad?. Preguntó Hermione.

-Sí- contestó la pelirroja.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXX

El tiempo siguió trascurriendo con normalidad, si es que se podía llamar normalidad a las clases de Pociones en las que las chispas en las miradas de Harry y de Snape calcinaban a cualquiera que se atreviera a interponerse.

James sintió un vuelco en el corazón cuando vio la primera fotografía del álbum que Remus le había dado. Había cerrado sus ojos para no verla, pero no lo resistió más, y con lo primero que se topó fue con esa mirada esmeralda que Harry poseía. Se quedó sin aliento, Era ella, en verdad era ella. Lily Evans terminaría siendo su esposa, Siguió viendo cada una de las fotografías, en todas ellas ambos se veían muy felices, sin ninguna preocupación, y eso lo llenó de alegría, al menos podría sentirse de nuevo así.

Pero cuando llegó a la última fotografía (Una en donde ambos abrazaban a Harry, Y también salían Peter, Remus, Y Sirius), un sentimiento de abandono se apoderó de él. Eso era todo, Eso era todo, no había más.

El destino lo había convertido en el hombre más feliz de la tierra y le había arrebatado todo.

No era Justo.

Noviembre Pasó volando, lo único que lo alegraba un poco, eran las historias que Remus le contaba sobre Harry, De cómo se había convertido en su maestro, y de cómo entrenaban para enfrentarse a Voldemort, Luego lo del partido de Quidditch, en donde James comprobó de nuevo que él y Harry eran bastante diferentes, pero eso lo animó un poco, Si Harry estaba viviendo feliz en su cuerpo era más que suficiente.

-Bueno Chicos, Creo que ya es hora de que intentemos un poco de magia avanzada- Dijo una tarde mientras practicaban animagia.

-Ya tienes todo lo indispensable con la teoría, creo que es hora de que pongamos nuestro conocimiento en practica-

-Recuerden, sean el animal- Y James se trasformó en un flamante ciervo, le dio unas cuantas vueltas al aula y luego volvió a transformarse en ser humano.

James no podía negarlo, eran talentosos, si seguían así para año nuevo ya tendrían su transformación-

Miró su reloj. -¡RAYOS!- Gritó. -Ron, Ginny, el entrenamiento de Quidditch comenzó hace 10 minutos, tenemos que irnos-

Los hermanos Weasley siguieron a James hasta el estadio, pero Hermione decidió quedarse para practicar un poco más.

Solo a los cinco minutos de haber iniciado el entrenamiento vio la snitch volando sobre una de las porterías del extremo este del campo, subió volando a una velocidad vertiginosa, y luego de derrapar un poco giró y atrapó a la dorada.

Ginny se le acercó un poco. -James, quisiera hablar un poco contigo-

-Sobre ¿qué? Ginny-

-Sobre Harry-

James la miró y luego asintió lentamente.

-Pero no aquí-

Y ambos descendieron hacia los vestidores, desde los aros Ron los veía con el ceño fruncido. Cuando de pronto la Quaffle lo golpeó de lleno en la cara.

-Ron, ¿en donde estás?- le gritó Katie Bell.

James y Ginny desmontaron sus escobas y se pegaron a la puerta de los vestidores.

-¿Qué sucede Ginny?, ¿qué querías decirme sobre Harry?.

Ginny lo pensó un poco y luego habló. -Mira James, esto es algo grave- y lo miró directo a los ojos.

El merodeador alzó ambas cejas. -¿Qué es Ginny?-

-A, A mi, a mi siempre me ha gustado Harry, tal vez por un tiempo quise negarlo pero no puedo olvidarlo-

James sonrió despreocupado. -Ah, eso no es muy grave que digamos, es más, si quieres mi permiso...- pero se detuvo al ver que aquello era más grave y más serio de lo que pensaba.

-Escúchame James, debes saber que Harry no la ha pasado muy bien,-

-Si, ya lo sé Ginny, por lo de Voldemort y todo eso. De que quiere borrarlo del mapa-

Pero Ginny negó lentamente. -No es por eso James, bueno, en parte sí, pero no solo me refiero a eso, si no a todo-

-Supongo que te refieres a que no pudo vivir con sus padres- James bajó la mirada y luego suspiró. -Pero eso no me preocupa, sé que debió ser difícil pero Harry no estaba solo, tuvo a Sirius a Remus y a Peter para que lo cuidaran, supongo que con el viejo Padfoot todos los días debieron ser de fiesta.-

-Pero no fue así- dijo Ginny suavemente.

-¿Como?-

-No fue así James, Harry no vivió con Sirius, ni con Remus en todos estos años-

-Eso no tiene sentido Ginny, por lo que sé, Sirius es el padrino de Harry, por lógica debió quedarse con él-

-No pudo quedarse con Harry, sucedió algo que....

-No, no, no- interrumpió James. -Espera un segundo, ¿Por qué me dices esto?-

-Ya te lo dije James, Siempre he querido a Harry y si puedo, o más bien tu puedes hacer que su vida sea mejor de lo que ha sido........-

-¡GINNY!, ¿QUÉ HACES?-

La pelirroja y el merodeador voltearon, y ahí se trataba de Ron -¡Ginny! ¿qué haces? Sabes que no puedes.....

-¿Y por que no?- respondió James. -Si es algo importante creo que debería saberlo-

-No importa- dijo Ron y le mandó una mirada fulminante a su hermana.

-¡No!, si importa, Si se trata de Harry claro que importa, el es mi hijo-

-Harry todavía no es tu hijo James, y lo que hacemos es para tu bien...... Espera un segundo Ginny ¿a dónde vas?-

Pero Ginny ya cruzaba hacia el otro lado del campo.

El pelirrojo estaba a punto de seguirla.

-Espera un segundo Ron- le gritó James. -Contéstame esta pregunta, por que.........-

Pero James se calló en seguida, agudizó su mirada hacia la puerta de los vestidores, creyó haber visto algo y de pronto.......

-Malfoy- susurró.

Y echó a correr hacia los vestidores, pero Draco también estaba al pendiente y cuando vio que James se le venía encima también salió del lugar. Había ido para espiar los entrenamientos de los leones y se había topado con la mejor noticia con la cual pudo haberse encontrado.

-¡RAYOS!- gritó James.

Ron corrió tras los dos.

Draco era bastante ágil, pronto dejaron atrás los terrenos del estadio y entraron a los terrenos del castillo, James sabía que tenía que detenerlo antes de que llegara al castillo. Después buscaría algo de ayuda. No tenía otra opción, sacó su varita y apuntó al Slytherin.

-IMPEDIMENTA- gritó.

Pero por escasos centímetros no consigió impactar a Draco; El cual dejó de correr y dio media vuelta para encarar a su rival.

Ambos quedaron a escasos dos metros de distancia, con sus varitas apuntándose directamente al corazón.

-Vaya Vaya- dijo Malfoy con tono de superioridad. -Con que este era el secreto de San Potter, No es él, quien lo hubiera imaginado-

-Cielos Malfoy- le respondió James con un pequeño deje de voz. -Y te tomó ¿Cuánto?, tres meses descubrirlo, Yo me di cuenta de que eras un idiota desde el primer día-

Draco lo fulminó con la mirada. Y luego sonrió maliciosamente. -Solo espera a que el señor oscuro se entere Papí Potter, Tu y tus amiguitos ya no tendrán esa estúpida sonrisa en sus caras-

-Cierra tu boca Malfoy- gritó Ron que acababa de alcanzarlos, Desenfundó su varita y apuntó al rubio.

-¿O que me harás Weasley?. Encantarme con esa varita de segunda-

-No te metas en esto Ron- le dijo James, esto es entre Malfoy y yo.

-Si Weasley, hazle caso, no querrás meterte conmigo-

Ron apretó sus puños.

-Muy bien Weasley- dijo Draco con su fría sonrisa. -Vas a hacer lo que Papá Potter te ordena, supongo que prefieres tener a alguien que valga la pena que te mande-

-¡Deja a Ron Fuera de esto Malfoy- gritó James y luego sonrió, lo que hizo que Draco alzara una ceja. -Al menos el tiene alguien que no está refundido en Azkaban.-

-No como tu hijo ¿Verdad?......-

Y James palideció de inmediato.

-......Que solo tiene a esos asquerosos muggles, ah, que por cierto no lo soportan- Draco miró a James, luego a Ron y sonrió. -Creo que después de todo los muggles no son tan idiotas-

James estaba asombrado por lo que Draco acababa de decirle, y el rubio pudo notar el asombro en su cara.

-No lo sabes Potter- dijo casi riendose. -Tus amiguitos no te lo han dicho-

-¿Que es lo que no me han dicho?- preguntó mientras bajaba su guardia.

-Cállate Malfoy- gritó Ron. Pero Draco lo ignoró.

-Que Black está muerto-

Ron frunció el entrecejo, ¿Cómo diantres se había enterado Malfoy de eso?

-Y eso no es lo mejor de todo Papi Potter, ¿Adivina quien fue el responsable de su muerte? Ni más ni menos que el Grandioso Harry Potter-

James quedó meditabundo aquello no era cierto, Harry no mató a Sirius, eso era la peor broma que alguien le hubiera jugado alguna vez.

-No es cierto- dijo tranquilamente.

-¿No me crees? ¿Por qué Razón te mentiría? Escúchalo Potter, Black está muerto y tu hijito fue el responsable de su muerte.-

-No le hagas caso James, No fue culpa de Harry.........-

El merodeador escuchó con atención aquellas palabras. -Entonces de verdad está muerto, Sirius en verdad está muerto-

Aquella situación no podía empeorar, o eso era lo que el merodeador pensaba ya que después de confirmar la verdad se olvidó de sí, cayó sobre sus rodillas y sin tener sentido de lo que hacía susurró un maleficio mientras se aferraba a su varita.

Lo ultimo que vio fue a Ron bastante preocupado y a una sombra negra corriendo hacia él.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

-¡Potter!, ¡Potter!- Gritó Snape. Y luego volteó hacia Ron. -¡Weasley llevé al señor Malfoy a la enfermería!-

Pero Ron no se movió.

-Weasley le he dicho que lleve a Malfoy a la enfermería-

Ron aún no podía creer lo que había visto, James le había mandado una poderosa maldición a Draco, pero eso no era todo, aquella maldición no había sido normal, era algo que nunca había visto y de tan solo sentirla su cuerpo se llenó de escalofríos.

Recogió a Draco y lo llevó a la enfermería, aunque dudaba que dejar a James con Snape fuera una idea muy brillante.

El profesor de pociones volvió a sacudir el cuerpo semi inconsciente del merodeador,

-Potter- pero de pronto lo soltó, un dolor agudo empezó a surgirle desde el brazo, su marca tenebrosa le escocía terriblemente, también pudo notar que la cicatriz en la frente de Harry ardía tortuosamente.

James abrió los ojos de golpe, y al ver a Snape frente a él trató de alejarse lo más posible, se arrastró varios metros antes de detenerse y llevarse la mano izquierda a la frente, luego miró su mano derecha, aún sujetaba su varita la vio y la lanzó lejos.

-¿Qué sucedió Potter? ¿Qué sucedió?-

-¡No te me acerques!- gritó James. -No te me acerques, Ya estoy harto, ya quiero volver, ya quiero volver, deseo cambiar todo esto, deseo que nada de esto haya sucedido-

-¡James!, cálmate, no digas estúpideces-

-No Snivellus, tu eres el que no deberías decir estupideces, solo alguien con una mente torcida preferiría tener este futuro cuando le es posible cambiarlo para bien-

-¡Para bien de quien James!- gritó Snape. -Tuyo, ¿Qué hay de los demás?, mucha gente vivió en paz por 13 años, que hay de ellos-

-Ellos pueden irse al demonio, que me importan ellos si yo y mis amigos tuvimos una vida de asco.......... pero tu la pasaste en grande eh Snivellus, supongo que tu miserable vida se llenó de algo de alegría cuando te enteraste de que me morí, cuando Sirius murió....-

Snape alzó una ceja.

-.....Cuando Lily murió.-

James miró a Snape. -Pero no te preocupes Snivellus, cuando regrese haré que mis amigos y yo, te demos un último año que no puedas olvidar-

-Siempre fuiste un idiota- dijo Snape con despecho, -confiando en tu amiguitos.-

-Al menos tengo amigos, pelo grasiento, y ellos harían lo que fuera por mí-

-Pues déjame sacarte de tu cuento de hadas Potter- contestó Snape, La vena de su cien estaba fuertemente marcada, no importaba lo que James hubiera hecho, él lo odiaba, lo odiaba y lo único que quería era venganza por todos los años de burlas. -Tus amigos, los que tu les confiarías tu vida no son más que unos embusteros, ¿O que?. Nunca te preguntaste el motivo por el cual estabas muerto, Déjame decírtelo, Tus amigos te traicionaron-

-¡Que!- gritó James. -Eso no es cierto, ellos nunca harían algo así-

-Tienes Razón- contestó Snape sarcásticamente. -No todos, solo uno de ellos, Me preguntó si te diré cual...... ah, si, Tu mejor amigo: Black....... El te vendió al que no debe ser nombrado, prefirió sacrificarte a ti y a tu esposa para salvar su pellejo.-

Aquellas palabras tuvieron en James el efecto que menos esperaba.

-JA JA JA JA,- Rió estrepitosamente. -Esa ni tu te la crees Snivellus, Sirius es como mi hermano, Jamás haría eso.-

Pero la sonrisa de satisfacción que Snape mostraba en ese instante lo hizo dudar. Y entonces recordó lo que Malfoy le había dicho, _ Harry Potter era el responsable de la muerte de Sirius._

Un montón de cosas llegaron a su cabeza, Ginny le había dicho que Sirius no pudo quedarse con Harry cuando Bebe, y ahora Snape le decía que su mejor amigo fue el responsable de que estuviera muerto.

Snape pudo ver la cara de desconcierto que el merodeador tenía en ese instante. -Y no es todo Potter, adivina a quien fue el primero que Black eliminó cuando se descubrió toda su farsa... a tu Amiguito la rata........ Pero su plan se vino abajo, estuvo encerrado en Azkaban 12 años......

-BASTA- le interrumpió James -Basta Snape, estoy harto de toda esta sarta de mentiras, Sirius nunca, jamás haría algo como eso.- y James lo apuntó con su varita.

Snape sonrió con satisfacción. -No me crees Potter, pregúntale a cualquiera, Black es popular por los crímenes que cometió-

-Pero, Pero Remu......

-Lupin y Dumbledore piensan que tu delicada cabeza no soportaría un poco de cruda verdad Potter, si les preguntas a ellos lo negarán y ocultaran.-

James negó una y otra vez, Sirius, su amigo del alma, su hermano lo había traicionado, y Harry había tomado venganza, No podía ser cierto, eso no era posible, no había lógica en esas palabras, pero entonces porque tanto secreto, porque tanto énfasis en ocultarle las cosas.

Salió corriendo a todo lo que podía, su cabeza era un completo desastre, no podía creerlo, no podía.

En su carrera para llegar al vestíbulo, arrolló a chico de Slytherin.

-Eres un idiota Potter- gritó este.

Y James lo apuntó con su varita. -¿Quién es Sirius Black?- le preguntó sin despegar su mirada de los ojos del chico.

-¿Acaso se te safó un tornillo Potter?- dijo este, pero enseguida se calló.

-Te lo voy a repetir una vez más ¿Quién es Sirius Black?-

-Es, Es, Es un asecino.- contestó seguro. -Mató un mago y a doce muggles en una calle repleta de muggles, solo porque se había descubierto que pertenecía al lado ganador.

-Es Mentira- susurró James.

Y corrió hacia arriba, en ese momento la mayoría de los estudiantes se encontraban en el gran comedor.

Preguntó a otros estudiantes antes de llegar ahí, y todos coincidían en lo mismo. Entonces era verdad, era verdad todo lo que Snape le había dicho. Sirius era el culpable. Sirius era el culpable de todo.

Cuando llegó ahí Una chica Que reconocía del ED, estaba leyendo una revista.

-EY, tu, Necesito hablar contigo-

-¿Me hablas a mí?- dijo esta volteando hacia ambos lado y como tratando de encontrar a alguien más. Luego miró a Harry y lo inspeccionó de pies a cabeza.

-Tu no eres Harry ¿Verdad?-

-Si, si soy Harry, necesito hacerte una pregunta, y quiero que seas completamente honesta conmigo.

-Esta bien s Harry- dijo inspeccionando a James de los pies a la cabeza -hazme tu pregunta-

-¿Quién es Sirius Black?-

-Creí que era tu padrino- contestó Luna.

James negó con la cabeza, ya no podía más, Esta vida era Horrible, todo lo que había pasado, todo lo que había creído no era más que una gran mentira. Y en este futuro, Harry, su hijo no tenía más que problemas.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó Luna, al verlo completamente abatido.

-No- contestó James.

-Lo extrañas ¿Verdad?-

James Frunció el ceño. -¿Cómo?-

-¿Que si lo extrañas?, Es normal extrañar a los seres que nos han dejado, Por ejemplo Yo, no hay día que pase en que no extrañe a mi madre-

James miraba a aquella chica con mucho más interés.

-¿Por qué habría de extrañarlo?-

Luna Frunció el ceño. -Ay Harry, pues porque lo querías...... uno por lo regular extraña a las personas que se quieren-

Ahora el interés que James tenía en esta chica era mucho mayor.

-¿Conociste a Sirius?-

-No- contestó Luna tan segura de si misma.

-¿Entonces como sabes......?-

-Mira Harry, Si no lo hubieses querido, no hubiéramos ido al departamento de misterios para salvarlo.-

-Entonces quieres decir que Sirius es Inocente de todas esas cosas que se le acusan, y que Harry lo quería.-

-Por supuesto- dijo Luna. -Como podríamos negarlo cuando hay pruebas irrefutables de que el mago conocido como Sirius Black es inocente, cuando en realidad se llama Stuby Boardman, y estaba cenando con una bruja el día que se llevaron a cabo los crímenes-

James volvió a sentir una fuerte presión en el pecho. El no estaba echo como para que le jugaran esa clase de bromas. Sentía cómo el aire le empezaba a faltar, y todo a su alrededor empezaba a difumarse, su cabeza le dolía horrores, era demasiado, todo esto era demasiado.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuando abrió los ojos, las siluetas de su alrededor eran más borrosas que de costumbre, y eso aunado a que todavía estaba oscuro, le dieron una sensación de vértigo la cual terminó cuando volvió el estómago.

-FREGOTEGO-

Escuchó decir a alguien. Y por inercia buscó sus gafas.

-Aquí están James- volvió a decir la voz.

James se colocó sus gafas y todo se volvió bastante claro.

Frente a él se encontraba Remus, cuya mirada no podía expresar más que tristeza.

-¡Remus!.... Sirius, Peter. ¡Como es posible!-

-Calma James- le contestó Remus con voz apacible. -El profesor Snape nos ha contado lo que sucedió, y no dudo que Dumbledore este bastante molesto-

-¿Pero que quieres Decir?, Sirius está muerto, Sirius es el responsable....-

-Está bien James, no tiene caso ocultarlo, Sirius en verdad está muerto, pero- La voz de Remus cambió drásticamente ahora era fuerte y decidida. -Pero, por ningún motivo creas lo que Snape te dijo, eso es mentira, Sirius te quería como un hermano, el hubiera muerto por ti, si le hubieran dado a escoger-

-Soy un idiota, ¿Por qué Diantres le creí a esa serpiente?- dijo Mientras se volvía a recostar en la cama.

-No te culpes James- contestó Remus. -Él te dio respuestas, algo que ninguno de nosotros quiso hacer-

-Entonces es mentira que mató a Peter, es mentira que estuvo encerrado en Azkaban por 12 años-

La mirada de Remus se apagó por completo y desvió la mirada hacia una de las ventanas.

-El no mató Peter, Pero fue culpado por ello, también fue culpado por tu muerte...... Debes entender James, que en esos tiempos las personas solo querían culpables, no les importaba que pudieran ser inocentes......-

-Espera un segundo Remus, no entiendo, dices que fue culpado por la muerte de Peter, pero el no lo hizo eso quiere decir que Peter también......

Por la pura mirada que Remus le dio comprendió que era verdad. -¿Quién lo hizo?, Fue Voldemort-

-James, Voldemort mató a nuestro Peter, mató a nuestro amigo-

En ese momento la puerta de la enfermería se abrió, y Dumbledore entró, en su rostro se podía ver claramente el cansancio que la edad provocaba en él, y James entendía a la perfección, algo malo había ocurrido.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Este capítulo ya terminó,

El siguiente se llamará: Navidad con los Black.


	15. Navidad con los Black

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Antes que todo quisiera agradecer a todos aquellos que leen este fic.

MEANT TO BE by Lars Black.

Capítulo 15: Navidad con los Black.

Se encontraban abordando el tren hacia la estación King Cross, esto era increíble, era la primera vez que Harry pasaría las navidades fuera del colegio, (Eso sin contar la del año pasado en la que tuvieron que salir del castillo por una gran emergencia.)

Y Harry no podía estar de mejor humor, las cosas por fin le estaban saliendo perfectamente. Había aceptado ayudar a la chica de Slytherin, y no sólo a ella sino también a su madre, que gustosa aceptó la idea. Esa era la primera vez en todo el año, en que no se peleaban por algo, o le rehuía por no tener algún tipo de contacto.

Sin embargo empezarían hasta después de las vacaciones, justo el primer día como había prometido a las pelirrojas.

El bullicio en el tren era bastante evidente, todos hablaban de lo que harían en las vacaciones.

-Oye Sirius- preguntó Remus. -¿En cual de todas las casas va a ser la reunión?-

-No será en Grimmauld Place verdad?- dijo Peter. -Odio esas horribles cabezas que tu familia cuelga en las paredes-

-No- contestó el ojiazul. -Esta vez será en casa de mis primas, pero si esperas no encontrar cabezas reducidas, mejor prepárate- Y soltó una carcajada.

El viaje fue bastante ameno, Jugaron Gobstones, snap explosivo, y otras cosas, luego alrededor de las doce pasó la señora del carrito y compraron toda clase de dulces para comer.

-¿Y como llegaremos allí?- preguntó Harry.

-No lo sé- respondió Sirius. -Nunca quieren decir, ya sabes con eso de la protección mágica, la verdad creo que todos en mi familia son unos paranoicos.-

Entonces Harry recordó algo que el Sirius de su época le había dicho.

Por fin llegaron a la estación. Y Harry definitivamente nunca la había visto tan llena de gente, Familias enteras esperaban el regreso de sus hijos. Y por una fracción de segundo le pareció ver un rostro familiar entre toda aquella gente.

No había duda, se trataba de la versión mucho más joven de su tía Petunia. Estaba pegada a una de las paredes de la estación, con el ceño fruncido y mirando raro a todos los magos y Brujas que pasaban, pero así como la vio, al siguiente segundo ya no había nadie en ese lugar, Tal vez estaba delirando, su tía Petunia jamás estaría ahí.

Poco a poco el andén se fue vaciando.

-Oye Sirius, ¿estas seguro de que vendrán por nosotros?-

-Si, Ya te lo dije Remus,--

-Creo que nos hubiéramos ido con tu hermano- comentó Peter.

Regulus, Bellatrix, Narcisa y sus compañeros Malfoy y Nott, ya se habían marchado con otro pariente.

-Que ni se te ocurra repetir eso Pete- le amenazó el ojiazul. -Prefiero pasar todas las festividades en el andén, antes que viajar con ellos-

Entonces de la nada empezó a salir gran cantidad de humo plateado. Sirius sonrió.

-Bien, creo que ya llegaron-

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó Peter mirando con preocupación hacia aquella neblina plateada.

-A eso- contestó el ojiazul mientras señalaba el humo y arrojaba su baúl. -Pero para no arriesgarnos creo que será mejor primero aventar el equipaje- agregó con una sonrisa Pícara.

Después de aventar los cuatro baúles, Sirius se acercó a la neblina, con la punta de su varita la tocó un poco y luego sin mirar atrás dio un salto hacia delante. En seguida desapareció.

-Creo que no hay de otra- dijo Remus mientras también daba un salto hacia la neblina. -Si no conociera a la familia de Sirius saltaría más seguro-

Remus también desapareció. Peter fue el siguiente y por último Harry que deseaba que viajar de esa manera no fuera tan desagradable como los otros medios de trasporte mágicos.

Justo entró en la neblina, sintió como si una cubeta de agua helada le cayera encina, se sentía húmedo pero al tocar sus ropas comprobó que estas se encontraban completamente secas.

Entonces, con un sonido seco cayó sobre lo que parecía ser una especie de carruaje sin techo, el golpe fue bastante doloroso y el impacto hizo que sus gafas se le cayeran.

-Bonita forma de viajar- escuchó que Sirius decía. -Ahora no importa que el pequeño Rey haya salido antes, nosotros llegaremos primero-

Harry pudo comprobar que su padre estaba incluso más ciego que el sin sus gafas, ya que lo único que podía distinguir eran las siluetas de sus amigos.

-Toma, aquí están tus gafas- dijo Peter, mientras le ponía los anteojos en las manos, al ponérselos Harry pudo distinguir con claridad el lugar en donde se encontraban; en efecto, se trataba de un carruaje sin techo, pero el lugar en definitiva no se trataba de Londres o de ninguna ciudad que conociera.

Era un campo, lleno de toda clase de árboles cubiertos de escarcha, y aunque todo el lugar estuviera cubierto de nieve el sendero por donde el carruaje; jalado por dos grandes caballos de pelaje azabache; iba se encontraba bien definido.

Sirius hablaba muy animadamente con el conductor del carruaje, Harry pudo notar cierto nerviosismo en las palabras de su padrino, aunque no pudo interpretar el porque. Por lo que él sabía, Sirius siempre había odiado a su familia por creerse casi de la realeza al ser magos pura sangre, pero ahora parecía que ya quería llegar. Después de casi media hora y de una pequeña discusión sobre cual era el mejor equipo de Quidditch del momento. Harry pudo divisar lo que parecía ser la mansión Black.

-Bien Chicos- dijo Sirius. -Ya llegamos-

Y eso era bastante evidente. Aquel lugar debía tener al menos 50 habitaciones, y todo se veía tan perfecto y ordenado que no cabría duda que la familia que ahí vivía era de clase acomodada.

Y como Harry sospechó desde un principio en aquel lugar abundaban los colores verde y plateado. Y para desagrado de Peter en las paredes también había cabezas reducidas.

-Y como siempre- dijo Sirius alzando la voz cuando entraron al vestíbulo. -Nadie que nos de la bienvenida-

-¿En donde están todos?- preguntó Harry, pero el ojiazul se encogió de hombros.

-Lo mejor será que vayamos a la habitación-

Durante todo el trayecto ninguno de los cuatro vio a nadie.

-¿Oye Sirius?- preguntó Remus. -Y exactamente ¿cuantos de tus familiares vendrán?-

-Pues no lo sé Moony, hacia años que los Black no se reunían-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La primera noche en la residencia de los Black fue un suceso digno de recordar, Harry por primera vez veía el gran porte del que se presumía tenía su padrino, una cosa era verlo con la túnica del colegio todos los días, incluso con algo de ropa muggle los fines de semana, pero verlo ahí con una túnica de mago de gala, perfectamente planchada y arreglada, y su cabello perfectamente peinado era algo digno de verse.

-No se burlen- dijo el ojiazul al ver la cara de sus amigos.

Pero en lugar como ese, ponerse las mejores prendas pareciera que fuese lo más normal del mundo.

Peter también lucía perfectamente con su cabello engominado, pero tratándose de él parecía ser un caso perdido, su túnica estaba bien pero por más que tratara de acomodar su cabello más se alborotaba.

-Es un caso perdido James- le dijo Sirius Guiñándole un ojo.

Y otro que parecía tener problemas era Remus, que durante el trascurso de la tarde había sufrido una pequeña recaída y se encontraba bastante pálido, pareciese que caería muerto en cualquier momento.

-No te preocupes Sirius Estoy bien- decía.

-No Moony, me importa un comino lo que mi familia piense pero si no te encuentras bien mejor nos quedamos-

Remus lo fulminó con la Mirada. -Sirius Black, ¿No me querrás usar como excusa para no bajar verdad?-

-¿Yo? ¿Cómo Crees?, Si no hubiera querido estar aquí ten por seguro que no los hubiera arrastrado, preferiría mil veces estar en el castillo-

Y Sirius salió de la habitación, pero en un segundo volvió a abrir la puerta. -Peter, acompáñame, necesito arreglar unas cosas antes de bajar a cenar-

Y los dos merodeadores salieron de la habitación.

-¿a dónde vamos Sirius?-

-Al Patio Wormtail- contestó el ojiazul. -Necesito checar las protecciones que ocuparemos pasado mañana, haber si nadie las ha modificado o algo por el estilo-

-¿Y porque ahora?-

Sirius negó con la cabeza. -Vamos Peter, ¿Qué te dije?, Mañana estaremos atrapados todo el día con las actividades, y si necesitamos hacer algunos cambios mejor ahora que tenemos tiempo, quiero que Remus este lo bastante cómodo-

-Eso será imposible- interrumpió una voz.

Sirius y Peter voltearon y justo acabando de salir de una puerta se encontraba Regulus, el cual también se veía imponente en su túnica de color negro.

-Un sucio hijo de muggles jamás estará cómodo aquí-

-Cierra tu Bífida lengua Regulus- le contestó. -Además Remus proviene de una Familia de magos-

-Que desprestigió su nombre cuando decidieron enlazarse con Muggles, Crees que no he notado que tu amigo siempre anda con mal aspecto, eso es lo que pasa cuando.........-

Pero Regulus se calló de inmediato. -Nos vemos, Hermano mayor- dijo y se marchó del lugar.

Sirius y Peter alzaron las cejas. Y luego voltearon. Justo detrás de ellos se encontraba un mago alto bastante bien parecido.

-Buenas Noches Caballeros- dijo haciendo una leve reverencia.

-Buenas noches- contestaron al unísono.

Y luego Sirius sonrió más que nunca al ver justo detrás de aquel hombre a una de los pocos miembros de la familia que le encantaba ver.

-Andrómeda- gritó bastante eufórico y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Hola Sirius, has crecido bastante desde la última vez que te ví-

-Ya lo creo Andrómeda, el tiempo pasa volando-

-Si, verdad, el tiempo pasa volando-

Andrómeda Black miró a su primo y este le devolvió la mirada señalando al hombre que en momentos anteriores le había saludado.

-Ah, Si, si, Este. Sirius, el es Astaroth Cotton-

Sirius tosió un poco para disimular la risa que le había dado.

Y Astaroth le extendió la mano.

-Mucho gusto Joven Black, yo soy el pro.......-

Pero Andrómeda lo interrumpió. -Ahora no As-

Y el mago pareció entender lo que esas palabras significaban. Aspiró hondo y sonrió. -Tienes razón Andrómeda, creo que será mejor que tu padre dé la noticia en la cena del 24-

Sirius frunció el ceño y miró con cara de interrogativa a su prima. Pero Andrómeda lo ignoró por completo y se despidió de ellos.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Peter.

A lo que el ojiazul negó con la cabeza.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La luna llena de ese mes llegaría el 23, justo un día antes de la cena en la que la familia de Sirius se reuniría, mientras tanto tenían 4 días para hacer lo que desearan en la grandiosa residencia Black.

-Es una suerte que la casa sea tan grande- le comentó Sirius a Harry a la mañana siguiente cuando bajaban a desayunar. -Así no tenemos que toparnos con nadie.-

Y Harry por fin dio a conocer sus dudas.

-No lo entiendo Sirius, yo tenía enterado que tu familia y tu, bueno, no se llevaban muy bien, pero aún así quisiste venir-

Sirius suspiró hondo.

-Bueno Harry no es que hubiera tenido muchas ganas de venir, Pero la familia es....-

-Algo que tu no puedes elegir- completó Harry recordando por una fracción de segundo el haber visto a la versión joven de su tía Petunía.

Sirius miró a Harry. Y en eso se abrió la puerta de la cocina, Peter y Remus entraron. El ojos miel se veía mucho más pálido de lo normal.

Por la tarde salieron a los jardines de la casa y para su disgusto Regulus estaba ahí con sus amigos.

-Hey Hermano mayor- le gritó desde el otro lado. -Que tal una competencia, ustedes 4 contra nosotros 3-

-¿De que Regulus?- le contestó el ojiazul, -De quien es más idiota, pedante y presumido, creo que aunque ustedes sean 3 nos derrotarían con mucha ventaja.-

Regulus lo fulminó con la mirada, se agachó y tomó un poco de nieve del suelo, hizo una bola y se la arrojó a su hermano.

-Vámos Sirius- dijo Harry -No tenemos nada que perder- La verdad era que Harry quería algo de revancha por lo del Quidditch, y darle una paliza a esos Sly sería bastante placentero.

-De verdad no te pareces a tu padre- comentó el ojiazul

Harry quedó inexpresivo, Pero Remus alzó una ceja.

-Está bien Regulus- le gritó Sirius.

Ambos equipos se prepararon, Por una fracción de segundo Harry no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer: Jugar guerra de bolas de nieve con Lucius Malfoy, Theodore Nott II y Regulus Black, Tres mortífagos consagrados.

Pero vaya que estaba equivocado en lo que se refería a juego, aquello era más que eso, había involucrado más que diversión en aquel encuentro.

Cientos de bolas de nieve empezaron a caer de su lado.

-¿Hey, Como hicieron eso?- Preguntó Peter.

-Malfoy- dijo Remus. -Ahora sé porque se ofrecieron aún cuando estaban en desventaja-

Del otro lado Lucius apuntaba con su varita a un montón de nieve y esta se dividía en varias bolas de nieve, y se las arrojaba a los merodeadores.

Pero a pesar de toda intención, todos en verdad se estaban divirtiendo, durante dos horas todo lo que pasaba afuera no importaba.

-Ya basta- gritó Bellatrix mientras salía de la casa. -Han estado golpeando las ventanas.-

-Ese seguro fue Pettigrew- gritó Nott y por alguna razón los merodeadores también rieron.

-O tal vez fue Regulus que no notaría la diferencia entre la ventana y una persona- gritó Sirius.

-Muy gracioso Hermano, y si no le he dado a ninguno de ustedes es porque tu Lupin es tan pálido que se confunde con la nieve.-

-Si pero no tanto como Malfoy- gritó Remus.

-Ya basta- gritó Bellatix. -No me importa que haya sido quien haya sido, ya no golpeen las ventanas.......

PLAF. Dos bolas de nieve se impactaron directo en ella, una de cada lado. Regulus y Sirius reían a carcajadas.

Y Bellatix se veía bastante enfadada.

-No te enojes Bella, combina con tu Vestido- gritó Sirius.

Pero la Hermana Black, apuntó con su varita a un montón de nieve que estaba frente a ella y dos gigantescas bolas de nieve salieron volando en direcciones opuestas.

PLAF. Sirius y Regulus cayeron al suelo.

Bella se metió en la casa, pero segundos después apareció con sus hermanas.

-Con que Guerra de bolas de nieve ¿Verdad?- dijo Andrómeda.

Y las tres hermanas Apuntaron a la nieve con sus varitas.

Durante casi una hora bolas de nieve volaron por todo el lugar. Narcisa Bellatix y Andrómeda tenían la batalla garantizada.

-No es justo- gritó Regulus cuando una veintena lo golpeo en la cara. -Ustedes son tres y las tres pueden utilizar magia-

-De que te quejas Regulus, ustedes tienen a Malfoy- gritó Sirius.

-Si, pero eso no implica que su puntería sea muy buena-

-¿Qué?, ya se rinden- dijo Bellatrix.

-Eso nunca- gritaron los hermanos Black al unísono.

--Pero yo tengo una mejor idea- dijo Narsisa. -ustedes hombrecitos no representan ningún reto para nosotras, yo propongo que reorganicemos los equipos para que sean más parejos-

Harry creyó que Sirius se negaría rotundamente, después de todo los demás no eran más que Slytherins, una cosa era jugar contra ellos, pero jugar con ellos era bastante distinto.

-Acepto- gritó Sirius.

-¿Estás seguro Sirius?- preguntó Peter. -Ellos son Sly......-

-Peter, si tienes algún problema puedes retirarte-

Mientras se formaban los nuevos equipos Harry no dejaba de pensar en Como serían todas estas personas en el futuro, y como se comportaban justo en este momento, Harry hubiera jurado que si en Hogwarts no se dividieran a los alumnos por casas Sirius no tendría tantos problemas con su familia. Ambos parecían llevarse mal, sólo por el hecho de que pertenecían a casas diferentes, pero aquí, en donde la casa no tenía tanta importancia se toleraban bastante bien. Aquí nadie era Slytherin, Gryffindor, solo eran la persona en sí.

Pero mientras los miembros de su equipo se fueron reuniendo notó con quienes, con que personas tenía que batallar del mismo lado.

Remus, Sirius, Andrómeda, Narcisa, y Regulus estaban de un lado. Y con él estaba Peter, Lucius. Bellatrix, y Nott.

-Esto me parece mucho más justo- dijo Narcisa.

-Ahora equipo, planeemos nuestra estrategia- y Sirius jaló a su equipo.

-Ven Potter- dijo Lucius. -Creo que tengo una idea,-

En ese momento Harry sintió que todo estaba fuera de lugar, debía estar soñando o algo por el estilo, el no podría estar jamás del lado de Malfoy, Lestrange, o Pettigrew.

Pero realmente estaba pasando, realmente estaba con ellos, y una fuerte sensación de odio se apoderó de él, Pero no para con sus compañeros, no para la gente que en un futuro sería la que más odiara, si no para el causante de que muchas familias no pudieran hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-Vamos Potter Despierta- y Nott le tronó los dedos frente a su cara. -Nosotros nos encargaremos de la defensa-

Durante el resto del día no importó que Remus no fuera sangre limpia, que Sirius fuera un Gryffindor, que Peter fuera en verdad torpe y que Harry ocultara la verdad sobre un futuro funesto para la mayoría de ellos. Nada de eso importó, solo fueron jóvenes.

Pero las diferencias siempre estarían presentes, y aunque quisieran negarlas o simplemente ignorarlas, no se podía.

La noche caía y todos regresaban a la mansión empapados y calados hasta los huesos, En el vestíbulo una sombría silueta los esperaba.

Cuando Regulus y Sirius entraron ambos la miraron fijamente.

-Madre- dijo Sirius.

La vieja Bruja lo examinó de pies a cabeza, y chasqueó la lengua en señal de reprobación. Y luego miró a su pequeño Rey, y una sonrisa desfigurada se dibujó en su rostro.

Y la miraba fría y arrogante que Regulus siempre poseía regresó.

-Deberías secarte de inmediato, te puede dar un resfriado- dijo la madre de Sirius y jaló a Regulus por el pasillo más cercano.

Malfoy y Nott miraron a los merodeadores.

-Esto no ha cambiado nada- dijo Lucius.

-Que no te quede duda Malfoy- respondió Sirius.

Y los dos Slytherins salieron tras El menor de los Black.

Las hermanas Black se miraron las unas a las otras. No era propio de una mujer andar en ese estado. Bella y Narcisa se apresuraron hacia sus dormitorios, pero Andrómeda se Dirigió hacia su primo.

-Esto no podía durar mucho Sirius- dijo. -Tu madre........-

-Si, ya lo sé- contestó el ojiazul.

-Bueno, lo mejor será que se cambien cuanto antes, Tu amigo no tiene muy buena pinta- y señaló a Remus.

Durante los días siguientes, las actividades en la mansión Black se fueron ampliando, Patinaron sobre el lago congelado, encendieron fuegos artificiales durante la noche, pero en esos días los merodeadores y los otros jóvenes no intercambiaron palabra alguna, cuando de pura casualidad llegaban a toparse, se mandaban miradas fulminantes, o simplemente se ignoraban, era como si aquel día nunca hubiese ocurrido.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

-¡Harry!, ¡Harry! Despierta Dormilón debemos intentarlo ahora o abortar toda la noche-

Harry abrió los ojos y con suma pereza miró su reloj de pulsera. -Sirius, son las 4 de la mañana ¿Qué quieres?-

-Ya te lo dije Harry, si no puedes convertirte en ciervo esta noche lo mejor será que abortemos, o que pensemos en otro plan-

-¿Qué?, ¿De que hablas?- y Dio un largo bostezo.

-H O Y H AY L U N A L L E N A-

Harry se despertó de golpe, ahora sentía no haber puesto más énfasis en las clases de animagia que Sirius intentó darle durante todo el primer trimestre.

La luna casi llena adornaba todo el firmamento cuando salieron hacia los terrenos de la mansión.

Lo intentaron por casi una hora y lo máximo que Habían conseguido era que a Harry le saliera una cornamenta sobre su cabeza.

-Luces muy así- se burló Sirius. -Creo que tal eso sea lo que hace falta para impresionar a Evans-

-Ja, Ja, muy gracioso Sirius, pero te puedo garantizar que yo no tengo esto sobre mi cabeza así que no te hagas ilusiones-

Ambos se miraron. -Harry, ya sé que hablamos de esto anteriormente, cuéntame algo sobre ti, no tiene que ser de mucha importancia o algo que cambie mucho el futuro, sólo tengo algo de curiosidad-

-No lo sé Sirius-

-Anda vamos, no puede ser tan malo, solo no me vayas a salir que estás lleno de acné, por que Prongs no lo soportaría de nuevo-

Harry alzó ambas cejas.

-Pero no le vayas a decir que te conté ¿eh?-

Harry se resignó, aunque no hablaría mucho. -Bueno, ¿qué te puedo decir?, Tengo dos amigos, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, Soy buscador del equipo de Gryffindor. Y no, no tengo acné.

-¿Eso es todo?-

-MMMMMM Si, eso es todo Sirius-

Harry se llevó todo el día, pero al fin pudo controlar su transformación como era debido, aunque todavía le quedaba una duda, se había transformado en ciervo porque su padre se transformaba en ciervo o por que esa era realmente su forma como animago, de cualquier forma estar convertido en animal era una experiencia de otro mundo.

Al principio le costó acostumbrarse, y aunque no podía moverse con la agilidad necesaria esto tenía que bastar, ya en la próxima luna llena tendría dominado el asunto.

Estaba oscureciendo cuando los cuatro salieron hacia los terrenos de la mansión, a unos doscientos metro de distancia se encontraba un pequeño bosque, y en ese bosque Sirius junto con James habían preparado un espacio para que Remus pusiera transformarse sin que causara algún daño a los otros miembros de su familia.

Cuando por fin llegaron el sol casi se estaba poniendo.

-Lo mejor será que me quite la túnica- dijo Remus.

Y al último Rayo de sol el joven De los ojos miel suspiró. -Nos vemos Por la mañana-

Su cuerpo empezó a convulsionarse, y aunque Harry ya había visto a Remus transformarse una vez durante su tercer curso, esta vez era peor, sin los efectos que la poción Matalobos causaba en su profesor la transformación era mucho más dolorosa, gritos entremezclados con aullidos de dolor llenaban el ambiente. Y en donde antes estaba su amigo, ahora se encontraba un hombre lobo.

Peter fue el primero en transformarse, y en cuestión de segundos la pequeña rata se escabullía entre las hojas caídas y la nieve del suelo.

-Ahora Harry- dijo Sirius antes de transformarse en un gran perro negro y lanudo.

Harry aspiró hondo, una cosa era hacerlo solo y otra frente a un hombre lobo. Se concentró, si alguna vez iba a demostrar que era un mago talentoso debía ser ahora. Sintió como su cuerpo cambiaba poco a poco, hasta que por fin sus patas delanteras cayeron sobre el frío suelo.

Padfoot ladró dos veces en señal de alegría. Y luego giró persiguiendo su cola.

Mientras tanto el hombre lobo miraba a los tres animales, estuvo quieto unos segundos y luego de una gran salto se acercó hasta el ciervo, Harry no podía negarlo sentía como su estómago se comprimía, y aunque sabía que ese hombre lobo se trataba de Remus, el mago más amable que jamás haya conocido no dejaba de sentir un poco de miedo.

Acercó su hocico un poco y empezó a olfatear al ciervo, y aunque fuera un animal salvaje algo en su subconsciente le decía que algo no era normal, lo olfateo aún más, para ese entonces Sirius estaba quieto mirando la escena, pendiente de cualquier cosa, lo menos que deseaba era que algo pudiera ocurrirle al hijo de Prongs.

Entonces el lobo encontró lo que estaba mal, era el miedo, aulló con s fuerza y tiró un zarpazo que Harry a duras penas pudo esquivar. Definitivamente sus reflejos adquiridos por los años de entrenamiento en Quidditch no eran reflejados en su forma animaga.

Remus volvió a aullar. El animal que ahora gobernaba su cuerpo estaba confundido, estaba fuera de control.

Saltó sobre su presa, Harry hizo un rápido movimiento con su cabeza y con sus poderosas astas logró evitar el impacto directo, Pero el lobo no se dejaría vencer así nada más, volvió a arremeter pero esta vez en pleno vuelo sintió la mordedura de otro animal que lo atacaba, Sirius golpeó a Remus haciendo que se impactaran contra un árbol, ahora el gran perro negro se enfrentaba al lobo, Harry se colocó a un lado de Sirius, Remus había perdido el poco control que tenía por su culpa, y ahora lo menos que podía hacer era tratar de someterlo haciéndole el menos daño posible.

El lobo aulló de nuevo y emprendió su ataque contra los dos animales, pero en plena corrida se detuvo, alzó su nariz un poco y empezó a olfatear hacia el aire.

Volteó hacia uno de los senderos del bosque y corrió hacia ahí, justo en dirección hacia la mansión Black.

Regulus corría a todo lo que podía, había seguido a su hermano hacia el bosque sólo para descubrir lo que el y sus amigos estaban planeando, lo que menos imaginó era que se toparía con un hombre lobo, maldita era su suerte, y lo peor de todo era que había perdido por completo el rastro de los merodeadores.

Sirius también sintió el olor de su hermano hacia la dirección que Remus había tomado, Las precauciones que habían tomado eran para que Remus no pudiera salir del bosque esa noche, pero nada impedía que otro intruso entrara, no era que estimara mucho a su hermano pero no se perdonaría nunca que Remus cometiera algo de lo que nunca se repondría solo porque él tenía problemas familiares.

Tenían que detener a su amigo antes.

Sirius conocía mejor el camino de regreso. Faltaban escasos 20 metros para que Regulus saliera del bosque, pero el lobo ya lo había alcanzado, solo era cuestión de que cerrara su mandíbula.

El pequeño Rey cerró los ojos, pero al no llegar el impacto y escuchar unos terribles aullidos de dolor los volvió a abrir. Frente a él un gran perro negro detenía al feroz animal, mientras un ciervo lo impactaba por un costado, no lo pensó dos veces y salió del bosque enseguida.

Remus yacía inconsciente junto a un arbusto, estaba bastante herido. Sirius regresó a su forma humana, tenía bastantes cortes en el rostro y una herida profunda en su brazo derecho. Harry le siguió, de su frente escurría un hilo de sangre, y su pierna tenía un corte justo en el costado.

-Esto no está bien- dijo Sirius. -Regulus irá directo con el chisme, en cualquier momento los demás llegaran-

-Es mi culpa- dijo Harry. -Esto no hubiera pasado-

-No digas eso Harry, ahora tenemos que encontrar a Peter, y tratar de ocultar a Remus.-

Regulus llegó hasta la residencia, abrió la puerta del comedor de par en par.

-Hombre Lobo- gritó entrecortadamente.

Por una fracción de segundo todos voltearon a ver a Astharoth, el cual se puso de pie de inmediato.

-¿En donde?- Preguntó.

-En el bosque, Sirius y sus amigos están ahí-

-Como siempre causando problemas- dijo La madre de Sirius.

Pero los demás ya se habían puesto de pie, y con un sonoro CRAC habían aparecido justo a la entrada del pequeño bosque.

-El padre de Sirius, El padre de la hermanas Black, El tio Alphard, y Astaroth, desenfundaron sus varitas.

-Lumus- gritó Alphard.

Y el lugar se iluminó un poco.

Caminaron un poco cuando escucharon el crujir de varias ramas frente a ellos, Entonces apareció Peter sosteniendo su varita en lo alto.

-¿En donde están tus amigos?- preguntó As.

-Vi, Vi vienen detrás de mí, Remus cayó cuando corríamos hacia acá, y ellos lo traen-

En seguida aparecieron Harry y Sirius cargando un bulto.

-¿Están bien Muchachos?-

-Eh, Si- contestó Sirius enseguida. -Pero el hombre lobo está detrás de nosotros-

-Vayan de inmediato a la casa y no salgan- dijo Alphard.

Entrar con Remus convertido no fue nada fácil, pero con el simple hecho de haber evitado a loa adultos podían respirar tranquilos, si todo salía bien, ellos buscarían al animal durante toda la noche.

Peter respiraba entrecortadamente, aunque el no hubiera hecho casi nada, el solo ver a su amigo actuando de esa manera lo desesperaba.

-Lo siento mucho amigo- le decía Sirius a Remus mientras lo sujetaba con sogas en patas y hocico. -Es por tu propio bien, lo siento muchísimo.-

Esa noche ninguno de los tres pudo conciliar el sueño. Las heridas no eran nada en comparación en lo que su amigo sufría cada vez que intentaba soltarse de sus ataduras. Aullidos ahogados, movimientos bruscos, Remus definitivamente no lo estaba pasando bien, El animal quedó exhausto de tanto luchar, poco a poco se fue quedando inmovil.

Los primeros rayos de sol fueron como una bendición para ellos. El cuerpo de su amigo regresaba a la normalidad

Harry con mucho cuidado retiró las sogas, las cuales le habían marcado la piel de Remus de manera considerable.

Entre los tres lograron vestirlo y colocarlo sobre su cama. Ese día era noche buena, y la verdad no tenían motivo alguno para festejar.

A eso de las 8 de la mañana la puerta se abrió y por ella entraron Los mayores.

Alphard venía en primero y luego As. Su semblante indicaba que ellos habían estado buscando en el bosque toda la noche.

-No encontramos nada muchachos, ya revisé y si hay señales de que un hombre lobo estuvo ahí pero ya se fue-

-¿Cómo sabe eso?- Preguntó Harry.

-Porque es algo que veo todos los días Chicos, trabajo en el departamento de regulación de las criaturas mágicas, ahora si no les molesta me gustaría revisarlos en sus heridas para ver si no tienen alguna de gravedad o peor aún......-

-Estamos bien.- contestó Harry de inmediato. -Si acaso unos raspones por las ramas que nos golpearon cuando caímos, pero es todo-

-Y que me dices de tu amigo- dijo señalando a Remus, -No tiene muy buena pinta-

-Yo estoy bien- oyeron decirle desde la cama, aunque sus palabras sonaron flojas y abatidas.

As no tuvo otra opción más que dejarlos, -Esta bien, creo que iré a revisar a tu hermano-

Cuando la puerta de la habitación volvió a estar cerrada los cuatro amigos se vieron fijamente, Remus no recordaba nada en lo absoluto de lo que había sucedido, pero al ver la cantidad de rasguños que sus amigos tenían Y las marcas que sus muñecas tenían, solo pudo sospechar lo peor.

--No te preocupes Remus- se apresuró a decir Sirius, solo son unas heridas leves, muchas ramas en ese bosque-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Después de curarse, y de relatar todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior los merodeadores bajaron a comer un poco, en la cocinas se toparon con Regulus que le contaba a todos como había enfrentado al licántropo él solo y como lo había hecho salirse del bosque.

-Si Regulus eso fue antes o después de que salieras llorando-

Harry dudaba que su padrino aguantara un día más en esa casa, cada vez que llegaban a toparse con su madre, esta no dejaba de lanzarles miradas reprobatorias y de hacerle hincapié del mal hijo que era y de cómo estaba avergonzada de que fuera su hijo ya que lo único que le causaba eran problemas.

Podía ver como su padrino apretaba sus puños y se contenía. -Solo esta noche, solo esta noche,- se repetía constantemente.

Y por fin llegó la noche que todos estaban esperando. En cuanto a decoración, el comedor de la familia Black no se quedaba corto en comparación a la del castillo. Todo era ostentación y los colores Plateados y verdes predominaban tanto en cubiertos como en adornos.

Y justo en el centro del comedor una mesa larga y rectangular con al menos 20 sillas a su alrededor.

En la cabecera se encontraba el padre de las hermanas Black, a su mano izquierda se encontraba su esposa, seguida de Bellatix y un mago al que Harry no reconoció, pero por la manera en que el y Bellatix se miraban sospechó que se trataba de Lestrange, Luego estaba Narcisa seguida de Malfoy, Regulus, Nott, y Andrómeda, en la cabecera opuesta se encontraba Astaroth.

A su izquierda estaba Remus, Sirius, Harry, Peter, le seguía un mago ya mayor al que Harry no reconoció, luego el tío Alphard, La madre de Sirius y luego su padre. Así se cerraba la mesa.

La mayoría hablaba animadamente, hasta que el Padre de las hermanas se puso de pié y tocó con la punta de su varita su copa de vino.

Todos guardaron silencio y prestaron atención a lo que tenía que decir.

-Antes que todo, agradezco a todos los que vinieron, familiares y amigos, todos se preguntarán el motivo por el cual le he pedido a los miembros de la familia más respetables que vinieran esta noche-

Sirius negó con la cabeza, Harry pudo oírlo decir -Respetables JA-

-Entre ellos el joven Cotton del ministerio de Magia, cuyo excepcional trabajo nos ha dado la seguridad para reunirnos esta noche.-

-Gracias señor Black- contestó As. -Solo realizo mi trabajo, aunque debo decir que lidiar con seres como los licántropos, no es nada agradable, es una manera honesta de vivir.-

-Y mucha razón tienes- contestó el padre de Sirius, .-Es un trabajo arriesgado, esas bestias son un peligro para todos, pero alguien tiene que hacerlo-

Remus se movía intranquilo en su lugar.

-Yo creo- interrumpió Harry. -Yo creo que los hombres lobo, solo son magos con una enfermedad de la cual ellos no son culpables-

Y todos los Black se le quedaron viendo.

-Yo creo que eres el que menos debería decir eso jovencito- dijo la Mamá de las hermanas. -Ese hombre lobo de anoche pudo haberte matado, esas bestias no merecen siquiera continuar siendo magos-

-Ya basta de esto- dijo el padre de las hermanas. -Quisiera dar las buenas noticias-

-El motivo es que tengo tres excelentes noticias que darles-

El mago al que Harry no reconoció se aclaró la garganta.

-Cuatro- corrigió El padre de las hermanas. -Discúlpame Padre-

Harry se quedó boquiabierto.

-Como les decía tengo Cuatro extraordinarias noticias que darles, la primera, como mi querido padre me ha recordado, es que el ministerio le ha otorgado la orden de Merlín Primera clase.-

Hubo varios aplausos, -La noticia saldrá la próxima Semana-

-¿Y por que Razón ha sido?- preguntó Sirius.

-Tiene alguna Relevancia- preguntó el orador.

-Por servicios especiales al ministerio- dijo el Abuelo Black.

-Ah, ya veo- contestó Sirius.

Y el ojiazul se ganó miradas fulminantes por parte de sus parientes.

-Como le estaba diciendo- prosiguió el orador. Las otras noticias que me gustaría darles incumben a mis tres hermosas hijas, Bella, Narcisa y Andrómeda, Las cuales han recibido Proposición de matrimonio de tres respetables miembros de nuestra sociedad.

-Y que debo decir las tres han aceptado gustosamente-.

-Bella, Rodolphus Lestrange-

-Narcisa, El joven Malfoy al que le gustaría formalizar su relación después de terminar el colegio-

-Y Andrómeda, cuya mano me ha sido pedida por el gentil caballero Astharoth Cotton y que con gusto concedo-

Era difícil no ver la expresión que Sirius puso en ese momento, miraba a su prima entre el desconcierto y la incredulidad.

Y Andrómeda podía verlo claramente. -Sirius Yo.......-

-No Andrómeda- contestó el ojiazul. -Ahora no por favor-

Pero Harry Pudo ver como las facciones de su padrino cambiaban drásticamente.

-Y la verdad es que no puedo estar más feliz, de que mis hijas hayan conseguido comprometerse con lo mejor de nuestra sociedad, magos purasangre y familias respetables, demos un brindis por eso-

-Pura Sangre y Respetables que basura- gritó Sirius. -Tio, si supieras la clase de basura que son algunos magos sangre limpia-

-Sirius, tranquilízate- le dijo Harry.

-Orgullo te debería dar Jovencito pertenecer a la familia Black- dijo su Madre. -Pero lo único que haces es desprestigiar nuestro nombre juntándote con impuros y traidores a la sangre-

Sirius se levantó de la mesa y la golpeo con el puño.

-¡Estoy Harto!- gritó. -Mis amigos no son impuros o traidores a la sangre como todos ustedes dicen, Eso de la pureza de la sangre no es más que pura basura que magos ignorantes y mediocres inventan por sentirse inferiores ante verdaderos magos -

-¡Sirius Black! Retráctate ahora mismo- le gritó su padre.

-¡No!- gritó Sirius. -Estoy harto de esta familia, en donde piensan que el que dirán es más importante- Y miró directamente hacia Andrómeda. -Me Voy-

Así dio media vuelta y salió del comedor, Harry, Remus y Peter fueron tras el.

Los Black no hicieron nada, ninguno dijo o hizo nada, simplemente actuaron como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿No piensan hacer nada?- preguntó Andrómeda a sus Tios-

-Sirius siempre ha sido una vergüenza para la familia- contestó su madre. -Nos hace un favor al marcharse-

-Pero el es su hijo-

-Yo solo tengo un hijo y está sentado justo ahí- La señora señaló hacia donde Regulus estaba sentado.

Andrómeda negó, y también se puso de pie, salió por la misma puerta por la que habían salido los merodeadores.

As la iba a seguir, pero El padre de Andrómeda lo detuvo, -No te preocupes, ella regresará-

Más equivocado no pudo estar.

Sirius llegó hasta la habitación y recogió todas sus cosas, igual hicieron el resto de los merodeadores y justo antes de salir por la puerta principal. Andrómeda los llamó.

-Sirius espera un segundo Por favor-

El ojiazul soltó su baúl y volteó para encarar a su prima.

-¿Qué quieres Andrómeda Cotton?-

-No me llames así-

-Ah, ¿por qué no?, creo que deberías acostumbrarte-

-Sirius por favor-

-No Andrómeda, entiende eras la única de toda esta familia que realmente valías la pena, eras la única a la que siempre consideré un honor tener como familia, y ahora me dices que todas esas cosas que me decías acerca de Ted eran pura mentira, y que solo jugabas con el mientras conseguías a un mago purasangre y de familia respetable-

-Tu no entiendes Sirius-

-No Andrómeda, la que no entiendes eres tu-

Sirius tomó su Baúl y dejó la Residencia Black, sin mirar atrás y sin decir adiós.

Tras el Harry presenciaba uno de los momentos más duros que su padrino había vivido.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?- preguntó Peter.

Los cuatro estaban caminando por una vereda oscura en plena noche buena.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Este capítulo ya terminó


	16. Recuedos

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Antes que todo muchas gracias por leer este fic.

Amps14: La historia es como debería, pongámoslo de esta manera. Por un lado Andrómeda sale con Ted Tonks que es un muggle, por ellos su familia no lo aceptaría, así que salen a escondidas, ella no le ha dicho que es una bruja, por el otro está su familia, Yo supongo que los Black son esa clase de familia que se casan por interés, ya sea económico o de pureza de sangre, entonces ellos se encargaron de encontrarle un prometido a su hija, Claro que a ella no le llama la atención pero no es tan valiente como para desafiar a su padre y acepta su voluntad, pero después de lo que Sirius le dijo toma su decisión y ya sabemos como termina la historia

Feliz navidad y feliz año nuevo para todos.

MEANT TO BE by Lars Black.

Capítulo 16: Recuerdos

Las mazmorras en esa época del año eran tan frías que estar ahí por mas de 10 minutos era insoportable, sin embargo por eso le gustaban, nadie jamás estaría ahí por su propia voluntad.

El dolor en su brazo se había vuelto insoportable desde que las vacaciones de invierno habían iniciado, eso solo significaba una cosa, El señor oscuro estaba activo, y que mejor razón podría tener que haberse enterado de que Potter era en verdad Potter, que ironía, y aunque Dumbledore le decia que solo había sido un accidente, en el fondo sabía que era su culpa, odiaba sentirse así, odiaba perder el control.

Pero Potter era tan exasperante y todo lo hace y no hace le recuerdan los largos años que vivió en el castillo siendo el objeto de burlas de los demás, y todo por su culpa, no podía perdonarlo por eso, simplemente no podía, y lo peor de todo, lo que lo hacía sentirse en des a gusto consigo mismo era que él le debía todo. Hubiera preferido nunca tener que volver a enfrentarse a el, pero el destino se lo había puesto en el camino nuevamente.

Sacó de uno de los armarios más cercanos una especie de tarro plateado, era su pensadero, había tantas cosas en el, tantas cosas que le hubiera gustado olvidar, pero no podía.

Tocó la sustancia plateada con la punta de su varita y pronto se formó un remolino, poco poco las imágenes se fueron aclarando.

__

Era de noche, corría por una calle poco iluminada, la tenue luz de la luma apenas reflejaba la máscara blanca que llevada en su rostro, llegó hasta el final de la calle y se dejó caer de rodillas, son su mano izquierda retiró la máscara de su rostro, y pronto una mirada penetrante apareció detrás de ella.

Pero en su rostro no había expresión alguna, la frialdad gobernaba por completo, aquella figura miró sus manos, estaban cubiertas de sangre, así como su negra túnica teñida de rojo.

Volteó y vió la mascara a su lado, la tomó y la apretó con todas sus fuerzas, la máscara ya no era blanca, era roja, pero manchada por su propia sangre.

El recuerdo termina, y pronto cambia a otro escenario, con otras personas.

__

Era una habitación tenuemente iluminada por antorchas, justo en el centro había una silla única donde un hombre sentado escuchaba el dictamen de otro que se encontraba sobre un estrado frente a el.

-CULPABLE, Se le condena a cadena perpetua en Azkaban, por seguir las ordenes de quien no debe ser nombrado-

El mago en la silla, no hizo nada, su rostro ya carecía de total expresión, pero cuando los guardianes de Azkaban; los dementores aparecieron para llevárselo empezó a gritar.

-Tontos, por oponerse al señor, se arrepentirán- Se arrepentirán..........

El mago del estrado sacó un pañuelo y se secó e sudor de la frente.

Los murmullos de la habitación fueron calmados cuando volvió a utilizar su voz.

-Siguiente caso- dijo. -Severus Snape, acusado de seguir las ordenes de quien no debe ser nombrado-

Está vez la habitación se quedó en completo silencio cuando entró.

Snape caminaba metódicamente, pero con la cabeza erguida. Tomó su lugar en la solitaria silla del centro.

-¿Cómo se declara?- preguntó el mago sobre el estrado.

Pero no tuvo que contestar ya que en ese instante la puerta se abrió de golpe, y como si se tratase de un ángel entró Albus Dumbledore,

-Dumbledore- empezaron a escucharse los murmullos entre todos los presentes.

Albus se acercó hasta donde Snape y lo miró directo a los ojos

-Profesor Dumbledore- susurró Snape

AD le guiñó un ojo ,llenándolo de sorpresa y luego miró al mago sobre el estrado.

-Barty, creo que este juicio es innecesario, el joven Snape aquí presente es un inocente ante el poder de Voldemort-

Casi todos los presentes se exaltaron al oír el nombre del innombrable.

Bartemius se aclaró la garganta. -¿Y que pruebas tenemos de ello Dumbledore?-

-Mi palabra, Yo puedo garantizar ante cualquiera que Severus es menos mortífago que cualquiera de esta sala-

Otra vez los murmullos llenaron el lugar.

-Profesor Dumbledore Yo, yo, ¿Cómo supo?-

-Schh, no digas nada Severus, solo recuerda que debes tener un amigo en alguna parte-

-Yo, lo siento Dumbledore, su sola palabra no es suficiente para evitar el juicio por traición, tendría que haber al menos otro mago que declarara a favor, y que nos diera la garantía...

Dumbledore miró a s alrededor, pero a pesar de que él se tratara de uno de los magos más respetados, no era facil dar su palabra por un desconocido, al hacer eso sellaban su destino junto con el del acusado, y lo que menos querían era ser jalados por alguien que posiblemente era culpable.

-¿Nadie más?- dijo Barty. -En todo caso creo que debemos pro.....

-Yo lo haré- se escuchó de pronto.

Y todos voltearon al origen de aquella voz

Severus no lo podía creer, ¿Por qué el? -Potter- dijo entre la incredulidad y la sorpresa.

-¿Quién es usted?- preguntó Bartemius.

-Mi nombre es James Potter, auror al servicio del ministerio-

James se acercó hasta ponerse junto a Snape. -Yo estoy dispuesto a declarar a favor de Snape.-

-¿Estás seguro?, Sabes lo que ocurriría si......

-Si, lo sé-

-Potter, ¿qué demonios haces?- farfulló Snape.

-Mejor guarda silencio Snivellus, no ves que te estoy salvando el pellejo-

-¿Por qué?-

James lo miró directo a los ojos, Snape pudo ver una mirada que jamás había visto en su rival, era intensa, y llena de algo que parecía ser agradecimiento.

-Te debo demasiado, no tienes idea de cuanto, así que más vale que aproveches esta oportunidad que Dumbledore te está dando-

-Entonces si ambos están dispuestos a responder por los actos de este hombre, lo declaro inocente de todo cargo-

Bartemius no parecía muy contento por lo que decía, pero Dumbledore era un mago muy respetado en el mundo mágico, y lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era echarse encina a más gente, suficiente tenía con todos ataques de los seguidores del que no debe ser nombrado.

Poco a poco la sala se fue vaciando, hasta que solo quedaron James, Dumbledore y Snape.

-Yo, yo no sé como........-

-Ya Snivellus, no creas que hago esto por ti, esto no cambia nada.- dijo James y luego se volteó hacia Dumbledore.

-Albus, ya me tengo que ir, Lily estará a punto de dar a luz al pequeño Harry, la dejé con los muchachos, y aunque sabes que son mis amigos como que no le confiaría a Sirius......

-¿Tienes un Hijo?- interrumpió Snape.

-Si, y más vale que seas bueno con el, o te juro que te fastidiaré para siempre- James sonrió y desapareció con un sonoro CRAC.

-¿A que se refirió Potter?.

A lo que Dumbledore negó. -Severus, tengo que hablar contigo, hay algo que me gustaría pedirte-

-Lo que sea señor- contestó seguro.

El recuerdo terminó, y ahora que lo examinaba muchas cosas empezaban a tener sentido, pero otras simplemente eran más confusas.

Y al parecer Potter había cumplido su promesa, no había tratado bien a su hijo y ahora había regresado para fastidiarlo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Entonces al ver a Dumbledore supo que algo malo había pasado.

Sin embargo Dumbledore solo hizo una seña con su mano, pidiendo que Remus lo siguiera.

-Ahora vuelvo James.- Y ambos salieron de la enfermería.

James volvió a recostarse, si algo malo había ocurrido lo mejor hubiera sido que se lo dijeran. Pero al parecer era bastante grave ya que Remus no regresó en todo el día.

Si no hubiera sido por el constante dolor de cabeza que tenía, juraría que se encontraba completamente sano, pero el tiempo seguía pasando y Madam Pomfrey no le permitía salir, siquiera recibir visitas, y si no fuera por que Draco estaba inconsciente en la cama de a un lado, no tendría contacto visual con ningún estudiante.

Ya tenía una semana en la enfermería, y su dolor de cabeza no disminuía en lo absoluto, y eso ya era demasiado, esto no era normal, y si no salía de ahí inmediato pronto se volvería loco.

No importando que se encontrara en pijamas se levantó de su cama, ya entrada la noche, se acercó sigilosamente a la puerta y la abrió tratando de no hacer ningún ruido.

Pero entonces una especie de silbido lo asustó.

-Escabulléndote Potter-

James giró su cabeza, y vio como Draco a duras penas lograba sentarse en la cama.

-No te metas en esto Malfoy, o te dejaré peor que la última vez-

Draco simuló una falsa sonrisa. -Solo que la vez pasada no fuiste tu San papi Potter-

James se detuvo, aquellas palabras tenían que lo hicieron pensar, El estaba discutiendo con Malfoy, y luego y luego........... Snape, No recordaba, lo que había pasado, pero un escalofrío llenó su cuerpo.

James miró consternado al rubio Slytherin. Hubiese jurado que Dumbledore le modificaría la memoria o algo por el estilo. Pero al verlo ahí con su sonrisa de satisfacción estaba seguro de que no había sido así.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no fui yo?- preguntó.

-Simple, los Gryffindors no tienen el valor para usar esa clase de magia-

James frunció el ceño. Estaba a punto de demostrarle a Malfoy que valor no le faltaba cuando de pronto se abrió la puerta de la enfermería y Madam Pomfrey sumamente molesta le regañó y lo mandó de nuevo a la cama, luego selló las puertas mágicamente para que nadie pudiera abrirlas. Y luego obligó a regañadientes al merodeador tomarse una poción para dormir.

Cuando abrió los ojos a día siguiente, el dolor de cabeza había desaparecido por completo, miró el reloj de la pared y eran casi las 4 de la tarde, y en la cama de junto ya no se encontraba nadie.

-¿Y Malfoy?- fue lo primero que preguntó.

-Salió esta mañana- contestó la enfermera. -Y si usted pasa mi revisión también lo hará-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx

James salió de la enfermería al día siguiente durante la mañana, no había tenido permitido recibir visitas y aunque Ron y Hermione intentaron visitarlo por la noche la puerta de la enfermería había sido encantada para no dejar pasar a nadie. Y por pura suerte no fueron descubiertos por Filch.

La mayoría de los estudiantes se encontraban desayunando en ese momento, pero Definitivamente no sentía hambre alguna, y mucho menos de tener clases en ese instante, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, fue hasta la torre de Gryffindor para recoger sus cosas cuando entró a la habitación en ella solo había una persona era Neville el cual sostenía en una mano una fotografía y en la otra lo que parecía ser una copia del profeta.

Al ver a James se exaltó un poco.

-¡Harry! Ya saliste de la enfermería-

-Eh, si Neville, soy un hueso duro de roer- Y le sonrió. -¿Qué es eso? Preguntó.

Neville miró la copia del profeta. -Lo han anunciado, le darán el beso-

Pero por más que quisiera James no entendía en lo absoluto.

-Supongo que también te alegrará- dijo Neville y le entregó la copia del profeta al merodeador.

James con bastante duda la tomó.

Era la primera página, en ella se encontraba la fotografía de la mujer que lo había atacado en Hogsmeade, la prima de Sirius, Bellatix. El artículo mencionaba su captura, su huida de Azkaban hacia más de un año, y el motivo por el cual había sido enviada desde un principio. Y la fecha en que los dementores le darían el beso.

Entonces James comprendió de inmediato que era lo que Neville sostenía en su otra mano.

-No te vez muy feliz- comentó.

-Ni tu- dijo Neville. -Su muerte no hará que mis padres se recuperen y supongo que tampoco que el regrese-

James se quedó con la palabra en la boca, Neville se puso de pie y suspiró. -Supongo que debo escribirle a mi abuela-

Y salió de la habitación lentamente todavía mirando la fotografía de su mano.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ver a Harry regresar a la sala común fue motivo de festejo para todos los Gryffindors, y aunque Ron trataba de llenarlo de preguntas sobre lo que había sucedido, Hermione se encargó personalmente de informarlo sobre todo lo que se había perdido y de todos los deberes que tenían que hacer.

-Dale un respiro Hermione. Dijo Ron. -Acaba de salir de la enfermería y ya lo estás atiborrando de deberes-

-Es por su bien, sino se atrasará-

Pero James tenía sus propias ideas en la cabeza como para poner atención a las típicas peleas entre sus dos amigos.

-¿Han visto a Draco?- preguntó de pronto.

Ron y Hermione alzaron una ceja. -¿Malfoy?.

-No- contestó James sarcásticamente. -¿Cuántos Dracos hay en el castillo?-

-Oye, no te pongas así- le contestó Ron. -Como sea ¿Para que quieres a esa serpiente?-

-Necesito preguntarle algo sobre aquel día-

-¿Y honestamente crees que te responderá gustoso?

-Por supuesto Hermione, si es que no le han modificado la memoria- agregó.

-¿Pero que quieres saber, Yo estuve ahí?- dijo Ron.

James miró hacia el techo y luego jugueteó un poco con su varita, y luego como si hubiera estado buscando el valor para decirlo.

-¿Qué le hice a Malfoy?-

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Hermione, pero el rostro de Ron cambió a uno completamente serio, recordaba con exactitud lo que había sentido en ese instante, aquella no era magia ordinaria, cada pizca de ella estaba cargada con.........

-Magia Oscura- dijo casi susurrando.

Pero esa era la respuesta que el merodeador esperaba, Magia oscura, él había utilizado magia oscura, pero lo que no entendía era ¿Cómo?, nunca en su vida estuvo relacionado con algo por el estilo, ¿de donde? Habría sacado esa información.

Malfoy le había garantizado que no había sido él, que había sido otra persona. Entonces la única opción válida era que......... el lo sabía.

-Voldemort lo sabe- dijo casi metódicamente.

-¿Qué sabe?- preguntaron al unísono Ron y Hermione.

Pero por la pura mirada que puso lo comprendieron al instante.

Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca. -No puede ser. ¿Cómo lo ha conseguido?, se supone que Dumbledore te protege-

-No lo sé. Supongo que me atacó en un momento de debilidad, en ese instante hasta un soplo de viento me hubiera tumbado, enterarte de que tus amigos también están........ No sé como Remus puede soportarlo-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

El partido Gryffindor Vs Slytherin se llevó a cabo justo iniciando Diciembre bajo una fuerte tormenta de nieve, Malfoy ya se había recuperado y por lo que James podía ver no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido, y aunque el volaba con la saeta de fuego el clima hacía muy difícil que se pudiera maniobrar a gusto.

Solo podía saber lo que ocurría con el resto de sus compañeros por los comentarios que alcanzaba a oir de vez en cuando.

Se sentía fatigado, helado y calado hasta los huesos, casi a una hora de juego se acercó a los aros custodiados por Ron.

-¿Cómo va el encuentro?- le preguntó.

-Vamos ganado 30- 10- Le gritó el pelirrojo, Con este clima es muy difícil, la quaffle ha caído la suelo al menos una docena de veces, James tienes que apurarte.-

-Si, lo sé gritó el merodeador- y elevó vuelo hacia el centro del estadio. A su lado pasó Draco, el cual también buscaba a la dorada.

Llevaban casi dos horas de juego, cuando por fin notó algo volando cerca de las gradas en donde los profesores estaban. Y sin pensarlo dos veces voló a toda velocidad hacia ellos. El estadio empezó a retumbar, los comentarios indicaban a la multitud que el buscador de Gryffindor había visto la snitch.

-Y damas y caballeros ¡VIENE DIRECTO HACIA AQUÍ! SE VA ESTRELLAR CONTRA LOS PROFESORES!

James se pegó lo más que pudo al mango de su escoba, estiró su brazo, pero si no se estiraba más perdería la Snitch.

Los profesores empezaron a quitarse del lugar, todos menos Snape que quería tener la mejor vista de Potter estampándose contra las gradas. James sabía que si no agarraba la Snitch ahora sería muy difícil tomarla después, simplemente se impulso hacia delante a menos de un metro de las gradas logró cerrar su puño y girar hacia arriba, quedó colgando de un brazo de la saeta fuego. Había sido una maniobra espectacular.

Gryffindor había ganado. Y el animo del merodeador empezó a mejorar en los últimos días de clases antes de las vacaciones de navidad, se le podía ver andando por los pasillos bromeando con los otros estudiantes y jugando con la Snitch de encuentro. En resumen se comportaba igual a como cuando había llegado.

Y ese comportamiento no alentaba a ninguno de los que conocían su secreto, de echo pensaban que era demasiado alegre y despreocupado, para todo lo que se había enterado recientemente.

Pero por dentro James no pensaba en otra cosa mas que en acabar con Voldemort, ya no era una simple idea, ya se había convertido en una obsesión, tal vez Dumbledore no le permitiría cambiar lo que ya había sucedido, tal vez aunque lo deseara no sería posible, pero lo que podía hacer era procurarle a su hijo un lugar mejor, empezar a cambiar las cosas desde ahora, acabar con la persona responsable de todos sus pesares.

Pero no sería fácil.

El último día antes de las vacaciones de navidad se la pasó castigado, por más que lo intentara no podía contenerse en la clase de pociones, y había terminado por ganarse limpiar todos los urinales del castillo y casi 50 puntos menos, casi porque el reloj de los puntos de Gryffindor estaba tan vacío que 50 eran demasiados.

-Así nunca saldremos del cero- le regañó Hermione cuando entró al cuarto del requerimiento casi a la media noche

-Va, no te preocupes Hermi, te garantizo que entre tu y yo haremos que Gryffindor rompa record en puntos ganados durante un año escolar-

-También querrás decir que en puntos perdidos-

-Bueno, no lo puedo evitar-

Y la chica negó con la cabeza. Pero luego notó algo raro en el cuarto, no era el mismo que utilizaban para practicar su transformación, pero igual le era familiar.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes?-.

-Creí que la respuesta era lógica Hermione, pretendo acabar con Voldemort-

--Pero James, sabes que no puedes cambiar......

-Shh, Hermione- James la calló poniéndole un dedo en los labios, -Quien dijo que pretendía hacerlo en mi tiempo.-

Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos. -Pero James-

-Por favor Hermione, ya me cansé de esto, sino puedo darle una mejor vida a mi hijo, tan siquiera quiero arreglarle la que ya tiene-

-James, sabes que Voldemort solo quiere una oportunidad para ponerle a Harry las manos encima, y ahora si lo que sospechas es cierto-

James bufó. -Bueno, después de todo ¿porqué quiere acabar con Harry?, ¿por que razón intentaría atacarme a mí?-

-Harry le ha estropeado muchos planes a Voldemort.-

-Si, pero ¿Por qué arriesgarse?, seguramente Harry es el chico más custodiado en el mundo mágico.-

Aquella declaración dejó sin palabras a Hermione, eso era cierto, debía haber algo más detrás de la fijación de Voldemort por Harry. -¿Entonces que propones que haga?-

-Quiero que me ayudes, necesito practicar algunas cosas, cosas difíciles, y creo que tu eres la única que podría ayudarme-

-¿Qué clase de cosas?- preguntó Hermione intrigada.

James notó que Este año en el castillo fueron muy pocos los alumnos que se quedaron, de Slytherin solo Draco y un chico de primer curso, de Ravenclaw solo la chica que lo había golpeado casi al inicio del curso, de Hufflepuff 4 chicos con los cuales nunca había hablado y de Gryffindor solo él y Hermione.

Ron lo había invitado a pasar las vacaciones en la madriguera, pero Dumbledore le pidió que no saliera, así que tuvo que rechazar la invitación, Pero Ron no podía, ya que su madre le había pedido que fueran.

Así que muy temprano Ron y Ginny se despidieron de ellos.

Hermione no había podido dormir en toda la noche por lo que James le había propuesto, era un halago que la considerara la única capaz de ayudarlo, pero lo que pretendía era peligroso, y ni que decir que rompía un montón de reglas tanto de la escuela como del exterior, pero no podía evitarlo, si no lo ayudaba de cualquier modo lo haría.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¡IMPERIUS!-

Un halo plateado lo rodeó durante una fracción de segundos.

-Salta-

-¡NO!-

-Te ordeno que saltes-

-¡NO!, más énfasis, oblígame a saltar-

-¡SALTA!-

No lo soportó más, sus rodillas se flexionaron y auque el resto de su cuepo lo impedía, saltó entre cortado y cayó de bruces sobre el frío suelo. Un pequeño hilo de sangre empezó a escurrir de su frente.

-James, ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Hermione mientras corría para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Si, estoy bien, no es nada-

-Creo que mejor lo dejamos- dijo algo preocupada.

-No- respondió El merodeador. -Aun no logro evitar que me hagas saltar-

Hermione apareció un pequeño pañuelo y le empezó a Limpiar la sangre que escurría de su frente. -James, llevamos casi tres intentándolo......-

-Pero me sigues venciendo, si tu me puedes vencer Voldemort lo hará enseguida-

Hermione sonrió un poco.

-tu de que te ríes- dijo James frunciendo el ceño.

-Mira, James, siempre creí, ya sabes por lo que nos contaba Sirius......-

James bajó la mirada.

-....... que tu eras, no lo se, diferente, que eras más despreocupado, y que las cosas no te importaban, pero sabes, si te importan, la verdad es que si te importan, quieres a Harry sin conocerlo, lo quieres y te preocupas aún cuando solo tienes 16 años y todavía no es tu hijo.-

James la miró a los ojos. -Que más puedo hacer Hermione, si yo no voy a poder vivir...... quiero que mi hijo lo haga-

Hermione le devolvió la mirada y se alejó un poco, apuntó su varita directo al merodeador.

-Más vale que lo detengas ¡IMPERIUS!-

-SALTA- gritó con todo su énfasis.

-NO- Gritó James mientras sentía que sus músculos se contraían.

-Te ordeno que Saltes-

-NO, NO NOOOOOOO- hubo un pequeño destello y unos pequeños hilos plateados que salían de la varita de Hermione se rompieron.

James cayó de rodillas,. Jadeaba por el esfuerzo. -Solo faltan dos- dijo faltándole el aliento. -Gracias por ayudarme,-

-Ni que lo digas James, sigo pensando que esto es una pésima idea, en cualquier momento van a venir a arrestarme por usar una maldición imperdonable contra un mago.-

-No te preocupes Hermi, si nos preguntan diremos que estábamos practicando defensa contra las artes oscuras, además creo que con la información que hemos obtenido de la biblioteca podríamos hacer algo que realmente valga la pena.

La cena de navidad fue bastante incómoda para muchos de los presentes, Severus y James no dejaban de mandarse miradas fulminantes y por más que Remus intentara suavizar las cosas un poco nada tenía efecto, asi que mejor se olvidó de ellos y disfrutó de la cena.

Otro que parecía no estar en el mejor lugar era Draco, que desde la derrota de Slytherin no se le había visto por los alrededores del castillo. Pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en la sala común, o acostado en su cama, pensativo.

Había estado a punto de morir, lo había sentido, y lo peor de todo lo había sentido a él, a aquel del que todos estos años había estado orgulloso de seguir, de desear algún día ser su seguidor, su sirviente....

Se había apoderado de Potter y lo había atacado, no le importó un comino, tampoco le importaba su padre, que ahora estaba refundido en Azkaban, no le importaba nada. Ni nadie.

No quería ser estar con él, no quería servir a alguien a quien no le importara nada.

-¿Te sucede algo Malfoy?- preguntó James.

Draco reaccionó. -Eh, no, y no te importa- aquello lo había dicho sin pensar.

Los profesores se le quedaron viendo. Sobre todo Snape.

-Lo siento- dijo. -Creo que ya no tengo hambre- y se retiró de la mesa.

James lo siguió con la mirada hasta que salió del comedor. -Yo tampoco tengo hambre.- dijo y se puso de pie. También salió del gran comedor.

Estaba a punto de seguir a Draco, cuando un fuerte presentimiento llenó su cabeza, algo no estaba bien, algo estaba pasando, empezó a sentir como el aire le faltaba y la fatiga llenó su cuerpo, cayó de rodillas, y mirando hacia el suelo pudo ver como su mano empezaba a desaparecer lentamente y luego reaparecía.

La puerta del gran comedor se abrió de pronto y Remus salió corriendo directo hacia su amigo.

-¡James!, Harry, Corre peligro, Te desvaneces, fuimos atacados, Harry está gravemente herido, no pudimos hacer nada, recuerdo que salimos de la casa, ellos nos esperaban.-

James tratando de no desvanecerse miró a su amigo. -Por favor Remus ¿Dime que está ocurriendo.-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Este capítulo ya terminó


	17. En las sombras

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling

Antes que todo muchas gracias a todos los que leen este fic.

MEANT TO BE by Lars Black.

Capítulo 17: En las sombras.

Harry, Sirius, Remus y Peter caminaban por la oscura y fría senda que los alejaba de la mansión Black, tal vez por la euforia del momento no habían pensado con anterioridad, pero con cada paso su velocidad disminuía, hasta el punto en que Sirius se detuvo por completo. La mansión había quedado atrás, y el lugar solo era iluminado por la tenue luz de la luna.

Era increíble que fuera noche buena y los cuatro se encontraban en medio de la nada incapaces de utilizar magia.

-Sirius- dijo Peter. Pero el ojiazul no le contestó.

-Sirius- volvió a repetir. -¡Sirius-

-¡Que Peter- Pero su tono de voz fue tan alto que Peter dio un paso atrás. Viendo la reacción de su amigo el ojiazul se tranquilizó un poco.

-No, espera Peter, lo siento, es que...-

-No, No hay problema- contesto. -Es solo que, me preguntaba, ¿qué...-

-¿Qué vamos a hacer- Sirius Bufó. -No lo sé-;

Remus miró al cielo y negó con la cabeza. -Ay, chicos, lo único que podemos hacer es ir a otro lado, no sé por que se complican tanto-

Peter, Sirius, y Harry fruncieron el ceño. Y Remus sonrió.

-Bueno Sirius, hay otra formas de viajar, formas, no sé como decirlo, más económicas.-

Y Harry sonrió. -El autobús noctámbulo, bien pensado Remus, nos puede llevar a cualquier parte-

Pero ante el poco ánimo que su compañero mostraba.

-¿Qué sucede Sirius-

-Eh, Bueno, si, el autobús me parece una excelente idea, pero no estoy muy seguro, ¿a dónde iríamos-

-Tienes razón- contestó Peter. -Mis padres están fuera del país y seguramente protegieron la casa-

-Igual los míos- dijo Remus. -Hey James, ¿Qué tal con tus padres-

-¡NO- contestaron Sirius y Harry al unísono. Haciendo que tanto Remus como Peter se sorprendieran.

-No creo que sea buena idea- dijo el ojiazul. -No sé ¿Qué tal si volvemos a Hogwarts-

-No estoy seguro de que el autobús llegue a Hogwarts Sirius-

-Si llega Remus- contestó Harry recordando el año pasado cuando lo tomó para regresar al castillo después de la vacaciones de navidad. -Entonces nos vamos a Hogwarts-

Harry estaba a punto de levantar su varita cuando de pronto una fría ráfaga de viento los golpeó, pero no era normal, se podía sentir ya que a los cuatro se les erizó la piel. Instintivamente sacaron sus varitas.

-¿Sintieron eso- dijo Remus. A lo que los demás asintieron. -¿Qué demonios fue eso, no parecía normañ-;

-Imposible- susurró Harry. -¿Cómo lo supo? ¿Cómo supo que estábamos aquí-;

-¿De que Hablas James- preguntó Peter-

-Es Obvio, Fue Malfoy, seguramente le avisó-; contestó Sirius mirando a Harry. -Esa serpiente solo esperaba la oportunidad-

-Pero es imposible, no en tan poco tiempo, o acaso sabía que saldríamos esta noche- dijo Harry. -No pudo ser él...-

-Esperen un segundo ¿De que diantres hablan- dijo Peter aferrándose más a su varita.

-Y ¿están seguros de que es él- preguntó Remus.

-¿Quién más- contestó Harry.

Peter seguía anonadado-Están hablando de quien ustedes saben, ¿Verdad-

-Si, Pete- contestó Sirius.

Remus frunció un poco el ceño y trató de mirar más a su alrededor, sus sentidos aún estaban algo desarrollados por la transformación de la noche anterior y sus instintos le indicaban otra cosa, lo que fuera no era humano.

De pronto algo pasó por encima de ellos, definitivamente no era humano.

-Creo que debemos volver- susurró Harry.

Y dio dos pasos hacia atrás, regresarían a la mansión, y lo mejor sería apurarse, entonces sintió que algo lo golpeó, sus músculos se tensaron y sintió que el aire empezaba a faltarle, soltó su varita y esta cayó a sus pies.

Sirius, Remus y Peter lo miraron extrañados.

-¿James- susurró Peter.

Y de la comisura del labio de Harry empezó a caer un hilo de sangre.

Los muchachos miraron aterrados, Harry limpió la sangre con su mano y la miró, luego bajó su mirada y abrió su túnica, y justo a la mitad de su estómago había una herida abierta.

Sintió su cuerpo llenarse de un terrible frío, sus dedos comenzaron a entumirse y la respiración a dificultarse.

Lentamente giró su cabeza para distinguir lo que se encontraba atrás de él, y ahí lo vio, oculto bajo su capucha negra, de ojos completamente oscuros y piel tan pálida como la nieve sin embargo de una textura como el cartón.

Aquel ser, sonrió con malicia, con fuerza sacó su garra del cuerpo de Harry, Manchada con su sangre la acercó a su rostro y la probó. -Deliciosa- susurró.

Y con un rápido movimiento golpeó a Harry haciendo que cayera sobre la nieve a varios metros de distancia.

-¡AVERATE- gritó Sirius y un rayo de luz azul salió de su varita en dirección hacia aquel ser, el cual con un ágil salto lo esquivó, luego miró al ojiazul y le negó con el dedo.

-¡Sirius, hiciste mágica- gritó Peter.

-No importa Peter, Esa escoria lastimó a James-

Aquel ser, hizo un leve movimiento, y luego gruñó al cielo. Harry sumergido entre el dolor y el miedo podía oír que algo más se acercaba, aquella cosa se arrastraba y cada vez estaba más cerca, cerró los ojos ya que un fuerte dolor se apoderó de él, luego el sonido cambió por completo, ya no se escuchaba algo arrastrándose, ni el crujir de las hojas y ramas del bosque en donde se encontraban sino pasos apresurados sobre un superficie más dura, podía oír el eco metálico de otros objetos, el frío se había ido, y su cuerpo lo sentía muy liviano, como si estuviera flotando.

Trató de abrir los ojos pero la luz lo lastimaba.

-Profesor, ¿Qué es lo ha pasado- escuchó, pero aquella voz era la de una mujer.

-¡Harry fue Herido por un Ghoul! ¡Maldición! Ha... ha caído-

Harry seguía escuchando todo lo que decían, había sido herido por un fantasma de las almas, Su cabeza le empezó a doler y abrió los ojos de golpe, ya no estaba en el canino hacia la mansión de los Black, estaba flotando en medio de un corredor de piedra, decorado por varias pinturas de magos, armaduras relinchantes y antorchas que lo iluminaban, justo atrás de el estaba una chica en uniforme del colegio. Sus largos cabellos enmarañados la hacían inconfundible.

-¿Hermione- Soltó Harry entre confundido y Sorprendido.

Entonces sintió como si su cuerpo fuera partido a la mitad. -¡AHHGGGG- apretó sus puños y se vio desaparecer.

El frío había regresado, igual que el dolor, todo estaba oscuro y lo único que podía ver eran las estrellas en el firmamento, sus manos estaban cubiertas de sangre igual que su túnica, giró la cabeza un poco y pudo ver a Sirius enfrentándose al Ghoul que lo había atacado.

Remus estaba junto a el, tratando de contener su herida, y no alcanzaba a distinguir en donde estaba Peter, entonces volvió a escuchar que algo se acercaba arrastrándose, y luego una voz sisiante llenó su cabeza.

-¡James- gritó Remus. -¡Mírame! Quédate conmigo-

Entonces lo que temía apareció justo sobre su amigo.

-Re...Remus- dijo con gran esfuerzo, y levantó su mano señalando a la gran serpiente.

El ojos miel volteó rápidamente, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido con su varita, y la serpiente lo golpeó en un costado, haciendo que cayera de lado sin aliento.

La serpiente empezó a acercarse lentamente, mostrando sus largos colmillos, lista para hundírselos en lo más profundo de su cuerpo.

Estaban a escasos centímetros, cuando de pronto... Una luz lo cegó, estaba en la enfermería del colegio.

-Potter ¡Contéstame-

Era Snape, Ron, Remus y Hermione estaban a su alrededor.

-James, ¿qué está pasando- preguntó Ron.

Aspirando profundamente -¡Estoy Cambiando- gritó Harry. -Papá está en peligro, tengo que hacer algo-

Remus frunció el ceño, al igual que Hermione.

-¿Harry-

-Si- gritó el ojiverde. -Soy yo, no sé que está pasando- por un segundo sintió un terrible dolor, pero se concentró lo más que pudo, apretó sus puños, y empezó a jadear, el sudor frío lo cubría por completo, el dolor cedió.

Y miró directo a Remus.

-La serpiente- susurró Remus. Y se llevó las manos a la cien, tratando de recordar lo que estaba pasando, las imágenes llegaban confusas. -Sirius, y Peter, hay algo más...

-Ahg- gritó Harry, el dolor se incrementó de golpe, por una fracción de segundo se desvaneció y reapareció.

-¡Harry- gritó Hermione.

Pero el ojiverde cayó desmayado sobre la cama de la enfermería.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James sentía como si su cuerpo estuviera partiéndose por la mitad, jadeaba por el esfuerzo sobre el suelo, Remus ya le había dado alcance y le contaba lo que había ocurrido...

-Una ráfaga de frío, Harry pidió que regresáramos, y luego...algo lo atacó, ¡James, Harry está herido, está sangrando...-

-¡No- gritó James. E intentó ponerse de pie.

Remus lo detuvo, vamos a la enfermería, justo cuando vió la puerta del gran comedor abrirse todo se volvió oscuro, el frío se apoderó de su cuerpo, estaba tirado sobre la nieve, los árboles decoraban su alrededor, no podía moverse, pero la figura que estaba justo frente a él lo hizo estremecer... su amigo, su hermano estaba justo frente a el, una extraña criatura estaba a punto de caerle encima. Las palabras no le salían, quería gritar a toda voz el nombre de su amigo pero no podía quería advertirle. Intentó elevar su mano y justo cuando la tenía estirada, sintió a alguien tomándola y apretándola.

Ya no estaba en aquel lugar, Hermione era quien lo sujetaba.

Estaba en la enfermería, Ron, Remus y Snape trataban de hacerlo reaccionar.

-¡Sirius- gritó con toda su fuerza.

Estaba de nuevo echado en el frío suelo cubierto de nieve enrojecida.

-¡Sirius-

Remus estaba a su lado bufando y sujetándose el estómago. Y una gran serpiente estaba a punto de clavarle los colmillos.

-¡No- gritó Peter y se lanzó sobre la serpiente.

Ambos giraron varios metros, pero la serpiente se enroscó rápidamente en el cuerpo de Peter, y empezó a estrujarlo.

Sirius viendo aquello, se olvidó por completo de que luchaba contra el Ghoul y apuntó su varita directo hacia donde ellos estaban. -VIPERA EVANESCO- gritó. Y tras un horripilante siseo la serpiente se desvaneció. Peter cayó al suelo.

Pero en el descuido el Ghoul aprovechó para abalanzarse sobre el ojiazul y morderlo justo entre el cuello y el hombro. -¡AAHHHHG-

Como pudo sujetó al Ghoul, y lo arrancó de un tirón, la mordida había sido profunda, y el veneno empezaba a hacer efecto. Algo mareado se acercó a Harry y cayó de rodillas junto a él.

James lo vio, entonces sacando todas las fuerzas que podía. -Padfoot, Padfoot, Debes oírme-

-Aquí estoy Junior- dijo. -Resiste-

-No- dijo James. -No Junior, Prongs-

El ojiazul miró a Harry extrañado. -¿Prongs-

James abrió los ojos como paltos, mientras Sirius estaba agachado el ghoul había saltado sobre ellos, y estaba a punto de golpearlos, entonces un Potente rayo de luz cruzó sobre ellos iluminando todo.

Lo último que James escuchó fue un aullido de dolor antes de caer desmayado.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Poco a poco Harry empezó a tomar conciencia de si mismo, se sentía débil, pero el dolor y el frío habían desaparecido, no quería abrir los ojos, no quería saber si se encontraba en su época, o en el cuerpo de su padre, Pero si deseaba saberlo tendría que abrir los ojos.

Los abrió lentamente, primero una tenue luz lo deslumbró y luego todo se volvió más claro, dentro de lo que cabe porque sin sus gafas tanto su padre como él no veían más allá de sus narices.

Intentó incorporarse, pero una mano lo detuvo.

-No te muevas cariño, todavía estás muy débil-

Y aquella mano se deslizó suavemente sobre su rostro. Aquello hizo que Harry sintiera algo que jamás había sentido, ese tipo de contacto, solo podía ser...

-Ten toma tus gafas-

Y Harry la vio por primera vez, de tez blanca, ojos marrones y cabello lacio hasta la cintura y negro azabache.

-James- dijo la mujer. -Voy a ir por tu padre, se pondrá muy contento de ver que ya despertaste-

Eso ya aclaraba todo, todavía se encontraba en el pasado, en el fondo sintió una gran alegría.

Su abuela lo miró con mucha ternura, le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, por inercia miró hacia su estómago, levantó su ropa y pudo ver la herida, aún estaba semiabierta, y podría jurar de si nada le salía de adentro era por cuestión de magia. Entonces un sentimiento se empezó a apoderar de él: La preocupación ¿Qué había ocurrido, ¿en donde estaban Remus y Sirius?.

Se movió un poco, y la herida se abrió más, eso le dejaba claro que no tenía que moverse. Así que se recostó y trató de despejar su mente.

A los pocos minutos la puerta del cuarto se abrió, y cuando creyó que su abuela regresaba, se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver entrar a Sirius, Remus y Peter en bata de pacientes.

Los tres se veían agotados, pálidos y ojerosos pero felices.

-¡James- dijo Peter. -Oímos a tu madre decirle a tu padre que ya habías despertado-

-Y como te podrás imaginar...- dijo Remus.

-Teníamos que venir a verte- agregó Sirius.

-Y sungo que salieron a escondidas, y sin permiso de su habitación para venir a verme- sonrió Harry.

-¡Claro, no seríamos los merodeadores, ¿Verdad? JAMES- dijo Sirius y los cuatro echaron a reír.

Pero el esfuerzo hizo que la herida le doliera a Harry. Apretó los dientes para soportar el dolor pero no fue suficiente.

-Creo que todavía sigo siendo Yo- dijo Harry mientras se echaba en la cama. -Cambiamos por unos segundos, pero sigo siendo yo-

Sirius comprendió al instante. Pero los otros dos no.

-¿James, estás bien- preguntó Peter.

-¡Claro que No- contestó el ojiazul -Peter, acaso no vez que James tiene un agujero en el estómago-

-Me recuperaré-; dijo Harry. -Pero... ¿Qué hay de ustedes? ¿Qué sucedió, lo último que recuerdo es que...-

-Todo ocurrió muy rápido- interrumpió Remus. -Justo después de que Sirius fuera mordido-

Harry se inquietó un poco. ¿Fuiste mordido-

-Si- contestó El ojiazul mientras se quitaba la parte superior de la bata, y mostraba los vendajes colocados sobre la mordedura. -Pero no es nada de gravedad, ya me administraron el antídoto, sanaré en menos de una semana-

Remus continuó. -Como iba diciendo, justo después de que fuera mordido, un hechizo de protección voló sobre nosotros-

-Y ¿Quién...-

-El ex novio de Andrómeda- contestó Sirius con satisfacción.

Harry frunció el ceño.

-Tal parece que después de que nos fuimos, Andrómeda nos siguió, y su novio fue tras ella, así que cuando notaron que estábamos siendo atacados, entraron en acción- Sirius Bufó.

-¿qué, Que ocurre- preguntó Harry.

-Pues, ellos no fueron los únicos en aparecer- dijo Remus. -Los reguladores de magia para los menores también llegaron para romper nuestras varitas por haber violado el decreto-

-¿Qué, entonces...-

-¡Claro que no- contestó Sirius. -Después de encontrarnos medio muertos a todos, decidieron que el uso de nuestra magia había sido en caso de emergencia de peligro mortal- Sirius sacó de uno de sus bolsillos la varita de James y se la entregó a Harry.

En eso la puerta de la habitación se abrió, y un hombre de cabellos castaños realmente indomables entró.

-Ya ve, le dije que los chicos estarían aquí-; dijo con una sonrisa amable.

Y tras él entró un sanador, por su semblante Harry imaginó que sería de un alto rango.

-Señor Potter- dijo Sirius de inmediato. -Nosotros, James, no debimos...

-Sirius, lamento mucho lo ocurrido, no fue su culpa, esas cosas pasan, creo que lo deberíamos pensar ahora es un poco en lo que tú harás- contestó de inmediato Potter. -hable con tus padres hace unos minutos y bueno...- Por la expresión el ojiazul comprendió. Pero Si gustas serás bien recibido en casa, es lo menos que podemos hacer después de que salvaste a nuestro hijo.-

-Yo..., Yo salve, no sé que decir- contestó el ojiazul.

-Solo di que sí-;

Y por lo que Harry sabía, su padrino había aceptado gustoso esa proposición.

Estar en el hospital, sin duda no era lo que Harry pensaba fuera genial para pasar las vacaciones, pero las circunstancias lo requerían, La herida sanaba lentamente, así que estaría en reposo hasta que entraran de nuevo al colegio.

La herida de Sirius también sanó exitosamente, los medimagos le informaban de lo afortunado que había sido, ya que la mordedura de un Ghoul, puede llegar a ser mortal si no se atiende de inmediato, También aprendió muchas cosas sobre ese ser, Los Ghouls eran de las criaturas oscuras más raras del planeta por ellos su número es escasamente limitado, su apariencia era casi humana salvo las diferencias que había alcanzado a distinguir, no se comunicaban por palabras, sino por gemidos y gruñidos, sin embargo eran de las criaturas más inteligentes, ya que eran casi inmortales, se alimentan de las almas atormentadas que no pueden alcanzar la paz y desean terminar ya con su sufrimiento, y rara vez atacaban a las personas vivas, solo por mandato de alguien, y Harry ya imaginaba de quien, Sin embargo conseguir que un Ghoul obedezca a alguien es sumamente difícil.

Durante la semana que estuvo en el hospital, disfrutó como nunca el contacto con sus abuelos, conoció más acerca de su carácter y forma de ser. Su abuela era de las personas más alegres que hubiera conocido, despreocupada pero a la vez responsable, amorosa y la forma en que lo miraba hacía que su corazón diera vuelcos al por mayor.

-Entonces así se siente- pensó Harry.

Su abuelo por otro lado era un poco más duro, pero por dentro tenía el espíritu de aventura de todo joven, Harry empezaba a creer que su padre realmente tenía mucha suerte al tenerlos a su lado.

También conoció a los padres de Remus, Su madre era bruja y su padre muggle, también bastante agradables, Al padre de Peter ya lo conocía, sin embargo su madre era una bruja de carácter muy duro, tanto como la madre de Sirius pero sin esas estúpidas ideas de la pureza de la sangre.

Para el último día del año la herida había sanado completamente, y Harry pudo salir del hospital para regresar a su casa, o la de su padre.

La Mansión Potter, era en verdad majestuosa, no tan ostentosa como la mansión Black, pero si mucho más agradable.

Era increíble las cosas que sus abuelos guardaban en casa, Agradeció que Sirius fuera con ellos, ya que estando ahí solo seguramente se perdía.

Cuando por fin llegó a su cuarto (Lleno de toda clase de objetos sobre Quiditch), ambos se vieron con la libertad de hablar de cosas más importantes.

-Y entonces... -¿Qué ocurrió Harry- preguntó el ojiazul.

-No estoy seguro, Sirius, Cuando esa cosa me hirió, sentí un frío espantoso, y luego...

-Cambiaron- agregó el ojiazul.

Harry asintió levemente. -Supongo que fue porque casi moría-

-¿Y-

-¿Y, te refieres a porque regresé, No lo sé-;

Ambos guardaron silencio. -Supongo que el destino no quiso que regresaran todavía- dijo el ojiazul mientras se echaba a la cama con los brazos extendidos.

-Tu no crees en el destino-

-No, pero no encuentro otra explicación, lo más probable es que tengas que hacer algo antes de poder regresar-

-Si, ¿Pero que-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caminaba con paso marcial por un pasillo oscuro, a pesar de no tener ni la más mínima iluminación estaba seguro de a donde se dirigía, era raro ver a un adolescente con tanta decisión, pero ya estaba previsto, no tenía nada que perder, y todo por ganar, pero mientras más se acercaba al final, mas despacio iba, las dudas ganaban terreno y el temor se incrementaba más y más.

Cuando por fín llegó al final, se había detenido por completo, un paso más, sólo un paso más y lo lograría, ¿Por qué tenía miedo, ¿porque no quería salir, Acaso era porque se sentía más seguro, acaso era porque todo en este lugar le gustaba, acaso era porque tenía lo que más deseaba en el mundo, pero nada de eso era real, por más que quisiera no lo era. Y darse cuenta de ello fue bastante difícil.

Estaba en la sección prohibida, le encantaba estar ahí, la verdadera magia se podía encontrar en los libros que esta sección contenía, no en las tonterías que lo magos que se hacían llamar blancos leían, esta era verdadera magia.

Muchas horas había gastado en ese lugar, ampliando mis conocimientos, y sin embargo todavía quedaba mucho por averiguar, cierta tarde vi un libro que me llamó la atención, era bastante grande, me pregunto porque no lo había notado antes.

Sus antiguas páginas crujían con tan solo tocarlas, definitivamente era una fina pieza, su cubierta de piel, y los trazos en ella sobresalían entre los demás.

Saqué el libro de la biblioteca, Arkand siempre estaba dispuesto a ofrecerse para que los de su casa tuviéramos acceso a estas maravillas. Cuando salgo veo al inútil de Potter sentado junto a sus amigos, han estado actuando raro, más de lo normal, es como si fueran otras personas.

He leído gran parte del libro, en verdad es maravilloso, tantas cosas que me pueden servir, tengo que ponerlas en practica.

He llegado a un capítulo interesante, Magia negra muy avanzada, El ocultamiento de la mente, y la legerimancia, Artes extraordinarias, artes que debo controlar.

He practicado tanto como he podido, intento vaciar mi mente, pero necesito practicarla, y eso no se lo puedo confiar a los inútiles de mis compañeros, debo hallar otra forma,

Por fin la he encontrado, el hechizo que utilizaré es el de reflejo, teóricamente, cualquier encantamiento que utilice después de invocarlo se regresará al lugar de origen, es muy peligroso, estoy enterado de los riesgos, pero yo estaré listo para contrarrestarlo.

-¡LEGERIMENS-

Abro los ojos, me duele la cabeza, y la luz me lastima, entonces me paro de golpe, reconozco el lugar, estoy en la enfermería del colegio, y recuerdo lo que ocurrió .-¡Maldición- las cosas no salieron bien.

Intento pararme pero no puedo, así que me recuesto de nuevo, entonces noto algo que no debería estar ahí, algo que para cualquiera sería normal, pero no para mí.

Las mesas están cubiertas con regalos, tarjetas de recupérate y montones de dulces.

Esas no pueden ser para mi, nunca serían para mi, pero en la enfermería no hay nadie más, la curiosidad me gana y tomo una de ellas.

_Adorado Sevy, recupérate pronto._

_Que te mejores, No podemos vivir sin ti, _ y toda clase de mensajes cursis adornaban las tarjetas.

-¡Estúpido Potter- gruño. -Me las pagarás por esto-

Pero la visita de mis compañeros durante la tarde me dio a entender que Potter no tenía nada que ver en esto.

Seis Slytherins entraron todos cubiertos de fango, sus uniformes Esmeraldas indicaban que la sesión de entrenamiento había sido ardua.

-SEV- gritó uno de ellos.

-¿Regulus-

-Quien más- dijo el chico de los ojos grises- El golpe debió ser bastante duro, tres días, en cama, tu fans se estaban volviendo locas-

-¿Fans- Ahora si que estaba confundido.

-Vaya, es peor de lo que pensamos- dijo otro de los compañeros. -Pero ya se te pasará... anda vístete, Madam Pomfrey dijo que podías irte justo cuando despertaras-

-¿Ir, ¿a dónde-

-¿Cómo que adonde?. Recuerdas que hoy es el día del baile, Oye no puedes estar tan mal, no dejabas de hablar de eso en todo el tiempo, por eso esa estúpida Bludger te golpeó.-

Aún sumergido en mis dudas me cambié, y salí de la enfermería, el hechizo definitivamente había salido mal.

En mi camino a la sala común todos volteaban a verme, pero no como el bicho raro que todos pensaban que era, sino diferente, con respeto, con admiración.

Pensé que ya nada podía ser más raro, que nada podía... pero ahí estaba él, caminaba junto a sus amigos exactamente hacia mi, los cuatro tenían esas estúpidas sonrisas de satisfacción.

-Hey Snape- gritó San Potter para llamar mi atención pero yo no le iba a dar la oportunidad.

Desenfundé mi varita y lo apunté directo.

-Será mejor que ni lo pienses Potter, no estoy de humor-

James se detuvo y alzó ambas manos, en su rostro podía ver el desconcierto. -Uy uy uy, Snape, esa bludger si que te golpeó fuerte..., pero no fue para tanto, solo quería disculparme, fue un accidente, ya sabes, en el calor del juego.-

-Esa ni tu te la creer- grité.

Y el rostro de los presentes cambió.

-Severus- dijo Regulus. -Todos estuvimos ahí, lo que dice James es cierto, fue un accidente-

No podía creer lo que escuchaba. -¿Qué-;

-Oh, Vamos Severus, ya pasó y no hubo percances, vamos, hagamos las pases y apresurémonos para alistarnos para el baile, esas tres chicas con las que quedaste no han dejado de llorar por ti, mejor preséntate y hazles pasar la mejor velada de sus vidas-

Todos rieron, Voltee a mi alrededor, Los hermanos Black platicaban como verdaderos hermanos, Las chicas que pasaban a mi alrededor me miraban y me sonreían.

Todavía no podía creer lo que pasaba, todos estaban fuera de su lugar, pero lentamente estreché la mano de mi acérrimo rival.

El efusivamente tiró de mí y me pasó el brazo por el cuello. -Ya vez, esto es mejor-

Era increíble lo que estaba ocurriendo, yo, Severus Snape, era el capitán cazador del equipo de Quidditch, era delegado y el chico más popular del colegio, Todas las casas se llevaban de maravilla, Sangres sucias se mezclaban con sangres puras del más alto linaje, Gryffindor y Slytherin no eran rivales, Potter y Yo, no éramos rivales, ¿Qué era todo esto, ¿Por qué era todo así?.

Las cosas marchaban de maravilla, Respeto, Respeto y más respeto, todo lo que siempre quise, todo con lo que alguna vez había soñado.

Cuando llegué al comedor todo estaba decorado estupendamente. El Director se puso de pie, y tres chicas se acercaron de inmediato y me tomaron por los brazos.

-Buenas noches a todos.- Dijo Albus. -Antes que nuestro excelente baile comience, quisiera dar una palabras de felicitación para los dos grades organizadores del festejo, el señor James Potter, y el Señor Severus Snape.-

El salón estalló en aplausos

Esta podía ser mi verdad, esta podía ser mi realidad, Las sonrisas, las felicitaciones.

El baile fue agotador, todas querían bailar aunque fuera una pieza conmigo, era sorprendente lo buen bailarín que resulte ser, Pero aun me sentía cansado y algo adolorido, así que disculpándome, me retiré a un rincón, justo detrás de una columna lo bastante grande como para cubrirme.

Esto tenía que ser verdad, estaba completamente empapado en sudor, podía sentir el cansancio, y la falta de aire. Me recosté un poco para recuperar el aliento.

Entonces escuché unos pasos acercándose, eran dos chicos de Slytherin, ambos se recostaron al otro lado de la columna, dudo mucho que me vieran.

-Excelente baile- dijo uno de ellos.-

-Bah, no tanto. Contestó el otro. -Con ese pomposo presumido tomando a todas las chicas, no deja nada para nosostros-

-Si, cree que porque es bueno en el quidditch puede hacer lo que le pegue la gana, creí que no podía haber alguien más pretencioso que Potter-

-¿Hablas de James, Por favor, no hay comparación, al menos James no anda con esas estupideces de lo de la sangre limpia-

-Si, Que idiotez, ¿Te acuerdas lo que le hizo a Evans-

-Como olvidarlo, ella estaba bien picada...-

Ese era el momento para intervenir. -Buenas Noche- dije. Y los dos se crisparon un poco.

-¡HEY Que PaSA SEV-

-Magnifica fiesta, Sabes estábamos hablando de ti-

-¿En serio- pregunté.

-Si, de lo genial que esquivaste esa Bludger en el partido contra Ravenclaw, fue extraordinario, tal vez podrías enseñarme a volar así algún día.-

-Si, si- contesté, y lo hice a un lado.

Caminé hasta salir del comedor

Era agobiante, era estresante, era mentira, era una farsa. Yo no era así, jamás sería así, justo cuando salí Todo se volvió oscuro, estaba en un pasillo, lo sabía, y al final de aquel pasillo estaba la salida, prefería mil veces vivir en un mundo real que ser prisionero, que ser quien realmente no soy, lo dejaría todo por mi libertad.

Estaba justo al final, solo un paso más y saldría, pero las dudas empezaron a llenarme, ¿Realmente quería irme?.

-Si- aspiré hondo

Y di el paso.

Fue como si se despertara a la fuerza bañado por un balde de agua helada.

Las luz del sol se filtraba tenuemente por las ventanas, estaba en la enfermería, y la cabeza me dolía horrores, instintivamente me fijé en la mesa de junto, no había nada, esto era la realidad, no había nada, y nada sería lo que lo lastimara de nuevo, nada sería lo que me hiciera sentir de nuevo. Nada me haría dudar de nuevo.

Me puse de pie y miré por la ventana, los carruajes de Hogwarts, jalados por esas fascinantes criaturas estaban llegando, La nieve cubría por completo al castillo.

-¡Que Demonios- y me fijé en el calendario de la pared-Dos de enero-

Y la puerta de la enfermería se abrió, por ella entró Albus Dumbledore, Rayos, parecía que este viejo siempre se enteraba de todas las cosas.

Me miró extrañamente.

-Severus, ¿hay algo de lo que quisieran hablar conmigo-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxx

Este capítulo ya terminó.


	18. Cambiarlo Todo

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling

Antes que todo gracias a todos los que leen este fic.

MEANT To BE by Lars Black

Capítulo 18: Cambiarlo Todo.

Al abrir los ojos su decepción fue muy grande, parecía que este lugar se había vuelto su segundo hogar, había pasado más tiempo en la enfermería que en ningún otro lugar. Pero no podía recordar el porque estaba ahí, lo último de lo que se acordaba era la cena de navidad

Por las ventanas se filtraba la suave luz del amanecer, que unidas a la soledad de la sala le daban un aspecto de tranquilidad, como si nada pudiera alterar aquello. Y la tranquilidad era algo que empezaba a apreciar.

-Cielos James si que has cambiado bastante- se dijo a sí mismo.

Se puso de pie y miró por la ventana, la nieve cubría los terrenos del castillo, y a lo lejos podía ver el estadio de Quidditch, su deporte favorito, lo único que lo sacaba de las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor.

Suspiró y luego como si de una película se tratara un montón de imágenes empezaron a llegar a su cabeza.

Harry, el bosque, sangre, Sirius y se dio cuenta de todo lo que había sucedido.

Una especie de miedo se apoderó de él y corrió hasta la entrada de la enfermería, pero al tomar el picaporte se detuvo. Harry debía estar bien, después de todo aún se encontraba ahí. Sin embargo se examinó por completo, aparte de la cicatriz en su frente todo parecía estar bien.

Pero todavía no sabía nada acerca de Remus, Sirius o Peter.

Correr por los pasillos del colegio en pijamas, en otra época hubiera sido genial, pero en este instante solo era cuestión de encontrar a Remus lo antes posible.

Tomó todos los atajos posibles hasta llegar al despacho de su amigo, pero por más que toco la puerta no se abrió, tampoco se encontraba en su habitación, ni en el gran comedor, era muy extraño, era como si no hubiera nadie en todo el castillo, Siquiera Filch o la señora Norris,

Cuando llegó a la biblioteca para ver si tan siquiera encontraba a Hermione, se detuvo en seco, en ella había alguien, pero definitivamente no era Hermione o Madam Pince, era a quien menos esperaba encontrar.

-Malfoy. Susurró. Definitivamente no andaba con ánimos para entablar combate alguno, esperando que no lo viera dio media vuelta.

¡HEY PAPI POTTER- gritó el Rubio. -Paseando por el castillo después de desmayarte como niñito desvalido-

James dio vuelta y encaró al Slytherin. -No me llames Así- dijo James con tranquilidad. -Me Sorprende que Dumbledore no haya echo todavía un batido con tu cabeza, a no, espera, ahora que lo pienso¿Por qué lo haría, No tienes a quien decírselo, y aunque lo tuvieras Voldemort ya sabe quien soy-

-Tal vez- dijo Malfoy con indiferencia. -Me importa poco lo que te suceda a ti o a San Potter, y en cuanto a Mi padreél tomó las decisiones equivocadas, tiene lo que se merece.-

Aquellas palabras fueron tan frías que incluso James quedó algo impactado.

¿Quieres decir que no te importa, Entonces ¿que es lo que quieres Malfoy-

-Quiero que tu me des algo- contestó seguro, se puso de pie y caminó hasta ponerse frente a James. -Se que hay ciertas cosas, que ambos podemos usar para negociar...-

-Debes estar bromeando, tu no tienes nada que yo pudiera querer-

-Yo no estaría tan seguro- contestó Draco. -Supongo por la reacción que tuviste cuando te conté lo de Black, que el vejete de Dumbledore y los amiguitos de Potter, no te han dicho muchas cosas, muchas cosas que yo podría decirte, ya sabes Información-

-Si, y yo soy estúpido- contestó James. ¿Por qué crees que confiaría en ti-

-Por que no tengo nada que perder y mucho por ganar, además me daría mucha satisfacción hacerte sufrir un rato-

-Aja, y ¿que pides a cambio-

-Te suenan las palabras Perro y Rata-

¿Cómo- gritó James, y tomó a Draco por la túnica. ¿Cómo es que sabes eso-

Draco empujó a James haciendo que lo soltara. -Ya sabes en donde encontrarme- dijo y regresó a su lugar justo a tiempo ya que Madame Pince regresaba de su pequeño descanso.

Al ver a James dio un bufido de desaprobación. -Ni creas que permitiré que te quedes aquí Jovencito, esa no es la vestidura apropiada-

Draco le sonrió con superioridad, mientras era sacado de la Biblioteca a rastras.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Con el regreso de los alumnos al castillo las cosas se normalizaron un poco, Remus había contado al menos unas cien veces la historia de lo que había sucedido con Harry, con él y con Sirius, y aunque a veces era molesto, James no dejaba de preguntar por lo que Harry hacía.

-Sabes James, Yo tenía mi vida- dijo Remus-No iba a estar siguiéndote todo el tiempo-

Y eso le hizo recordar algo muy importante que había sucedido por aquellas fechas, algo que definitivamente hacía que siquiera se fijara en lo que Harry y Sirius hacían. Sin darse cuenta empezó a sonrojarse un poco.

James alzó ambas cejas. ¿Sucede algo Moony-

-Eh, no, no, Creo que está haciendo algo de calor por aquí¿por qué no abrimos una ventana-

-Será por que afuera esta una tormenta de nieve- contestó algo inocente. Y sonrió.

Pero mientras Enero seguía avanzando la propuesta de Draco lo tentaba más y más, Por más que le insistía a Hermione o a Ron que le contaran algunas cosas, más se rehuían, sin embargo en cuanto a entrenamiento iba muy bien, podía tomar los EXTASIS en ese instante y saldría sobresaliente en todo. Dominaba a la perfección al Imperius, así que si algún mortífago se lo lanzaba podría librarse fácilmente.

Otro que parecía no querer dirigirle la palabra era Dumbledore, nada sobre la situación de Voldemort, nada sobre nada, eso era inquietante, pero de una cosa podía estar seguro, tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarlo.

A mediados de enero sintió, que alguien lo observaba mientras desayunaba, elevó su mirada y en la mesa de profesores Snape lo miraba con cierta satisfacción en el rostro.

¿Qué te traes Snivellus- susurró James.

¿Snivellus- preguntó Neville, que estaba a su lado y lo escuchó. -Harry ¿Por qué llamas al profesor Snape de esa manera-

-Es el apodo que Sirius le dio cuando estábamos en tercer año- contestó.

Ron y Hermione casi se atragantan con lo que comían.

¿Sirius- Preguntó Neville. - Hablas de tu padrino, por el que fuimos al Ministe...-

¡Neville- interrumpió Ron. -Ya leí las noticias, lo de Lestrange y su... su, ejecución¿Cuándo será-

James fulminó a Ron con la mirada.

-El 20 de febrero- contestó Neville-Mi abuela recibió una notificación, para asistir, pero no creo que vaya, Además como ya le dije a Harry, eso no hará que mis padres se recuperen- y Neville bajó su volumen de voz -O que su padrino regrese del Velo-

¿Qué- dijo James mirando a Neville y luego a Hermione.¿Qué regrese del Velo?...

Hermione se puso de pie rápidamente. Y Jaló a James. -Nos disculpas Neville, se nos hace tarde para algo¿Verdad? Ron-

Y los tres salieron del gran comedor bajo las miradas curiosas de los demás alumnos.

Ya habían avanzado un buen tramo cuando James jaló su brazo para librarse de Hermione.

¿De que Velo habla Neville, Hermione¿De que Velo habla, pensé que Sirius había Muerto¿Qué tiene que ver Bellatrix en todo esto?.-

-Nada- dijo la chica. -Sirius Murió James, y Harry lo sabe-

¿Cómo-

-Salvando a Harry- contestó Ron. -Y eso es lo único que importa-

En eso el timbre sonó y los alumnos comenzaron a salir del gran comedor.

James frunció el ceño. -Mejor nos vamos- dijo. -Tenemos pociones-

En todo el trayecto ni James, ni Hermione se dirigieron la palabra, siquiera se sentaron juntos, un minuto antes de que iniciara Draco entró, miró a James y se sentó en su lugar habitual, justo frente al escritorio de Snape.

La puerta de la mazmorra se abrió se golpe.

-El día de Hoy trabajaran por parejas, la siguiente poción es complicada para que solo uno de ustedes la pueda realizar con efectividad...

James alzó la mano. Y Snape lo ignoró por completo.

-Profesor Snape- dijo

Snape volteó. -Potter 5 puntos menos para Gryffindor por interrumpir en clase.-

.-Esta bien Profesor- contestó.

Todos esperaban otra pelea.

-Profesor Snape, me gustaría hacer pareja con Malfoy esta vez-

Y no solo Hermione quedó impactada por esa declaración, los demás alumnos y Snape lo miraron con las cejas arriba.

Severus Miró directo a los ojos Esmeraldas y luego volteó hacia Draco.

-Es Señor Malfoy ya tiene compañero- dijo.

Pero lo que sucedió en seguida sorprendió tanto a propios como a extraños.

-Por mi esta bien- dijo Draco. -Quisiera tener a Potter como compañero-

La verdad no había palabras para describir lo que estaba sucediendo, James tomó sus cosas y se acomodó junto a Draco y empezaron a preparar la poción.

¿Pensando en lo que te ofrecí? Papi Potter- dijo Draco.

-Ya te dijo que no me llamaras así serpiente- contestó James. -Pero sí, he estado Pensando-

Snape se acercó a Ellos. ¿Sucede algo-

-No profesor- contestó el rubio. -Potter me está comentando que cree que sus clases son magníficas señor-

James fulminó a Draco con la mirada.

-Y déjeme decirle que yo pienso lo mismo-

Severus sonrió y siguió con su ronda.

-Me las pagarás por eso Malfoy-

¿entonces tenemos un trato o no-

James meditó, Y ambos estrecharon las manos.

-Hoy, a la media noche, en la torre de Astronomía- dijo el rubio.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS PENSABAS¡MALFOY- gritó Ron en medio de la sala común. -Te hubiera pasado al idiota de Blaise, pero Malfoy-

-Gracias Hermione, ahora todo el colegio lo sabe- dijo el Merodeador tras el regaño del pelirrojo.

-Pues es la verdad- contestó ella-estamos hablando de Draco, y no es alguien con el que quisieras tener algo que ver-

James negó con la cabeza. ¡Bien! Hermione, te tengo una pregunta¿Cómo murió mi amigo-

-Sabes que no puedo decirlo-

-Pero que más da. Ya sé que esta muerto-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eran casi las once cando James subió a la habitación aún sin dirigirle la palabra a Ron, ni Hermione, Como a los diez minutos la puerta se abrió y el resto de sus compañeros también entraron, Sin embargo el pelirrojo no llegó hasta las 11 y treinta.

-Buenas noches dijo- y se metió a su cama arrastrando por completo el dosel.

Al cuarto para media noche, se podían escuchar los leves ronquidos de su compañeros.

James se puso de pie, sacó su varita, el mapa del merodeador, y la capa de invisibilidad, se envolvió en ella, y salió de la habitación y luego de la sala común.

-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas- y el mapa se Hogwarts se dibujó en el pergamino.

El camino estaba despejado hasta la torre de astronomía.

Tenía menos de 10 minutos para llegar así que tenía que apurarse, enrolló el mapa y empezó a correr.

Justo cuando el reloj marcó las doce abrió la puerta, Pero no era Draco quien estaba ahí-

Sintió una terrible furia, y se sintió como un estúpido, había caído en el juego del Slytherin

¿Quién Anda Ahí- escuchó. Era Filch el celador. -No te me escaparás, sé que andas por aquí-

James acomodó su capa para que lo cubriera completamente, y guardó silencio.

La Torre de Astronomía era un cuarto alargado, de dos partes, una de ellas estaba cerrada en tres paredes y con techo, ahí se guardaban las cosas que se necesitaban, la otra parte se encontraba al cielo libre, ahí se ponían los telescopios para las observaciones.

Filch se acercó a la puerta, sacó su cabeza y miró por el pasillo, luego la cerró.

James dio unos pasos y se pegó a la pared, el viento estaba soplando muy fuerte y su capa podía volarse.

-Maldito Malfoy- pensó.

Filch se detuvo en el centro. -Señora Norris. ¿encontraste Algo-

Y la gata apareció.

James sabía por experiencia propia que la señora Norris no podía verlo, pero si olerlo, así que si ese gato se acercaba estaría en graves problemas.

Y así fue, La señora Norris se acercaba lentamente a él, como si estuviera intentando detectar su olor para luego hacharse justo encima. Filch por su parte buscaba donde los telescopios.

James se arrastró pegado a la pared hasta una equina, ya no tenía a donde ir, y la señora Norris seguía tras él.

La gata se Encorvó y sacó sus dientes.

-Vete, estúpido animal- dijo de pronto alguien.

James volteó hacia arriba, y justo sobre él estaba Draco sostenido sobre una de las vigas del techo.

-Vete- decía.

Era obvio que se refería a la gata, por que con la capa era imposible que lo viera a él.

Pero la gata seguía mostrando los dientes, solo era cuestión de tiempo para Filch llegara.

Desde lo lejos pudo ver que Filch volteaba hacia ellos y se acercaba.

-Maldición.- Dijo Draco. -Ese estúpido Potter me las va a pagar. Lo juro.-

Draco dio unos pasos pero la viga era bastante vieja y se quebró por su peso.

Lo ultimo que James vio fue a Malfoy cayéndole encima.

¿Potter¿Qué Demonios- dijo Draco.

¡Quítate de encima- gritó James mientras lo empujaba. -Oh, no- y miró sus gafas, estas estaban completamente destruidas.

-FUMMUS- gritó Draco. Y un montón de humo salió de la punta de su varita.

Filch empezó a toser, tratando de disipar el humo, pero de pronto escuchó un portazo, quien quiera que hubiera sido acababa de salir de la habitación.

Dio unos paso y escuchó algo crujir a sus pies, se agachó y recogió unas gafas completamente destruidas, Quien quiera que fuera era Rubio y usaba gafas.

Tomó a la señora Norris y salió por la puerta, el culpable todavía andaba por ahí.

-Maldición, no veo nada- dijo James mientras corrían

-Eso no es novedad Potter- le contestó Draco. Y ambos se detuvieron justo en el pasillo en donde tenía que tomar caminos distintos.

-Una trampa Potter, no podía creer que caerías tan bajo-

¿Yo- dijo James. -Seguramente¿Quién era es que estaba escondido? Esperando a que abriera la puerta para que Filch me descubriera.-

-Ni tu te la crees Potter, yo estaba ahí por nuestra reunión, cuando de pronto oigo que alguien se acerca y vaya sorpresa, no iba a dejar que me atraparan.-

-Aja- dijo James¿Y cuanto tiempo tuviste para treparte ahí-

-No es mi culpa que hayas llegado Tarde, para tu información los Malfoy siempre llegamos temprano, cualidad que veo no posee nadie de tu familia-

-Yo no llegué Tarde-

-SHHHHH- dijo Draco. Y a lo lejos se podían escuchar pasos.

-Les digo profesores, hay un alumno fuera de su cama, ya causó destrozos en la Torre de astronomía, debe pagar-

-Maldición- dijeron al unísono James y Draco. El ruido provenía de ambos lados del corredor.

James no quería hacerlo, pero tenía que sacar su mapa ahora.

Rápidamente desenrolló el pergamino, Draco lo miraba curioso.

James negó-Definitivamente voy tomar esa poción para los ojos, no veo nada- y acercó el pergamino hasta su cara.

-Yo me voy- dijo y echó a correr rumbo a las escaleras.

Draco fue tras él. Pero justo antes de llegar a ella giró a la derecha, y se topó con un corredor sin salida.

-MMMMM, este es nuevo Sirius no va creerlo cuando se lo cuente - dijo. -Malfoy sirve de algo y golpea con tu varita el tercer bloque de la izquierda y luego el más alto de la cuarta columna.-

Draco lo hizo y de pronto se abrió un hueco en la pared, lo suficientemente grade para que pasara una persona. James se metió, y enseguida lo hizo Draco. Caminaron por 10 minutos, siempre en línea recta. Ninguno de los dos decía nada.

Cuando por fin llegaron al final, James volvió a mirar el mapa. Sonrió.

Salieron justo a los terrenos del castillo, cerca del Bosque prohibido y de la cabaña de Hagrid.

-Genial- dijo James.

-Pero ¿Cómo? si no bajamos nada y estábamos en el séptimo piso-

-No lo sé Malfoy, así que mejor cállate-

-Travesura Realizada- y al mapa se borró por completo.

-Bien, ya estamos aquí, es hora de hacer negocios-

-Se te fundió el cerebro- gritó Draco. -Estamos fuera del castillo y está helando, yo no pienso estar aquí-

-Mira- y James lo apuntó directo con su varita. -Yo no te agrado, y tu definitivamente no me agradas, así que hagamos esto de una vez, o te olvidas de las lecciones-.

Draco Bufó. -Hazme tu pregunta Potter-

James meditó sobre lo que podía preguntarle a Draco. No era exactamente la fuente de información más confiable o basta que deseaba.

¿Por qué Tu padre está en Azkaban-

Draco lo fulminó con la mirada. -Por que es un mortífago, por eso-

-No- gritó James. ¿Qué hizo¿y que tiene que ver Harry en eso-

La mirada de Draco cambió drásticamente, en ella se podía ver una sincera honestidad.

-Quieres saber, bueno, fue a cumplir una orden del que no debe ser nombrado, una orden que implicaba matar a Potter, pero las cosas no salieron bien, y el otros mortífagos fueron capturados por los estúpidos de la orden del Fenix.-

¿Orden del Fenix-

-Algo que Dumbledore llama resistencia, Pero nada comparada con el ejercito que Volde...- Y Draco calló se inmediato, había estado a punto de decirlo. Y un escalofrío llenó su cuerpo, recordó aquel instante.

Aspiró hondo. -...el ejercito que El señor oscuro está formando-

James guardó silencio, tratando de meditar la siguiente que preguntaría-

¿Es una capa de invisibilidad- preguntó de pronto Draco. ¿Verdad, por eso no te pude ver... eso explica muchas cosas-

-Si, contestó James, Y Dumbledore sabe que la tengo así que de nada va servir que se lo digas-

¿Y que me dices del pergamino- preguntó Draco con curiosidad.

-Eso Malfoy, no te lo diré, además yo soy el que hace las preguntas no tu-

-Sea como sea, creo que ya debemos volver al castillo, Está helando aquí- dijo el Slytherin.

Y ambos entraron de nuevo al pasillo que los dejaría en el séptimo piso. Esta vez caminaron más lento, y mientras lo hacían James siguió con sus preguntas.

¿Qué me puedes decir de Sirius, tu me dijiste que había muerto¿Sabes como-

-No con exactitud, solo sé que fue en el departamento de misterios, en la sala de la muerte, ahí fue donde atraparon a mi padre, Todo fue un gran alboroto como te puede imaginar, un respetable miembro de la sociedad, atrapado como mortífago, el ministerio armó un gran revuelo, los Encabezados "Malfoy a Azkaban" se podían ver por todos lados.-

James se detuvo en seco haciendo que ambos tropezaran.

¿Qué te ocurre Potter-

-Malfoy¿Sabes porqué razón culparon a Sirius de mi muerte-

Draco bufó. -Mas vale que las lecciones sean buenas Potter, porque estás más ignorante de lo que hubiera pensado, se ve que Dumbledore no te tiene mucha confianza, no te han dicho nada-

-Es porque cree que cundo regrese alteraré todo- contestó James.

¿Y lo harás- preguntó el rubio.

Pero no obtuvo repuesta alguna.

-Escucha bien Potter, esta es la historia general, Cuando se supo que Voldemort andaba tras ustedes, Dumbledore los escondió, y Black los traicionó.-

-Pero...- interrumpió James. Sin embargo Draco continuó

-Me hubiera encantado ver tu cara cuando viste a Voldemort aparecerse en tu casa, los mató a ti y a tu esposa- dijo Draco. -Pero cuando intentó matar a Potter...-

-Un segundo¿Por qué intentó matar a Harry-

-Nadie lo sabe, pero lo que si sabemos es que esa noche algo detuvo al señor oscuro, haciendo que perdiera todos sus poderes, y convirtiendo a Potter en el huérfano más famoso del mundo mágico, todo el mundo Hablaba del Grandioso Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, el niño que derrotó al señor oscuro.

Por fin llegaron al final del túnel, tendrían que arriesgarse a salir, ya que en esas condiciones James no podría distinguir nada en el mapa.

Pero apenas abrió la puerta, y un par de ojos azul cielo escondidos tras unas gafas de media luna lo esperaban.

-Harry- dijo el anciano. -También tengo mis métodos para saber en donde se encuentran mis alumnos... y señor Malfoy, no tiene caso que intente regresar-

Tanto James como Draco estaban enfuruñados sobre los sillones del despacho del director. Remus y Snape estaban tras ellos, en el profesor de pociones se podía ver la más duda sobre lo que ocurría.

¿Y bien Malfoy- preguntó.

Pero Draco no dijo nada.

-Como jefe de la casa de Slytehrin puedo Expulsarte- dijo Severus.

¿Expulsarlo, por que- contestó James-no estábamos haciendo nada Snape-

Severus se acercó a James-Te recuerdo Potter, que el daño a la propiedad del colegio, y estar fuera de la sala común a altas horas de la noche es grave falta a las normas, o ¿acaso crees que tu no te aplicas a ellas?.-

-Y quien dice que andábamos a altas horas afuera- contestó desafiante. -Por lo que sé ya pasaba de la media noche, entonces no estábamos a altas horas fuera, sino a muy tempranas, y yo no he leído en ninguna parte que madrugar este prohibido-

Severus sonrió-Te crees muy santo Potter¿Verdad, pero no eres más que un vándalo-

-Al menos no soy, un amargado que prefiere leer libros sobre magia negra, que entablar una conversación con alguien-

-Tu y tu manía contra las artes oscuras- contestó Severus con cierta satisfacción. ¿Sabes? no creo que estés muy orgulloso de tu hijito, Es tan diferente a ti-

James frunció el ceño. ¿Qué diantres había querido decir con eso?

-Severus, no estamos hablando de eso- dijo Remus.

-Bueno, ya- dijo Draco poniéndose de pie. ¿Quieren saber lo que hacíamos, se los diré, Potter y yo íbamos a tener un duelo, mago contra mago, y la torre de astronomía era el lugar de encuentro.-

-Y hubiera acabado con Malfoy, si Filch no hubiera llegado-

-James, sabes que los duelos no están permitidos- le regañó su amigo. -Hay otras formas...

¿Y desde cuando los merodeadores respetamos las reglas-

Remus sujetó a James por los hombros. ¡Desde que las Reglas se hicieron para salvarnos- gritó. ¡Que acaso no entiendes que Voldemort quiere acabar contigo, acabar con Harry! Y tu te paseas a media noche en compañía de...-

Pero Remus no terminó la frase, había sido exactamente lo que más odiaba: discriminador.

-Creo que lo mejor será que todos vayamos a dormir- interrumpió Dumbledore. -El señor Potter y el señor Malfoy tendrán sus respectivos castigos. Severus ¿podrías acompañar al joven Malfoy hasta su sala común, y Remus¿Podrías acompañar a James-

El merodeador fue el primero en salir del despacho, seguido de Draco y Severus, cuando solo quedó Remus, este se dirigió al director. -Albus, sabemos que nos están mintiendo-

-Ya lo sé Remus. Contestó AD. -Pero como tu y yo sabemos esto es parte de Crecer y James debe aprenderlo por si solo-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

La detención de James junto a Draco no fue una noticia que alegrara o mejorara las cosas entre el merodeador y los amigos de Harry, siquiera Remus parecía muy contento, y el echo de James no quisiera decirles nada no ayudaba en lo absoluto.

Pero las clases de animagia continuaban al pie de la letra, y tal parecía que ya estaban listos para intentar transformarse.

-Bueno chicos ya es hora- dijo James algo desanimado. -Creo que ya podrán intentarlo-

Y se sentó en una de las sillas de la habitación.

-Cielos, que apoyo- dijo Ron mirándolo.

-Igualmente contestó el merodeador-

-Ya estoy harto- gritó Ron y encaró a James. -Te crees la víctima de todo esto¿verdad-

-Ah, Ron, no lo sé, déjame Pensar¿a quien quiere muerto Voldemort¿Quién tiene que recurrir a su enemigo para encontrar las respuestas que necesita-

-Entonces eso es lo que hacías con Malfoy- dijo Ginny.

-Y supongo que el gustoso te dio todas las respuestas- dijo Hermione.

-Pues sí lo hizo- contestó James. -No como ustedes que me ocultan todo-

¡Quieres que te digamos todo- gritó Ron. -Eso es lo que quieres-

-No, Ron, no lo hagas- intervino Hermione.

-No- gritó el pelirrojo. -Lo voy a hacer, si eso es lo que quiere, así que escucha bien porque no lo voy a repetir-

-Harry vivió 11 horribles años en la casa de sus tíos, porque, nadie lo sabe, y no se enteró de que era un mago hasta que vino a Hogwarts, en el segundo curso descubrió que podía hablar pársel y como en la escuela la gente estaba siendo petrificada por el heredero de Slytherin todos creyeron que El había sido, para el colmo en el tercer curso todos creyeron que Sirius quería matarlo y tenía que quedarse encerrado en el castillo, descubrimos que Remus era un hombre lobo, que Sirius era el padrino de Harry y que era inocente, pero no pudimos probarlo y tuvo que huir porque los dementores estuvieron a punto de quitarle su alma, en el cuarto curso, un espía de Voldemort metió a Harry en el torneo de los tres magos, tuvo que lidiar con un Dragón, y al final del curso, vio a Voldemort renacer y casi es asesinado, vio morir a Cedric y tuvo que cargar su cuerpo de Regreso a Hogwarts¿Sabes lo que es tener que arrastrar a un compañero muerto?.

James se puso a pensar, estaba seguro de haber escuchado ese nombre antes.

-Y el año pasado se pone mejor, James¿quieres que siga?. -Harry tuvo sueños, todos provocados por su conexión con Voldemort, y cuando este se dio cuenta de eso utilizó a nuestro amigo, le hizo creer que tenía a Sirius atrapado, Harry quería mucho a Sirius, y fuimos a salvarlo, pero todo era una trampa, y adivina que pasó, El verdadero Sirius fue a Salvar a Harry y murió. Cayó por el estúpido velo del departamento de misterios.

¿Cómo crees que se sintió, todo el verano sollozando, todo el verano culpándose por lo que sucedió ¿Y sabes porque¿Sabes porque todo eso le pasó a nuestro amigo¿Sabes porque Tu y su madre están muertos?.

-Ron, no lo hagas- gritó Hermione-Le juramos a Harry no decírselo a nadie-

-Decir ¿qué- preguntó Ginny, mientras miraba a su hermano. -Decir ¿qué¿Ron-

-Tengo que hacerlo Hermione, Harry es nuestro amigo, no me importa lo que pueda ocurrirél no merece todo lo que le sucedió-

La chica se mordió el labio inferior su cabeza le decía que no lo hiciera pero su corazón le decía lo contrario.. -Escúchame bien James, Hay una Profecía, una autentica profecía, que dice que el único que en verdad podrá derrotar al señor oscuro va a ser un niño que nazca a Finales de Julio, y que sus padres serán tuvieron que enfrentar a Voldemort tres veces y salir con vida.

-Harry- susurró James.

-Así es- continuó Hermione. -Y cuando Voldemort intentó matar a Harry aquel día la primera parte de la profecía se cumplió.-

-Entonces ¿Cómo fue que Harry venció a Voldemort aquel día, si tan solo era un bebé-

-No fue él- contestó Ginny.

Y James frunció el ceño.

-Fue Lily- dijo Hermione. -Ella se interpuso entre la maldición que iba a matar a Harry y...

-Ya lo sé- interrumpió James bajando la mirada. Sabía perfectamente lo que esa clase de sacrificios podían hacer

Su mente era un torbellino de emociones, eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber, era lo necesario para hacer la diferencia, para cambiar todo. Para que su hijo tuviera una vida mejor.

-Creo que me siento Mejor, Gracias Ron, Gracias Hermione, ahora sé que es lo que debo hacer...

Aquellas palabras fueron profundas. La mirada del merodeador había cambiado.

-...y lo primero es ayudarlos con su transformación, ya deben dominarla.-

-Tu primero Ron- .

-Pero...-

-Nada de peros ya hemos desperdiciado mucho tiempo, me he comportado como un idiota demasioda tiempo, y es hora de comenzar a ser responsable-

-Te refieres a Responsable Rompiendo las leyes ayudándonos a convertirnos en animagos ilegales-

-Así es Hermione- contestó James. -Y si tenemos que romper más leyes para derrotar a Voldemort gustoso lo haré-

Ron fue el primero en intentar su transformación, toda la teoría la tenía aprendida perfectamente, debía relajarse, debía pensar solo en cambiar, sentirse libre, sentirse parte de la naturaleza. Debía concentrarse en el hechizo que utilizaría.

Sintió su cuerpo quebrarse-

-AHGG- gritó.

¡Vamos Ron, no pierdas la concentración-

Y poco a poco el cuerpo de su compañero empezó a cambiar, el vello le crecía por todo el rostro, el la boca se estiraba y daba lugar al hocico.

Lentamente Ron se fue transformando en un joven león. Cayó en cuatro patas.

-Ya me lo imaginaba- gritó Ginny con satisfacción. -No creo que haya nadie más Gryffindor que mi hermano.

El joven león intentó dar un paso y cayó al suelo. James se acercó-No te preocupes Ron, tardarás un poco en acostumbrarte, debes sentir la superficie, andar una pata delantera y una trasera al mismo tiempo-

Y en menos de quince minutos el joven león corría alrededor del cuarto.

-Ya es hora de que regreses- objetó Ginny. -Ahora es mi turno-

El león se quedó quieto, y Ron poniendo todo lo aprendido en practica regresó a su apariencia humana.

Por unos segundos sintió que el suelo se le movía y cayó al suelo.

¡Estuviste Genial!.- gritó Hermione, mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-AAHhH, pero me siento muy mareado- contestó el pelirrojo.

-Es normal- dijo James. -Bueno, al menos las primeras veces, ya que tu centro de gravedad cambia drásticamente-

Después fue el turno de Ginny, la cual se transformó en una Ardilla.

-Debiste quedarte así- dijo Ron Riendo a carcajadas. -eras adorable-

-Muy gracioso Ronald- contestó Ginny,

Y al final Hermione que se transformó en un Búho.

¡Hermione es una lechuza- gritó Ginny.

-Eso va a ser muy útil- comentó Ron.

-No creo que sea una lechuza. Dijo James mientras extendía su brazo y Hermione volaba hasta el. -Creo que es un búho, un búho hembra-

¿Y no es lo mismo-

-No Ron, los búhos tienes los ojos más pequeños, aunque sé porque a Hermione le tocó ser uno¿Saben, en algunas culturas los búhos son símbolo de sabiduría y conocimiento-

Y Hermione lo picó en señal de asentimiento.

Cuando Regresó a la normalidad. Satisfecha de su transformación, miró a James.-Eres genial James- dijo. -Nunca creí que pudiera hacer algo como esto-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enero dio paso a Febrero y el partido de Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw, se llevó a cabo con el mejor clima que uno pudiera esperar.

James al ver a la buscadora del quipo contrario recordó en donde había escuchado el nombre de Cedric con anterioridad, en aquel entonces había sido un completo patán, pero eso no iba a menguar sus ánimos.

Tras una excelente maniobra cogió la Snitch en menos de 10 minutos, y eso ya casi les garantizaba el campeonato.

Pero lo que llenaba sus cabezas en ese instante eran las noticias que les llegaban acerca de la ejecución de Bellatix Lestrange, el profeta había vuelto a circular en el castillo y la información les llegaba de primera mano.

Todos hablaban de eso, y de pronto Neville se había vuelto más popular que ninguno de los demás estudiantes del colegio, la historia de sus padres volviéndose locos por haber sido torturados por Lestrange andaba en boca de todos y eso no parecía agradar al Gryffindor.

-Los del ministerio son unos idiotas- comentó el merodeador. -Hacen tanto alarde por una mortífago, y no se preocupan por atrapar a la serpiente principal.-

-Es obvio que Fudge quiere hacer notar que están haciendo algo- comentó Hermione.

Y Neville que estaba cerca de ellos agregó. -Mi abuela siempre ha creído que Fudge debió renunciar hace tiempo, dice que no tiene el carácter para ser ministro, ya que se deja influenciar demasiado-

-Y en eso tiene un Punto- comentó Ron. -Por cierto Hermione, el artículo dice como van a ejecutarla, ya sabes, con eso de que los dementores Ya no trabajan para el ministerio-

Hermione que leía el periódico lo bajó y miró a sus compañeros, lo volvió a subir y con voz indiferente contestó.

-La van a tirar por el Velo-

¿Qué- gritó Ron. Y le arrebató el Profeta. -Deben estar bromeando, pensé que esa cosa ya no se usaba, que por eso estaba al cuidado de los Inefables.-

-Pues al parecer es lo que los magos de antaño utilizaban para sus ejecuciones, pero la dejaron de usar porque mucha de la gente que arrojaban al final descubrían que eran inocentes, y como no sabían hacerlos volver, prefirieron utilizar la prisión al cuidado de los dementores.-

-Esto no me da buena espina- comentó Ron.

Y los cuatro voltearon hacia la mesa de profesores en donde Dumbledore charlaba muy animadamente con la profesora McGonagall.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Todo estaba listo para la ejecución de Lestrange, Tanta era la presión que el ministerio tenía por parte de la comunidad mágica, que a esos extremos habían llegado.

Las ejecuciones eran cosa del pasado, pero los tiempos obligaban a llevarlas a cabo, y que mejor victima que un mortífago, un mortífago cuyos actos habían sido atroces y no merecían perdón.

La sala de la muerte en el departamento de Misterios había sido "Decorada" para la ocasión. Y también sujeta a las más altas normas de seguridad, sabían de antemano que Lestrange pertenecía a los círculos más cercanos del que no debe ser nombrado y no querían sorpresas.

Alrededor de la plataforma en donde se encontraba el Arco con el Velo se habían colocado una veintena de sillas, en donde altos funcionarios daría fe y legalidad al procedimiento.

Entre ellos se Encontraba Dumbledore, ya que como jefe del consejo de magos tenía que hacer acto de presencia.

Dumbledore sabía que Tom intentaría algo, pero desde que había perdido a Snape como espía, yo podía asegurar las cosas, sin embargo estaba preparado para lo que pudiera suceder.

Entre los presentes se encontraban otros miembros del consejo de magos, Cornelius Fudge ministro de Magia y varios miembros de su gabinete, entre ellos Percy.

También algunos aurores de distinto rango.

Todo estaba listo, el verdugo aguardaba junto al Arco la llegada de la acusada.

Las puertas se abrieron, Y con la frente en alto entró Bellatirx, en su rostro no se veía alguna señal de arrepentimiento por sus actos, detrás de ella apuntándola con sus varitas entraron Kingsley y Tonks.

La metamorfo lucia una cabellera corta en color castaño claro.

-Este debe ser tu momento querida Sobrina- dijo Bellatrix. -Altos honores por haber ayudado a la captura de una mortífago-

Tonks no dijo nada.

-Traición a tu propia sangre-

La muchacha se detuvo y miró a su tía. -Tu y yo no somos nada, mi madre eligió el mejor camino al separarse de esa familia-

Bellatrix sonrió. -Al igual que el inútil de Sirius¿Sabes? Al menos Cuando llegue con él podré reírme en su cara-

Tonks frunció el ceño.

-Su adorado ahijado caerá ante mi señor, y él no podrá evitarlo- Bellatrix rió a carcajada abierta.

Condujeron a Lestrange hasta la plataforma y la entregaron al verdugo. Por una fracción de segundos estos cruzaron miradas y Bellatix sonrió.

Fudge se puso de pie, desenrolló un pergamino y empezó la lectura.

-Bellatix Lestrange se le acusa de ... y por eso se le ha condenado a se arrojada por ... bajo en mandato que la comunidad mágica me otorga... siendo ejecutada a las 14:30 horas-

Todos miraron sus relojes, Faltaban 15 segundos.

15...14...10...9...8...5...4..

Dumbledore apretó con firmeza su varita.

3...2...1...

Todo ocurrió en segundos.

El verdugo empujó a Bellatix hacia el arco, pero justo antes de que cayera por él estiró su brazo y la detuvo, de la manga de su túnica salió una varita que Bellatrix tomó y lanzó un hechizo que noqueó por completo a uno de los aurores que se encontraba en el lugar, El verdugo también lanzó un hechizo pero hacia los miembros de Consejo de magos, los cuales gracias a un escudo protector que Dumbledore puso no salieron lastimados.

Pero entre el caos Tanto el verdugo como Bellatrix aprovecharon para atrincherarse.

Varios pisos arriba en el cuartel general de Aurores, un novato, realizaba su inspección de rutina, cuando de pronto varias alarmas comenzaron a sonar.

¡Que demonios- gritó. Y corrió hacia el tablero de posiciones.

Dos puntos rojos brillaban intensamente. Uno de ellos era AZKABAN, y el otro era el Ministerio de magia.

Por inercia corrió a la chimenea más cercana, pero justo arrojaba una cantidad de polvos Flu cuando una cabeza flameante apareció en ella.

¡AYUDA- gritó la cabeza.

-Azkaban...

-Mortífagos...

¡No puede Ser-

El joven auror estaba a punto de contestarle cuando de pronto la cabeza flameante desapareció y en su lugar apareció una mano pustulosa y pútrida.

-No- susurró el auror, y de inmediato dio la alarma general, pero nadie llegaba, corrió al elevador pero apenas se abrió la puerta y un halo verde salió de su interior, el cuerpo del chico cayó sin vida.

En la cámara de la muerte Dumbledore junto a los aurores, Tonks y Kingsley combatían a Bellatrix y al verdugo.

La pelea se inclinaba por mucho a su favor. Por eso Fudge junto a los miembros ya un poco viejos para la acción se encaminaban hacia la salida de la sala.

Percy observaba a su antiguo director combatiendo ferozmente mientras que su jefe huía de la batalla.

-Señor Fudge deberíamos ayudar- dijo.

-No se preocupe Señor Weasley. -Contestó. -Los aurores están capacitados para esto dejemos que ellos se hagan cargo.- y Fudge continuó su camino hacia la salida.

Percy sin embargo no fue con el.

El ministro estaba apunto de llegar cuando de pronto la puerta explotó en pedazos, y por el hueco empezaron a entrar varios magos vestidos con túnicas negras y máscaras blancas.

-Mortífagos- gritó Fudge y intentó regresar.

Las filas de mortífagos se abrieron por el centro, y con paso lento pero seguro apareció el mago tenebroso más formidable de la época.

Fudge perdió todo el color que aún que le quedaba. Levantó su varita.

-Pa, Pa, ...- pero las palabras no le salían-

-Patético- susurró Voldemort. Y tronó sus dedos.

Uno de los mortífagos gritó la maldición asesina, y Fudge cayó sin vida bajo la mirada de espanto de los miembros del consejo de magos.

Voldemort volteó hacia donde Dumbledore.

-Será mejor que bajes tu varita anciano, u otro correrá su mismo destino-

-Mi Señor- gritó Bellatrix mientras salía de su atrinchamiento.

Dumbledore bajó su varita, pero aún así la sostenía con firmeza.

En el castillo Remus impartía su lección a los Slytherins de Sexto curso, una de las clases más duras de manejar ya que eran los más rebeldes y con los que más problemas tenía.

Se encontraba explicando las diferencias entre un hechizo paralizador y uno obstaculizador cuando de pronto Draco se puso se pie.

¿Sucede algo Señor Malfoy-

Una de las ventajas de pertenecer a una Familia como la suya, era que tenían acceso a ciertos artefactos mágicos bastante únicos.

Y gracias a uno de ellos ahora sabía que su padre estaba fuera de Azkaban.

-No profesor- contestó y volvió a tomar su lugar. Sus compañeros se le quedaron viendo con el ceño fruncido, Definitivamente Draco había estado actuando muy extraño últimamente.

Pero en eso la puerta del salón se abrió y Snape entró sujetándose el brazo derecho.

-Tenemos que hablar Lupin-

Y Remus salió del aula.

¿Qué sucede Severus¿Le ocurrió algo a James-

-Eso quisiera- contestó. -Algo anda mal en el ministerio de magia-

¿Te refieres a la ejecución de Lestrange-

-Así es, tenemos que irnos, ahora mismo-

-Pero Severus. ¿Cómo...-

-No importa, Albus sabía que algo ocurriría y preparó a todos los de la orden-

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Voldemort seguía recorriendo la sala de la muerte, ahora tenía a uno de sus dolores más grandes de cabeza a su merced.

-Sabes Dumbledore, sin tu preciado espía, supongo que no te esperabas esto, en este mismo instante Azkaban está siendo saqueada, supongo que ahora mi ejercito estará reabasteciéndose.-

-Tom, tu creatividad fue una de las cosas que siempre admiré de ti- contestó el mago ojiazul. -Lo que siempre te faltó fue modestia-

Voldemort siguió caminando hasta colocarse frente al velo, Bellatrix se acercó a él.

-Mi señor, sabía que vendría por mi- y se arrodilló frente a el.

Con sus largos dedos recorrió el rostro moreno de su sirvienta. Y luego miró el arco.

-Lo recuerdo bien- susurró. -Una bella obra de la magia oscura- y acarició el velo con su otra mano

-Lo que me recuerda- y Voldemort sacó una especie de esfera transparente, en su interior una especie de humo plateado se arremolinaba.

¿Qué te hace pensar que vine por ti- dijo y miró a Bellatix la cual miró con confusión a su señor.

En el rostro se Voldemort se dibujó una sonrisa fría. Y apretando su puño rompió la esfera.

Un fuerte viento empezó a soplar, este provenía del arco y de pronto una mano salió de este.

Largas uñas negras se aferraron a Bellatix y jalaron de esta hacia el interior del velo haciéndola desaparecer por completo.

Y en su lugar apareció una criatura de apariencia humana, vestía completamente de negro, la cual contrastaba con la piel pálida y de textura rugosa que este poseía.

Voldemort sonrió. Y la criatura mirando con odio se postro a los pies del señor oscuro.

Todos los magos presentes miraban con asombro, la gran mayoría sabía que clase de criatura era esa, pero nunca creyeron ver una.

Albus estaba más que sorprendido.

Pero entre toda la conmoción casi nade se había percatado de un suave canto que poco a poco llenaba el lugar.

¿Qué es eso- peguntó Voldemort. Pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que significaba-ACABEN CON TODOS- Gritó.

Y el mismo apuntó Dumbledore, pero su maldición asesina no llegó a su blanco ya que una pared de llamas se había levantado alrededor de este.

Los miembros de la orden del Fenix habían llegado.

Los magos del consejo rápidamente fueron rodeados por magos y aurores. Tonks, Kingsley y Percy ( el cual armándose de valor) entablaron combate.

¡SEVERUS¡Por las barbas de Merlin¿qué haces aquí- gritó Albus.

-Ayudando que más- gritó. Snape

Remus, Alastor y Bill Weasley también habían llegado y entraron en combate casi de inmedato

En esas condiciones La batalla estaba bastante pareja. Y Voldemort estaba conciente de eso.

El Ghoul también había entrado en combate, separándose de su señor recorría la sala de la muerte con sus filosas garras listas para atacar. Como una sombra se movía entre los aurores y mortífagos.

Saltó sobre un auror y enterró sus garras, atravesándolo casi por completo..

Remus giró su cabeza y miró directo a los ojos. Lo recordaba, era el mismo ser que había atacado a Harry, El Ghoul saltó sobre el licántropo, pero Remus se movió justo y esquivó su ataque, dio media vuelta y lo apuntó con su varita.

Ambos quedaron a escasos centímetros. El Ghoul lo miró penetrantemente y luego movió su cabeza hacia un lado. -Te Recuerdo- dijo con voz rugosa y respiró profundamente-La sangre de tus amigos, y llevó sus garras cerca de su boca-Difíciles de olvidar.-

-IMPEDIMENTA- gritó Remus, pero el Ghoul se desvaneció en el aire, cuando reapareció lo hizo sobre varios metros a lo lejos, y sobre Percy, el cual estaba ocupado defendiendo a los magos del consejo.

Sacó su garras, Pero en el último segundo Bill que acababa de noquear al Verdugo volteó y lanzó un EXPELLIARTE., Sobre la criatura.

Y el Ghoul se desvaneció en una nube de humo.

Percy volteó hacia arriba y luego miró a su hermano.-Gracias Bill- gritó.

-No hay de que, Hermanito, pero si vas a combatir, debes ser más precavido-

Y ambos continuaron lanzando hechizos.

Albus y Tom se enfrentaban, ambos utilizaban sus hechizos más poderosos, tanto que al chocar las habitación temblaba por unos segundos.

No ganaría el más fuerte sino el más hábil. Y por un segundo Albus lo fue más Impactando con un encantamiento reflector a su contrincante. Albus tenía a Voldemort, Pero no podía terminar con él, solo Harry podía hacerlo.

-Te Falta Valor ¿Eh? Dumbledore. Vaya Gryffindor- Siseó Ryddle.

Todo pasó en segundos.

Un AVADA Kedravra fue lanzado como último recurso , por uno de los mortífagos que caía.

El hechizo recorrió gran parte de la habitación en segundos, todos los presentes miraron su trayecto.

¡Albus Cuidado-

El Director volteó el rayo esmeralda casi los golpeaba a ambos, alzó su varita al igual que Voldemort, lo siguiente que todos vieron fue un resplandor verde y rojo, seguida de montones de chispas y humo.

Por segundos todos los combates se detuvieron, tanto mortífagos como aurores miraba hacia donde segundos antes estaban sus líderes.

Cuando el humo se disipó, se podían ver perfectamente Los cuerpos del señor Tenebroso y de Dumbledore, en el suelo.

Los mortífagos empezaron a desaparecer, y uno de ellos corrió hasta su señor, en menos de un segundo desaparecieron.

Remus y Snape corrieron hasta Dumbledore. No podían creerlo, Albus había caído.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Este capítulo ya terminó.

Nota: El Ghoul no se murió ni nada por el estilo, esfumarse es una de las formas en la que viaja de un punto a otro.

El siguiente capítulo se llamará"Son De Amores"

Gracias a todos los que me mandaron un Review.

Recomiendo mis otras historias.

TWINS: Terminada. Harry tiene un hermano gemelo, pero Voldemort es quien lo descubre primero, Dumbledore deberá cambiar todos sus planes.

Through the Dragon Eyes: La Primera parte de TWINS vista desde los ojos de Draco.

Solo Harry, Solo Draco: Terminada, Draco Malfoy descubrirá que hay mucho más detrás del niño que vivió.

The GRIM Prank: Terminada. Una broma de James y Sirius para sus compañeros de curso.

DB, Remus Desire: X-over HP y Dragon Ball. Merodeadores. Llega a Remus una esfera que podrá cumplir su más grande deseo.

¿Igualito a papa: Humor. Remus y Severus son padres, y sus hijos son realmente especiales.

La sangre que nos une: El padre de Lily tuvo un hijo antes de casarse, y ahora busca a la familia que le queda. Harry no puede creer que por fin dejó a los Dursleys.

Aquel al que siempre temió: Tras un accidente Dumbledore regresa a sus 15 años, su plan proteger a Harry pero no todo resulta tan sencillo.


	19. Son de amores

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Antes que todo gracias a todos los que leen este Fic.

MEANT TO BE by Lars Black.

Capítulo 19: Son de Amores.

Era increíble lo que le había sucedido, estuvo más de un mes inconsciente perdiendo todas las clases, y a eso se unía el castigo que Dumbledore le impuso para que el humor de Severus no mejorara, y lo peor de todo era que no sabía en donde demonios había quedado el libro que había sacado de la biblioteca.

Solo esto me faltaba- bufó. Bastante molesto

"Severus, la magia oscura no te traerá nada bueno"- arremedó con cierta burla las palabras que el director le había dicho. Y acomodó las cosas que le faltaban

Como si supiera- terminó el Slytherin.

Pero ninguna de esas razones era la que hacía que su enfado tan grande, lo peor venía cada vez que recordaba la ilusión que había vivido, se repugnaba de solo pensar que en el fondo deseara ser como el petulante de Potter, esa era una sensación desagradable que lo hacía enfurecerse consigo mismo.

Cuando Harry y Sirius encontraron a Remus en el último vagón del Expreso a Hogwarts, su amigo se veía mucho mejor que cuando lo dejaron en San Mungo. Y al ver a James y Sirius entrar su aspecto mejoró Bastante.

Hola Chicos- dijo con una sonrisa. -Supongo que la pasaron bien estos últimos días-

¡Claro!.- contestó el ojiazul. -La mamá de James lo trató como si de un bebé se tratara, te juro Moony que nunca había visto un chico más mimado que James-

¡Oye!.- gritó Harry disque molesto. Y los tres echaron a reir.

Remus fuer el primero en terminar.

Se ve que tu no la pasaste muy bien- dijo Sirius.

No tienen ni idea-

¿Tus padres Te dijeron algo?.- preguntó Harry.

No, que va, todo lo contrario, todavía creen que soy un niño pequeño que necesita todas sus atenciones, No dejaron de preguntarme si estaba bien.-

¿Y por cierto, donde esta Pete?.- preguntó Sirius. -No lo ví en el andén, ni en ningún compartimento-

Su padre va a llevarlo a Hogwarts, creo que tenía un asunto pendiente con Dumbledore y aprovechó el viaje.-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El castillo lucía en verdad espléndido con toda la decoración navideña, era una lástima que solo duraría un día más así, la verdad que estas vacaciones habían resultado bastante problemáticas, así que tendría que adelantar todos sus planes.

Por primera vez en lo que iba del año Harry pensó en lo que haría una vez regresara a su época, no era que no le gustara estar aquí, pero las cosas se estaban saliendo de control y los pequeños lapsos de cambio que tuvo con su padre se lo demostraban.

Sin embargo su palabra era muy importante para él, y al final del primer día de clases tenía tanto a Lily como a la chica de Slytherin frente a él en el cuarto del requerimiento.

Increíble lugar- susurró Lily al entrar-Y por cuanto tiempo han estado usando este cuarto-

Eso es secreto Evans- contestó Sirius. -Y queremos que permanezca siendo uno-

Eso también te incluye a ti- dijo Harry.

Mi nombre es Tally, Mainhower. Y Tu no te preocupes Potter, mientras me demuestres que sabes lo que haces este lugarcito permanecerá en secreto-

Está bien- contestó Harry. -Los muchachos y yo hemos avanzado bastante, pero aún así empezaremos por lo básico.

Evans, párate por allá-

Puedes decirme Lily, James, Creo que Evans suena demasiado Formal-

Si, creo que Potter sonaría mejor- agregó Sirius.

Lily se puso colorada y Harry lo fulminó con la mirada.

Como sea, como sea- dijo Harry. -Lily no le hagas caso a Sirius y párte por allá.

Harry tomó su posición de duelo. -Empezeremos por lo básico, y lo más útil es el hechizo de dearme-

Es una broma- dijo Tally con cara expresión de desagrado -Eso es de primer año-

Harry volteó y la miró directamente. -Lo básico es lo mejor- contestó. -Ya sé. Haremos una cosa si me vences en un duelo de desarme aceptaré lo que dices y pasaremos a algo más complicado-

Acepto tu reto Potter- contestó Ella.

Y ambos se colocaron en posición de duelo.

Remus actuaba como juez. -Bien. Uno… dos.. ¡Tres-

¡EXPELLIARMUS!.- gritaron al unísono.

Y ambos hechizos salieron disparados de sus varitas, chocaron en el centro pero el de Harry rompió el otro con facilidad y Tally salió disparada hacia los cojines que Habían preparado.

Harry corrió hasta ella. -¿Estás bien-

Y la chica molesta lo empujó. -Si Potter, ¡Quítate de Encima, otra vez.-

Pero siempre era lo mismo, Harry la vencía fácilmente.

No debes culparte, lo haces bastante bien, solo tienes que mejorar un poco en la postura, tu puntería es excelente así que solo tienes que practicarlo un poco.-

Y Harry la ayudó a ponerse de pié.

Mientras tanto Lily observaba a James detenidamente, era caballeroso y amable, incluso con un Slytehrin, por dentro empezó a sentir una especie de nudo.

Sirius, practica un poco con ella- dijo Harry y se volteó hacia Lily.

Ahora es tu turno Lily, veamos que tan bien se te dá.-

Harry Tomó su posición al igual que Lily, la verdad no podía ser tan rudo con ella, no pondría su existencia en peligro, ya había echo bastante.

Esta vez fue Peter quien actuó como Juez.

Uno, dos Tres-

¡EXPELLIARMUS!.- gritaron al unísono.

Ambos hechizos chocaron en el centro y salieron desviados hacia distintas direcciones.

Muy bien- dijo Harry. -Creo que lo tienes bien dominado-

Pero Lily lo miraba severamente. -¿Qué fue eso James?.-

No sé de que Hablas- contestó Harry.

Ah, no, entonces ¿Porqué lanzaste ese Expelliarmus tan débil, Crees que no soy lo suficientemente buena-

No, No es eso Lily-

¿Entonces que es?.-

Harry bajó la mirada-No me agradaría herirte-

Pero ante esa respuesta todos esperarían que Lily estallara y le gritara a James, pero sucedió lo contrario, ella se acercó.

Escúchame James, ¿Crees que si un mortífago me llegara a atacar pensaría lo mimo que tú, si no quieres que salga herida, tengo que estar lista-

Para ese instante todos los miraban en completo silencio, era como ver a dos enemigos de años de pronto se reconciliasen.

Ya no hay nada que mirar- gritó Sirius, para interrumpir el silencio.

Entonces ¿estás lista Lily?.-

Por supuesto- gritó ella.

¡EXPELLIARMUS!.- gritaron al unísono.

Los dos hechizos golpearon en el centro. Ninguno cedía al poder del otro, y con una explosión que iluminó el lugar ambos se desvanecieron.

Cuando el polvo se hubo disipado todos estaban muy sorprendidos.

Sirius se acercó a Harry.

Hey Harry, ya me habías dicho que por ser esta la varita de tu padre la magia no se mostraba por completo, te voy a decir una cosa, con estos padres, definitivamente debes ser el mago más talentoso de todos los tiempos-

La verdad espero eso- susurró Harry al recordar que su destino lo llevaría al final a enfrentarse contra Voldemort y eso le hizo pensar en lo que tenía que lograr antes de volver.

Enero ya terminaba y daba paso a febrero, los ánimos en el castillo se estaban acelerando ya que se aproximaban dos fechas importantes: El partido contra Ravenclaw, y el día de san Valentín.

Y eso mantenía a Harry ocupado, muy ocupado, ya que tenía que conseguir una escoba decente para el partido, y por que medio colegio lo acechaba a cada rato para perdirle que asistieran con ellas al baile que se estaba programando.

Harry nunca entendió porque Dumbledore había programado un baile para Valentín, pero viendo la reacción de todos parecía algo obvio, quería traer algo de alegría al colegio por todas las cosas que sucedían en el exterior.

En verdad no sabía como se las arreglaba su padre para estas cosas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus caminaba por los pasillos del colegio, iba deprisa ya que se hacía tarde para su clase de Aritmacia, haberse escapado a Hogsmeade para comprar provisiones les había quitado mucho tiempo, y ahora tenía que correr.

Ya no vuelvo a dejarme arrastrar por esos dos- se dijo así mismo. -Y luego sacó una barra de chocolate de su túnica -A quien engaño, si me encanta irme con ellos-

Tocó la puerta.

Disculpe profesora ¿Puedo Pasar?.-

Pase Señor Lupin, se le descontará un punto a Gryffindor por su tardanza.-

Si, está bien- contestó Remus. Y tomó su lugar.

La clase resultó bastante entretenida, pero por más que intentara enfocarse en lo que hacía sentía que alguien lo miraba.

Alzó su mirada dorada, y chocó contra la mirada esmeralda.

Arlene de inmediato volteó hacia otro lado.

Señor Lupin, ¡Señor Lupin- gritó la profesora algo maloesta

Eh, si profesora- Reaccionó el ojos miel

Veo que el día de hoy ha venido un poco indispuesto para la clase-

Eh, no, no Profesora-

Y Remus miró hacia Arlene, la cual sonreía.

Y por el resto de la clase no dejó de mirarla.

Era cierto que era muy bonita, y si lo que James decía era verdad, a ella le gustaba, eso hizo que se sonrojara un poco, por lo regular los galanes del grupo eran Sirius y James,.

Lo pero de todo era que Arlene se había dado cuenta de que Remus se había sonrojado al verla, y ella también lo hizo.

¡Señor Lupin- gritó la profesora. De nuevo, pero al ver que el chico no le contestaba volteó hacia el objeto de su distracción: Arlene. -Señorita Shelton- la llamó

Ambos reaccionaron y miraron a la profesora.

Disculpen si interrumpí algo de su galante coqueteo-

Y el resto de la clase rió.

Pero esa no es la conducta apropiada para un salón de clases, Ambos tendrán detención hoy, a las cinco en mi despacho-

Remus miró a su profesora y Frunció el ceño, detención junto con Arlene no era un castigo muy bien pensado.

Pero la profesora le guiñó un ojo.

Remus sonrió.

El resto de la clase pasó normalmente.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Y se puede saber en donde a quedado Moony- preguntó Sirius mientras veía su reloj.

Tanto el como Harry se encontraban en el salón del requerimiento junto a las pelirrojas.

¿Y que hay de su otro amigo, el gordito- preguntó Tally

¿Pete?. Ha, el tiene que ir a dejar una carta así que tardará un buen-

Harry miró su reloj. -MMMMMM, ya es tarde tendremos que empezar sin él-

Remus llegó a su "castigo" justo a la hora indicada, y en la entrada del despacho de la profesora ya se encontraba Arlene, la cual lucía incluso más nerviosa que el. Cuando Remus se acercó pudo notar que la chica empezaba ruborizarse.

La puerta se abrió y ambos pasaron al despacho.

Bunas tardes- dijo la profesora. -Pasen y tomen asiento. Los dos lo hicieron.

Saquen sus pergaminos y quiero que escriban "Debo poner atención en clase" hasta que les indique que paren, pueden comenzar-

La profesora los miró con ojos soñadores y luego agregó. -Pueden tomarse su tiempo para reflexionar entre cada frase, Yo los dejo solos para que reflexionen- Y así sin más salió del aula.

Por los primeros 5 minutos no se escuchó más que el rasgar de las plumas en los pergaminos.

Cuando llevaba como la décima línea, Arlene suspiró. -Creo que reflexionaré un poco- se dijo a si misma y se estiró en su lugar. Luego volteó hacia e ojos miel. -Tu también deberías-

Remus dejó de escribir, pero aún mantenía la pluma pegada al papel.

No se nada de ti- dijo sin mirarla. -Apenas si nos conocemos-

Yo tampoco sé nada de ti- contestó ella. -Pero me gustaría- agregó con una leve sonrisa.

Créeme no te gustará- contestó Remus. Y alzó la mirada hacia la ojiverde.

Ella se había levantado de su asiento y se había colocado a escasos cm de él.

Pruébame- le susurró al oído.

Y Remus tembló. No podía negar que le atraía, y desde que James le había comentado que ella parecía inclinarse por él no había podido sacársela de la cabeza. Pero había un gran problema: su condición. Y por más que tratara siempre sería un problema.

Arlene colocó su mano sobre la de él, por fraccionarios segundos Remus sintió deseos de acercarse a ella y besarla, pero apenas rozó sus labios, y se separó de golpe.

¡NO, No puedo- dijo.

¿Por qué-

Simplemente no puedo, lo siento- contestó bajando la mirada.

No puedes o no quieres- preguntó Arlene tratando de averiguar si esto realmente estaba por completamente muerto.

No, Puedo- contestó Remus tajante.

Pero, ¿Porque, Acaso no te gusto, si no es así dímelo-

Me gustas y mucho- contestó Remus. -Y no he dejado de pensar en ti, solo que………- y las palabras se quedaron en la punta de su lengua.

Mejor dejamos esto antes de que alguien salga realmente herido- Remus bufó y volvió a tomar su lugar.

No me vas a lastimar- contestó ella. -Solo tienes que ser sincero con migo-

Remus rió. -No me refería a eso- dijo tranquilamente..

¿entonces que-

Remus se puso de pie tan bruscamente que tiró la silla, caminó hacia Arlene y la aprisionó contra la pared, la respiración de la chica se entrecortaba. Remus la miró directo a sus ojos, Por un segundo sus pupilas doradas se dilataron y sus colmillos se pronunciaron.

Arlene se pegó contra la pared lo más que pudo, veía con horror al chico que le gustaba

Re Re Remus, tu eres, tu eres un……-

Un hombre lobo- interrumpió el chico de los ojos miel. Cuyos efectos secundarios habían desaparecido.

Remus desvió su mirada, pero aún así seguía aprisionándola entre sus brazos y la pared.

Arlene colocó sus manos en el rostro pálido del licántropo y giró su cabeza hasta que ambos quedaron frente a frente. Y lentamente acercaron sus labios, Remus quiso desviarse, pero Arlene lo sujetaba con fuerza. Y fue un beso dulce y lleno de pasión. Era el momento perfecto.

Se separaron y ella susurró. -No me importa……-

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de pronto, pero eso no importaba, desde el marco la profesora de Aritmacia suspiraba.

¡AY! El romance juvenil, que lástima que tenga que terminar.-

EJEM, EJEM-

Y ambos se separaron bastante apenados y colorados hasta las orejas.

Remus no podía estar más feliz, caminaba con gran alegría hacia el cuarto del requerimiento, sin importarle que alguien pudiera verlo, u oírlo, siquiera Filch podía amargarlo en ese instante, pero cuando llegó al pasillo del séptimo piso se quedó parada justo frente al lugar en donde la puerta debería estar.

Rayos- pensó.

La puerta estaba cerrada, u por ellos no se veía, y la única manera de que podía entrar era que alguno de sus amigos saliera, diera un vistazo y lo viera en el pasillo, Lo cual era por demás improbable a menos que estuvieran revizando el mapa del merodeador.

Dio media vuelta paro apenas giró y la puerta se abrió de golpe.

Remus dio un respingo, y pasado el susto entró al cuarto, pero estese encontraba completamente oscuro.

¿Chicos, ¿James, ¿Sirius-

¡SORPRESA- gritaron todos al unísono y las luces se encendieron, el cuarto estaba lleno de globos y serpentinas.

Harry y Sirius hacían salir montones de confentí de sus varitas mientras se abalanzaban sobre Remus con la mirada más pícara.

¿Pero que les pasa- preguntó Remus.

Vamos Moony no te hagas el inocente- contestó Sirius mientras le pasaba el brazo por el cuello.

No sé a que te refieres- contestó algo nervioso.

No tienes porque ocultarlo- dijo Lily. -Ya lo sabemos-

¿Qué-

Pues lo de tu y la Ravenclaw- contestó Tally.

Remus se puso colorado. -¿Cómo-

Sirisu jaló a su amigo y lo sentó en un de los sillones. -pues amigo, da la casualidad de que no mencionaste que te habían dado detención-

Y nosotros como buenos amigos que somos- agregó Harry. -Nos empezamos a preocupar-

Así es Moony, así que James y yo fuimos a la torre de Gryffindor para buscarte- Sirius le guiñó un ojo era claro que se refería al mapa del merodeador. -Y al verlos tan pegaditos supusimos, bueno, ya sabes……-

Remus los miró con una expresión serena, y luego dio una gran sonrisa-E incluso lo sabe- agregó.

Harry, Sirius y Lily se sorprendieron, Tally frunció el ceño.

¿En serio- dijo Lily-Tu se lo dijiste-

Si, y contestó que no le importaba.-

Pues Felicidades amigo- y Sirius le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

Harry se sentía muy bien, no recordaba haber visto a Remus tan feliz, ahora comprendía poeque su antiguo profesor le había dicho que sus años en el colegio habían sido los mejores de toda su vida.

Entonces miró hacia otro lado, y por unos segundos chocó miradas con Tally, fue una sensación extraña, pero a la vez muy familiar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El partido contra Ravenclaw se llevó a cabo en el mejor clima posible, Desde el cielo Harry podía ver a sus amigos apoyándolo, Sin embargo tenía dificultades mayores, tenían que vencer a Ravenclaw con una buena diferencia si es que querían tener una oportunidad para la copa de Quidditch, pero no había conseguido una escoba, ya que no le había comentado a sus abuelos que había roto la suya, y ahora volaba sobre una de las del colegio.

Obviamente el buscador de Ravenclaw tenía muchas más posibilidades.

Este era el momento de demostrar que el buscador era más que una buena escoba, así que se paseaba por todo el estadio en busca de la dorada.

Voló cerca de sus amigos y luego descendió un poco. El partido se estaba prolongando. Y Gryffindor ganaba 70- 20. Si atrapaba la Snitch ahora tendrían una ventaja de 200 puntos.

Entonces la vió volando cerca de las gradas de Slytherin. Se pegó al palo de su escoba y voló a toda la velocidad que su escoba podía.

El buscador de Ravenclaw fue tras él, casi llegaban y ambos tenían una lucha para quedarse con la Snitch. Pero esta se movió con gran velocidad y se perdió entre la multitud.

Harry no lo pensó dos veces y se lanzó, podía verla entre unos alumnos, sería cuestión de rapidez y destreza, si fallaba un poco caería sobre algún estudiante.

Voló hasta encontrarse a un metro sobre ellos, y el ultimo segundo tomó la horizontal, se soltó de las manos y se dejó colgar por las piernas. Los Slytherin abrieron el paso por temor a ser golpeados por James y Harry pudo ver la Snitch, La tomó justo antes de estrellarse con un alumno y se dejó caer a la s gradas, rodó un poco, pero al final se levantó con la Snitch revoloteando en su palma.

Había sido una maniobra espectacular, y las demás casas aplaudían, ya que Slytherin jamás lo haría, pero entre la multitud de Verdes y plateados distinguió el cabello pelirrojo de Tally, la cual le alzaba un pulgar. Y eso fue suficiente para que todas las miradas fulminantes que recibía en ese instante desaparecieran.

Desde ese momento Harry tuvo muchos problemas, ya que cada vez que caminaba por los pasillos, y se encopntraba en el comedor un mar de chicas se le acercaban para preguntarle con quien iría la baile de Valentín, y mientras más se acercaba la fecha más nervioso se ponía, ya que hasta el momento no tenía ni la remota idea de con quien iría.

¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a Lily- Le recomendó Sirius una tarde mientras esperaban a que los demás llegaran al cuarto del requerimiento.

Hay, no lo sé, Sirius, estaría demasiado nervioso, por más que intentó no puedo dejar de pensar que es mi madre, y honestamente un Valentín no…..

Y Sirius rió a carcajadas. -Ya me lo imagino cachorro, Pero debes pensar en algo, por lo que me has dicho James y Lily empezaron a salir hasta el septimo curso-

Harry asintió.

Bueno, y tu todavía estás aquí, y si te quedas hasta el final del curso, no creo que sea posible que lily se enamore de James así nada más-

Y eso puso demasiado en la cabeza de Harry, Sirius tenía razón, tal vez si la alejaba demasiado…….

Y las puertas se abrieron.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El baile y el banquete eran esa noche, y Nadie sabía quien era la pareja de James, Siquera Sirius, que por más que le pedía se lo dijera contestaba que lo vería en el baile.

Ya estaban todos listos.

Remus tuvo que despedirse ya que tenía que ir a la sala común de Ravenclaw por Arlene, Peter también se fue, ya que su cita pertenecía a Hufflepuff. Sirius por su parte había quedado con una chica de Gryffindor.

Vió bajar a Lily, ella se veía hermosa, pero tenía un semblante algo triste. Cuando abandonó la sala común con su pareja, pudo ver a un tipo de Ravenclaw acercándose a la entrada de la torre.

El gran comedor había sido decorado para la ocación, y las cuatro mesas habían sido remplazadas por muchas más pequeñas.

Sirius pudo ver a Remus y a Peter apartando una de las mesas.

El sallón se estaba llenando, y mientra más gente entraba más especulaciones se hacían repecto a las parejas.

Entonces de pronto entró Lily seguida por el chico de Ravanclaw, al único que pareció sorprenderle fue a Sirius, ya que estaba seguro de que Harry se lo pediría aunque solo fuera para disfrazar el asunto.

James ya se tardó- comentó Peter. -Ya casi comenzamos.-

Y Sirius podía ver que la mayiría de los alumnos ya estaban ahí.

Desde una mesa Retirada pudo ver a toda su parentela, no podían ser más estirados y presumidos, Lucius tenía a su lado a Narsissa, Regulus a otra chica de Slytherin de la cual no le interesaba nada, y a Bellatrix con otro Slytherin.

Dumbledore se puso de pie, y el salón guardó completo silencio.

Buenas noche a todos- dijo con voz amable. Pero estaba a punto de proseguir cuando de preonto la puerta del comedor se abrió de par en par. Todos voltearon para ver de quien se trataba.

Y a la entrada se toparon con James Potter el cual venía acompañado de una linda chica pelirroja.

Se hizo un sonido profundo, y poco a poco el salón se empezó a llenar de murmullos.

¿Quien es ella, ¿No es de Slytherin, Nunca la había visto, ¿Slytherin y Gryffindor-

Harry acompañado de Tally caminaron hasta la mesa en donde tenían un lugar reservado.

A una mesa de ellos Lily se encontraba impávida.

Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta. -Ejem, ejem, como les iba diciendo; Que el baile comience-

Y El grupo empezó a tocar.

¿Bailamos- y Harry le ofreció la mano a Tally. Y se diriguieron a la pista de Baile lo más rápido posible.

A Harry no le aptecía mucho la idea de bailar, pero su padre definitivamente lo abría echo, además, el hecho de saber que no era realmente él el que bailaba le insperaba mucha confianza.

¿En verdad causamos revuelo- dijo Tally con una gran sonrisa.

Y vaya que sí- contestó Harry. Mirando a su alrededor, algunas parejas no despegaban sus ojos de ellos.

No lo entiendo Potter- ¿Por qué me pediste que fuera contigo, si se ve a leguas que Evans se muere por ti-

No sé explicarlo- contestó Harry. -Lily y yo tenemos una relación un poco complicada. ( ella en verdad es mi madre), y lo que necesitamos es aclarar ciertas cosas.-

Si, pero eso no responde mi pregunta-

El baile se fue poniendo más amenos mientras avanzaba la velada, pero había quienes no parecían para nada contentos.

Harry se acercó a la mesa de las bebidas, y cuando dio la vuelta, frente a él estaban Lucius y sus gorilas Crabbe y Goyle, Regulus y otros Slytherin.

¿Qué te has creído Potter- dijo Lucius molesto.

No sé a que te refieres Malfoy.- contestó Harry tranquilamente.

Por supuesto que lo sabes- contestó Regulus mientras que Crabbe y Goyle se acercaban tronándose los nudillos.

Harry de inmediato sacó su varita. Y los dos gorilas reytrocedieron.

Tally, Sirius y Remus se acercacorn al ver el alboroto.

¿Qué sucede aquí- preguntó la pelirroja.

Tu, no te metas en esto- gritó Lucius. -Eres una vergüenza por mezclarte con estos traidores aa la sangre-

Tally se interpuso. -El que debería avergonzarse eres tu Malfoy-

Malfoy alzó una mano, pero no pudo completar su cometido, ya que Harry se le había echado en cima, Regulus empujó a Harry para quitarlo de encima de Lucius pero Sirius lo detuvo. Los hermanos entraron en un combate.

Golpes volaban por el lugar hasta que Dumbledore, la profesora McGonagall y Arkand llegaron a lugar y los separaron por medio de hechizos, el labio de Harry sangraba y Malfoy tenía un ojo hinchado. En la nariz de Sirius escurría algo de sangre y Regulus tenía un corte sobre la ceja que no dejaba de sangrar.

¡Esto es Inaceptable- gritaba McGonagall en su despacho (Ya que era el que más cerca de encontraba del gran comedor). -Esta es una acción reprobable, pelearse a la mitad de un baile-

Potter comenzó- dijo Malfoy.

Y de eso no cabe duda- respondió el profesor Arkand que hasta el momento no había dicho nada-Yo puedo dar fe a eso, ya que Yo lo ví-

Harry fulminó al profesor con la mirada, sabía perfectamente que eso no era cierto, pero no tenía manera de probarlo.

¿Bueno, y se puede saber a que se debió todo esto- preguntó McGonagall.

Sirius estuvo a punto de decir algo pero Harry le negó con la mirada, No podían involucrar a Tally si no ella tendría más problemas y podrían descubrir lo que estaban haciendo, ya que aunque lo disimularan, incluso los profesores encontraban sumamente extraño que Gryffindor y Slytherin pudieran llevarse bien.

Entonces no hay motivo- dijo Arkand bastante satisfecho-Creo, mi querida profesora McGonagall que eso merece un verdadero castigo, Una suspensión les vendría de maravilla-

Harry Frunció el ceño, jamás había oído hablar acerca de las suspensiones. Miró a Sirius , el cual parecía comprender la seriedad de lo que sucedía

Sin embargo McGonagall le contestó. -Le recuerdo Arkand que estos jóvenes pertenecen a Gryffindor y que es mi responsabilidad imponerles un castigo, y no creo que la suspención sea lo indicado para este caso-.

La profesora McGonagall tiene razón- contestó Dumbledore el cual solo mente había observado lo que sucedía desde el asiento detrás del escritorio. -Ella pondrá el castigo correspondiente para sus alumnos, y tu Arkand, para los tuyos.-

Al día siguiente Lucius y Regfulus se paseaban con aire de superioridad, Arkand solo los había puesto a copiar algunas líneas, mientras que Sirius y Harry tuvieron que ayudar a Filch con la limpieza del castillo sin magia.

Todo adoloridos regresaron a la sala común ya entrada la noche.

Se hecharon a sus camas apenas si pódían hablar. Como a los veinte minutos, Remus trasladando a Peter con su varita regresaron de su practica.

¿Cómo les fue- preguntó Harry sin siquiera levantarse.

;Muy bien- contesó Remus-Las chicas ya dominan a la perfección el hechizo paralizador-

Y a ustedes ¿cómo les fue- preguntó sonriendo.

Harry y Sirius dieron un bufido.

Los días seguían y cada vez Filch era peor, los ponía a hacer incluso lo que nunca hacía, y cada vez terminaban más tarde, a tres días del castigo, les tocó hace limpieza en la sala de trofeos, pero cuando entraron se encontraba otro estudiante también en detención.

Se trataba de Snape, el cual al verlos hizo una entera expresión de asco, solo igualada a la que Sirius había hecho.

MMM , ;Me parece que esta noche tendrá otra compañía señor Potter- y Filch sonrió.

Un segundo- interrumpió Sirius. -No pensará dejarlos a ellos dos solos o sí-

Para ti tengo algo más- y Filch sonrió con malicia. -Y Ay de ustedes si algo esta en desorden cuando regrese, haré que los expulsen de inmediato- Tal vez era por la fama que James y Snape tenían, pero eso era lo que Filch deseaba, un pequeño alboroto por parte de cualquiera de los dos, y tendría sus excusa ideal para sacarlos del castillo.

Harry se paraó a un lado de Snape, y empezó con el trabajo, pero no alejaba mucho la mano de su varita, ya que si algo ocurría quería estar prevenido. Y Sin embargo, esta era la ocasión que estaba buscando.

Casi a la media hora de completo silencio. Harry se atrevió a Hablar.

Interesante libro- dijo y siguió trabajando.

Severus volteó de inmediato., Tal vez Potter podría estar refiriéndose a otra cosa,… pero aun así no dijo nada.

De donde lo sacaste, ¿De la sección prohibida-

Snape desenfundó su varita con suma rapidez. Igual que Harry, ambos rivales se apuntaban directo al corazón.

DEVUÉLVELO- gritó Snape. Ya que le principal motivo por el cual todavía tenía detención un día a la semana era porque el libro no había aparecido.

No lo haré, a menos que me ayudes- contestó Harry.

¡Estas idiota si crees que voy a ayudarte en algo-

Bueno, entonces soy un idiota- y Harry arrojó su varita a lo lejos, no sabía que era lo que hacía-Pero en verdad requiero ayuda en esto, mis amigos jamás querrían ayudarme-

Severus estaba en un dilema. Por fin tenía a Potter justo donde lo quería, frente a el, sin sus amigos y desarmado. Y sin embargo no podía lanzarle ninguna maldición, era como si todo lo que hubiera planeado alguna vez hacer en esta situación se hubiera borrado por completo.

Entonces Harry al verlo dudar soltó lo que por meses había estado planeando y jamás había llevado a cabo.

Necesito aprender magia oscura-

Aquellas palabras tuvieron un efecto extraño en Severus. Como si quisiera romper a carcajadas, pero simplemente no podía.

Pero Harry no se detendría ahí, esta tal vez sería la última oportunidad de conseguir aprender esas habilidades antes de tener que enfrentarse de nuevo a Voldemort.

O sea que al gallardo Potter se ha rebajado a aprender artes oscuras, ¿Qué, acaso la magia blaca que tantos practicas ya no es reto para ti-

No es toda la magia oscura la que me interesa, solo algunas cualidades, de las cuales sé has estado practicando, La magia de la mente, Legrimancia, ovclumancia- Harry hablaba de aquello como si tuviera pleno conocimiento de ello, como si hubiera practicado esa magia toda su vida.

¿Porque habría de hacerlo-

Harry comenzó a caminar hacía Snape, su rostro carecía de expresión, pero sus ojos estaban más vivos que nunca.

Por que algún día ambos la necesitaremos- dijo lentamente. -Si quieres el libro, lo dejaré en el aula vacía que se encuentra el tercer piso.-

Filch regresó con cara de pocos amigos, y se llevó una decpción al ver que el salón se encontraba en perfectas condiciones.

A la mañana siguiente Severus recuperó el libro justo en donde Potter le había indicado, hojeó un poco su contenido, y con marcador mágico estaban señaladas las dos artes que James deseaba dominar.

Se quedó pensando unos segundos, San Potter no era tan blanco como siempre presumía ser.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry a demás del castigo con la profesora McGonagall, tenía que ir a donde Dumbledore, ya que lo había mandado llamar.

Justo al terminar las clases Harry se despidió de sus amigos. Ya había pasado una semana desde lo del 14, y cuatro días dedque que le había comentado a Snape de sus planes, solo de una cosa estaba seguro, si su padre se llegara a enterar de esto, seguramente no estaría nada contento.

Hasta el momento no había vuelto a encarar a Tally, y aunque ella no había dejado de asistir a las clases de Defensa, por la detención de Harry no habían podido verse.

Pero esa tarde se toparon justo en pasillo que llevaba al despacho de Dumbledore.

¡James- dijo Sorprendida.

Y Harry miró tras ella, la gárgola acababa de cerrarse, seguramente ella venía de ver al director.

No he podido agradecerte por lo del baile, ese Malfoy es un patán.-

No hay de Que- contestó Harry-Veo que vienes del despacho del director-.

Tally suspiró. -Así es, era relacionado con mis padres, Dumbledore me dijo que ya habían atrapado a los culpables y……

Hubo varios segundos de incomodidad.

Creo que mejor lo digo rápido, me voy-

Aquello a Harry le impactó bastante. -¿Disculpa-

Ya me oíste James, Ya nada me ata a este lugar además tengo una tía En el extranjero, y ella es la única pariente que me queda-

Pero no puede sacarte así nada más-

No, ella no me sacó del colegio, Yo misma le pedí a Dumbledore que preparara todo, ya soy mayor de edad y puedo hacer lo que quiera, y eso es irme con ella.-

Harry trató de decir algo, pero las palabras se perdían es su boca, no podía negar que todo sería distinto, pero el pensamiento de que esto en realidad no funcionaría le hizo no decir nada.

Y no te preocupes James, estoy segura de que podrás arreglar las cosas con Lily, créeme, nosotras sabemos de esas cosas-

Tally se marchó dándole una sonrisa tímida.

Harry regreso en sí, y la vió desaparecer al dar vuelta en un corredor.

Se preguntó si algún día la volvería a ver aunque fuera en su época.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El despacho del director seguía igual que siempre, nada había cambiado desde su última visita, Cuando entró Dumbledore le sonreía amablemente.

Toma asiento Harry- dijo.

Y Harry así lo hizo.

Dumbledore seguía viendolo.

Antes que todo Harry, quisiera darte las gracias por demostrar esa valentía la noche del 14-

Harry frunció el ceño.

Nos demostraste a todos que incluso los más grandes enemigos pueden hallar la paz-

Pero Harry desvió la mirada.

Bueno, supongo que ya te enteraste de la decisión que la señorita Mainhower a tomado, Una lástima, era una entre muchos………. Y segundo Tengo que darte una noticia un poquito alarmante. A partir del primero de marzó, varios funcionarios del ministerio vendrán al castillo, para realizar las matriculaciones para obtener el permiso de aparición.-

Y eso es malo- preguntó pero ya estaba seguro de que respuesta sería si..

Me temo que los funcionarios toman algunas medidas bastante rígidas con aquello de hacer trampa, supongo que es por eso de los peligros mortales que una desaparición mal echa puede causar.-

Ya sé a lo que se refiere profesor, los funcionarios sabrían al instante que no soy James Potter.-

Así es Harry, solo quería avisarte antes que ellos lleguen-

Harry salió del despacho de Dumbledore con dos malas noticias, se revolvió un poco el cabello y pensó que lo mejor sería ir de inmediato a la sala común para comentarle a los demás sobre lo de Tally, y a Sirius sobre lo de las clases de Aparición. Pero cuando llegó al pasillo de las escaleras una especie de sollozo lo alarmó.

Alzó la mirada y por una fracción de segundo creyó ver un mensaje escrito en tinta roja sobre la pared, pero al mirar d nuevo ya no había nada. Y no era lo de menos, aquella pared era la misma en sonde Ginny había escrito el primer mensaje, que Tom Ryddle le había obligado a escribir, la misma en sonde se había encontrada petrificada la señora Norris.

Entonces supo de donde provenían aquellos sollozos.

Miró a ambos lados del corredor y seguro de que nadie lo veía entró al los servicios. Y ahí flotando sobre los lavabos se encontraba la misma Myrtle.

¿Quien anda ahí- medio gritó medio sollozó. Y vió a James .

¡Eres un chico- giró. -Los chicos no deben entrar aquí-

Lo sé contestó Harry- tranquilamente mientras miraba el lavabo que se encontraba a su izquierda, esa era la entrada de la cámara de los secretos, en donde se hallaba El basilisco durmiendo.

Se acercó un poco y vió con detenimiento la figura de la serpiente. La miró y trató de que le pareciera lo más viva posible.

ABRETE- susurró.

Y Myrtle lo miró extrañada.

Tienes que girar la llave- dijo algo divertida. -Pero no importa, ese lavabo no ha funcionado en años-

Harry supuso que no había funcionado, todavía no podía hablar en Pársel. Pero de pronto tuvo una idea.

¡MYRTLE, tu eres un fantasma, podrías hacerme un favor-

Pero esa palabras no eran las que debió haber usado.

Myrtle estalló en llanto y desapareció sollozando que solo era útil como fantasma y otras tantas cosas que Harry no pudo oír.

Lléndose Myrtle Harry volvió a mirar el lavabo, no podía arriesgarse a abrir la cámara y soltar al monstruo, ya que no podría controlarlo, pero no podía quedarse así nada más. Así que Se agachó y volvió a intentar abrir la cámara.

Esta vez salieron unas cuantas palabras de su boca, pero lo único que sucedió fue que el espejo frente al lavabo se quebró soltando muchos cristales y Harry escuchó que algo cayó al suelo.

Volteó hacia todos lados y justo en medio de los lavabos se encontraba un libro de delgado de pastas negras.

El corazón de Harry palpitó a mil por hora. Sabía que ese no era cualquier libro. Con las manos temblorosas lo recogió de entre los cristales y miró sus cubierta.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Este capítulo ya se terminó.

Supongo que ya todos saben de quien es.


	20. Una ventana al pasado

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Antes que todo gracias a todos los que leen esta historia.

**MEANT TO BE** by Lars Black.

Capítulo 20: Una ventana al Pasado.

James leía con atención el artículo del profeta, A su lado Hermione y Ron escuchaban atentos.

"...Y los Aurores confirman que el ataque fue perpetrado por los seguidores más leales de quien ustedes saben, Además de la lamentable muerte de nuestro ministro de magia, ninguno de los otros miembros del consejo de magos resultó herido, sin embargo ninguno de ellos ha querido dar una declaración sobre lo ocurrido..."

"Seguramente fueron los miembros de la orden los que intervinieron" dijo Hermione. "Eso sería la explicación de porque Remus, o incluso Snape no se han presentado a las clases".

"Claro" agregó Ron. "¿Creen que somos tontos? Nos dicen que ambos sufrieron un terrible accidente mientras realizaban una poción en las mazmorras, y que tardarán un tiempo en regresar, Como si el profesor Lupin soportara estar con pelo grasiento".

"¡RON!" le regañó Hermione.

"Pero Tiene Razón Hermione" interrumpió James. "Si los dos no han regresado es que algo más grave que la muerte de un político ha ocurrido, y es nuestro deber enterarnos"

"Si claro James, ahora mismo iremos a preguntarle a McGonagall que ha ocurrido" contestó irónicamente.

El merodeador Sonrió. "Excelente idea" Salió rumbo al despacho de McGonagall.

"¡JAMES, Lo decía en Broma, ¿No creerás que McGonagall en verdad te dirá algo?".

"Se que no lo hará" contestó y Hermione frunció el ceño. "Al menos no directamente, pero ella nos guiará al hombre de las respuestas".

"¿Quién" Preguntó el pelirrojo.

"Dumbledore" contestó James.

Llegaron al despacho de la profesora, tocaron dos veces y enseguida se abrió la puerta.

"¿Si Potter?"

James se paró frente a ella. "Profesora, tengo algo muy importante que decirle al profesor Dumbledore, Me preguntaba si podría decirme la contraseña de su oficina".

McGonagall los miró severamente y con el rostro rígido contestó.

"El profesor Dumbledore se encuentra muy ocupado Potter, no creo que tenga tiempo para atenderlo, así que si tiene algún problema podría decírmelo a mí".

James se quedó quieto unos instantes. "Profesora La cicatriz me ha estado doliendo más de lo usual, y cada vez es más fuerte"

McGonagall lo miró Sorprendida, pero su rostro no era nada comparado con el que Ron y Hermione tenían en ese instante.

"Potter me temo que yo no puedo ayudarlo con eso, Cuando el profesor se Recu... cuando este desocupado se lo diré personalmente... Ahora Regrese de inmediato a su sala común, y no salga por lo que resta del día."

McGonagall se veía preocupada cuando les cerró al puerta.

Mientras caminaban hacia la sala común, el trío analizaba la situación.

"Puedo saber ¿Qué logramos con esto?" preguntó Ron. "Claro, además de tener que quedarnos lo que resta del día en la sala común"

"Solo más Dudas Ron, solo más dudas". Contestó el merodeador.

Jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

El tiempo seguía transcurriendo con normalidad, Y James no había averiguado nada importante hasta ahora, solo especulaciones y un gran presentimiento que no lo dejaba dormir, algo le decía que grandes sucesos estaban por ocurrir, pero por más que trataba de averiguar que era, todo daba aun callejón sin salida.

"No iras a salir otra vez ¿Cierto?" preguntó Hermione al ver a James dispuesto a cruzar el retrato de la señora Gorda después de la hora permitida.

El Merodeador solo la miró.

"Has salido todas las noches desde hace semanas, sea lo que sea que hagas no vale la pena a que te descubran".

James se revolvió su cabello y la miró como diciendo Ja, a mi nunca me van a atrapar, Y salió por el retrato.

"¿Otra vez fuera?" preguntó Ron que acababa de bajar desde el dormitorio de los chicos. "¿Qué tanto hace?".

"¿Por qué no se lo preguntas?" Inquirió la morena.

James caminaba con algo de sigilo, si bien llevaba puesta la capa de invisibilidad, sabía de antemano que la gata de Filch podía verlo, y no estaba de humor como para ponerse a correr, Todas esas noches cumplía con su palabra, así que se dirigía hacia la entrada de las mazmorras donde se encontraría con Malfoy, ya estando cerca checaba el mapa del merodeador y se des hacia de su camuflaje.

"Llegas tarde" dijo el rubio Slytehrin al verlo. "Tal parece que los Gryffindors no conocen la palabra puntualidad".

James lo fulminó con la mirada. Como si fuera tan fácil bajar 7 pisos preocupándose para que no lo vieran.

"Sabes Malfoy, la próxima vez tu subes a la Torre de Gryffindor, y yo te espero cómodamente".

"Lo haría Potter," contestó. "Si prefirieras practicar en el cuarto del requerimiento en vez de esa aula vacía en la que nos podrían atrapar en cualquier momento"

James alzó una ceja.

Y Malfoy sonrió.

"Si, Potter" dijo con malicia. "Conozco ese cuarto y su secreto, Imagina la sorpresa que me lleve cuando San Potter lo utilizaba para enseñar DCLAO a los otros inútiles".

James lo meditó. En ese sentido no tenia caso quedarse ahí para exponerse a ser atrapados, Sin embargo perderían mucho tiempo en volver a subir al séptimo piso.

"Bien Malfoy, la próxima vez yo te espero en el cuarto del requerimiento, pero Hoy practicaremos donde mismo"...

"¡Todo esto es basura Potter!" gritó Malfoy tras varias horas de 'intensivo' entrenamiento.

"Entiende Malfoy, no vas a lograr nada si no aprendes la teoría".

Malfoy negó. "Espero que esto valga la pena y no termine convirtiéndome un maldito hurón".

"¿Hurón?".

"Larga historia Potter".

"Pues historia se ha vuelta mi materia favorita Malfoy" contestó el merodeador. "Y si mal no recuerdo ese es nuestro trato".

Malfoy lo fulminó con la mirada, mejor no hubiera comentado nada.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Llegaron las vacaciones de semana santa, y con ellas otro rechazo por parte de James a irlas a pasar a casa de los Weasleys, sin embargo Ron tenía que ir, ya que su madre deseaba pasar el mayor tiempo posible con sus hijos, ya que la guerra estaba tomando un rumbo bastante drástico, y tras la muerte del ministro de magia todo era posible.

Hermione también tuvo que pasar las festividades con su familia, puesto que se había quedado en navidad, esta vez tenía que regresar a casa.

"¿Seguro que no vienes?"preguntó por última vez el pelirrojo. "Tendré que darle un millón de explicaciones a mamá".

"Y serán más si me descubren Ron" contestó James, "Mejor no nos arriesgamos y me quedo en el castillo" James miró a todas partes asegurándose de que nadie los escuchara. "Además Remus está de Vuelta e intentaré sacarle algo de información, porque toda esta tranquilidad me está matando".

"Está bien" contestó el pelirrojo.

El castillo se quedaba más solo que de costumbre, solo algunos alumnos se había quedado, pero la mayoría eran de quinto y séptimo, ya que los exámenes se les venían encima y procuraban estudiar lo más que pudieran.

Pero a James eso lo tenía despreocupado, al menos así no tendría muchos problemas, y el pensar así le hizo algo de gracia.

"Vaya PRONGS, Tu pensando en no tener problemas, Vaya si estás cambiando, Me encantaría saber como están Los muchachos, si Harry se está divirtiendo, o tan siquiera si alguno de ellos averiguó su secreto".

Siguió caminando pensando solo en eso y no se dio cuenta cuando había llegado a su destino, El cuarto del requerimiento, Se paró frente a la entrada y miró la puerta.

Sus ojos se iluminaron, Se golpeó la cabeza con la palma. "¡Eres un idiota James!" se gritó a si mismo. "¿Cómo no te diste cuenta antes?"

Y empezó a Pensar en lo que más deseaba en ese momento, pasó tres veces por el pasillo y abrió la puerta del cuarto del requerimiento. Sonrió como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

Era exactamente lo que deseaba, el medio para comunicarse con Harry, Una ventana al pasado.

Pero al parecer hasta el cuarto del requerimiento tenía sus limitaciones, ya que su deseo exacto era comunicarse con Harry, pero lo único que había abierto era la ventana hacia el cuarto del requerimiento en el pasado ,o eso creía ya que estaba completamente en blanco.

Y ahora solo tenía que esperar que Harry entrara ahí.

"Genial" pensó. "Ahora pasaré todas las vacaciones sentado aquí... a menos que..."

Y salió corriendo de la habitación, miró hacia los dos lados del pasillo. Corrió hacia las escaleras las bajó de tres en tres, hasta llegar al tercer piso, de ahí hasta la oficina de Remus, iba a tocar pero antes de hacerlo la puerta se abrió y algo en el le hizo quitarse de enfrente y pegarse a la pared.

En la puerta estaba Snape, pero no miraba hacia a fuera del cuarto, sino hacia adentro y esa la razón por la cual no lo había visto.

"...Me retiro a mi despacho, Y Recuerda Lupin, ni si te ocurra decirle nada a Potter, suficientes problemas tenemos como para que los estudiantes se enteren de lo que ocurrió con el profesor Dumbledore"

"Tal vez no sea necesario Snivellus" Dijo James de pronto. Revelándose "Creo que tu ya me dijiste lo suficiente".

"James" "¡Potter!".

"James, ¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó Remus.

"Solo vine a visitarte, pero nunca pensé de que me enteraría de algo así de importante".

"Tu no te has enterado de Nada Potter" dijo Snape.

"Claro Snape, soy un tonto que no comprende lo que ustedes los mayores dicen, Pues para tu información comprendo muy bien, ¿Algo le sucedió al profesor Dumbledore cierto, Algo cuando mataron al ministro ".

Remus se acercó a su amigo. "James, debes comprender que esa clase de información no se puede divulgar, si la comunidad mágica se llegara a enterar de esto..."

"Lo sé Remus, lo sé, sería una catástrofe, si de por si la gente ya anda nerviosa" y luego miró a Snape. "Supongo que ya te ibas Snivellus, tengo que charlar con mi amigo"

Snape lo fulminó con la mirada, Pero luego sonrió con superioridad y se fue sin decir palabra.

Y James alzó una ceja. "¿Qué se trae ese?"

"No sabría decirlo" contestó Remus volteando la mirada hacia la ventana de su despacho. "Pero supongo que eso no es lo que te trajo aquí" cambió rápidamente de tema.

James se quedó mirando a su amigo con la boca ligeramente abierta, ya que buscaba las palabras adecuadas para decirle su plan, pero los hechos recientes lo habían puesto a pensar. Si, confiaba en Remus, pero su amigo ya no era el aventurero que solía ser, y su plan realmente tenía muchas dificultades, por lo que sabía El Remus del pasado no sabía sobre el intercambio, y si Harry llegara a entrar al cuarto del requerimiento con alguna otra persona...

Empezó a reír. Estaba pensando exactamente como lo haría Hermione.

Remus estaba perplejo. "James, ¿Te ocurre algo?"

Y el merodeador reaccionó.

"Eh, Si, si, estoy bien Remus, es solo que ya olvidé a lo que venía"

"¿En serio?"

"Si, Si, creo que lo de Dumbledore me tomó por sorpresa, Supongo que no era algo realmente importante...Y ... y ya me tengo que ir, Me... me esperan en la sala común, Nos vemos Remus"

Pero apenas dio un paso hacia atrás, y sintió como si le hubieran arrojado una cubeta de agua helada y luego millones de punzadas en todo su cuerpo. Empezó a jadear y cayó al piso de rodillas, perdió por completo el sentido de la orientación y comenzó a ver nublado, cuando su visión se aclaró, pudo ver, por una fracción de segundo a la persona que estaba frente a él, No era Remus, pero era una persona que reconocería en cualquier lugar, era Snape, pero no el viejo, sino el joven compañero de la escuela, el cual lo veía con una mirada de satisfacción mientras lo apuntaba con su varita"

"¡Acaso eso es todo lo que puedes Hacer Potter!" gritó. "Era de esperarse de alguien como tu".

James alzó su mano, su cuerpo le dolía horrores, trataba de alcanzarlo. "¡SNAPE!" gritó.

Pero cuando cerró el puño lo único que sujetó fue la túnica raída de Remus. El cual estaba frente a él mirándolo preocupado. "¿Qué Ocurrió?" Preguntó. "Caíste y luego comenzaste a gritar"

James tardó unos segundos en asimilar lo que su amigo le estaba diciendo ya que en su cabeza solo estaba la imagen de Snape apuntándolo, o apuntando a Harry.

Se puso de pie empujando a Remus, en su cabeza la imagen cada vez se hacía más clara, sacó su varita de golpe y salió corriendo del despacho a toda velocidad, llegó a las escaleras principales bajándolas de tres en tres, y empujando a cuanto alumno se le interpusiera cuando llegó al vestíbulo miró a todos lados, Filch se acercaba por un pasillo dispuesto a retenerlo por andar corriendo en las escaleras, pero eso no le importó,

Fijó su mirada a la puerta que daba a las mazmorras y se lanzó hacia ella, pasó por ahí y no se detuvo hasta llegar a la puerta del despacho de Snape. No pensó en ser sutil de ninguna manera.

"BOMBARDA" gritó. Y la puerta voló en varios pedazos, entró como un lince al despacho, y olvidándose de que era un mago se arrojó sobre Snape.

"¡QUE LE HAS HECHO A MI HIJO!" Gritó. Agarrándolo por el cuello de la túnica.

Pero Snape que estaba más lúcido, sonrió maliciosamente, sujetó su varita y apunto a James.

"EXPELLIARTE" gritó. Y James salió disparado hacia una de las paredes de la habitación golpeándose fuertemente al caer.

"Accio Varita" gritó y la varita del merodeador voló hasta la mano del profesor de pociones.

"Pero miren que descaro de Potter" dijo arrastrando las palabras. "Atacar a un profesor, eso merecería una expulsión inminente".

"Te tragarás tus palabras Snivellus" contestó James. "Después de que se enteren de que has atacado a Harry con magia Oscura, yo...

Pero Snape comenzó a reír a carcajadas. James frunció el ceño.

"¿Yo? Atacar a tu hijo, ¿Acaso crees que era estúpido?"

"Siempre lo he creído" contestó James.

Y Snape volvió a sonreír, "Vaya Potter, al parecer no conoces a tu hijo lo suficiente, oh, pero que tonto soy, por supuesto que no lo conoces, aquí estas muerto...

"¡Te lo advierto Snape!"- gritó James.

"Tu no me adviertes nada Potter, quizás un poco más de cruda realidad te sirva, Si, estaba atacando a Tu hijo, Pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones, esta vez era bajo su consentimiento".

"Harry nunca..."

"Nunca ¿Qué, ¿Lo permitiría, Tal vez, no si quería algo a cambio, y tu muchacho, tu dizque orgullo quería algo a cambio...

Pero James no estaba listo para escuchar lo que Snape le diría a continuación.

"... Tu adorado muchacho, esta aprendiendo Artes oscuras... Tu adorado hijo esta aprendiendo a utilizar la misma magia que te mató... y yo le estoy enseñando como..."

James estaba ahí, derrotado con la mirada baja, no quería creerlo, no podía creerlo, Harry Jamás haría algo como eso, su hijo jamás, Pero la realidad era que su hijo no lo haría, pero no había estado con él, nunca sabría nada de él.

Comenzó a Dudar, por una fracción de segundo lo había sentido cuado estaba de regreso en su cuerpo, cuando su mente y la de su hijo chocaban, también recordaba cado momento en que Snape lo miraba con Superioridad sin que supiera el motivo.

"No lo permitiré" susurró. "No sé como pero no permitiré que tu, a tu yo más joven corrompan a Harry"

"Árbol que nace torcido..."

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Ron había llegado a la Madriguera y lo primero que tuvo que enfrentar fue a su madre haciéndolo un millón de preguntas del porque Harry no había aceptado venir con ellos a pesar de todas las medidas de seguridad que se habían tomado.

Y lo único que pudo contestar era que Harry se había sentido indispuesto para venir, que tenía mucho trabajo pendiente y que había contraído una enfermedad peligrosa y tenía que quedarse en la enfermería del colegio.

"Entonces iremos a visitarlo" contestó la señora Weasley para horror de Ron, que no sabría como explicarle a su madre que Harry realmente no tenía nada malo.

Pero ocurrió algo que hizo que la señora Weasley se olvidara por momentos de Harry. Bill había regresado a Casa después de haber sido enviado a una misión de la orden muy peligrosa, pero no había regresado solo, Percy había vuelto con él. Arrepentido por todo lo que había dicho y Hecho en el pasado, cosa que hizo que la señora Weasley se derrumbara en lágrimas de felicidad.

Sin Embargo Ron notó que su hermano actuaba distinto, ya no era el mismo arrogante que solía ser, ahora era más modesto, y más serio de lo que acostumbraba a ser.

Ya tenía una semana en casa cuando bajaba de su cuarto y escuchó que alguien lo llamó, Volteó a todos lados y pudo ver a Percy haciéndole señas desde su habitación. Ron fue hasta el cuarto de su hermano.

Al entrar notó que las maletas que había traído todavía estaban completas, no había desempacado desde que había llegado.

"¿Piensas ir a algún lado?" Preguntó Ron.

"Tal vez" contestó Percy con voz apagada. "Si... No puedo quedarme aquí aunque quisiera, tengo mucho trabajo por hacer, y no puedo dejar el ministerio ahora que necesitan de todos con tanta urgencia".

Ron Miró por la ventana. "Supongo que es por lo del ministro ¿Cierto?".

"Asi, es" Contestó Percy. "Ya nadie quiere tomar el cargo, y se están delegando muchas responsabilidades".

Ron miró a su hermano. "Supongo que eso no es lo que me querías decir"

"No, Escucha Ron, lo que te voy a decir es Alto secreto, y se supone que no debería decírselo a nadie".

Ron soltó una carcajada que hizo que Percy Frunciera el ceño.

"Lo siento" dijo Ron. "Es que no te imagino rompiendo alguna Regla"

"Muy Gracioso Ron, pero esto es serio, y el único motivo por lo cual te lo digo es porque confío que se lo digas a Harry tal cual".

"¿Harry, ¿Qué tiene que ver en esto?"

"Todo" contestó Percy. "Honestamente empiezo a creer que el es el único que realmente podrá vencer a ya sabes quien, y después de lo que le pasó a Dumbledore, debe tener mucho cuidado"

Ron puso mucha atención a lo que Percy le contaba, a cada detalle su hermano parecía liberarse de una carga muy pesada, y a cada palabra Ron ponía una expresión más seria.

Cuando terminó Ron lo miraba con preocupación. "¿Y que le ha sucedido a Dumbledore?"

"Schhhh" le calló Percy. "Ron, no lo sé, después de que se lo llevaron, llegaron todos los Aurores del ministerio y nos llevaron a un lugar seguro, para preguntarnos que había sucedido".

Entonces de pronto la puerta se abrió y los dos voltearon asustados.

"Con que aquí estaban" era Ginny que al ver la cara de espanto de los dos frunció el ceño. "¿Ocurre algo?"

Ron le arrojó una de las almohadas de la cama de Percy. "¡Acaso no sabes Tocar!"

Ginny la esquivó ágilmente y les sacó la lengua. "Solo les venía a decir que la cena ya estaba lista" dijo y así como entró se fue.

Esa misma noche Percy se fue ante el desconsuelo de su madre, y si no fuera porque no quería que su madre se preocupara más Ron también se hubiera regresado a Hogwarts en ese instante.

Sin embargo cada día que restaba de las vacaciones pensaba en lo que Percy le había dicho, ahora sabía perfectamente como se sentía su hermano, estar pensando entre contárselo a alguien o guardar el secreto, después de todo Percy no era del tipo peleador y algo como eso no se supera tan fácilmente.

Por fin llegó el día de regresar al castillo y para sorpresa de todos fue el primero en tener todo listo.

"Vaya, Me sorprendes Ron" dijo Bill al verlo tan ansioso. "Hasta Podría jurar que ya te gusta la escuela"

"¡Cállate Bill!" gritó Ron poniéndose tan rojo como su cabello.

Pero al llegar al expreso lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Hermione, la cual ya estaba en sus deberes de prefecta vigilando los corredores.

Apenas la vio y fue directo hacia ella jalándola del brazo y llevándola hasta el primer compartimento vacío que encontró.

"¿Qué haces Ron?" preguntó. "Tenemos nuestro deberes como Prefectos".

"Eso puede esperar" contestó el pelirrojo mientras cerraba la puerta y miraba a su alrededor. "Hermione. ¿Cuál es el hechizo para que no puedan oir lo que decimos?"

La morena alzó una ceja.

Pero minutos después escuchaba con atención lo que Ron le decía, por momentos hacia gestos, se mordía su labio inferior y en ocasiones dejaba la boca ligeramente abierta por la impresión.

"¿Y Percy te dijo esto?" preguntó como dudando del origen de esta información.

Ron asintió. "Al principio no le creí" dijo, "Ya sabes porque Percy no rompería una regla aunque Inglaterra se estuviera hundiendo, Pero al recordar su rostro cuando lo contó estoy seguro que no estaba mintiendo"

"Además todo concuerda" dijo Hermione. "La ausencia de Dumbledore, y el hecho que nadie quisiera decir nada al respecto" miró por la ventana. "Necesito buscar algo en la biblioteca del colegio".

"Hermione, no puedo creer que pienses en libros después de lo que te conté" dijo Ron "Lo que me gustaría saber es si debemos decirle a James esto"

"No creo que sea conveniente" Dijo Hermione, "No al menos hasta que investigue lo que necesito".

Ron quedó más confundido.

Cuando llegaron al castillo se sorprendieron de no encontrar a James por ningún lado. Ron buscó entre las cosas de James, y la capa y el mapa del merodeador estaban ahí.

Pero por más que lo buscaron en el mapa James simplemente no aparecía.

"Tal vez fue a Hogsmeade" dijo Ron. "Eso explicaría porque no aparece".

"No lo creo, sabía que hoy regresábamos" dijo Hermione. Debe estar en otra parte. Y siguieron buscando.

"Mira eso" dijo Ron de Pronto.

Y señaló a un punto solitario que se movía por uno de los pasillos del séptimo piso.

"¿Malfoy, ¿Qué hace Malfoy en ese pasillo?" preguntó Ron.

Y de pronto el punto desapareció del mapa.

Ron y Hermione se miraron con cejas arriba.

"¡El cuarto del Requerimiento!" dijeron los dos al unísono.

Hermione tomó la capa de la invisibilidad y la enrolló debajo de su túnica. Ambos bajaron a la sala común y de ahí partieron hacia el corredor del cuarto del requerimiento, asegurándose de que nadie los viera se pusieron bajo la capa y llegaron al lugar.

La puerta estaba cerrada, eso significaba que Malfoy debía estar adentro.

"¿Y ahora que?" susurró Ron.

"Esperar" contestó Hermione.

Pero no tuvieron que esperar mucho ya que casi enseguida la puerta se abrió, y Malfoy salió negando con la cabeza bastante molesto.

"¡Maldición Potter!" gritó. "Una semana entera echada a la basura, Pudimos avanzar sin los estorbos".

James apareció en el marco de la puerta.

Su aspecto sorprendió mucho tanto a Ron como a Hermione.

Estaba más pálido de lo normal, y si Harry era delgado ahora lo era más, sus ropas estaban todas arrugadas su cabello más despeinado de lo normal, y bajo sus ojos unas ojeras bastante pronunciadas como si no hubiera dormido en varios días, se veía cansado y hasta cierto punto enfermo.

"Entiende Malfoy, estoy ocupado"

"Como sea Potter, solo te lo advierto, no te vayas a morir con lo que sea que estés haciendo, porque aún no logro transformarme."

Eso era todo lo que Ron necesitaba oír, se quitó la capa y se reveló ante su amigo.

Draco y James voltearon sorprendidos.

"¡Weasley!" dijo el Rubio.

"Con que eso era lo que traías con Malfoy ¿Eh James, le estabas enseñando como convertirse en animago"

"Ron, Hermione" contestó el ojiverde. "¿Qué hacen aquí?"

"Cómo que ¿que hacemos, las vacaciones terminaron, y estábamos buscándote" dijo Hermione. "¿Acaso nos has salido del cuarto del Requerimiento en una semana?"

"He estado ocupado" contestó James.

"Harry" dijo Ron.

"Si, en Harry, he estado ocupado en el" dijo James algo molesto.

"¡No!" gritó Ron. "Miren es Harry" Y señaló hacia el interior del cuarto del requerimiento.

Draco, James y Hermione voltearon y si, en la ventana que James había pedido hacia el pasado se apreciaba perfectamente la imagen de un joven de cabellos negros azabaches revueltos y un par de ojos avellana detrás de unas gafas redondas.

Era la viva imagen de James Potter, o sea Harry.

"¿Ese eres Tu?" dijo Draco "Ya veo de donde sacó Potter su desgracia".

"¡Harry, Harry!" Gritó Ron.

El chico de la imagen se sorprendió y miró a todos lados.

"¿Ron?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Este capítulo ya terminó el próximo se llamará: Somos Lo Mismo


	21. Somos lo mismo

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling.

Antes que todo gracias por leer este fic

MEANT TO BE by Lars Black.

Capítulo 21: Somos Lo Mismo

Harry caminaba a toda prisa por los pasillo que lo llevaban al aula de encantamientos, iba tarde, muy tarde, por suerte el profesor Flitwick no era tan severo como Snape o McGonagall, y Harry tomó su lugar entre Remus y Sirius.

"¿Qué te ocurrió?" preguntó el ojiazul sin tratar de llamar la atención.

Pero Harry le hizo el ademán de que este no era un buen momento, lo cual dejó perplejo a Sirius.

Lo que había pasado era que el Diario de Ryddle lo tenía embobado, no era que hiciera algo con él, pero el simple hecho de tenerlo le obligaba a trabajar su mente a más de lo que siempre acostumbraba.

La idea de destruirlo para evitar todas las cosas de su segundo curso, siempre rondaba por su cabeza, pero sabía que no debía, pero lo que más le inquietaba no era eso, era abrirlo, era usarlo, era conocerlo.

Y esa noche sería la noche, dejaría atrás sus temores y hablaría con él.

"¿A donde vas Prongs?" preguntó Peter cuando Harry salía por el retrato de la señora gorda.

"Tengo algunos pendientes" contestó Harry. Y salió más aprisa.

Remus y Sirius lo miraron perplejos.

"No creen que Prongs anda algo extraño últimamente" comentó Remus.

Y Sirius se hizo como el desentendido. "¿A que te refieres Remus? Yo lo veo normal"

"Será porque te estas quedando ciego Padfoot" contestó el ojos miel. "Lleva días actuando raro, como si, como si nos estuviera ocultando algo"

Sirius rió "No creo que solo días" murmuró a lo bajo, Pero sabía que Remus tenía razón, Harry estaba actuando extraño. Y averiguaría porque.

Harry llegó al cuarto del requerimiento, cerró con llave y se dispuso a hacerlo.

Primero dejó caer un agota de tinta sobre la superficie limpia de la hoja, esta de inmediato desapareció.

Mojó de nuevo la punta de la pluma y la colocó para empezar a escribir, pero justo en ese instante las palabra no le salieron, ¿Cómo empezaba?. Se quedó un buen rato de esa manera, la tinta en la pluma se secó y no había escrito nada.

Volvió a mojar la punta pero esta vez decidió tomar un enfoque diferente, el no sabía de quien era este diario, lo había encontrado y estaba dispuesto a empezar a escribir en él.

Primero puso la fecha en la esquina y luego comenzó.

"Hola"

La palabra desapareció y luego con una caligrafía distinta apareció la respuesta.

"_Hola"_

"¿Quién eres?"

"_Mi nombre es Tom, Tom Riddle, soy el dueño de este diario... ¿Quién eres tú?._

Harry mojó la punta de la pluma pero no escribió nada, definitivamente no podía poner su nombre real, así que lo pensó detenidamente.

"Mi nombre es, James Evans"

Esta vez el diario tardó en contestar.

"Un nombre Muggle" 

"Igual que Tom Ryddle" contestó Harry, sabía que se estaba arriesgando, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Hubo otra pausa larga.

"_¿Cómo encontraste mi diario? James Evans."_

Y Harry escribió lo que había sucedido en el baño del segundo piso. Haciendo bastante énfasis en como de alguna manera sabía que algo estaba oculto en ese lugar y de que de alguna manera lo llamaba.

Esperó con ansias las respuesta, sabía de antemano que el diario tenía mente propia, que maquilaba pensamientos como un ser vivo, así que no todo lo que contestara podría ser verdad.

Lentamente fue apareciendo la respuesta.

"_Muy interesante Evans... Muy interesante...Supongo has de saber que tu Don es especial, no cualquiera hubiera sido capaz de descubrir mi diario, solo alguien muy parecido a mi pudo hacerlo, y no me refiero a la apariencia"._

"Lo sé" contestó Harry algo desconcertado por lo que Tom Riddle había respondido. "Solo han existido tres personas que conozco que posean este don"

"¿_A quien?" _respondió el diario, y aunque solo fueran letras, Harry pudo sentir la ansiedad en la pregunta.

"Paraselso... Slytherin y... yo"

"¿_Seguro?" _

Esta vez Harry solo mojó la punta de la pluma, dejando caer una pequeña gota, había comenzado un juego muy peligroso y ahora no sabía si continuar o no.

"Si", y cerró el diario de golpe.

El no era tan parecido a Voldemort, lo sabía, lo sentía... Bien, podía hablar Pársel, si, porque Voldemort había trasmitido parte de sus poderes la noche que intentó matarlo. pero además de eso no había nada más que pudiera hacer creer que se parecieran en algo.

Pero al día siguiente esa seguridad se vio menguada cuando entró a Pociones y vio a Snape.

-¿Te sientes Bien?- Preguntó Sirius al ver el cambio tan drástico de color que Harry había sufrido.

-¿Eh, si, si estoy bien-

Pero el merodeador frunció el ceño. -No, no lo estás, no eres bueno mintiendo Harry, James tampoco lo es", así que sin importar nada tomó a Harry del brazo y lo sacó del aula antes de que Arkand llegara.

"¿Sirius que haces?... ¿Qué te ocurre?... Debemos regresar a Clases..."

El ojiazul soltó una carcajada. "Si, claro" y metió a Harry en el primer armario que vio.

"Lumus" y su varita se iluminó.

La tenue luz mostraba a Harry incluso más pálido de lo que ya estaba.

"Ahora Harry, me vas a decir que es lo que sucede, todos estos días te escabulles por las noches sin decirnos a donde vas y regresas pálido, pero ahora si pareces enfermo y..."

"Ya te dije que estoy bien" interrumpió Harry. "Y no soy un niño para que andes siempre tras de mi" agregó casi sin pensar.

"Eso solo lo dice alguien que anda metiéndose en problemas" contestó Sirius.

"¿Qué?"

"Ya me escuchaste Harry, lo sé por que siempre digo eso" Sirius puso su mano sobre el hombro de Harry y sonrió levemente, "Pero sabes, confío en lo que haces, después de todo eres el hijo de Prongs, y si no quieres decirlo esta bien"

Harry se sintió un poco culpable por ello, era como estar mintiendo a cada minuto, estar rompiendo la confianza de quienes confiaban en el.

Y ahí, bajo la luz de la varita de Sirius recordó lo que había sucedido.

Era su primer encuentro con Snape, y después de varios insultos por parte de ambos, prosiguieron a lo que se había acordado. Para ello Snape había llevado varios animales enjaulados desde ratas hasta tarántulas.

El tan solo recordar como había dicho esas palabras, y como los animales se retorcían le hizo sentir escalofríos. No pudo imaginar como sería si se atreviera ha hacerlo a una persona, el dolor que él alguna vez sintió, dárselo a otra persona. Aunque nunca pensaba hacerlo, solo lo quería para estar listo, no lo quería para dañar a nadie, nunca lo usaría para dañar a nadie.

Ambos llagaron al salón y Arkand les quitó puntos por el retraso, pero aparte de eso lo demás fue normal. Sirius molestando a Snape cada segundo y él lidiando por seguir pareciendo casual para con Lily.

Pero al día siguiente esa casualidad se vio bastante afectada cuando llegó el correo matutino. Una lechuza macho, mucho más grande que las demás y de plumaje oscuro dejó caer en su cabeza una especie de carta.

"¿Quién la envía?" preguntó Remus.

Harry leyó el remitente. Era un carta desde Estados Unidos, Tally le había escrito una carta.

"Parece que alguien no te ha olvidado James" Bromeo Peter. "Tally en verdad debe estar interesada en ti como para haberte escrito"

Pero Harry casi mecánicamente desvió su mirada hacia donde su madre lo observaba con una pequeña cara de decepción.

Harry leyó la carta, la mayoría eran sobre como le estaba yendo en América, y como todo era tan distinto a Hogwarts, también sobre lo que había decidido estudiar, y de cómo esperaba algún día regresar para poder vengar la muerte de sus padres, y que no debía dejarse seducir y seguir en pie con lo que habían estado haciendo durante todo el año.

Por un lado Harry se alegró mucho de escuchar noticias de tally, pero por otro se sintió algo culpable por haberle dado a una chica falsas esperanzas, cuando de verdad no pensaba corresponderle. No era justo para ninguno de los dos.

"¿Y que piensas Hacer Harry?" preguntó Sirius al verlo tan pensativo.

"Supongo que nada" contestó. "No puedo hacer nada al respecto".

Xxxxxxx

Las vacaciones habían llegado, y Harry había encontrado el trato perfecto para con Snape, un trato que ninguno de los dos podía rechazar, todo el tiempo sería un enfrentamiento para los dos, cada uno mostraría sus mejores cartas, y estarían al asecho siempre que fuera posible.

Para el Slytherin al principio le pareció Una broma que Potter le pidiera tal tontería, pero después de haberlo emboscado la primera vez y haberle dado un puñado de lo que se merecía, le agarró gusto al asunto.

Y ahora que el castillo estaba prácticamente vacío las cosas se ponían más interesantes, Pero Harry tenía una dificultad mayor, Sirius siempre estaba sobre él, y algo así, estaba seguro que no le gustaría para nada, así que empezó a escabullirsele, a rondar solo por el pasillo, y molestar a Snape lo más que pudiera para que este contrarrestara sus ofensas.

Sirius entró con el ceño fruncido por el retrato de la señora Gorda, en la sala común Remus y Peter jugaban Gobstones, y cuando el ojiazul entró lo miraron.

"Rayos" gritó. "Volví a Perder A Harry" dijo sin darse cuenta.

"¿A quien?" preguntó Remus no estando muy seguro de lo que había escuchado.

"A James" dijo Sirius todavía sin darse cuneta de que casi la había regado,

"¿James, hubiera jurado que dijiste Harry" dijo Remus.

"Pues estás perdiendo tu oído Moony, dije claramente James ¿Verdad Wormtail?" preguntó confiado de que su amigo siguiera igual de distraído que siempre.

"Por supuesto" contestó Peter algo inseguro. "Por que no lo buscas en el mapa" agregó.

Sirius dudó por un segundo, Peter tenía razón, podía buscarlo en el mapa y así encontrarlo de inmediato, pero por otro lado respetaba que Harry deseara privacidad, pero por otro lado sabía que estaba ocultando algo y que era grande por que no les había querido decir, pero por otro lado Era Harry, el hijo de su mejor amigo y quien era él para meterse en lo que hiciera.

Sirius se había quedado quieto pensando en todo eso mientras que los otros dos merodeadores lo miraban extrañados.

Al final se decidió por buscarlo en el mapa, pero lo que vió ahí no le gustó para nada, enrolló el mapa y bajó las escaleras de dos en dos, a toda velocidad salió de la sala común.

Peter y Remus se miraron, y el ojos miel salió tras él. A Sirius No le importó casi tirar a dos compañeros por las escaleras, así como no hacer caso a la advertencia de Filch cuando se topó con él en el vestíbulo.

Mientras Remus consternado siguió al ojiazul, y pidió disculpas por él a todo el que hubiera atropellado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Harry, Sirius, Snape y Remus, estaban en la dirección, Dumbledore los miraba a través de sus gafas de media luma con cierta decepción, el comportamiento que sus más preciados alumnos habían tenido era reprochable.

Snape tenía el labio partido y sangraba sinuosamente, tenía un pequeño pañuelo para detener la hemorragia mientras llegaban a la enfermería. Sirius tenía su ojo derecho hinchado y varias contusiones en todo el cuerpo. La pierna de Remus tenía un corte bastante feo y Harry parecía a punto del colapso, estaba extremadamente pálido y apenas podía mantenerse despierto.

"Y bien" dijo Dumbledore uniendo sus manos y colocándolas a la altura de la barbilla.

Pero ninguno de los cuatro dijo nada.

Sirius hubiera estado dispuesto a delatar a Snape, por haber atacado a Harry con magia claramente oscura, y por lo tanto prohibida en el colegio, pero no podía, no podía delatarlo sin causar un daño mayor, Sabía que al hacerlo Snape ya no tendría motivo para ocultar el secreto de Remus, y lo menos que deseaba era perjudicar a su amigo.

"Entonces no me queda otra opción más que...

"¡No puede expulsarnos!" dijo Sirius de Pronto, y los demás voltearon a verlo.

"No pensaba hacerlo joven Black" contestó el director. "Pensaba en algo como asistencia por un mes al celador Filch, o a nuestro guardabosques Hagrid... Pero de eso se encargaran sus respectivos jefes de casa".

La cara de Sirius no se alegró en lo absoluto, si así eran las cosas seguramente Snape siquiera sería castigado y a ellos McGonagall los pondría a servir a Filch por lo que restaba del año.

"Bueno, creo que eso es todo por ahora" terminó el director y los envió a la enfermería.

Sirius y Remus salieron casi de inmediato, pero Harry tuvo que quedarse toda la noche en reposo.

Cuando salían de la enfermería los merodeadores se detuvieron en la cama donde Harry descansaba.

"Ese Snape, que se ha creído" dijo Remus. "Por suerte llegamos a Tiempo, ¿Cierto Sirius?"

"Si, Claro" contestó de manera fría.

Lo cual dejó perplejo al ojos miel.

"Suerte que llegamos a tiempo" agregó sin mirar a Harry. Estaba molesto, muy molesto con Harry, Aún no podía creer que le hubiera pedido a Snape que le enseñara artes oscuras, ¡Artes Oscuras, Lo que James más odiaba en el mundo.

El niño que vivió sintió el rechazo que Sirius le estaba dando y eso le dolió incluso más que el maleficio que Snape había usado en su contra.

Lo que restó de las vacaciones fueron en verdad duras para Harry, Sirius estaba molesto con él, y eso complicaba mucho las cosas ya que él además de Dumbledore eran los únicos que sabían quien era en realidad y sin el apoyo de su padrino las cosas simplemente no eran las mismas y siquiera podía sentir el amor y el cariño de su madre de ninguna forma ya que desde que había recibido la carta de Tally, Lily lo trataba con la indiferencia más grande.

Era increíble la facilidad con que había traicionado sus principios, y eso lo hacía sentir peor, y la verdad era que empezaba a cansarse de esto, siquiera cuando no debía preocuparse, lo hacía, que caso tenía estar aquí si como quiera pensaba en Voldemort todo el tiempo, pensaba en como vencerlo cuando regresara, pensaba en como librar al mundo mágico de su presencia y su reinado de terror.

Así que le dio gusto que las clases comenzaran. Al menos tendría con que distraerse, los demás compañeros llegaron y el bullicio creció en la sala común. Remus, Peter y Sirius platicaban en una esquina. Dos de ellos sin sospechar lo que ocurría entre los otros dos.

Harry no resistió, necesitaba tiempo para meditar un poco, necesitaba tiempo para ordenar sus pensamientos. Así que se dirigió al único lugar que sabía podía darle exactamente lo que necesitaba. Pensó tres veces en lo que deseaba y abrió la puerta.

Entró, colocó el seguro, y se sentó en el sofá que había aparecido. Estaba a punto de echarse en el cuando de pronto escuchó una voz que no había escuchado en mucho tiempo, y sin embargo era demasiado familiar, No cabía duda, se puso de pie de salto, era la voz de su amigo.

"¿Ron?"

"¿Ron, ¿eres tu?"

"_Si, ¡Genial, Harry, soy Yo, Ron, saca tu varita si me escuchas"_

Harry de inmediato sacó su varita.

En el futuro El trío festejó.

"¡Puede oírnos!" gritó Hermione. "¡Puede oírnos!"

"Vaya que maravilla" dijo Draco sarcásticamente.

Y Ron lo fulminó con la mirada. "Te recuerdo Malfoy, que NO TIENES NADA QUE VER AQUÍ, ASI QUE PUEDES LARGARTE YA".

"Como si me interesaran estas cursilerías" contestó Draco. "Yo me voy" y salió del cuarto del requerimiento cerrando la puerta tras él.

"Por Fin" dijo Ron. Y miró a James. "De eso hablaremos después".

Hermione se acercó a la ventana.

"Harry, Sé que me escuchas, pero no estoy segura de si nos puedes ver"

El James de la ventana negó con la cabeza. "_Solo los escucho Hermione, ¿Cómo hicieron esto?"_

Y Harry escuchó una voz bastante peculiar contestándole, era su voz contestándole.

"_Mira Harry, es simple, el truco estás en el cuarto del requerimiento, debes desear una manera de comunicarte con nosotros, una manera de comunicarte con las personas que estén en el cuarto del requerimiento justo en este momento, debes pensar muy bien la fecha y la hora, no querrás abrir la ventana cuando alguien más esté aquí."_

"Si papá" contestó casi sin pensar. Pero esas palabras causaron en él un efecto extraordinario, Primero sintió mariposas en el estómago y luego la alegría comenzó a llenarlo, la euforia y la emoción comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo.

Salió del cuarto, pasó tres veces por el pasillo pensando exactamente lo que deseaba, y cuando abrió la puerta lo único que había en el cuarto era una pantalla flotando a la mitad de la habitación, y en ella como si se tratara de una televisión estaban las tres personas que deseaba ver con toda su alma, los tres sonreían completamente, y a Hermione le escurría una lágrima por los ojos.

"Harry, Amigo" dijo Ron.

Y Harry estiró la mano para tratar de alcanzar al pelirrojo, pero su mano golpeo con el frío cristal de la ventana.

Miró a Hermione, y Por último se miró a si mismo. No pudo negar que se impresionó al ver como se encontraba, pero la sorpresa fue mutua ya que el cuerpo de James también estaba bastante demacrado.

"Problemas ¿Cierto?" dijeron los dos al unísono. Y luego callaron, sonrieron tímidamente.

Harry no podía ser demasiado efusivo, no sabía con exactitud que era lo que su padre había alcanzado a averiguar.

Hubo un silencio prolongado, Harry había anhelado este momento desde siempre, pero le ocurrió exactamente lo mismo que cuando vio a su padres a través del espejo de oesed, se quedó sin palabras.

Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando notó que la expresión de su cara, o más bien la cara de su papá cambió por completo.

Era Seria, incluso le recordó a la mirada que Sirius le había dado aquella noche en la enfermería.

-Sé Lo que has estado haciendo Harry-

Harry se quedó sin palabras y Ron y Hermione miraron al merodeador con cejas arriba.

-Se, lo que has estado haciendo, con Snape...

"¿De que hablas James?" preguntó Hermione.

Pero el merodeador la calló, necesitaba sacar esto, necesitaba arreglar esto antes que todo, por eso había estado encerrado todo ese tiempo en el cuarto del requerimiento esperando encontrar a su hijo.

Harry sintió como la euforia se desvanecía poco a poco.

"Hace una semana, también lo sentí, Tu debiste hacerlo también, Harry, Dime, ¿Qué ocurrió?.

"No lo entenderías" Contestó Harry, "Es complicado"

Pero una de las cosas que no era James era ser paciente, y el solo recordar las palabras que Snape le había dicho, el solo pensar que Pelo grasiento podría estar en lo cierto le hicieron hervir la sangre, su hijo no podía estar interesado en las artes oscuras, simplemente no podía.

"Harry, Dime, por que Empezaste a utilizar magia oscura, por que le pediste a alguien como Snape que te enseñara eso"

Esas palabras dejaron a Ron y a Hermione perplejos.

"Harry nunca haría eso" dijo Ron. "Jamás intentaría usar la magia oscura"

"Es complicado" contestó Harry de nuevo.

James quedó con la boca abierta, esperaba que Harry lo refutara, que Harry le dijera que era solo su imaginación, que solo era un plan elaborado por Snivellus para hacerle creer que su hijo se estaba inclinado para el lado oscuro, pero Harry no lo hizo, no lo negó.

"¿En que sentido es complicado Harry? La magia oscura es magia oscura sea lo que sea en que la utilices"

"Ya te dije que es complicado" contestó Harry. "No lo entenderías, tengo que hacerme de todas las armas para vencer a Voldemort" gritó.

"Pero ¡NO MAGIA OSCURA HARRY!" Gritó James Golpeando el cristal. "¡NO LA MAGIA QUE ME MATÓ, LA MAGIA QUE MATÓ LILY!".

Los ojos avellanas de Harry empezaron a brillar. Tenía Razón, ¡Tenía razón! Y de pronto, PUF, la imagen se perdió por completo.

¡PLAF! Hermione le dio una bofetada en el rostro al merodeador.

"¡Como te atreves!" gritó. ¡"Como te atreves a decirle eso a Harry, ¿Quién te crees que eres?"

"Yo soy su padre" gritó James.

"¡NO!" gritó Hermione. "Solo eres un muchacho de 16 años, lo único que le queda a nuestro amigo, y lo que debió ser un momento especial... Lo arruinaste con insinuaciones."

"No son insinuaciones Hermione, Harry estaba usando magia oscura" contestó.

"Eso no lo sabes James, tu no sabes lo que pasa por la cabeza de Harry, tal vez estaba aprendiendo a defenderse de ella tal como nosotros lo hicimos."

James abrió la boca para contestar pero no salieron palabras.

"No pensaste en eso ¿Cierto, Nosotros usamos magia oscura, de la más oscura para defendernos de ella. ¿Qué tal si Harry estaba haciendo lo mismo?"

"Pero ¿por qué Snape?" gritó.

"Por que otra razón, Si tus amigos piensan exactamente igual que tu, Definitivamente Harry no podía contar con ellos para hacerlo".

"Además" dijo Ron entrando en la conversación. "De que criticas a Harry si tu mismo has estado ayudando a Malfoy, la peor persona de este castillo, un Futuro mortífago que de inmediato nos vendería a Vo...Vo...Voldemort".

"Es Complicado" gritó James. Y de inmediato supo que acababa de hacer una estúpidez, la única oportunidad que había tenido de en verdad llegar a conocer a su hijo y la había tirado a la basura.

"¡MALDICIÓN!" Gritó. "¡MALDICIÓN!" y cayó de Rodillas, No lo había hecho bien, había estado cegado por la mirada de superioridad que Snape le había mandado, se había dejado influenciar.

"MALDICIÓN" volvió a gritar y golpeó el suelo con el puño. Pequeñas gotas de sangre escurrieron por sus nudillos.

Ron y Hermione lo miraron, ahora estaban más seguros de que no era indicado decirle al merodeador lo que habían descubierto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Malfoy se dirigía a su sala común, llegó al último pasillo cuando se dio cuanta de que tres figuras Dos de ellas bastante robustas estaban esperándolo justo en la entrada de esta.

"Nott" dijo Viendo a la tercera figura más pequeña de todas.

"Malfoy" contestó el chico de rostro conejil con arrogancia. Y levantó lo que parecía ser una copa de plata con dos serpientes talladas en ella.

Draco alzó una ceja.

"Te traigo un mensaje de tu padre Malfoy" dijo. "ES HORA".

"Es la hora de todos nosotros" agregó Crabbe.

Draco miró la copa, millones de cosas pasaron por su cabeza, pero la que más fuerte resonó en esta fue aquel momento, aquel momento en el que casi moría.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry salió del cuarto del requerimiento, aquella persona que había dicho que los hombres no lloraban estaba muy equivocada. Las lágrimas desbordaban por su ojos., tristeza, enojo, todo entremezclado.

Pero al salir, había alguien ahí, quiso contenerse, pero al verla, su dolor creció aún más.

Lily estaba frente a él, la pelirroja lo había visto salir de la sala común, y el cuarto del requerimiento era el lugar a donde creyó pudo haberse dirigido, durante todas las vacaciones había estado pensando sobre lo que sentía por el merodeador, lo que había estado creciendo adentro de ella desde le principio de curso, necesitaba decirle lo que sentía, poner las cosas en claro, ya que ese sentimiento la carcomía por dentro. Pero al verlo así... tan vulnerable las palabras no salieron de su boca.

Harry había perdido todo sentido, lo único que necesitaba en ese momento era alguien en quien apoyarse, caminó hasta Lily y la abrazó.

La pelirroja no hizo nada, por unos segundos solo permitió que James se desahogara, pero luego, algo en su interior, algo muy en su interior la hizo abrazarlo también. Era algo extraño, era cariño, era amor, pero no del tipo que solía buscar. Sintió que se esfumaba, sintió como si fuera desprendida de su cuerpo.

Y luego, con en tono más suave y tierno.

"No te preocupes Harry" dijo "Todo va a estar bien" despejó la frente del niño que vivió y le dio un beso en la frente. "No te preocupes mi niño, todo va a estar bien".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Lily abrió los ojos, estaba frente al cuarto del requerimiento, había ido a buscar a James para decirle lo que sentía, pero por algún motivo se quedó quieta al verlo, su intuición le decía que todavía no era el momento.

Harry abrió lo ojos, estaba en la puerta del cuarto de requerimiento, pero la ventana al futuro no estaba, se había esfumado, Recordaba lo que había sucedido, pero por alguna razón el dolor se había ido, y algo dentro de él le decía que todo iba a estar mejor.

Sonrió a Lily y ella le devolvió la sonrisa tímidamente.

Ambos se quedaron quietos por un minuto, y luego sin decirse nada regresaron a la sala común juntos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Este Capítulo ya terminó.

Recomiendo mis otras historias HP

**¿Igualito a papá?**

**La sangre que nos une**

**DB Remus desire**

**Aquel al que siempre temió.**

**TWINS (Terminada)**

**A través de los ojos del Dragon.**

**Solo Harry, Solo Draco.**

**The Grim Prank.**

Recomiendo mis otras historias.

**The Lex Project (smallville)**

**Dark desings (DBZ)**

"**Mi hijo" y "El legado de mi Padre" (Los increíbles)**

**Cobardes y supersticiosos (Liga de la justicia)**

**Fuera del pasado... otra vez (Batman del Futuro).**


	22. La Desición de Draco

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Antes que todo gracias por leer esta historia.

MEANT TO BE by Lars Black.

_Malfoy se dirigía a su sala común, llegó al último pasillo cuando se dio cuanta de que tres figuras Dos de ellas bastante robustas estaban esperándolo justo en la entrada de esta._

"_Nott" dijo Viendo a la tercera figura más pequeña de todas._

"_Malfoy" contestó el chico de rostro conejil con arrogancia. Y levantó lo que parecía ser una copa de plata con dos serpientes talladas en ella._

_Draco alzó una ceja. _

"_Te traigo un mensaje de tu padre Malfoy" dijo. "ES HORA"._

"_Es la hora de todos nosotros" agregó Crabbe._

_Draco miró la copa, millones de cosas pasaron por su cabeza, pero la que más fuerte resonó en esta fue aquel momento, aquel momento en el que casi moría..._

**Capítulo 22: La elección de Draco.**

Titubeó al tomar la copa y Nott se dio cuenta de ello.

"¿Qué ocurre Draco?" preguntó, pero ya sospechaba lo que el Rubio tenía en mente. "¿Acaso tienes miedo?".

"No" contestó el Slytherin fríamente y le dirigió a Nott una mirada fulminante. "¿Cuándo nos vamos?".

"Cuando lleguen todos los que vendrán con nosotros" dijo Nott. "Somos unos 10, ya sabes, solo los verdaderamente leales, los que en verdad merecen el honor"

Draco bufó, la perspectiva ya no le parecía honorable.

Pero una duda empezó a crecer en su cabeza. "¿Qué hay de Dumbledore?" preguntó.

Y Nott rió. "¿Ese anciano, Ja, ni cuenta se dará de que justo debajo de sus narices habrá un puñado de mortífagos leales al señor oscuro.

"Claro, leales" pensó Draco.

Pero no tuvieron que esperar mucho ya que casi enseguida llegaron los seis que faltaban, y ára sorpresa del Rubio no solo había miembros de su casa, Había un tipo de Ravenclaw al que jamás le había dirigido la palabra, y una chica de Hufflepuff, de mirada dura.

"¡Que me miras!" dijo de mala manera. "¿Acaso crees que solo las serpientes son lo suficientemente listas para saber en donde esta el bando ganador?"..

Draco la miró con superioridad. "La verdad... Si" contestó. "No creo que alguien que no sea Slytherin tenga las agallas"

"Ya Basta" gritó Nott. "Es hora".

Esto era increíble, Draco no lo podía negar, tal vez entrar al castillo era muy difícil, pero salir de él, era otro asunto, el Traslador de la copa se activó, sintió como si un gancho jalara de su ombligo y en cuestión de segundos sintió nuevamente el duro suelo bajo sus pies. Sus compañeros cayeron tambaleándose un poco, pero el se mantuvo firme.

Donde llegaron era un habitación oscura, o parcialmente oscura ya que todo a un radio de dos metros era iluminado por una tenue luz proveniente de una vela flotando en el aire, pero todo fuera de ese círculo se encontraba en completas tinieblas.

Los demás se pusieron de pie y cuando el último lo hizo la luz de la vela se fue extinguiendo poco a poco, la penumbra llenó el lugar.

Draco por inercia sacó su varita, estaba atento, no lo tomarían por sorpresa. No le importaba nada.

Entonces sintió algo deslizándose por su pies, dio un ligero salto, y del susto no había puesto atención a las palabras que se escuchaban por todo el lugar, era una lengua distinta, pero sabía exactamente que era, Era Pársel.

Sintió de nuevo algo deslizándose por sus pies, y de pronto, Alguien lo jaló por los hombros.

Debía ser alguien muy fornido, porque aunque pusiera resistencia esta persona lo presionó de tal manera que cayó de rodillas al suelo.

En eso una docena de velas se encendieron iluminando tétricamente el lugar, da la nada habían aparecido figuras vestidas con túnicas negras y máscaras blancas. Pero frente a ellos sin duda se encontraba el superior, el que no debía ser nombrado.

"Dejemos las formalidades" siseó de manera espeluznante y los vellos de la nuca de Draco se erizaron.

Los mortífagos retiraron sus máscaras. Y pudo ver que el mortífago que lo sujetaba era Avery, un antiguo conocido de la familia.

También pudo ver, que a lo lejos, el mortífago que sujetaba a la chica de Hufflepuff era su padre, Al principio no lo reconoció, pero sin duda era él.

Azkaban había echo lo suyo, pero desde que los dementores habían dejado el sitio el daño a los magos no era tanto, eso solo quería decir que el responsable de que su padre luciera así debía ser la persona que en ese momento estaba frente a él.

Sintió la sangre hervir, En su padre ya no podía apreciar nada del orgullo Malfoy, Su padre tenia la mirada perdida, y las marcas físicas eran claramente visibles, era como si solo fuera un vil marioneta, una marioneta que había sido castigada por su amo.

Apretó sus puños. No lo podía permitir.

Voldemort habló sobre la grandeza, sobre su legado, sobre lo que deparaba a todos los que sirvieran fieles a sus mandatos.

Los demás parecían idolatrar las palabras que salían de su boca, pero Draco solo entendía Esclavitud, Servidumbre.

Entonces llegó la hora de hacer el voto, el momento de ser marcados con el Símbolo de los mortífagos, La calavera con lengua de Serpiente, la marca tenebrosa.

"Avery" dijo Voldemort. "Trae al chico Malfoy Primero"

Los ojos de Lucius brillaron por un segundo y luego ligeramente desvió la mirada, sabía que Draco estaría condenado desde el momento que la varita del señor oscuro tocara su piel, condenado por su estupidez, por no haber podido cumplir con el encargo de su amo para conseguir la profecía.

Avery empujo a Draco, pero el rubio se quitó las manos de encima. "Yo puedo hacerlo solo" dijo tranquilamente.

Caminó hasta donde el señor oscuro estaba y lo miró directo a los ojos.

"Arrodíllate" .

Draco se quedó quieto por unos segundos, millones de cosas pasaron por su cabeza.

"NO" contestó, "NO LO HARÉ"

Se produjo un silencio sepulcral en el lugar, todos miraban boquiabiertos al hico rubio.

"Estoy muerto" Pensó Draco. "Estoy muerto, pero al menos he decidido estarlo, esto me pasa por pasar tanto tiempo entre Gryffindors"

El lord tenebroso alzó su varita.

"¡CRUCCIO!"

Draco se retorció y cayó de rodillas al suelo, el dolor era insoportable, sentía que todo su cuerpo era partido en pedazos, jadeaba, respiraba con dificultad.

Lucius dio un paso al frente.

El castigo cesó.

Draco respiró hondo, estaba Colorado y la saliva escurría de su boca.

"Así está mejor" dijo Voldemort ya molesto.

Pero ante la ingenuidad de todos Draco se puso de pie.

"Agáchate," susurró Lucius para si mismo, "Aun puedes".

El Lord lo miró. "CRUCCIO"

Y Draco cayó de nuevo al suelo. Esta vez la intensidad del castigo era mayor. Los compañeros del colegio miraban asustados, algunos desviaban la mirada.

Esta vez Draco cayó hasta el suelo, gotas de sangre comenzaba a escurrir por su nariz, y entremezcladas con su sudor hacían que las ropas del joven Slytherin comenzaran a tenírse de rojo.

El castigo terminó. Ya nadie creía que Draco se recuperara, Pero su voluntad era mucho mayor, haciendo un esfuerzo mayor logró levantarse.

"Prefiero Morir" susurró. "Prefiero Morir que terminar como mi padre, una marioneta"

El lord Oscuro levantó su varita. Esta vez no había escapatoria.

"Si así lo deseas" contestó Voldemort.

Todos esperaron el rayo esmeralda, pero en lugar de eso.

"INMOVILUS" gritó El Lord.

Draco cayó de bruces al suelo.

Con otro movimiento de varita Voldemort lo hizo levitar, y con un tercero apareció una jarra de color púrpura frente a él, de esta jarra emanaba vapores de oloeres putrefactos.

Draco la miró sin poder hacer nada.

Voldemort apretó las mejillas del muchacho haciendo que abriera la boca y Sonrió maliciosa mente.

"Lucius" susurró. "Mi marioneta Preferida, Hay que enseñarle a tu hijo una lección de lealtad y obediencia"

"Si señor" contestó el rubio y tomó la jarra.

Malfoy padre vació el contenido de aquella jarra en la boca de Draco, y la tapo con su mano.

Draco luchaba por no tragarse eso, intentaba escupirlo, preferiría atragantarse que tomarlo, pero lentamente el líquido fue escurriendo por su garganta quemándolo a su paso., cuando todo hubiera pasado Lucius retiró su mano.

"NO" gritó Draco. "NO"

Y el hechizo que lo hacía levitar terminó haciendo que cayera al suelo.

Golpeó en seco,

"NO" "NO" NO" gritaba ferozmente mientras se retorcía en el suelo, sus manos y sus pies golpeaban el duro suelo lastimándose periódicamente.

Sus pupilas se dilataban y se contraían rápidamente, era una escena aterradora, era como si su cuerpo estuviera siendo poseído.

Los otros no podían ver, ese era su destino si fallaban.

"¡NOOOOOO!" gritó una última vez antes de quedar completamente quieto.

Todos pensaron que había muerto. Lucius desvió la mirada, Así que se llevaron una gran sorpresa cuando se puso de pie de golpe.

El chico rubio abrió los ojos. su mirada había cambiado, era opaca, completamente perdida y sin ninguna expresión, sus pupilas se habían contraído tanto que parecía que siquiera tenía,

Ahora solo era un cuerpo, un cuerpo completamente fiel a su amo.

Se arrodilló frente a Voldemort y estiró su brazo izquierdo, el olor a carne quemada indicaba que estaba hecho, Draco Malfoy ya era un mortífago.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Este capítulo ya terminó

Sé que la historia es principalmente Harry / James, pero tenía que contar este hecho. Espero opiniones.

Recomiendo mis otras historias.


	23. La Traición

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Antes que todo gracias a todos los que leen este fic.

MEANT TO BE by Lars Black.

Capítulo 23: La traición.

Harry estaba sentado en el sillón más cercano a la chimenea, hundido en sus pensamientos, había pasado una semana desde que había hablado con su padre, y todavía no se decidía a volver intentarlo de nuevo. Además, estaba el problema que tenía con Sirius.

Se quitó el cabello que le estorbaba en la frente y suspiró, sabía lo que tenía que hacer solo estaba tomando un poco valor antes de hacerlo.

Miró su reloj, pasaban de las 12 de la noche, y luego miró el mapa del merodeador, Remus y Peter estaban en la habitación, seguramente durmiendo, Siguió viendo lo que hacían los demás, Filch revisaba los corredores junto a otros profesores, Dumbledore estaba en su despacho, pero Harry pudo ver que no estaba solo, había al menos tres personas con el.

Peter Petrigrew Padre, Kingsley, y otra Persona a la que no conocía, las tres personas estaban inmóviles mientras que la de Dumbledore se trasladaba de un lado a otro.

Pero la persona que esperaba estaba exactamente en la torre Este del castillo, Sirius estaba con una chica llamada Emily Wurtzen.

Ambos estaban bastante juntos y luego se separaron, la motita de Sirius empezó su camino hacia la torre Norte, eso quería decir que regresaba.

El retrato de la señora gorda se abrió, y Sirius entró con una amplia sonrisa que se desvaneció al segundo en que vio a Harry frente a la chimenea.

"Ah, eres tu" dijo con indiferencia. Y luego vio que Harry tenía el mapa en sus piernas.

"Sabes, ese mapa no es tuyo, no deberías usarlo para espiarme" agregó mientras hacía su camino hacia las escaleras de caracol.

"Yo Lo siento" se apresuró a decir Harry.

Y Sirius detuvo su marcha a un paso de empezar a subir. "No te escuche" contestó sin voltear a verlo.

"Dije ¡LO SIENTO!". Harry hizo una mueca de semi enojo.

Sirius volteó y caminó hasta donde Harry que ya se había puesto de pie, lo tomó de los hombros y se acercó bastante.

"Ahora vuélvelo a decir".

"LO SIENTO"

Sirius cerró los ojos y sonrió levemente, "No sabes mentir Harry, como te lo dije antes, Prongs tampoco lo hace".

Harry alzó una ceja. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

Sirius negó. "¡Y TAMBIÉN ERES TAN DISTRAÍDO COMO ÉL!" gritó con voz solemne.

Harry le hacía ademán para que hablara más bajo, definitivamente no quería despertar a media casa.

"Significa que ya te perdoné"... "Pero si vuelves a hacer una estupidez como esa" Sirius puso su rostro más serio. "No me importa ser un mago muy hábil, o que seas el hijo de Prongs, personalmente te sacaré esa basura...

"Ya Comprendí, Ya comprendí" interrumpió Harry.

Y Sirius sonrió, pasó el brazo por los hombros de Harry, el ojiazul no podía negar que estar peleado con Harry era como estar peleado con son su amigo James, y lo máximo que habían durado peleados había sido como un día, así que una semana era demasiado. Le susurró al oído.

"Bueno, ahora que ya volvemos a ser amigos me tienes que contar ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió entre tu y Evans la otra noche? Regresaron muy alegres y muy juntos, pero cuando se fueron de aquí los dos parecían no sé...

"¡SIRIUS!" Gritó Harry poniéndose más rojo que un jitomate. "¡Ella es mi madre!...Mi madre" y se tocó la frente.

"Bueno, bueno" sonrió Sirius. "Solo pensé que un complejo de Edipo no nos vendría nada bien".

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmnnnnxxxxxxxx

"¡QUE," gritó Sirius ante la cara de asombro de todos. "¿Por qué NO ME LO HABÍAS ANTES?"

Harry se había quedado con la boca abierta, ante la reacción de su padrino, tal vez decirle que había encontrado la manera de comunicarse con su padre durante la hora de transformación no había sido una muy buena idea.

"Porque sabía que reaccionarías así" susurró "... además no nos hablábamos ¿recuerdas?"

"¡BLACK!" gritó McGonagall.

Pero para el ojiazul, era como si todo lo que no tratara de esto no existiera.

"¿Sabes lo que Significa?"

Pero McGonagall ya estaba detrás del merodeador.

"Problemas" susurró Harry. Tratando de que Sirius notara la presencia de la profesora.

Y Sirius volteó a ver a McGonagall . "Supongo que James tiene razón" dijo.

"Por supuesto señor Black". Contestó ella.

Harry estaba en el cuarto del requerimiento, y la ventana al futuro estaba abierta, pero no se veía absolutamente nada en ella, sin embargo Harry no miraba la ventana, sino un pequeño espejo, en donde Sirius platicaba con él.

"¿Y Como vas?" preguntó Harry.

"Como Crees que voy Harry, Filch me tiene limpiando hasta la más recóndita esquina de este cuarto, creo que terminaré hasta muy tarde. Y ¿qué hay de ti? Algún progreso"

"Hasta Ahora nada" dijo Harry, "Me pregunto porque no habrán vuelto a intentar conectarse, Siquiera Ron, o Hermione". Agregó a lo bajo.

"Pues no lo sé" dijo Sirius. Su reflejo miró rápidamente hacia otro lugar. "Me tengo que ir"

El reflejo se perdió y Harry puso a un costado el espejo, volvió a mirar la ventana y nada, suspiró.

Tenía que pasar el tiempo de alguna manera, y decidió darle un pequeño vistazo al mapa del merodeador, ahí siempre encontraba cosas bastante interesantes.

Pudo ver la motita de Sirius en el cuarto de trofeos, junto a Filch, Varios pisos arriba estaba Remus junto a Arlene, Harry aún no podía creer lo Romántico que era su futuro profesor, no había día en que no estuvieran juntos, eso podía ser una ventaja ciertas veces pero no podía negar que desde que la Ravenclaw y Remus se hicieron novios ya no pasaba tanto tiempo con él como le hubiera gustado. Siquiera podían acompañarlo en las noches de luna llena ya que se había vuelto demasiado territorial y la última ocasión casi se comía a Peter de un bocado.

Definitivamente las hormonas actuaban en demasía sobre su amigo.

Siguió mirando el mapa, Nada parecía fuera de lugar, pero cuando llegó a los terrenos cercanos al castillo se llevó una gran sorpresa. Por todo lo que eso implicaba.

Su madre estaba a altas horas de la noche fuera del castillo, bueno, eso no hubiera sido tan grave, pero lo que sí consternó a Harry es que no estaba sola, junto a ella estaba alguien, un Chico llamado Nathaniel Adams.

Tal vez era porque ya no era un niño, Pero el echo de que dos personas estuvieran solas a altas horas de la noche y afuera del castillo no le dio muy buena espina, sobre todo porque una de esas personas era su futura madre, y lo que menos quería ser era Harry Adams.

"Tranquilízate Harry, aún estás aquí" pensó. Pero la idea de volverse el ahuyenta novios de Lily se volvió muy grande.

Sin embargo su atención fue jalada hacia otro lugar del mapa. Exactamente hacia el corredor del séptimo en donde se encontraba la entrada a la sala común de Gryffindor.

Dos Peter Petigrews corrían hacia las escaleras principales, y tras ellos Dumbledore, Kinsgley y la otra persona que Harry había visto la noche anterior.

Era muy extraña la manera en que se movían las motitas, avanzaban un buen tramo y luego se detenían.

Uno de los Petigrews corrió hacia Dumbledore, pero se detuvo en pleno camino. El otro Petrigrew lo alcanzó y otra vez se movían hacia la salida principal.

Harry no podía quitar los ojos del mapa. Tratando de averiguar lo que esos movimientos significaban.

Entonces de la nada apareció otra motita, pero a diferencia de las demás que tenían su Parte con el nombre de la persona, aparecieron unos caracteres extraños.

Las tres Motitas se juntaron y desaparecieron. Harry buscó por todo el mapa, ya no estaban el castillo. Pero eso era imposible no se podía desaparecer en Hogwarts. Pero de inmediato llevó su mirada a los terrenos.

Las tres motitas habían aparecido muy cerca de donde Lily y Nathaniel.

La respiración de Harry se agitaba y todo pasaba en segundos.

La motita con la insignia extraña se abalanzó sobre ellos, pero de inmediato rebotó, La motita de Lily seguía en su lugar, pero la del otro chico había comenzado a desplazarse lejos de ahí.

Harry supo que tenía que moverse supo que tenía que irse. Salió del cuarto del requerimiento, pero tardaría demasiado en llegar, Entonces tuvo una idea.

"Deseo una salida a los terrenos del colegio" pensó tres veces y cuando abrió la puerta se podía ver perfectamente hacia fuera del castillo, no lo pensó y cruzó por la puerta.

¡CRASH! chocó contra alguien y cayó de bruces, Era un chico alto y bien parecido, Harry lo había visto anteriormente pero nunca había hablado con él.

"¡Potter!" dijo medio asustado. "¿De donde has salido?".

Pero Harry no tenía tiempo, se quitó de encima al chico y corrió hacia donde los Peters, Lily, y lo que fuera que estuviera allí.

Dio vuelta en una de las esquinas y desenfundó su varita.

Todo pasó en cuestión de segundos.

En un lado estaban Peter y su Padre, este sujetaba del brazo a su amigo que estaba inconsciente y por lo que podía apreciar era con fuerza, del otro lado estaba Lily con la varita levantada apuntando hacia lo que parecía ser El Ghoul que lo había atacado en navidad.

Harry corrió hasta quedar a pocos metros "¡LiLY!" gritó y la pelirroja volteó. Pero no fue la única ya que el Ghoul también lo hizo.

No había cambiado nada, la mirada penetrante oculta en esa capucha que cubría su piel pálida de textura como el cartón.

El Ghoul hizo un ademán como de chuparse los dedos al ver a Harry.

"¡Vámonos Ya!" gritó Petrigrew padre al Ghoul.

"No sin comer" contestó el ghoul.

Y corrió hasta Harry.

El chico alzó su varita.

"EVERSTESTATUM" gritó, y el hechizo pasó de largo cuando el Ghoul desapareció en una cortina de humo. Y reapareció a pocos centímetros de él, clavando sus garras en su brazo.

"AGGGHHH" gritó Harry soltando su varita.

Pero El Ghoul fue impactado en un costado por un hechizo que salió de la nada.

Harry alzó la vista y de la entrada del colegio venía el director junto a otras dos personas.

"Vámonos" gritó Peter Padre.

Y el Ghoul desapareció y apareció junto al Señor, este puso la mano sobre el hombro de la criatura pero antes de que desparecieran Dumbledore gritó:

"¡Deja al chico!"

Pero Petrigrew Padre sonrió de una manera que Harry solo había visto en una persona.

"Mi señor lo necesita" dijo.

Estaban a punto de desaparecer cuando, de pronto Peter hijo abrió los ojos, Harry se dio cuenta de ello.

Peter vio a su padre, luego al Ghoul, no supo de donde sacó fuerzas, ni el coraje para hacer lo que hizo.

Se incorporó y pateó en la espinilla a su padre.

Petrigrew padre gritó y soltó a su hijo exactamente una fracción de segundos antes de que desaparecieran, Peter cayó al piso, Y Lily fue corriendo hasta él.

El chico estaba pálido y mirada hacia el suelo con la mirada perdida.

Enseguida llegó Kingsley y comenzó a examinarlo, la otra persona corrió hasta Lily y Dumbledore fue a donde Harry.

"James,", dijo acomodándose sus gafas de media luna.. "Necesitamos hablar".

Harry asintió levemente.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

La tranquilidad que había en el castillo demostraba que los hechos ocurridos recientemente habían pasado desapercibidos.

Pero los involucrados estaban más serios y callados que de costumbre. En la enfermería la señora Pomfrey curaba el brazo de Harry, y atendía a Lily y a Peter, el cual seguía muy pálido y con la mirada perdida.

"No te preocupes Peter" le decía Lily. "Todo va a estar bien"

Y el merodeador sonrió un poco pero su mirada volvía a perderse.

Dumbledore llegó a los pocos minutos, y después de pedirle a la enfermera que le diera a Peter una poción para dormir sin soñar, se dirigió hasta Harry y Lily.

"Necesitamos charlar un poco señor Potter, señorita Evans."

Y los tres se dirigieron hasta el despacho del director, Por el transcurso ninguno dijo nada, Pero ya estando en la habitación circular las palabras fluyeron libremente.

"¿Qué ha sucedido?" Preguntó rápidamente Lily. "¿Por qué el señor Pettigrew intentó secuestrar a su propio hijo?.

Dumbledore se acomodó sus gafas de media luna. "Por ustedes".

Hubo un silencio largo en el que Harry intentó hallarle sentido a esas palabras.

"Voldemort al parecer tiene una fuerte obsesión por ustedes... supongo por lo que ocurrió a principios del año".

"Quiere decir que el objetivo del Señor Pettigrew éramos nosotros" dijo Hary medio escéptico.

"Pero eso es imposible" interrumpió Lily. "El señor Pettigrew es jefe de Aurores, el no podría estar bajo el mandato de Voldemort, al menos no voluntariamente"

Pero viendo que Dumbledore no dijo nada, Lily supo que en verdad estaba trabajando para Voldemort. "Pobre Peter" susurró la Pelirroja.

"Un segundo" dijo Harry como no hallando sentido a lo que se decía. "Profesor, Si el objetivo de Pettigrew éramos nosotros, ¿porque fue tras Peter¡?"

"Porque Voldemort no solo te mata a ti" dijo Lily metódicamente. "Quería quitarnos primero algo que nos importara"

"Así es Señorita Evans" dijo Dumbledore. "Pettigrew Padre, no solo era jefe de Aurores, sino también no de los encargados de montar vigilancia sobre la escuela, Traicionó a todos cuando dejó entrar a Voldemort la primera vez, En ese entonces no estaba seguro de quien había sido, pero después, cuando sugirió que hiciéramos unas modificaciones, empecé a sospechar, pero no era nada concreto." Dumbledore suspiró.

"Pero hoy, cuando decidiríamos si era factible o no, no se presentó, me comunique al departamento de Aurores y me dijeron que ya había salido hacia Hogwarts hacía varias horas. Cuando me dí cuenta ya estaba en la sala común de Gryffindor."

"Pero pasó algo con lo que no contaba ¿Cierto?" agregó Harry. "Ninguno de nosotros estábamos en la sala común, Sirius estaba en detención, Lily y Remus estaban con sus novios.,"

"Adams no es mi novio" Lily contestó media molesta. Pero Harry ignoró el comentario.

"... y yo, yo estaba, fuera"

"Que curiosa es la vida, no lo creen, salvados por quebrantar las reglas del colegio" dijo Lily bajando la mirada.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Cuando llegaron las lechuzas dos días después los murmullos comenzaron a sonar por todo el gran comedor, Había una noticia en primera plana que consternó a más de una persona.

_Muerte del Jefe de Aurores._

_Una horrible noticia ha llegado hasta todo nosotros, El jefe primer jefe de Aurores Peter Pettigrew Padre ha sido encontrado muerto esta madrugada por un miembro de su equipo de choque._

"_Vimos la marca tenebrosa en el cielo y fuimos directamente hacía ella, pero lo que encontramos ahí fue aterrador" declaró Máximo Ludeberg para nuestro corresponsal..._

_Se cree que el jefe de Aurores fue emboscado durante una redada que se realizaba en un posible escondite de mortífagos..._

_Al hoy fallecido le sobreviven su esposa y su hijo Peter Pettigrew hijo el cual cursa el sexto curso en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería..._

_El nombramiento del siguiente jefe de Aurores se llevará a cabo después de los funerales..._

_Por su valentía y ejercicio de su trabajo se le ha concedido la orden de merlín tercera clase..._

Pero a cada renglón que Peter leía sus ojos comenzaban a enrojecerse, muchos pensaban que era de tristeza, pero Harry y Lily sabían que era de rabia. Hacían quedar a su padre como un héroe cuando en realidad no era más que un traidor.

El chico se puso de pie y salió del gran comedor.

Pero Harry en su cabeza solo tenía un cosa, Peter estaba destinado a ser como su padre, algún día también traicionaría a sus amigos, solo que en ese momento Todavía no entendía porque.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Este capítulo ya terminó

Recomiendo mis otras historias.


	24. El Regreso

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Antes que todo gracias por leer este fic.

MEANT TO BE by Lars Black..

Capítulo 24: El regreso.

Hermione salía de la biblioteca. Traía un libro donde por fin había encontrado lo que necesitaba, sin embargo debía apurarse ya que estaba tan sumergida en su búsqueda que para la siguiente clase, pociones, ya iba con bastante retraso, era lo malo de usar todos sus ratos libres para la investigación.

Sin embargo en su distracción al salir chocó con Remus, El profesor de DCLAO la noche anterior se había transformado y por eso le habían dado el día libre, Se suponía que debía permanecer en su cuarto reposando pero prefirió salir y refugiarse en uno de los lugares que más le gustaban: Hermione se exaltó un poco y dejó caer el libro que traía bajo el brazo.

"Oh, lo siento tanto Remus" se expresó. "Quiero decir Profesor Lupin, no lo había visto y...y"

"No hay problema Hermione" dijo el licántropo con una sonrisa un poco cansada "Sabes, cuando no estamos en clases igual me puedes llamar Remus" recogió el libro que la chica había dejado caer. Leyó el título de este.

_Criaturas Mágicas que incluso usted dudaba que existieran._

Alzó una ceja, la verdad no creía que Hermione leyera esa clase de libros, libros a lo que cualquier mago calificado clasificaría como de propaganda.

"Interesante lectura" dijo tratando de ser casual.

"Ya lo creo profesor Lupin," contestó mientras tomaba el libro, miró su reloj Se disculpó y salió corriendo hacia las mazmorras.

Remus la vio desaparecer al dar la vuelta en el pasillo. Bufó y cuando se disponía a entrar notó que en el suelo, donde había caído el libro, había un pedazo de papel. Era una nota escrita con la fina caligrafía de Hermione.

_Criatura nacida del Infiri muerto en cinta... puede cruzar entre varios planos...se alimenta de las almas perdidas..._

Remus leyó la nota y alzó una ceja, ¿qué diantres era lo que Hermione estaba buscando, volvió a leer la nota. "Alimenta de las almas perdidas" susurró para sí, sabía que había escuchado eso antes y entonces lo recordó. Definitivamente tendría una larga charla con Hermione.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"5 Puntos menos por el retraso" dijo Snape cuando Hermione tomó su lugar.

James miró a la chica, llegar tarde no era de Hermione, pero no pudo preguntarle porque había llegado tarde ya que desde que había echado a perder su encuentro con Harry tanto ella como Ron no le dirigían la palabra.

Estaba tan desesperado por comunicarse con su hijo otra vez que no prestaba atención a lo que hacía, e hizo estallar media mazmorra al agregar ingredientes de más.

20 puntos menos para Gryffindor, y tener que limpiar todo después de que terminara la clase.

"Y quiero Relucientes los seis calderos Potter" dijo Snape. "O si no Gryffindor perderá otros veinte Puntos"

James rechinó los dientes, ya que había llegado a un punto en que ya no soportaba a Snape.

"Debes haber perdido la cuenta Snivellus, somos siete en tu clase" refutó. Pero entonces James se dio cuenta de algo, Snape tenía razón, solo eran seis calderos, alguien no había asistido a clases, pero entre todos sus pensamientos no había notado quien había sido.

Pero en ese instante no le tomó mucha importancia, ya que a cada tallada del suelo, las mesas y pisos imaginaba a Snivellus ardiendo en uno de los calderos que tenía que limpiar.

"¿Que acaso no tienes otro grupo que molestar?" preguntó media hora más tarde.

Snape sin despegar su vista del libro que leía contestó: "Créeme Potter, con tal de verte... tan vulnerable, me puedo dar el privilegio de..."

Pero no pudo terminar lo que estaba a punto de decir, ya que tocaron a la puerta y esta se abrió.

Tanto James como Snape giraron la cabeza. En el marco de la puerta se encontraba una mujer, Alta, madura pero muy hermosa, Pelirroja con el cabello tan largo que le llegaba casi a las rodillas.

Tal vez fue la sorpresa de su repentina aparición, o tal lo impactante de su belleza, pero tanto James como Snape se quedaron boquiabiertos sin poder decir palabra alguna.

"Oh, Lo siento" dijo. Y miró hacia el pasillo de afuera. "Me debí equivocar de mazmorra, el celador me dijo que el profesor Snape estaba dando clases aquí abajo".

James giró la cabeza tan bruscamente hacia Snape que sintió que casi se le desprendía. ¿Qué demonios podía querer una mujer como aquella con el pelo grasiento?.

"Yo soy el profesor Snape" dijo ya sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

"Entonces es usted quien me ha pedido venir" contestó ella. Y caminó hacia el escritorio del profesor, pero a medio camino giró su mirada hacia donde James estaba boquiabierto.

El merodeador cruzó miradas con ella, y por una fracción de segundos James creyó haber visto un brillo especial en los ojos de aquella mujer.

"¡POTTER!" gritó Snape. Y James reaccionó. "Tu castigo...

"Ya lo sé Snivellus, ya lo sé" susurró para sí mientras guardaba sus cosas en la mochila y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, pero entonces tuvo una idea, sin duda la profesora Sprout no le permitiría pasar por su retraso.

Así que puso su cara más angelical, la que nadie puede resistir.

"Oh, lo olvidaba profesor Snape, No me ha dado el justificante para la profesora Sprout, y si no le confirmo que me retuvo para terminar de limpiar los calderos seguramente no me dará permiso para...

La mujer observó a James y Snape aprovechó para fulminar al merodeador con la mirada. Cuando la pelirroja giró su cabeza para observar la respuesta del profesor James Sonrió con superioridad.

"Si, Claro, lo olvidaba" rechinó entre dientes mientras firmaba la nota para la profesora Sprout.

James la tomó, cuando salía por la puerta pudo llegar a escuchar parte de lo que se decían.

"Sabes Snape no has cambiado nada" dijo la mujer.

"Pero Tu si Stella" contestó Snape. y fue lo único que James pudo escuchar antes de que la puerta se azotara justo detrás de él.

En Herbología y en el resto de las clases las cosas no cambiaron mucho, Ron Y Hermione seguían sin Hablarle, y el único consuelo que le quedaba era Ginny a la hora de la comida.

"Pues es verdad que la regaste" dijo la menor de los Weasleys mientras se servía un poco de guisantes y puré de papas.

"Gracias" Contestó El merodeador revolviendo su comida.

Ginny parecía querer decirle algo, pero como que no encontraba las palabras.

"Eh, James y ¿Cómo? Logras abrir la ventana."

Pero James no pudo contestar ya que en ese instante lo abordaron Katie Bell y el resto del equipo de Quidditch.

Increíblemente Quidditch era lo último en lo que quería pensar, pero no era justo para ninguno de los otros jugadores que realmente tenían la esperanza de ganar la copa por tercer año consecutivo sobre todo los nuevos miembros, y a pesar de haber perdido el partido contra Ravenclaw tenían bastantes oportunidades de vencer.

Ginny vio que no tenía oportunidad de sacarle la información y decidió seguirle la corriente al resto de sus compañeros de equipo.

"Tenemos que ganar por más de 180 puntos" dijo Dennis haciendo las cuentas.

"En verdad nos ayudó que Slytherin le haya ganado por tan poco a Hufflepuff" dijo el otro golpeador.

"Pero ahora no sabemos cómo le irá a Slytehrin contra Ravenclaw" dijo Katie. "Con eso de que ya echaron a Malfoy del equipo, todos sabíamos que no era muy bueno, y ahora el nuevo buscador podría darles la ventaja"

James ahora si prestó atención a los que sus compañeros de equipo estaban diciendo. ¿Cuándo diantres habían echado a Malfoy del equipo de Quidditch? Por inercia volteó hacia la mesa de las serpientes, pero por más que la recorrió no encontró al rubio.

Vio a Crabbe y a Goyle hablando con otros tres Slytherins pero de Malfoy nada. Luego volteó hacia la mesa de profesores, Remus lo vio y lo saludó, siguió viendo y abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio a la persona que estaba justo saliendo por una de las puertas laterales del gran comedor junto a la mujer pelirroja que había visto en las mazmorras -

¡Era Dumbledore, se puso de pie de inmediato, dejando perplejos a sus compañeros. El profesor en verdad se veía más demacrado de lo normal, pero su mirada seguía siendo tan viva como siempre.

Ahora parecía que todo a su alrededor se hubiera estado moviendo y él no se dio cuenta de nada.

"EY, ¿Harry, entonces ¿en que quedamos?" preguntó Katie.

James la miró. "Entrenaremos toda las tardes" contestó. Y siguió su camino hacia la mesa de profesores.

Estaba a punto de llegar cuando la profesora McGonagall salió de la nada y lo detuvo. "¿Ocurre Algo Potter?"

"Solo me preguntaba si podría hablar con el profesor Dumbledore"

"No creo que sea buen momento" contestó. "Ahora regrese a su lugar" McGonagall le mandó una mirada que le hizo salir de ahí de inmediato.

Salió del gran comedor y corrió directo a la sala común, tenía que encontrar a Ron y a Hermione de inmediato, No les había dicho nada sobre lo que había averiguado en las vacaciones. Pero ninguno de los dos estaba en la sala común.

"¡DIANTRES!". Y siguió buscando.

Ron tenía apoyada su cara sobre su mano mientas leía el libro que Hermione le había dado para buscar información sobre los Ghouls, Pero todo era tan extenso y sin ningún dato realmente útil que empezaba a cabecear, y si no fuera porque se estaba muriendo de hambre hubiera caído dormido del aburrimiento.

"¡RON!"

"Estoy leyendo, estoy leyendo" dijo despabilándose un poco.

Hermione lo miró. "Eso no, ¡Mira! Aquí encontré algo que nos podría ser bastante útil" La chica se acomodó, se aclaró la garganta y empezó a leer.

"Se sabe que estas criaturas rondan por la tierra libremente buscando saciar su apetito por la vida que les fue negada, la mayoría de las leyes mágicas no se aplican en ellos, lo que los hace muy difícil de rastrear, pero se cree que estas criaturas pueden llegar a ser manipuladas si un mago toma posesión de sus restos mortales"

"WIAC, eso es asqueroso" dijo Ron tratando de no imaginar eso. Hermione continuó.

"Esto seres fueron perseguidos por años llevando a su raza a la extinción..."

"No según lo que me contó Percy, dijo que era la criatura que más temor le hubiera causado, y no porque fuera fea, simplemente por lo que irradiaba..."

"Schhhhh, No me interrumpas... MMMMM, bueno, todo lo demás ya lo había leído en el libro que me prestó Luna, viaja entre dimensiones... se alimenta de espíritus..." Hermione cerró el libro de golpe.

"Mmm, bueno, al menos sabemos que Voldemort controla un ser mágico muy poderoso"

"¿Y eso en que nos beneficia?" preguntó el pelirrojo. A lo que la chica se mordió el labio inferior. "No estoy segura, pero no me gusta como se está poniendo esto".

Ron la miraba con cara de aprensión. "¿De que hablas Hermione, el ataque al ministerio ocurrió hace meses".

"Lo sé" dijo la chica, "Pero se acerca el final del año y sabemos que todo ocurre por esas fechas, además ya sabemos lo que hace esa criatura, Percy la vio salir del velo mientras jalaba a Bellatrix hacia adentro, eso quiere decir que puede entrar y salir de el cuando quiera".

"Sigo sin entender" contestó el pelirrojo.

Hermione puso la mirada más seria que pudo. "Ron ¿Qué hay dentro de ese velo?"

Y Ron se quedó mudo unos segundos... "No, No creerás que es posible ¿o sí?".

**Mientras tanto en el despacho del Director**.

"Me temo que si es posible" dijo la mujer de largos cabellos pelirrojos mientras se ponía de pie.

Dumbledore estaba sentado en su habitual lugar, sus gafas de media luna escondían una mirada preocupada, y sus manos se cruzaban justo frente a su boca. Se reclinó un poco. "¿Estás segura de ello Stella?.

"Mas que segura profesor Dumbledore, lo he visto, En el ministerio de los EU, teníamos un arco y un velo, cuando nuestro jefe de aurores cayó por el, Un ghoul lo sacó a cambio de completa inmunidad... una medida demasiado extrema, pero dada la situación... por supuesto que todo fue ocultado, y solo muy pocos Enefables fuimos testigos. Después de eso destruimos el arco y el Ghoul, bueno se salió de control, y no tuvimos otra opción".

"¿Que tan parecido era ese arco y velo al que tenemos en nuestro departamento de misterios?"

"Yo diría que son idénticos Profesor Dumbledore"

"Ya somos adultos Stella, puedes llamarme simplemente Albus"

"Si usted Me llama Tally, nunca me gustó que me dijeran Stella"

Albus le dedicó una leve sonrisa.

Pero justo en ese instante la puerta del despacho se abrió, era Snape y por la expresión de su rostro no podía ser nada bueno.

"Señor acabo de estar en la sala común de Slytherin..." Snape se detuvo al ver a Tally ahí.

"Continua Severus" dijo Albus. "Stella... Tally, es una de los nuestros, ha regresado desde EU para formar parte de la Orden del Fenix, Aunque supongo que ya lo sabías, dado que charlaron bastante esta mañana" Albus sonrió levemente.

Snape frunció ligeramente el ceño y continuó.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy no está, y por lo que he podido averiguar me temo que está con el señor oscuro"

"¿Bajo su propia voluntad?" Preguntó Albus.

"No lo creo Albus" contestó Snape.

Dumbledore suspiró, por segundos su mirada se opacó por completo, pero no podía desboronarse justo ahora.

"Esto es peor de lo que esperaba" dijo poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a Fawkes. La acarició la cabeza a su Fénix. Draco es un estudiante de este colegio y por lo tanto nuestra responsabilidad, debemos encontrarlo lo antes posible" luego le susurró algo al oído.

Fawkes alzó su alas y en una pequeña llamarada de humo desapareció.

"Tendremos que vigilar muy bien el ministerio" terminó Albus. "Si nuestras sospechas son ciertas, Voldemort hará su primera jugada ahí"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Lord Voldemort estaba sentado en un sofá bastante raído y sucio, sobre el se podía apreciar a la perfección la cabeza de su serpiente Nagini, el resto del cuerpo de la serpiente estaba recostado a la derecha del sillón.

Con sus largos dedos acariciaba la cabeza de su mascota. Estaba lastimado, no lo negaba, el último encuentro que había tenido con Dumbledore lo había dejado débil, pero sus discípulos no debían enterarse que aún se encontraba lastimado; sin embargo su mente maquilaba plan más perfecto para por fin deshacerse de la amenaza de Potter, esta era su oportunidad.

Harry Potter, no estaba en su cuerpo, eso solo significaba que era vulnerable, no había nada que lo protegiera, Solo su absurdo padre, pero eso no era impedimento, a pesar de que el cuerpo de Potter estaba bien protegido por Dumbledore, sus fuentes le decían que este Potter era igual de idiota que el otro. Solo tenía que atraerlo, y si un anzuelo ya había funcionado, ¿Por qué no usarlo de nuevo?.

Sacó de entre sus túnicas una esfera negra y la agitó.

Con un PLOC apareció frente a el más leal de sus mortífagos.

"Malfoy, te tengo una misión y espero que seas más efectivo que el inútil de tu padre."

Draco solo hizo una reverencia.

"Pero no irás solo" agregó con voz fría.

Y entre las sobras de aquella habitación apareció el ghoul y se colocó justo detrás del rubio.

Draco hizo otra reverencia y salió caminando de la habitación, cruzó toda la guarida de los mortífagos sin siquiera mirar a los demás.

El Chico Rubio llegó hasta la salida y tomó su capa de viaje. El uniforme con el que había llegado era historia, ahora lucía una túnica completamente negra, guantes y botas de piel igual de color oscuro.

Aunque solo tuviera 16 años lucía mayor. Y el hecho de que llegara al ministerio apareciéndose hizo que se mezclara más rápido con los otros magos que llegaban.

Sin dudar caminó hasta donde el nuevo portero registraba a los recién llegados.

Estiró su brazo con su varita en mano, El portero asintió levemente y como si fuera lo normal, aprobó su entrada en segundos.

Caminó hasta el ascensor y pulsó el número 9, cuando llegó, otra persona se encontraba vigilando la entrada.

"¿Quién es usted?" preguntó de inmediato. Y se acercó al rubio.

Draco simplemente levantó su varita, y sin decir palabra alguna un rayo verde salió de la punta de esta, el guardia cayó muerto con una mirada de terror en su rostro.

Draco hizo levitar el cuerpo. Hasta que chocara con el techo y ahí lo dejó.

Cruzó la puerta, y llegó a un cuarto circular con varias puertas, al cerrar por la que entró la habitación comenzó a girar, se detuvo. Y como si ya supiera donde estaba su habitación abrió una puerta.

La cámara de la muerte, y el arco sobre la tarima seguían intactos. Desapareció y apareció justo frente a este. Miró hacia uno de los costados y el ghoul ya se había materializado a su lado.

El ser espectral murmuró unas palabras y hizo una mueca como si estuviera saboreándose algo, lentamente comenzó a introducirse en el velo.

Pasó casi una hora y el rubio no se había movido ni un milímetro.

Entonces un fuerte viento comenzó a soplar, este provenía desde el interior del velo. De pronto un brazo salió desde lo mas bajo del velo y se aferró a su bota. Draco frunció el ceño, sacudió su pierna hasta que ese brazo lo soltara, se hizo para atrás de un pequeño salto y desenfundó su varita. Ese brazo trataba de aferrarse de lo que fuera, encajaba sus uñas en la madera de la tarima para arrastrarse hacia fuera. Entonces cuando todo el brazo salió, se pudo apreciar una larga cabellera negra, y bajo ese cabello azabache despeinado un rostro femenino lleno de angustia imploraba que la ayudaran.

Draco se acercó, con su opacos ojos grises miró a la mujer, sonrió levemente, y como si disfrutara de aquello empujó a la mujer otra vez hacia el velo. Al hacer esto, otro viento fuerte comenzó a soplar, pero esta vez después de que el pliego del velo ondulara dos veces y regresara a su estado normal, el Ghoul estaba ahí, Traía un hombre demacrado sobre sus hombros.

"El sabor era parecido" Dijo el Ghoul sonriendo con malicia. "Pero he probado a este" dicho esto se desvaneció con el hombre en sus brazos.

El rubio salía por la puerta del departamento de misterios. Su misión estaba lista, su señor estaría orgulloso. Caminó lentamente hacia el elevador, cuando pasó por el pasillo echó un vistazo hacia el lugar donde el cuerpo exánime del guardia flotaba, eliminó al pobre diablo que se cruzó en su camino cuando se abrió la puerta, pulsó primer piso y después de pasar la revisión de varitas miró como al menos una docena de magos llegaba a toda prisa, uno de ellos chocó contra el y le pidió disculpas, desapareció limpia y sin ninguna sospecha de que pudiera haber estado ahí.

El Lord oscuro estaba complacido, tenía el anzuelo perfecto.

"Me complaces Malfoy" dijo el Lord al ver llegar a su criatura y al recién mortífago con el cuerpo casi extinguido de un mago en sus brazos.

En el ministerio las alarmas se habían disparado, dos cuerpos habían aparecido muertos por la maldición asesina y no había ningún indicio de quien hubiera perpetuado el brutal crimen.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

James despertó inquieto. Algo en su cabeza le decía que algo no estaba bien, hacía una semana que había hablado con Harry, una semana desde que había echado a perder su oportunidad, y las cosas solo parecían ponerse más complicadas. Estuvo a punto de hacer las pases con Ron y con Hermione, pero de pronto los amigos de su hijo leyeron el profeta en donde se daba la noticia de que habían acecinado a dos guardias de seguridad en el ministerio que sus cuerpos fueron encontrados en el noveno piso, y eso hizo que de pronto los dos fueran incluso más recelosos con él.

Malfoy seguía sin apararecerse para las practicas de animagia.

Y el equipo de Quidditch estaba molesto con él por haber faltado a casi todas las sesiones de entrenamiento.

Para colmo. A la única que había asistido, terminó peleándose con Ginny y ahora ya nadie le hablaba. Su única salvación Remus así que se había colado por la noche hasta la habitación de su amigo.

Al ojos miel no le parecía que lo hubieran despertado a esas horas pero tenía tanto tiempo que no hablaba con James que no pudo resistir la tentación.

"Esto es extraño" dijo James a su amigo. "todos parecen tener su propia agenda, además tengo este presentimiento que no me deja dormir"

Remus se servía un poco de té. "¿Que clase de presentimiento James?"

El merodeador rió un poco. "Moony vas a creer que es estúpido, pero siento exactamente igual que cuando Sirius y yo nos metíamos en problemas, recuerdas como siempre intuíamos cuando alguno estaba en dificultades"

La taza que Remus tenía se le cayó de las manos.

"Sirius" susurró Remus. "Como si hubiera encontrado respuesta a una interrogante que lo estuviera molestando".

Todo comenzaba a tener sentido. Para el ojos miel. Hermione buscando en la biblioteca sobre Ghouls, Tally en el castillo, por lo que sabía ella era enefable, así que estaba relacionada con el departamento de misterios, y ¿qué había en ese departamento? ¡Ese maldito Arco!.

"¿Te ocurre algo Moony?" preguntó al ver que su amigo había puesto cara de preocupación.

"No, James creo que deberías regresar a la sala común" miró su reloj "Ya pasan de las 12 y debo hablar con el profesor Dumbledore"

Pero James intuía las cosas muy rápido. "Espera un segundo, ¿Qué ocurre Remus, nada más mencioné a Sirius y te pusiste Raro."

"No es nada James" mintió. Pero su cabeza estaba dando vueltas.

James regresó a la sala común, a regañadientes, pero nada lo había preparado para lo que estaba a punto de oir.

Alguien discutía adentro, reconoció las voces.

"Se suponía que debías vigilarlo Ron" dijo Hermione. "Puede estar en cualquier parte, Incluso con Remus, el cual también ha de sospechar algo, intentó sacarme la razón por la cual estábamos investigando sobre criaturas Extrañas, Estoy segura de que Remus es más coherente, pero aún así son amigos"

"Y se suponía que estaba dormido" refutó el pelirrojo. "Yo no puedo estar las 24 horas pendiente de lo que hace, me dormí cinco minutos y ya no estaba, esto sería más fácil si ni tuvieramos que estar huyendo de él.

"Ya" bufó Hermione. "Eso no importa ahora, sólo debemos concentraros en que no encuentre ningún indicio, al menos hasta que Dumbledore, o alguien capacitado tome cartas en el asunto"

" Pero No estás segura" gritó Ron, "Creo que deberíamos decirle, no por James, si no por Harry, si hay alguna manera de salvarlo"

"Y si la hay, ¿qué vamos a hacer, James es igual que Harry, se aventaría en una misión suicida, no podemos arriesgarnos a que le pase algo" gritó Hermione. "Entiende Ron, aún no estamos seguros, No estuvimos ahí, no sabemos si Voldemort logró sacar a Sirius del Velo..."

Hermione se calló de golpe, James estaba boquiabierto.

Tanto la morena como el pelirrojo no tenían palabras.

"Disculpa" dijo James "¿Qué acabas de decir?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Este capítulo ya terminó.

Gracias a todos los que me dejaron un review.

Recomiendo mis otras historias.


	25. Antes de la Tormenta

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Antes que todo muchas gracias por leer este fic.

MEANT TO BE by Lars Black.

Capitulo: **Antes de la Tormenta.**

Muchas cosas habían sucedió durante este año para Harry, algunas en verdad increíbles, y otras, bueno tal vez sería mejor olvidarlas, pero sobre todo estaba seguro de una cosa, el año terminaba y regresaría a su tiempo, no sabía como pero podía sentirlo más intensamente que nunca, ahora lo único que faltaba era descubrir si sería una manera fácil o una difícil…

Desvió la mirada hacia el campo de quidditch, tenía tantas ganas de volver a volar en su escoba que no notó que Sirius se había quedado algo rezagado. Cuando lo notó giró rápidamente hacia el.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó.

Pero Sirius que miraba al suelo y se sostenía la cabeza con una mano no respondió.

-¿Sirius?- susurró Harry y colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

El ojiazul reaccionó -¿Qué, ¡Que, estoy bien, solo me maree un poco, últimamente he tenido problemas para dormir y creo que ya me esta afectando-

Harry lo miró preocupado.

Pero Sirius Sonrió. -Oh, vamos, no es nada Harry, son solo malos sueños-

Pero para Harry "Malos sueños" podían significar mucho más.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Corría a toda velocidad por el pasillo del cuarto piso, tenía que llegar a la enfermería cuanto antes. Abrió la puerta y por tan solo ver la expresión que Madam Pomfrey hizo al examinarlo supo que era demasiado tarde.

-Viruela Mágica- dijo la enfermera al examinarlo de cerca. -Lo Siento Sr. Potter pero tendrá que quedarse al menos una semana en la enfermería.-

-No puedo hacer eso- se quejó Harry. -La última salida a Hogsmeade es este fin de semana, ¡Tengo que ir!-

-Nada de eso- contestó Pomfrey con semblante severo. -Daré aviso a la jefa de su casa inmediatamente-

Madam Pomfrey salió de la enfermería dejando a un Harry bastante molesto sobre la cama, Era increíble que de todos los alumnos que hay en el colegio, él tuviera que ser uno de los infectados por esa epidemia. Claro que la viruela mágica no tenía nada que ver con la viruela que él conocía, Te salían unas horribles pústulas de pus por todo el cuerpo, algunas veces en la cara y otras veces en lugares no tan visibles, pero ese no era el peor efecto de esa enfermedad, lo peor era que te daba lapsos de 0 habilidad mágica o de pronto una explosión de esta, en un momento podías estar sufriendo porque ningún hechizo funcionaba y al otro tenías que estar recogiendo los trozos de esa pobre estatua que se te atravesó en el camino.

Harry miró a su alrededor, y suspiró, al menos no era el único y dio gracias que las pústulas le hubieran brotado en los brazos y no en la cara como al chico de segundo año que estaba en la cama de alado. Bufó. No tenía otra opción, rara vez se había enfermado de algo y este definitivamente no era el mejor momento.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Estaba profundamente dormido cuando de pronto.

-Psssss, ¿James?- dijo una voz,.

Cualquiera que hubiera estado ahí se hubiera sorprendido ya que no había nadie en el cuarto.

-Psssss, James, Despierta, Despierta- y luego Harry se movió un poco involuntariamente.

-Que Demon……. Dijo el niño que vivió..

-Schhhh- se escuchó de pronto-

Harry Buscó sus gafas en la mesita de noche, y cuando obtuvo algo de claridad tanteó un poco al aire y sintió la textura de una de sus posesiones más valiosas, apretó su puño y deslizó suavemente la capa de invisibilidad... -¿Remus, ¿Que haces aquí: dijo al encontrarse con los ojos miel de su amigo-

-Shhhhh- contestó Remus. Mirando que ninguno de los otros enfermos hubiera notado su presencia.

Harry instintivamente se hizo para atrás. -¡Estás loco!- dijo exaltado pero silencioso. -¿Qué haces aquí, todos están infectados?-

El ojos miel sonrió tímidamente y luego desvió la mirada hacia la ventana. -Sabes que soy inmune a todo esto James, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- y frunció el ceño.

-Oh, si, lo había olvidado- contestó rápidamnete y se recordó mentalmente regañar a Sirius por haber olvidado mencionarle ese detalle. -Como sea, ¿Qué haces aquí, ¿Ocurrió algo?-

Remus bufó. -¿Acaso tiene que ocurrir algo?- dijo el ojos miel bastante perspicaz. -Sabes James, has estado actuando muy extraño últimamente.-

-¿Yo?- respondió Harry tratando de parecer ingenuo. -Deberías mirarte en un espejo amigo, tu eres quien literalmente te has olvidado de noso……- Pero Harry no terminó lo que estaba a punto de decir por que Remus había dejado de mirarlo y ahora miraba fijamente hacia la ventana.

-¿Remus?-

-¡Oh!. ¿Qué?- respondió el chico.

-¿Estas bien?-

-Si, si, solo me distrajo algo, como sea, sabemos que no saldrás de aquí como en una semana, y te traigo esto para mantenernos en contacto- Remus sacó de un pequeño morral que traía el espejo de doble vista que usaba para comunicarse con Sirius..

-Genial- dijo Harry y lo escondió entre las sábanas.

-Ahora me voy- dijo Remus algo apresurado, y volviéndose a poner la capa de invisibilidad caminó hacia el pasillo, Harry vió como la puerta de la enfermería se abría y se cerraba con mucho cuidado.

Harry Suspiró, aún no podía creer que estaría toda una semana en la enfermería.

Remus caminaba a paso veloz por los pasillos del colegio, sin razón aparente había comenzado a sudar más de lo normal, y cuando llegó al sexto piso sintió la necesidad de mirar a través de la ventana más cercana, faltaban 3 días para la siguiente luna llena pero esta brillaba con tanta intensidad que se podían apreciar los terrenos del colegio.

Miró durante varios segundos y su corazón comenzó a palpitar, no se dio cuenta pero la capa de invisibilidad se había deslizado hasta sus pies dejándolo descubierto.

Un aullido quebró el silencio de la noche y al siguiente segundo la capa de invisibilidad era lo único que permanecía frente a la ventana.

Se hizo un silencio total el cual fue interrumpido por el repentino maullido de la señora Norris la cual apareció de pronto doblando por una esquina. La gata se acercó sigilosamente a objeto extraño y ronroneó un poco y casi al segundo el sr. Filch apareció por el agujero oculto detrás de un retrato.

-¿Qué sucede Querida?- dijo recogiendo a la gata. -¿Encontraste algo, ¿un estudiante tal vez?- y Filch notó el reflejo acuoso de la capa, tal vez era un squib, pero sabía exactamente lo que era eso, la recogió y de inmediato se dirigió hacia el despacho del director, esas capas no eran comunes y dudaba mucho que pudiera pertenecer a un estudiante.

Dumbledore se encontraba meditabundo, caminaba en forma circular por todo su despacho algo lo perturbaba, y necesitaba toda la claridad posible antes de hacer algo al respecto. Miró hacia la ventana más cercana, y luego hacia el perchero donde su majestuoso Fenix Fawkes dormitaba plácidamente. Sonrió y un segundo después alguien toco a su puerta.

Mientras tanto en el dormitorio Peter y Sirius se miraban el uno al otro.

-Gracias por acompañarme mañana Sirius- dijo Peter.

-Si claro- contestó el ojiazul.

-Deseo comprarle algo a mamá, ya sabes quedó devastada por lo……., ¿Estás seguro de que no prefieres visitar a James en la enfermería?-

-Ya te lo dije Wormtail- contestó con algo de fastidio. -Yo te acompaño, además No podemos visitar a James.- y Sirius volteó hacia la puerta, suspiró

-Ya tardó Remus, ¿Cierto?- comentó Peter sentándose sobre su cama.

Sirius que apenas lo escuchaba estaba concentrado golpeando con su varita al espejo esperando que Harry se dignara a contestarle.

-Ah, si- contestó y golpeó con más fuerza el espejo, y después lo botó a un lado ya resignado a que tal vez el espejo no había llegado a su destino -Seguramente se distrajo con alguien, No sé porque no puede esperarse hasta mañana para andar de novio en Hogsmeade, supongo que la cercanía a la luna llena despierta los instintos de nuestro amigo- Sirius sonrió pero Peter se bochornó un poco.

-No estamos seguros- dijo Peter.

-Oh Por favor Wormtail- contestó Sirius. -Remus ya no es un niño pequeño, además no sería la primera vez que……….- pero Sirius no terminó su frase, su rostro se había vuelto completamente serio.

Peter se puso de pie sobre exaltado, últimamente casi todo le ponía los pelos de punta.

Y luego Sirius dio un gran bostezo. -¡RAYOS!- gritó después de bostezar -¡Me estoy muriendo de Sueño!- y el chico se tumbo sobre la cama quedándose profundamente dormido.

Peter frunció el ceño, esto era extraño pero no le dio más importancia, miró por última vez hacia la ventana y luego se recostó esperando a que Remus regresara pero no supo cuanto tiempo espero ya que sin darse cuenta sus ojos se cerraron y también quedó dormido.

La noche avanzaba, los murmullos del viento azotaban contra los cristales de las ventana y a pesar de que se encontraban a mediados de la primavera un frío aire comenzaba a sentirse en los alrededores.

Sirius se movía por todos lados, pequeñas gotas de sudor comenzaban a escurrir de su frente, lo que fuera que estuviera soñando lo molestaba y mucho

_Era un lugar oscuro, húmedo y frío, podía sentir la dureza del suelo sobre el cual estaba acostado, entonces un ruido se escuchó a lo lejos, no era un ruido muy alentador, agudizó un poco su sentido y pudo distinguir de que se trataba, era la voz de otra persona, otra persona gritando a todo pulmón._

_Los gritos cada vez eran mayores y cada vez denotaban mayor sufrimiento. llegó un punto en el cual se volvieron ensordecedores, insoportables, y después……. Nada…… silencio total…… una risa rompe el silencio……. De nuevo el silencio._

_Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y después se distingue una luz tenue, no es muy fuerte pero logra romper la oscuridad total, ya se puede notar un poco lo que hay alrededor, no es mucho, cadenas oxidadas, huesos de distintos animales esparcidos por todo el lugar, y una reja, la cual se interpone entre el y su libertad._

_La luz cada vez se hace más intensa, tanto que llega a lastimarle los ojos por una fracción de segundo. Pero después de acostumbrarse puede distinguir la figura del hombre pequeño que lleva la varita encendida. No lo reconoce ya que su rostro está cubierto por una capucha, pero aquel hombre posee una mano de plata que brilla con la luz de la varita que sostiene._

_-Maldito traidor- dice una voz que no distingue de donde proviene._

_El hombre de la mano de plata desvía la mirada hacia un costado, y enseguida aparece tras este otro hombre más alto, y definitivamente más fornido, éste lo levanta del suelo, y lo lleva como si se tratase de un costal de papas. No entiende porque no puede moverse, porque no hace nada para librarse de aquel ser._

_El tipo alto lo arroja a la mitad de una sala y en seguida desaparece de ahí._

_-CRUCCIO- grita alguien. Y Siente el dolor más horrible que jamás haya sentido, se retuerce, gime, grita. Pero el dolor sigue y sigue._

_Todo se detiene. Jadea, la respiración se le dificulta, gira la cabeza y puede ver al hombre que le lanzó el maleficio imperdonable._

_No Es muy alto, pero si aterrador, Ojos rojos como la sangre misma y en donde debería estar la nariz se encuentran dos orificio iguales a las de las serpientes._

_-Voldemort- vuelve a decir la misma voz que escucho hace un rato._

_-Sientete honrado Black- dice Voldemort. -Yo no torturo a quien sea, pero esta vez necesito dar el estímulo adecuado para tu amigo-_

_-Nunca lograrás tu cometido- dice la voz._

_-CRUCCIO- y el dolor se vuelve cada vez más insoportable. Jadeo,_

_Lord Voldemort se acerca lentamente se agacha y saca de entre su túnica una pequeña bola de cristal, Escucha Black, Tu pequeño amigo JamesPotter, es igual que su hijo, ¡La Amistad! Que gran patraña, y cuando le llegue a sus manos nuestras pequeñas sesiones de adiestramiento, el mismo se arrojará a mis manos…._

_-¡MALDITO!- grita la voz y luego trato de apretar con mis manos el cuello de esa serpiente._

_-CRUCCIO- _

_Dolor, Dolor, Dolor._

Sirius abrió los ojos, el corazón le palpitaba a 1000 por hora y estaba empapado en sudor frío, temblaba desmesuradamente y al llevarse las manos a la cara sintió un líquido espeso y caliente era sangre, intentó gritar pero por alguna razón estaba afónico, se puso de pie y sintió un mareo intenso, miró bien y notó en la cama un gran mancha de sangre, no solo había sangrado por la nariz sino tambien por los oídos, sin importarle nada salió rápidamente de la habitación.

Saltó de tres en tres los escalones y llegó a la sala común, de ahí a los servicios para limpiarse, al sentir en su rostro el contacto del agua fría su mente empezó a analizar todo con más calma, Aquello había sido más que real, aquella voz que escuchaba y que no reconocía de donde provenía no era más que su voz, su Voz, era él quien gritaba, era él quien jamás se doblegaría ante el señor oscuro.

Aquello en verdad había sucedido, aquello en verdad iba a suceder.

Su rabia se acumuló y por fin pudo gritar. -¡RAYOS!- Voldemort lo utilizaría como carnada, Usaría su amistad para atraer a James a su Trampa, lo utilizaría para matarlo. No lo podía permitir, simplemente no podía hacerlo.

Tenía que hablar con James, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo, tenían el cuarto del requerimiento para comunicarse, pero en todas las ocasiones que habían intentado hacerlo nunca consiguieron nada, esta vez debía ser distinto, tenía que serlo.

Salió de los servicios, y cruzó por el retrato de la señora gorda.

-Todavía es muy temprano- dijo El retrato Pero Sirius la ignoró por completo, caminó por los pasillos, intentando pensar en algo que le pudiera servir, miró su reloj de pulsera, eran las cuatro de la mañana, llegó al pasillo del cuarto del requerimiento y pensó tres veces lo que quería.

La puerta se abrió y ahí estaba la ventana al futuro, se quedó boquiabierto al verla, no era pura estática como había sucedido anterior mente si no que en ella se encontraba una persona dándole la espalda.

-Evans- Dijo exaltado, Ya que por una fracción de segundos confundió ambas cabelleras pelirrojas.

Pero cuando la chica en la ventana volteo pudo confirmar que no era ella.

La Chica de la ventana poseía unos lindos ojos cafes. Y al cruzar miradas ambos se quedaron sin palabras.

Sirius tenía que actuar pronto, si esa chica tenía la ventana abierta era porque sabía como hacerlo, y si lo sabía era porque debía estar enterada de lo ocurrido.

-¿Conoces a Harry Potter?- preguntó ya decidido. -Necesito hablar con él enseguida.-

-¿Quién eres tu?- preguntó Ginny. -¿Y que te ocurrió?-

Sirius bajó la mirada, era cierto, estaba hecho un desastre y toda su pijama estaba cubierta de sangre.

-Eso no importa Pelirroja- Contestó. -Si conoces a Harry Potter necesito que lo traigas de inmediato es una emergencia-

Ginny observó al chico del otro lado de la ventana, después del sobre salto lo observó mejor, y enseguida lo reconoció.

-¿Sirius?- dijo Sorprendida. -Eres Sirius ¿Cierto?-

Y el ojiazul se quedó asombrado, Ahora tenía el dilema si debía confesar que en verdad era el, y descubrir la posible fachada de James en el futuro, según Lo que Harry le había contado, solo podía estar seguro de que dos personas hubieran descubierto que no era él si no su padre, uno era su mejor amigo Ron, y otra su mejor amiga Hermione.

-¿Acaso eres Hermione?- preguntó.

-No- dijo Ginny. -Yo soy Ginny, Ginny Weasley, pero Sirius, supongo que sabes de esta ventana por que Harry te contó como abrirla, así que en realidad no buscas a Harry, sino a James-

Sirius se quedó con la boca abierta, si hubiera sido por él todavía estirarían con evasivas sobre si quien conocía el secreto y quien no, dio las gracias.

-Si- dijo rápidamente. -Necesito hablar con James-

Ginny desapareció de la pantalla.

La pelirroja salió del cuarto del requerimiento y corrió a toda prisa por los pasillos hasta llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor, No podía creer la suerte que tenía, se había levantado temprano porque los TIMOS comenzaban ese día y necesitaba repasar algo, pero con todos en la sala común haciendo conmoción era muy difícil concentrarse. Cruzó el retrato de la señora Gorda y se topó con sus compañeros de Curso todavía más nerviosos que cuando se había marchado.

No respondió al llamado de su amiga y cruzo rápidamente hacia la escalera que dirigía al cuarto de las chicas de sexto, siquiera tocó, y con un conjuro quitó la cerradura.

-HERMIONE- dijo sin el mero cuidado de no despertar a las otras.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó la morena.

Y Ginny no esperó y jaló de su brazo sacándola a la fuerza de la habitación, ya afuera le contó lo ocurrido, y ambas fueron a despertar a Los chicos.

Neville siquiera se inmutó por la intromisión, Seamus y Dean se movieron un poco.

Pero James bajó saltando los escalones de tres en tres, los demás apenas si podían seguirle el paso.

Mientras tanto del otro lado de la ventana Sirius meditaba sobre cómo llevar su curso de acción, necesitaba pensar claro necesitaba……

-¡Sirius!-

Y Elevó su mirada hacia la ventana, su mente quedó en blanco, no podía creerlo, por segundos creyó estar viendo a su amigo James en esa ventana (y literalmente si lo veía), pero luego esas pequeñas diferencias comenzaron a resaltarse, sobre todo la más importante de todas, eso ojos, esos ojos verde esmeralda.

Las palabras no brotaron.

-¡PADFOOT!- gritó James y las lágrimas comenzaron a escurrir por sus ojos.

-Prongs- susurró el ojiazul con una sonrisa. -No eres tan feo como me lo imaginaba, de hecho te salvas-

-JA, JA- dijo James Sarcásticamente, limpiándose las lágrimas Pero luego miró mejor a su amigo,

-¿Sirius? ¿Qué te ocurrió, ¿Acaso es sangre?-

-No importa- dijo Sirius. -O más bien si-

Hubo una pausa, Muchas cosas pasaron por la cabeza de ambos hasta que por fin James habló.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó seriamente. -¿Ginny dice que era una emergencia, acaso le ocurrió algo a Harry?-

-Harry esta bien……- contestó Sirius omitiendo por completo el hecho de que estaba tirado en la cama del hospital a causa de la viruela mágica.

-….. De hecho no tiene nada que ver con él, tiene que ver conmigo... -

El rostro de James se oscureció por completo.

-…. ¿En donde estoy James?- preguntó. -¿qué ocurrió conmigo?-

-Sabes que no puedo decirte eso Sirius- contestó James con una sonrisa fingida. -Solo puedo decirte que no debes preocuparte, sigues siendo el más galán de los cuatro-

Sirius frunció el ceño. -¡NO ME MIENTAS James!- gritó. Y la sonrisa en el rostro del merodeador desapareció por completo.

Sirius tragó saliva. -Sé que no estoy bien, sé que Voldemort me tiene… -

-¡Yo te rescataré!- gritó James interrumpiendo.

-¡NO!- gritó Sirius. -¡Voldemort te quiere matar James, entiende, me está usando como carnada, no puedo permitir que arriesgues tu vida, la vida de tu hijo, no por mí!- las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Preguntó James. Y luego desvió la mirada hacia un lado. -Eres mi amigo Sirius, eres el padrino de mi hijo (El único que aún puede darle lo que yo ya no puedo). -Lo siento- susurró y comenzó a alejarse de la pantalla.

-¡TE LO PROHIBO James!- Gritó Sirius Golpeando la pantalla de cristal con puño cerrado. -¡TE LO PROHIBO!…… ¡NO POR MI!…

Y la pantalla volvió a llenarse de estática. Sirius cayó al suelo y se quedó ahí, inmóvil, pensando en lo que había visto, todo esto era porque había caído presa de Voldemort, no lo permitiría, cuando llegara el momento, no se dejaría atrapar.

Del otro lado James miraba sin ninguna expresión a los demás, Los tres habían escuchado los gritos de Sirius.

-Debes hacerle caso- dijo Hermione. -Voldemort cuenta con que tu vayas a salvarlo, podrías morir-

James Bufó. -Ya estoy muerto que más Da-

¡PLAF!

Ginny le había dado una bofetada que hizo que sus gafas salieran disparadas.

-¿Cómo te atreves?- Gritó. -Esto no tiene que ver contigo tiene que ver con Harry-.

James, se agachó tomó sus gafas y caminó hacia la salida del cuarto del requerimiento. Puso su mano derecha sobre el marco y giró para ver a sus compañeros.

-Lo sé- contestó y salió por completo.

Sirius seguía tirado incapaz de levantarse, no sabía cuanto tiempo había transcurrido, podrían haber sido horas pero todavía escuchaba las palabras de James como si acabaran de suceder.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de los sextos, Peter se vestía algo lento, miró las otras tres camas perfectamente tendidas y supuso que los demás ya habían bajado. -Nunca me esperan- pensó con amargura. Y bajó a la sala común, ahí todos estaban ansiosos de salir a Hogsmeade, buscó por todos lados pero no vió a Sirius, solo divisó a Lily la cual charlaba alegremente con otro chico del curso.

La mañana seguía transcurriendo y ni señales de ninguno de los dos.

Frunció el ceño, y decidió dejar de esperar para salir a Hogsmeade.

Cruzó el retrato y justo afuera se encontraba Arlene con semblante preocupado.

-Hola- dijo la chica. -Tu eres Peter ¿Cierto?. Eres amigo de Remus, De casualidad no sabes en donde está, quedamos de vernos esta mañana, pero no ha aparecido-

-Lo, siento- dijo Peter. -No lo he visto, pero seguro ya estará en Hogsmeade- contestó algo resentido.

-Oh- dijo Arlene y salió caminando hacia las escaleras, Peter la siguió a la distancia, aunque los dos se dirigían al mismo lugar no se conocían lo suficiente como para llevar a cabo una charla.

Peter caminó hasta Hogsmeade y ahí empezó a buscar lo que le regalaría a su madre, Nada compensaría lo que ocurrió pero aún así sentía que debía hacerlo.

El día transcurrió con rapidez, después de visitar un montón de tiendas encontró algo y ahora solo tenía que mandarlo por lechuza.

Se dirigió a la lechuzería, y mientras observaba su obsequio sintió un fuerte escalofrío en todo su cuerpo, se quedó quieto unos segundos, y luego giró su mirada hacia el callejón cercano, había varias personas ahí, ninguna le daba buena espina, pero entonces reconoció la ropa de uno de ellos, de hecho ese era el único que parecía no debía estar ahí.

Era mucho menos corpulento que el resto, de hecho parecía ser un chico.

-Remus- susurró Peter y dio un paso hacia el callejón. Pero se detuvo en seco cuando su amigo dejó de darle la espalda y pudo ver su perfil.

Algo no estaba bien, la mirada tranquila de su amigo se había esfumado, sus ojos brillaban pero no de buena manera y sus facciones que por lo regular eran muy finas tenían cierto grado de tosquedad.

Las otras personas que estaban con él se veían exactamente igual.

No pudo avanzar, no pudo y dio un paso hacia atrás, apretó con fuerza el regalo para su madre y siguió caminando como si no hubiera visto nada, la lechuzería estaba a dos calles y decidió apresurar el paso, llegó colocó el paquete en la lechuza, pagó por el servicio y se retiró, pero al salir por la puerta notó algo extraño, estaba demasiado oscuro, ¿acaso había tardado tanto, miró su reloj, todavía faltaba mucho para el anochecer y entonces.

¡ZAZ!

Un rayo de luz cruzó surcando el cielo y la oscuridad se vió iluminada por el verde resplandor de la marca tenebrosa ondulando en el cielo.

Los gritos de terror no se hicieron esperar. Por todo el lugar.

Pero un grito cercano lo hizo girar bruscamente.

Era Arlene. La cual apuntaba con su varita temerosa al sujeto que estaba frente a ella.

-¡Remus!- gritaba la chica . -Por favor-

Pero el chico no estaba dentro de si, se arrojó sobre Arlene, sin embargo el impacto de un hechizo lazado por otro mago lo lanzó varios metros a lo lejos-

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el mago a la chica.

Arlene asintió levemente, pero en ese segundo de distracción Remus se lanzó de nuevo sobre el mago, mordiéndolo en el cuello.

Arlene Gritó y salió corriendo. Remus dejó al mago herido tirado en el suelo y salió tras ella.

Peter se quedó helado, los gritos, todo lo estaba dejando en un estado de Shock.

-¡PETER AGÁCHATE!- escuchó de pronto una voz familiar.

Volteó y vio a Lily apuntando con su varita. Él se agachó y el hechizo obstaculizador pasó rozando su cabeza, golpeo al mortífago que se acercaba por el otro lado de la calle.

-Tenemos que ayudar a los demás- dijo Lily. -Anda Peter- Pero el chico se soltó.

Lily volteó y lo miró directo a los ojos. Ella sonrió Dulcemente, -No te preocupes Peter-, Pero de pronto su mirada tierna cambió por completo, Peter giró su cabeza y pudo ver que el Mortífago que Lily había noqueado anterior mente había recobrado el conocimiento y los apuntaba directo, un rayo salió de su varita. Y sin más ni más Lily empujó a Peter para quitarlo de en medio, el golpe fue directo para ella, se elevó varios metros en el aire y cayó con un golpe seco. Un hilo de sangre corría por la comisura de su labio-

Peter tomó con fuerza su varita, pero no lo resistió, se puso de pie y salió corriendo hacia el castillo.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Este capítulo ya terminó

Notas de la autora:

Aquí daré unas cuantas explicaciones sobre el capítulo, ya que no creo poder explicarlas más adelante.

Primero: Ginny tenía abierta la ventana ya que desde que supo que había una manera de comunicarse con Harry en el pasado cada vez que ella, Ron o Hermione visitaban el cuarto del requerimiento pedían que aparte de lo que necesitaban tambien estuviera la ventana, así que ese día como de costumbre lo pidió.

Segundo: ¿Por qué Sirius pudo ver y sentir lo de su contraparte adulta?

Bueno eso es porque es la única persona además de Harry y James que está consiente del cambio en las dos épocas.

Harry y James tienen esa habilidad (Léanse capítulos anteriores) porque técnicamente los dos existen en las dos épocas y están consientes de ello. En el caso de Sirius no se había podido porque su parte adulta no existía pero ahora que regresó se creó un vínculo.

Y en el caso de Dumbledore (Que tambien sabe y en las dos épocas), no hay nada puesto que él mismo se realizó un hechizo para olvidar lo del cambio y recordárselo cuando fuera a suceder (Capítulo 1 y 2). Por su parte Sirius, siempre estuvo consiente de que cuando Harry regresara a su sexto curso cambiaría con James. (Pero sabemos lo que ocurrió al final del quinto curso).

Bueno eso es todo y si alguien tiene más dudas…. Pregunten.


	26. BACK

Capitulo 26: El regreso

Capitulo 26: El regreso.

James estaba ahí, tenía heridas en todo el cuerpo jadeaba de dolor mientras lord Voldemort lo torturaba con sumo Placer.

Potter Padre había caído en la trampa y ahora podría deshacer de su enemigo de una vez por todas.

Sirius veía como torturaban a su amigo, no podía hacer nada, y su rostro contorsionado por los gestos solo mostraba dolor.

-Aguanta James, ¡AGUANTA!-

-Lo siento tanto amigo- dijo sollozando.

-CRUCIO- gritó Voldemort, en verdad disfrutaba este momento, todo lo había planeado a la perfección, y todos sus peones se habían movido exactamente como lo deseaba.

James se retorció aún más y Sirius desvió la mirada.

-Tienes que verlo Bien primo- le susurró al oído Bellatrix y le jaló el cabello para que su vista quedara justo hacia James.

El merodeador estaba a punto de quebrarse, había sido tan estúpido, ahora no colono salvaría a Sirius, sino que su hijo moriría, estaba más que seguro que cuando Voldemort lanzara la maldición acecina regresaría a su cuerpo en el pasado, él estaría bien, estaría a salvo, pero Harry regresaría a un cuerpo sin vida y ese sería su fin.

Dicen que cuando mueres ves pasar toda tu vida frente a ti, pero en el caso de James lo único que vio fueron los últimos momentos de esta.

Voldemort apuntó su varita. -¡AVADA KEDRAVRA!.-

¡NOOOOOOO!- gritó Sirius.

James recordó como todo había salido tan mal.

Estaba caminando cabizbajo y pensativo, su semblante denotaba a alguien que acababa de hacer algo que le dolió hasta el alma. Y ahora no sabía ni que pensar, después de su discusión con Sirius Había salido del cuarto de requerimiento y había comenzado a vagar por todo el castillo. Sus pies lo conducían no su cabeza y antes de que se diera cuenta había llegado a la torre de Astronomía. Por alguna razón siempre terminaba ahí.

Estaba a punto de tomar la manija para abrir la puerta cuando ésta giró de pronto, alguien salía del cuarto. Se quedó un segundo mirando como daba vuelta pero sus reflejos debían estar muy atrofiados porque no se movió y la persona que salió de la torre chocó de frente con él y lo tiró al suelo.

-¡POTTER!- gruñó Snape al ver los ojos brillantes de James mirándolo con cierta rabia interior.

James se limitó a dar un bufido, lo último que necesitaba era tener una confrontación con Snape. Se puso de pie y se limito a darle la espalda a Snape para seguir su camino.

-POTTER- gritó Snape.

Pero James No volteó.

-¡POTTER!- gritó Snape nuevamente. -¡Te estoy hablando!

-Como sea- contestó el merodeador todavía indiferente y dándole la espalda... apretó los puños, la rabia, la frustración, todo lo que había estado sintiendo y no había expresado estaba a flor de piel.

Snape lo miraba sin expresión alguna en el rostro, ese que estaba frente a él era el James Potter que conocía, No era un recuerdo, era el mismo que hizo de su vida en el colegio un infierno, el mismo que había puesto su "reputación" en dicho, para obtener el beneficio de la duda para el ministerio.

Abrió la boca para decir algo pero lo que vio a continuación lo dejó sin palabras.

-NO ES JUSTO- gritó James dándole la cara, pero no había enojo en esa mirada, el enojo lo hubiera podido manejar, era tristeza, desesperación. Pero sabía que era lo que su acérrimo rival quería decir.

-LA vida no es justa Potter, ya era hora de que te dieras cuenta de ello-

-Lo dices muy fácil Snape- contestó James- Tu estás aquí... yo no... pero eso puedo arreglarlo..- esas palabras fueron tan serias que incluso Snape sintió un escalofrío.

-¿Qué Quisiste decir Potter?-

-LO que oíste, puedo cambiar esto, yo no tengo que morir, Lily no tiene que morir, Sirius no tiene que morir, sé lo que pasó, lo que pasará ¡Puedo prevenirlo!-

-¡¡Y Arriesgar La Historia!!, Potter no debes estar hablando en serio- dijo Snape tomando a James por los Hombros. -Tu muerte, La Muerte de Evans fue una tragedia... si, pero la comunidad mágica se libró del terror y la muerte que Vo...- y Snape tartamudeó un poco. -...que el señor oscuro causó.-

James hablaba como si no pensara en lo absoluto lo que decía. -Que me importa, Lily y Harry estarían a salvo, yo me encargaría de eso...

-Nadie estaría a salvo y lo sabes-

James no pudo refutar aquello apretó los puños tan fuerte que sus manos sangraron un poco.

Cuando regresó a la sala común Ron y Hermione lo esperaban para hablar un poco pero los ignoró maratónicamente y se fue derecho a su cama, cerró el dosel y todos entendieron la indirecta.

No podía dormir aunque tratara, así que pensó en volver a la sala del requerimiento, tal vez podría volver a conectarse con Sirius, o tal vez Harry, estaba seguro de que su hijo lo entendería, entendería porque no debía dejar a Sirius su suerte

Bajó a la sala común, y el único que estaba ahí era un chico de quinto, seguramente estudian para sus Timos.

-¡VAYA! ¿Qué es eso?- dijo la voz con sobresalto y James también se sobresaltó, sólo para ver a un chico de 5 mirando fijamente hacia una de las ventanas, afuera había una lechuza marrón picoteando la ventana para que le abrieran.

El chico de 5 abrió la ventana y la lechuza voló suavemente hasta colocarse frente a James. El cual al verla no hizo ningún movimiento y luego sin siquiera mirarla alzó su mano para desamarrar de su pata lo que traía consigo.

-WOW- ¿Qué es?- dijo el chico de quinto.

-¡NADA que TE IMPORTE!- y lo fulminó con la mirada.

El chico salió de la sala con cara de pocos amigos.

James abrió la bolsita de seda y adentro estaba dos cosas y una de ellas era una nota.

"TE ESPERO EN EL SEXTO PISO" decía y lo otro era una cadena de plata muy hermosa pero lo principal era el dije que traía consigo. James apretó sus puños. ¡Aquel Dije ERA de SIRIUS!. Lo sabía, era un regalo que le había dado a su amigo hacia años, era único, y Sirius lo había prometido, había prometido que mientras ellos fueran amigos jamás se lo quitaría. La sangre de James ardió.

¡NO!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Sabía que era una trampa, Sabía que solo lo utilizaban como cebo, pero la ira ya estaba fuera de control, ¡Porque tenían que pasar todas estas cosas, no era justo!

Se tiró de rodillas y las lágrimas brotaron sin cesar.

-James- susurró una dulce voz desde las escaleras.

-Lily- dijo James y su corazón latió más fuerte. –Lily, lo lamento tanto y pensar que lo último que te dije fue que preferiría salir con un gusarapo lleno de verrugas que con una aburrida insufrible.

-James, ¿Qué es eso?- repitió aquella voz y el chico de inmediato regresó a la realidad.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Los primeros rayos del sol golpeaban en las ventanas del Castillo; Hogwarts, colegio de Magia y Hechicería. Las aves comunes de mediados de la primavera cantaban sin ninguna preocupación y su suave melodía se mezclaba con el viento cálido. Era una mañana perfecta, bueno casi perfecta. Pero algunas cosas se estaban saliendo de control

En los terrenos del colegio.

_-¡NO LO HAGAS JAMES!- gritó Ginny con desesperación. -Es una trampa y lo sabes-_

_-Esto es mi decisión- gritó James. -NO TE METAS- _

_James estiró su mano y El ghoul lo jaló con fuerza abrazándolo pecho con espalda, aspiró el cabello del chico e hizo un gesto de excitación total._

_Ginny caminó cojeando debido a su pierna lastimada. -NO LO HAGAS, ENCONTRAREMOS OTRA FORMA-_

_-NO HAY OTRA FORMA, SI NO VOY SIRIUS MORIRÁ, ¡Y NO VOY A DEJARLO MORIR!-_

_-TU TAMBIÉN Lo HARÁS si vas-_

_La sombra que se encontraba justo a un lado de James se movió un poco de entre las negras túnicas que vestía alzó la mano y apuntó con su varita a la pelirroja._

_-AVADA KE...-_

_-¡NO!- gritó James, y giró para detenerlo. _

_Lo demás pasó en menos de un segundo._

_-¡DEJA A MI HERMANA!- Gritó Ron que saltaba desde las escaleras._

_La sombra negra giró apuntando al pelirrojo, pero lo que nunca imaginó fue que Ron en pleno vuelo se convirtió en un majestuoso león de gran pelaje y filosos colmillos._

_-¡RON!- gritó James. Pero su grito se oyó sordo debido a que acababa de desaparecer._

_La sombra negra y Ron giraron, la túnica se hizo un manojo de arrugas, y al deslizarse por la cabeza de su portador un brillante cabello rubio platino se dio a relucir._

_Ron Rugió y apretó sin morder el cuello de Draco._

_-¡NO LO HAGAS!- Gritó Hermione . -Ron, Espera,-_

_Hermione fue directo con Ginny. Le preguntó si estaba bien a lo que la pelirroja solo se quejó de su pierna. Y luego caminó hacia donde Ron aún subyugaba al rubio. Tomó las varitas que estaban en el suelo y apuntó con la suya hacia Draco._

_-Suéltalo Ron- dijo Tranquilamente. _

_El pelirrojo regresó a la normalidad. -¡INTENTÓ MATAR A GINNY!- gritó._

_--Lo sé- respondió. -Pero es el único que nos puede llevar a James- con un movimiento de su varita noqueó a Draco que aún estando perdiendo daba lucha para librarse de sus captores._

TOC TOC TOC TOC

Remus abrió los ojos, alguien estaba tocando a su puerta, Miró su reloj de mesa y notó que era bastante temprano, sobre todo porque era fin de semana, con pesadumbre se levantó, Sin embargo seguían tocando con desesperación.

No tuvo tiempo para ponerse presentable y fue directo a la puerta. Al abrirla se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver tanto a Ginny como a Hermione.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó de inmediato.

-James se ha ido- dijo Ginny.

-¡QUE!- gritó Remus saliendo completamente de su letargo matutino.

-Se Fue- repitió Hermione- Le han tendido una trampa y cayó, cree que puede rescatar a Sirius el solo, y se ha ido.-

-Pero ¿Cómo?, que sucedió-

Y las chicas le contaron lo que había sucedido en el cuarto del requerimiento.

-James solo pensaba en eso- dijo Ginny, -Pero no había peligro porque no tenía manera de hacer algo-

-Pero en la noche recibió una lechuza en la sala común- interrumpió Hermione y sacó una bolsita de seda- -Tenía esto adentro-. Hermione vació el contenido sobre la palma de Remus. Era una especie de dije dorado, pero estaba quebrado a la mitad, Remus lo miró con nostalgia, - Es el regalo que James le dio a Sirius cuando cumplió 13, recuerdo que ese año Sirius había peleado fuertemente con su madre, casi nunca le importaba pero esa vez fue distinto, James le dio ese dije una mitad para el y otra para Sirius y le dijo que les recordaría que sin importar lo que pasará siempre estarían el uno para el otro."

Hermione soltó una lágrima que se secó de inmediato, todos sabían lo que había ocurrido, si Voldemort sabía el significado de aquel dije era porque se lo había sacado a Sirius por la fuerza.

Pero ahora lo que importaba solo era una cosa: Draco, el debía saber donde estaba Voldemort, seguramente no esperaba que no regresara y eso era una ventaja para ellos y sin embargo Draco no mostraba ni el más mínimo signo de ser él mismo.

Remus lo examinó –No cabe duda de que esta influenciado por algo, pero es más poderoso que cualquier cosa que haya visto, no creo poder regresarlo a la normalidad-

-No será Necesario- dijo Hermione, lo que tenía en mente no era nada agradable pero hasta el momento era su única opción.- -Hay que leerle la mente- dijo soltando un leve bufido.-

todos la miraron, pero era cierto, solo así sabrían lo que necesitaban.

-Hablaremos con Dumbledore- dijo Ron. .-Seguro entenderá-

Pero Remus frunció el ceño. –No será posible, El profesor Dumbledore salió hace algunas horas, dijo que tenía unos asuntos muy importantes en el extranjero y que saldría por un par de días, dejó a cargo a McGonagall, ella es una bruja extremadamente capaz pero dudo que sea pueda usar el Legeremens.-

-¡MENUDA SUERTE!- gritó Ron. -¿Cómo es posible que Dumbledore haya viajado exactamente en estos días?-

-Yo diría que no es una simple coincidencia- dijo Remus. –Pro aún tenemos a otro gran maestro de la legeremancia.

-SNAPE- dijeron Hermione y Ginny al unísono.

Estaban a punto de entrar en las habitaciones de Snape, pero se detuvieron al ver que la puerta estaba ligeramente abierta y unas voces se escurrían asta sus oídos.

-Te lo digo Snape, No has cambiado nada, sigues igual de rencoroso-

-Tú eres la que no ha cambiado Stella-

-¡No me llames Así!, Sólo uso ese nombre en momentos oficiales-

-Y supongo que buscas uno de esos momentos atrapando al Ghoul-

-Es una especie única Severus, hay tantos Ghouls normales hoy en día, pero uno todavía ligado a sus restos, no me extrañaría que fuera el último de su clase. Todo un reto para el departamento de Misterios- pero aunque los demás no la vieran su expresión fue más como si lo deseara para ella misma.

Parecía que nunca acabarían, así que Remus no tuvo otra opción que entrar de la manera más descarada que pudo.

-¿Qué demonios ocurre aquí Lupin?- gritó Snape al ver a Los chicos llevar el cuerpo de Draco semi inconsciente.

-Se trata de Potter ¿Cierto?- dijo la tranquila voz de Tally Tanto Remus como Snape la miraron.

-¿Disculpa?- dijo Remus.

-Potter- dijo Tally tan tranquilamente, -Se ha ido ¿Cierto? El ghoul se la ha llevado-

-¿Cómo lo sabe?- preguntó Hermione.

Y Tally Sonrió. –Bueno ese es un secreto, lo que importa ahora es rescatar la información de la cabeza del joven Malfoy, Severus si tienes suerte no solo nos dirás donde esta Potter, si no que podrás salvar a Draco-

Hubo una leve explicación de lo ocurrido. Y como era prácticamente imposible contactar a Dumbledore tendrían que hacerlo ellos mismos.

Por supuesto que Remus pensó que sería mejor sacar a los jóvenes del peligro, pero Tanto Ginny como Ron y Hermione dijeron que tendrían que matarlos antes de evitar que fuera n a ayudar a su amigo. Después de todo Ya eran mayores de edad y podían hacer lo que quisieran, Bueno, Ginny aún no lo era pero el cas0 era el mismo.

Ataron a Draco a Una Silla, y con un poco de Alcohol lo despertaron. Y chico seguía siendo tan violento y su mirada seguía perdida.

-LEGERIMENS- gritó Snape, y pronto se vio surcando por los recuerdos del muchacho.

Todo era tan confuso, aquello no parecía una mente, sino más bien un vació total, Snape caminó (literalmente) por aquella basta oscuridad, tal vez era un caso perdido, pero ya andando algún tiempo distinguió una especie de hilos verdes que extendían sobre su cabeza, todos parecían provenir de la misma dirección, así que los siguió hasta encontrarse con una maraña de hilos verdes los cuales resplandecían lo suficiente como para iluminar un poco alrededor, fue entonces cuando Snape notó los diversos cuadraros que colgaban a su alrededor, cada uno poseía una imagen que bajo aquel verde parecían estar en blanco y negro y sin vida.

Aquellos cuadros debían ser los recuerdos de Draco, pero por lo que alcanzó a ver, todos ellos eran las acciones más cercanas, había un cuadro con la figura de un cadáver , otros con lugares terroríficos que eran difíciles de distinguir, uno con el tal James Potter abrazado del Ghoul, Severus vio con atención aquel cuadro, los ojos verde esmeralda de Harry brillaban con intensidad. Miró esos ojos más de lo normal, y luego, tras caminar un poco vio lo que buscaba, era el cuadro de una mansión, algo abandonada por el tiempo, se acercó un poco al cuadro y puso su mano sobre el lienzo.

En seguida se vio inmerso en el cuadro, la imagen seguía siendo gris, bastante borrosa a comparación de las que acababa de ver,.

Vio en los alrededores y supo de inmediato donde se encontraba.

Lord Voldemort parecía hablarle pero no salían sonidos de su boca. Y entonces la imagen comenzó a borrarse, a perderse por completo, Snape apenas pudo salir a tiempo solo para ver como aquella pintura había sido remplazada por solo una imagen en negro. Miró el siguiente recuadro y este comenzaba a desaparecer.

Supo de inmediato que era lo que tenía que hacer.

Apuntó a la maraña de Hilos Verdes. –AVADA KEDRAVRA- gritó.

Un Chirrido horrendo.

Una explosión de luces y colores.

Y Snape salió disparado fuera de la mente de Draco.

El Chico rubio había gritado como si lo torturaran, un líquido espeso le salía de la nariz y los oídos. Y tras convulsionarse y caer al suelo por fin abrió los ojos.

Ya no eran esos ojos grises sin vida, estos eran sus ojos, mostraban horror, pero de inmediato todos supieron que estaba bien.

Tally se ofreció a llevarlo a la enfermería. Mientras que Snape le contaba donde se encontraba James.

Remus de inmediato lanzó un patronus informando a los de la orden del Fénix lo ocurrido. Y de como tomarían la iniciativa.

Pero apenas el patronus salió de su varita y una explosión lo destruyó.

Los cinco giraron al origen y Ahí el la puerta de los aposentos de Snape, Tally apuntaba con su varita.

-EXPEILLIARMUS- gritó Hermione, pero la bruja esquivó el ataque con suma facilidad,-

Desarmó a Ron Y a Ginny, Snape todavía estaba muy cansado y su varita había salido volando cuando regresó.

Remus, Lanzó otro ataque, Pero fue en vano, Tally lo rechazó como si se espantara una mosca, y lo noqueó con un DESMAIUS.

Solo quedaba Hermione, era buena pero no se comparaba al poder de Tally. La chica cayó a un lado golpeándose la cabeza.

El único que quedaba conciente era Snape, pero no podía moverse.

-¿Porque Haces esto?- preguntó el mago. A lo que la bruja solo sonrió. –No puedo dejar que interfieran Severus.-

Tally tomó una un de las cosas del suelo y la transformó en un traslador…. Voldemort me ha prometido al ghoul a cambió de algunos servicios, no deseaba interferencias…. Nos vemos.- y guiñó el ojo.

Snape como pudo se puso de pie. Algo estaba bien, Ella había llamado al señor oscuro por su nombre.

Los Demás despertaron, Ginny fue a ver que había ocurrido con Draco, pero ese solo era un pretexto. Estaba decidido.

Remus Lanzó su patronus, solo esperaba que no fuera muy tarde. Los cuatro desaparecieron concientes de lo que les esperaría al llegar.

Apenas tocaron tierra y saltaron en diferentes direcciones, una lluvia de hechizos verdes pasó rozándoles la cabeza, Ron Giró, Se transformó en el majestuosos león, y mordió a uno de los atacantes, Hermione, lanzó varios hechizos que dieron en la cara a más de uno, Remus hizo lo mismo, pero Snape ya había desaparecido del lugar.

Potter Padre había caído en la trampa apenas apareció y se vio rodeado de mortífagos, atacó sin pensarlo, después de todo Voldemort lo que ría para él estas marionetas no se atreverían a ponerle un dedo encima y ahora podría deshacer de su enemigo de una vez por todas.

Pero Voldemort no tardó en aparecer, no era Rival, no quería admitirlo, pero era cierto, y al verlo ahí supo que sus impulsos ahora le costarían la vida a su hijo.

Vio a Sirius ser llevado a rastras por ni más ni menos que su prima Bellatrix, La recordaba, tal vez estaba algo demacrada pero esa expresión seguía siendo la misma, se complacía al ver sufrir a otros.

-Pero si eres un tonto James- bufó Sirius al ver a su amigo y las lágrimas salieron sin poder evitarlo, Sirius siempre lo supo, sabía que cuando Harry cumpliera 16 James tomaría su cuerpo por un tiempo, lo supo todo el tiempo pero nunca se dio el tiempo de decírselo a Harry, tal vez era un deseo egoísta, ver a su amigo una vez más, y sin embargo el deseo se vio truncado, amaba a Harry más que a otra cosa dio su vida para protegerlo, pero ahora, había regresado, y James estaba frente a el.

Sirius veía como torturaban a su amigo, no podía hacer nada, y su rostro contorsionado por los gestos solo mostraba dolor.

-Aguanta James, ¡AGUANTA!-

-Lo siento tanto amigo- dijo sollozando.

-CRUCIO- gritó Voldemort, en verdad disfrutaba este momento, todo lo había planeado a la perfección, y todos sus peones se habían movido exactamente como lo deseaba.

James se retorció aún más y Sirius desvió la mirada.

-Tienes que verlo Bien primo- le susurró al oído Bellatrix y le jaló el cabello para que su vista quedara justo hacia James.

El merodeador estaba a punto de quebrarse, había sido tan estúpido, ahora no colono salvaría a Sirius, sino que su hijo moriría, estaba más que seguro que cuando Voldemort lanzara la maldición asesina regresaría a su cuerpo en el pasado, él estaría bien, estaría a salvo, pero Harry regresaría a un cuerpo sin vida y ese sería su fin.

Entonces un sonoro CRACk se escuchó, y cayendo con suavidad apareció Tally, el traslador que había utilizado era especial, no importara donde lo usaras siempre tenía el mismo destino, llegar a donde el Lord oscuro se encontrara. Voldemort no se inmutó l ver llegar a esta persona, es más la esperaba con ansias, su espía, la persona que se encargaría de que nadie interviniera una vez Potter cayera en sus manos.

Tally se encontraba frente a Lord Voldemort, arrodillada frente a el daba su discurso.

-Todo salió como lo planeó Señor, no habrá nadie que interrumpa su victoria, Dumbledore esta fuera y no queda nadie que pueda avisar a la orden del fénix- Tally miró a James y el merodeador notó algo en esa mirada no sabía que era pero aquello sería algo que no olvidaria.

Sirius no podía creer lo que veía, sabía quien era ella, y no podía creer que después de todo lo que había pasado pudiera estar ahí, arrodillada a Voldemort. Y además ¿Qué era lo que acaba de decir?, ¿Cómo que no quedaba nadie? ¿Acaso alguien había muerto?

El señor oscuro complaciente por su trabajo sacó de su túnica una esfera de cristal, el liquido en su interior era de un color negruzco, pero aún así el objeto que tenía en adentro resplandecía por luz propia. Tally lo vio, Y su corazón latió rápidamente, -Aquí está lo prometido- dijo Voldemort. –Espero con ansias el reporte de las cosas que esta criatura podría llegar a hacer-

-No lo decepcionaré señor- contestó Tally por fin, lo que había estado esperando era verdad, tenía los restos del Ghoul de las leyendas, el Ghoul de las Fisuras, tenía bajo control a aquella formidable criatura.

Sin que Voldemort la viera le hizo un además de victoria a James y sonrió. –Recuérdalo- dijo ella solo moviendo los labios. Y tomó su lugar para ver el espectáculo.

Dicen que cuando mueres ves pasar toda tu vida frente a ti, pero en el caso de James lo único que vio fueron los últimos momentos de esta.

Voldemort apuntó su varita. -¡AVADA KEDRAVRA!-

¡NOOOOOOO!- gritó Sirius. Y golpeó a su prima en la boca del estómago. Bellatrix se retorció lo suficiente para lograr robarle la varita.

El Rayo verde estaba a punto de Golpear a James, El merodeador no podía hacer nada.

-Lo Siento Harry- dijo y las lágrimas brotaron con intensidad.

No cerró los ojos, y de Pronto un rostro familiar lo vio directamente.

Mostraba dolor, pero no físico.

-Snape- susurró James y en un parpadeó todo el escenario había cambiado, estaba de pie en una colina, justo a su derecha se podía ver al amanecer de un nuevo día, pero a pesar de su belleza lo que lo tenía sin palabras era la chica pelirroja que lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

-LIL…..-

-SCHHH- dijo Lily llevando su dedo a la boca del chico.

James no se movió Y Lily acercó lentamente sus labios a los suyos, James Cerró los ojos y por fin Lily lo besó.

Este capítulo ya terminó.

El próximo se llamará: La Tormenta

Recomiendo mis otros fics.

Gracias


End file.
